


AOT One-Shots

by kw_writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Modern Era, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Older Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pregnancy, Reincarnation, Sex, Smut, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 121,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kw_writes/pseuds/kw_writes
Summary: These are some requests I've received on tumblr that I decided to post here too, as well as other ficlets/shorter stories and general one-shots inspired and/or related to requests! <3
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager x Sister!Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Implied Levi x Reader, Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 371
Kudos: 2040
Collections: favs





	1. One Hundred Ways To Say I Love You: "Just Because" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

Frowning, you threw your head onto your desk in frustration. Out of the kindness of your heart, you had agreed to take on some of Hange’s paperwork and the mountain was now sitting on top of your desk along with your own paperwork, taunting you. If there was one thing you were horrible at keeping up with as a Squad Leader, it was paperwork. And now not only did you have yours to do, but someone else’s. Damn it, you thought. 

You looked out the window of your office and groaned. Of course it was a beautiful day and had you just had your own paperwork to do, you could have been enjoying the nice weather along with him. You turned your head back to the pile of work, and snatched another folder from the top of the top of the pile, grumbling and moaning the entire time.

\- - -

You had started to get lost in your work and didn’t snap out of it until you heard one firm knock on the door. You could practically feel the annoyed stare from behind the dark oak wood and didn’t need to ask who it was. You felt bad because you hadn’t told him you would be so busy, and he must’ve been waiting for you.

“Just come in, Levi,” you said softly. 

He swung open the door with a bored look on his face, and closed it with the back of his foot. You crossed your arms and leaned back in your chair to stare at him, while he mirrored your actions at the door. He wasn’t wearing his usual uniform today, opting to go for his suit and cravat and you took a moment to appreciate how good he looked in casual clothes. Well, as casual as can be for someone like Levi.

“I heard you got stuck with Hange’s shit,” he jerked his head to the work on your desk. You glanced at it with guilt.

“Not really, I offered,” you murmured.

Levi scoffed and made his way over to your desk before picking up a folder in annoyance. He knew you, and if there was one thing he knew, it was that you had a hard time saying no.

“Let me guess,” he drawled out, “Shitty Glasses surprised you out of nowhere and begged you to help her with some of her shit so she could work on those Titan freaks of hers, and then when she finally dropped her shit off, she ended up giving all of it to you and ran away before you could say no.”

He took in your shocked expression and laughed.

“How did you kno—“

“I beat it out of her,” he said flatly.

“Levi!” you scolded.

“Tch, relax. I just asked her where you were, brat - you were late,” he started to make his way behind your desk and put his hand on your shoulder gently. Appreciative of the gesture, you grabbed it in your own.

“Sorry, I should’ve told you,” you whispered with regret. He hummed and pat your head as a reply.

After a moment of silence, Levi grabbed all of Hange’s paperwork and half of yours and started making his way to the little leather couch in your office.

“What are you doing?!” you cried out. There was no way you could ask him to help you like this, but you knew this was an argument you weren’t going to win when you saw him organizing the reports onto the couch in the neatest fashion possible. Still, that wasn’t going to deter you from asking.

You stood up and rubbed the bridge of your nose, while he stared at you. 

“Why, Levi?”

He raised a brow up at you in amusement. 

**“Just because.** Now pass me a damn pen so we can finish this shit.”


	2. One Hundred Ways To Say I Love You: "Is This Okay?" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

“Tch, what are you doing on the ground, brat?”

After an intense training, you took it to yourself to lie on the dirt in the training grounds instead of heading straight to the showers, and Levi couldn’t have found it stranger (or filthier). He had his arms crossed as he hovered over you, but you didn’t yield to get up.

“Watching the clouds, captain,” you simply hummed, shielding your eyes from the sun with your hands. There weren’t many moments of peace in the Survey Corps, and this was yours. If you didn’t have something to look forward to, you would’ve lost your sanity long ago and it was nice out today. Levi looked down at you, his expression a mixture of curiosity and something else you couldn’t make out.

“You should try it sometime,” you said with a grin. “Look,” you pointed to a cloud behind him. “What’s that shaped like?”

“Shit,” he deadpanned, the expression on his face never changing.

You giggled at his weird sense of humor and kicked at his shin lightly.

“You didn’t even look at it! Okay, what about that one?” You gestured to a new one to your right.

“Horse shit.”

You laughed hysterically at this, and you would’ve seen him smile at you too had your eyes not been closed as you clutched your sides trying to catch your breath. You were one of the few people who didn’t mind his sense of humor, and you even made a pun out of it. “You have shitty humor, get it, Levi?” his lips twitched up at the memory. Sighing, he ran a hand over his face.

“What do you think it looks like?” he asked, sounding bored.

“A butterfly...But truthfully, sometimes I think they look like that because I just like them,” you replied happily. He turned around to try to see if he could make out the same shapes, but they seriously all looked like piles of shit to him. Levi wasn’t sure what you saw in those clouds. When he turned back to you, you grinned at him and he pressed his lips into a thin line.

“When you’re finished, head straight to the showers, brat. That’s an order,” Levi commanded. You saluted from the ground and he rolled his eyes, leaving you to your small pleasures because he, too, knew there wasn’t enough of those in the corps. After all, it was why he went over to you to begin with.

\- - -

The 57th expedition was one of the most brutal expeditions Levi had been on since his time serving. Yes, soldiers had died many times before but this felt different. Heart-wrenching almost. If he had to compare it to anything, it hurt as badly as losing Isabel and Farlan. Erwin’s shitty gamble felt all for naught because they didn’t even capture the Female Titan, and only ended up losing countless lives. If there was one thing Levi couldn’t stand, it was senseless casualties. With a deep sigh, Levi told himself that his comrades all served a purpose and he would keep fighting for them regardless. It wouldn’t be senseless if he had anything to say about it. He would fight for every life lost, every member of his fallen squad, and most importantly, he would fight for you.

Most bodies hadn’t and couldn’t be recovered due to Titans swarming the area, but he prayed that out of those that were, yours would be amongst them. When the Female Titan came ripping through the forest and every other soldier behind his squad, the formation seered through his memory with each person she crushed or tossed aside. He remembered your position, as he always did on expeditions, and he told himself, his squad, and Eren not to look back but ahead, because he knew if he didn’t, he’d have gone back for you.

He knew now, as he saw a soldier carrying your small, lifeless body, that it would’ve been for nothing anyway. When you were placed in one of the carriages along with all the other bodies, he surveyed your face and felt his chest tighten. He had never seen you look more peaceful. If he didn’t know better, you looked like you were sleeping. He sighed as he cut off the wings on your uniform, and stared down at your face then up to the sky. The sun was starting to set, but the sky was clear with a few clouds floating by. Peering up, he tried to see if he could make out your favorite shape in your favorite thing, and he supposed if he tried really hard...it did look like a butterfly.

 **“Is this okay?”** Levi asked softly, murmuring your name as he smoothed down your hair. He took one final glance at you, then the shitty butterfly cloud, and walked away.


	3. One Hundred Ways To Say I Love You: "I Saved a Piece For You" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

“I missed all that?!”

“Yeah,” Sasha replied with a mouthful of food. “You rally shood ‘av been there,” she tried to say as she scarfed down her ramen.

“You know, you’re going to choke one day,” you frowned in concern. You started to stir at your salad dejectedly, mentally punching yourself for getting sick. You missed work all of last week and couldn’t attend the office party the team threw together for one of your coworkers yesterday because you still weren’t feeling 100% better. Sasha has been catching you up during your shared lunch break, and it would’ve been great had you been able to take part in everything. Part of the reason the two of you became such close friends in the first place was because of your shared love for food.

“I think my favorite thing were the hor d'oeuvres,” she held her chin in her hands with glee, practically drooling. You wanted to cry at the thought of all the food you missed out, especially as Sasha recalled each one to you each with greater detail than the last. The door flew open, and you immediately looked down upon seeing who had entered. He penetrated you with his stare for a brief moment before walking off to make himself a cup of tea. You were distracted to say the least, but that was always the case whenever Levi was around.

Sasha called your name out loudly and grabbed your hand.

“Huh, what?”

“Did you hear me?”

“No, Sasha, I missed it - what did you say?”

“I asked if you were going to finish that,” she gestured to a cookie you had packed, and you shook your head no in amusement.

“I really wish I could’ve been there. If only so I could have had some cake,” you sighed, running your hands through your hair. The door shut shortly after you said that, while Sasha started to ramble on about how good the cake was. If you didn’t love her so much, you would’ve punched her.

\- - -

You were working late in the office today as Sasha was meeting her boyfriend Conny, and you had to get some more work done anyway. It was moments like this in the office that you relished the most, as there were hardly any people left in the building shy of security, and...oftentimes, him.

You shook yourself out of your daydreams as you thought of your boss and his perfect angular face, his musky cologne, his broad -

“Oi.”

Speak of the devil. Levi was standing right in front of your desk, and you blushed as he looked down at you, suddenly wondering if the heat you were feeling all over was your fever returning.

“Um, hi, sir...what can I do for you?”

Levi surveyed you for a minute. You were wearing a navy blue dress today that hugged your curves in all the right ways, and it annoyed him immensely. He sighed and closed his eyes tightly.

“Come to my office.”

You gulped as he turned around, and ran to follow him hoping you weren’t in trouble. You shifted your weight to your legs back and forth once you entered Levi’s office, unsure of what to expect. It was large and intimidating, yet it suited him. The furniture was sleek and dark, and there was even a special corner in his office dedicated to making tea. He paid you no mind and headed over to that area, leaving you in your awkward little stance.

“How are you feeling?” His voice rang out in the office as he started to make tea for two. You were unsure of what to do, and as if he could read your mind, he called out your name and commanded, “Sit, don’t just stand there.”

“I’m feeling okay. A little better overall, sir.”

“Tch, how many times do I have to tell to call me Levi?” his voice bore no malice as he turned around to give you a warm cup of tea. You accepted it gratefully.

“Sorry, Levi. I think I’m still congested but other than that I’m fine. Just sad I missed the party,” you sipped on your cup to hide your feelings, and he leaned back on the counter.

“So I heard.”

You ducked your head again in embarrassment as he turned around again and opened his mini fridge. You were unable to figure out what feelings lingered between you and your boss. He was always nicer to you than most, and things had been awkward ever since the two of you hooked up at the office Christmas party months ago. You found out that night that Christmas was also his birthday when he muttered between your legs that you were the best present he could’ve ever gotten. You shivered at the thought and tried not to look at his perfect form as he turned his back to you.

Even before that hook up, there was something unspoken between the glances you shared with each other. You never tried to press for more because he was your boss at the end of the day. Although tequila shots gave you encouragement at the party, that was the last time either of you mentioned it or stayed close to each other’s proximity unless necessary. For you personally, the last thing you wanted was for Levi to get in trouble. It was easier to avoid an office romance, especially with a man like him.

You snapped out of your thoughts when you suddenly heard a plate slide across the coffee table adjacent to you. You had to be dreaming.

“Is this —?” You gasped to hold in your excitement.

Levi nodded as he took a seat next to you.

 **“I saved a piece for you.”** With that said, he ruffled your hair and put his arm around your shoulder while you enjoyed a decadent piece of chocolate cake.

So much for avoiding that office romance.


	4. One Hundred Ways To Say I Love You: “Take My Jacket, It’s Cold Outside.” (Eren Yeager x Reader)

While you’d never been to hell, you were almost sure morning winter classes were the closest you’d ever get to it. The frigid cold in Shinganshina would bite and claw at your skin the minute you stepped outside, and the wind would be unforgiving on top of that. Needless to say, you weren’t excited when your 7AM alarm sounded off in the middle of yours and Eren’s bedroom.

The two of you were tangled up in bed, and Eren had his arm thrown over you.

“Babe, turn that off,” he mumbled into your hair as the jarring sound of your phone’s alarm rang through the room. You blearily opened your eyes and tried to blink some of the sleep away before Eren started to poke at your sides, indicating to you that the alarm was disrupting his sleep.

You groaned as you reached for your phone, and had to resist pressing the snooze button. You turned onto your side to face Eren, brushing some of the hair that’d fallen out of his bun behind his ear. His breathing was slow and even, and his eyes remained closed as you tenderly played with his hair.

“I don’t wanna go to class,” you whined, burying yourself into the warmth of his chest. It was true. You would rather be cuddled up in bed with him than figuring out probability and making graphs, and whatever else Statistics consisted of. You fiddled with the strings of his hoodie while he rested his hand on the small of your back.

“I told you not to pick an 8AM class. Let alone a stats class,” he poked your forehead.

“Do you have to remind me of that every time?” You jabbed at his hard chest in return.

“You complain about it every week, so yeah,” he twirled some of your hair around his finger before poking at your nose, all while keeping his eyes closed.

You laughed at his antics, and rested your chin on his chest to stare out the window. The sun had yet to rise, making the sky seem dreary and gray. At least it wasn’t snowing. Despite that, it looked cold. You shivered at the thought of having to brave it, knowing your winter coat was nowhere near warm enough. You had meant to get a new one, but the thought kept alluding you due to being busy.

Eren murmured your name and pressed a kiss to your forehead while he kept his eyes closed.

“You’re going to be late.”

“I don’t want to get up,” you pouted. Eren let out a chuckle and opened his beautiful green eyes to peer down at you.

“You have to. The world needs my brilliant girlfriend to pass all of her classes so she can get out there and change the world and all that,” he mused while caressing your face. He gave you a beautiful sincere smile at this as he thought of how proud he was of you. Eren supported you in everything you did, never bothered by the fact that you were smarter than him or more ambitious. He told every person he met how proud he was of you, and how his girlfriend was going to be the best pediatrician around. You blushed at his comments and kissed his open palm and returned his smile.

“Get going, beautiful,” he said before turning on his side and pulling the covers up around himself.

Groaning, you pulled yourself out of bed and shivered as soon as you left the warmth of the blankets, and Eren. You had never needed a hot shower so badly. Motivated at the thought of the warmth, you ran into the bathroom.

\- - -

When you jumped out of the shower, Eren was still in a deep sleep. You studied his features with adoration in your eyes as you noticed how cute and child-like he almost looked when he was sleeping. You tip-toed to where your clothes were, and quietly placed everything out onto the top of the dresser. As you started to get dressed, you heard Eren rousing out of his slumber.

“Baby,” he murmured as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and leaned onto his elbows.

“Hmm?”

**“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.** Yours isn’t warm enough - I really gotta get you a new one.”

You grinned at his thoughtfulness, and walked over to the bed before taking a seat on the side.

“Then what are you going to wear when you go to class, Eren?”

He grabbed your forearms to pull you down for a kiss, and wrapped his arms around your waist when you tried to pull away so he could deepen the kiss. Finally, he let you go and kissed your cheek.

“Yeah...I’m skipping today,” he replied with a shit-eating grin. Of course he was. You rolled your eyes then lightly smacked his forehead. He buried his head into his pillow, and you could hear his laughter all the way to the front door. You fastened the buttons of his coat tightly around you and smiled as you made your way to the front door and thought of how silly he was. A soft laugh escaped your lips as you locked your apartment door to brave the cold (which was much easier now that you had Eren’s jacket around you).

Sure, he was an idiot. But he was your idiot.


	5. One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You: “It looks Good On You” (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

You winced in pain as the infirmary nurse worked to pull the stitches out of your lip. It was a trophy you had picked up from the latest expedition, and you weren’t sure what was more painful right now - the moment when you got the cut, the moment when they stitched you up, or this moment right here as the nurse slowly pulled each individual stitch out, one by one. You glanced sideways out the window hoping to distract yourself as she cleaned up, averting your eyes from the bits of blood you did see on her tools. 

“Hold this up to your lip for a while, and then you can go,” she said firmly as she handed you a piece of gauze. You gingerly accepted it, and pressed it against your lip before wincing once again as she walked away from you. Whatever disinfectant she had added to it to prevent further infection stung like hell, and you sighed in resignation before finally shuffling out of the infirmary. 

\- - - 

It had been a few days since you had your stitches removed, and you mostly avoided mirrors, unsure of what your lip looked like now with a fresh scar. That was, until today. 

You were standing in the communal showers with a towel wrapped around you, your hair soaking wet, and you placed your index finger onto the soft, pink wound on your upper lip. You ran your fingers over it multiple times, as if it’d magically wipe the scar away. While it wasn’t that bad, it was noticeable. The raw flesh would ache sometimes when you stretched your mouth to laugh or smile (though it was rare nowadays), or tried to eat, and you wondered each time what other wounds you might pick up during your time at the Survey Corps. You looked...different with this scar on your lip, and you weren’t sure how you felt about it yet. If you had to be honest with yourself, it would take time to get used to and you’d be lying to yourself if you said you liked it. Shaking your head, you mentally brushed off your melancholy thoughts and proceeded to get dressed. 

\- - - 

He had noticed the change in your disposition as soon as you received your small injury. Your cheery demeanor had vanished, and he no longer heard your laughter ring through the mess hall. When Levi would sneak glances at you during breakfast and dinner, he noticed that you were hunched over and unsure. No longer were you radiant or confident, but rather small and purposeful in that nature. Your smile wouldn’t even meet your eyes when you did try to feign one. It was so unlike your usual self, and he wasn’t sure if it was an effect of getting scar on your pretty face, the pain from the healing wound, or both. Either way, he was going to figure it out. As soon as you had finished your meal, Levi excused himself from his table without a word and tracked you down. 

As you made your way to an empty hall, his voice rang out, calling your name. You froze in place and turned around immediately to salute the man, while he lazily dismissed your gesture. Levi stalked his way over to you, and the two of you stood there in silence for a moment before he spoke.

“How’s the lip?” 

You subconsciously put a hand up to your wound - something that did not go unnoticed by him - before tucking your hair behind your ear, surprised that your Captain cared enough to ask. 

“It’s...okay. Still hurts a little bit,” you murmured without meeting his gaze, feeling self-conscious in his presence. His blue-gray eyes bore into your face as he tried to figure out what was going on in your mind before he leaned down and held your chin gently between his forefinger and thumb. Your heart raced at the tender gesture, and you finally met his gaze, melting into the softness his eyes held for you. Levi ran his thumb over the wound gingerly, before meeting your eyes again. Finally, he spoke. 

**“It looks good on you, brat.”**

You smiled and let out a soft, genuine laugh of joy that met your eyes, and he walked away with a smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the ending of this from how it is on my tumblr because I actually feel like it's more fitting to his character this way, but either or works if you think about it in the sense of "love".


	6. One Hundred Ways To Say I Love You: "After You" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

“This guy is cheating,” the old man mumbled under his breath. Levi narrowed his gaze at the man but never relented from his actions. He wasn’t cheating. But...if anyone looked over and saw his form, the assumption wouldn’t be a wild guess to make. He had his chin propped up in his hand as he leaned over the game stand. He wore his usual bored expression on his face while you stood next to him in anticipation. With the way he flung each ring onto the bottles with ease, anyone would've thought he was cheating. Especially because he didn't miss a single one.

"It's all fucking rigged anyway, no one's cheating," Levi monotoned. With a flick of his wrist, the last ring swung neatly onto the head of the bottle, and he had won. The old man's jaw was agape while you clapped. 

"Now give my girlfriend that shitty bear."

\- - -

“Happy now, brat?” Levi mussed up your hair as you squeezed your prize with joy. Well, the prize he had won for you. When you begged him for it at first, he didn’t answer you and you thought you were going to go home without a souvenir. That was until he grabbed your hand and pulled you along with him to the ring toss stand. Grumpy as he was, he was always sweet to you in silence like that. You grinned at him as the two of you walked beside each other passing various stands in the carnival fair. 

“Yes, thank you. I’m surprised you won at all, honestly.”

“Tch. Those shitty games are all rigged, but I’m not an idiot.”

“No, you’re the best.” 

You started to chew on your bottom lip, and Levi glanced at you sideways. He never missed a beat with you whether you knew it or not. 

It was a miracle you were able to get Levi to come at all since he thought carnivals were filthy. He wasn't a fan of rides, and you were certain he wasn't going to like carnival food. Throughout the day, he let you go on all the rides by yourself like you liked, opting instead to hold your “shit”. Apart from that, he seemed to be enjoying himself. He won prizes at every stand and told you to give them away to kids until you found a prize you really wanted. He made sure to tell every vendor their shit was rigged, as if to rub it in their faces that he’d won despite that. And Levi even shared a corndog with you, musing aloud that it didn’t “taste like shit”.

You stopped and turned to face him, with your gaze to the ground. Levi cocked his head sideways at you as he watched the sun rays trace the planes of your pretty face, and wondered what you had to say. 

“Can...you...go on the ferris wheel with me?”

“No.”

“Levi, pleasee. You haven’t gone on a single ride with me yet,” you begged, pressing your palms together in prayer position. You were hoping to watch the sunset with him, but you weren’t sure if he’d be into that. Still, you had to try. Levi rubbed the space between the bridge of his nose, and pressed his lips together in a thin line. After a moment of silence, he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Who knows how fucking dirty those things are?”

“I brought anti-bacterial wipes!” you retorted and pointed to your purse. “Please?”

Levi let out a soft laugh at your willingness to support his clean habits, and supposed he had run out of excuses. He took one last look at your smile, partially hidden behind the giant bear and sighed your name out in defeat. 

**“After you.”**


	7. "A World Without You (angst prompt)" (Eren x OlderSister! Reader)

“No, my love. Like this,” your mom gently moved you aside with her hips and took the garment out of your hands. She gave you a warm smile that traveled up to her emerald green eyes as she shook the shirt out, and you smiled in return. 

“If you hang it up like this,” she clipped the shirt up upside down along the lines of its hem, “it won’t crease at the shoulders.” You looked thoughtfully at your work compared to hers, and suppressed a laugh at the visible wrinkles in your dad’s shirt.

“Thanks, mama,” you beamed, and moved to take down the previous shirts you hung up. The wind had calmed down, and you could finally hang up the laundry without needing to chase after a sock every other second. The two of you continued to work alongside each other, and your mother wasted no time to probe you about men.

“You’re 18 now, you’re free to marry if you want. Oh, what about that soldier, what’s his name?” she giggled behind a towel. 

“Ugh, no. He’s a drunk, they’re all drunks, mom. It’s embarrassing,” you wrinkled your nose in disgust, and clipped another sock to the clothesline.

“Besides, I don’t want to get married right now. I want more from life than that. I want -“ you folded one of your dresses over in frustrations and looked over at her before staring down to the ground. “I think I just want to be free.”

She stopped what she was doing to turn to you and the seriousness in her green eyes could rival the heat of the sun. While you looked everything like your biological father, you had all the mannerisms and behaviors of your mom, which meant you knew this look. Hell, you often gave this look. It meant business. 

“I want that for you, then,” she reached out and caressed your face while you leaned into the warmth of her palm. It was nice when the two of you shared moments alone, even if it meant doing chores together. The memories of your childhood would come flooding back, and the fondness that came with it had your mother in the picture for most of your life. She was your main source of joy until Grisha, and subsequently Eren, then Mikasa came along. After that, it was always smiles.

“You better start denying those proposals rather than sending the terrors after them,” she joked. You face palmed as you thought of the little terrors themselves, and wondered what they were up to.

Suddenly, you heard running up the footsteps and you whipped your head around to the source of the noise. Speak of the devil.

“Eren got in a fight,” Mikasa piped up as soon as she made it up. She hid behind her scarf while Eren glared at her and crossed his arms. Your mother rushed to fuss over him, and you moved to where your sister was standing instead. You ruffled up her hair while she leaned into your side to give you a side hug at your hip.

“Exercise restraint,” your mother said as she wiped Eren’s face. He pushed at her arms but she didn’t budge. “Try protecting your sisters once in a while.” Your brother continued his pouts and folded his arms in defiance.

“I _was_ protecting my sister,” Eren spat out. He wiped his nose with his sleeve and turned away with a huff of anger. You and your mother shared a knowing look, and she nodded. She’d let you handle this one. 

“Mikasa, come with me so I can start dinner,” your mother held her arm open to the young girl, and the two of them left. Your little brother slid down the wall and pulled his knees into his chest. 

“You know you don’t have to fight every person who says something about me, right?” you strolled over to him and placed your hands on your hips.

“Yes I do! Those drunken idiots were asking where you were, and I told them it was none of their business. _‘Where’s your pretty sister, Eren?’_ " He continued to mimic and mock them before getting too embarrassed to continue as the tips of his ears got pink. You figured the comments got inappropriate, hence his fighting. You smiled softly at how protective he was and sat down next to him.

“I don’t like telling you what to do, Eren. But you should listen to mom. Restraint might be a good thing for you to learn, even when you are trying to protect us. I don’t want you to get hurt someday.” 

“I can take them all!” He put his fists up in the air with determination. You laughed and held his hands in yours, amused by his passion. He stared at you with the same eyes of your mother, and looked down at the ground. “I don’t like it when they talk about you like that,” he mumbled shyly. 

“I know,” you murmured, picking the dirt out of his hair. You tried your hardest not to treat him like a child, but there was no denying that Eren was your heart - your soft spot. The thought of him getting hurt was your biggest fear since the day he was born. You weren’t wrong for feeling that way. He always dove head first into danger without thinking, and had a temper that was quick to flare up. When he was eight, he tried to climb down a well, and wouldn’t talk to you for days after you yanked him out. He told you he would've figured a way out, and you should’ve let him try. Typical Eren.

“I won’t get hurt,” he looked up at you with the same seriousness your mother held just a few moments ago, and you returned it. 

“But what if you do?” Before he could protest, you placed a hand on his shoulder and looked down at the ground in shyness yourself. “You forget, Eren. I know what life was like without you.”

Eren looked down at the ground with his shoulders hunched, scared of what you might say next. Maybe you thought - 

“I have no desire to return to a life where you’re not in it.”

When he looked up at you, his eyes were glassy. You smiled at him and tried to speak, but he cut you off by slamming into your chest with a hug. Even when he was a baby, Eren needed lots of reassurance. When your dad taught him how to walk, you had to cheer him on from the sidelines to help get him going again after he fell. You could feel your shirt getting wet where Eren’s head was, and nuzzled closer to him. He held you for a while, and you were content with letting go when he was ready. Finally, he pulled away and you pulled him up to standing with you. Eren averted his gaze from you, and stared off into the distance. 

“Come on. Let’s go help mom with dinner, my little fighter.”

“Where’s dad?” Eren asked as he rubbed his eyes. You led him to the stairs and held hands as the two of you started to make your descent back into the house. 

“Downstairs in his basement.”

“Again?! What do you think he does in there?”

“I told you before, Eren. He’s probably hiding his secret family in there.”

Eren protested in disgust, but never let go of your hand. Instead, he ran ahead of you and dragged you into the kitchen, exclaiming that the two of you could work on dessert together. You etched the memory into your mind as all four of you stood together in the kitchen to make dinner - sharing jokes, and of course, smiles. 

\- - -

It was chaos. The earth beneath you shook as you ran to your mother, with your heart pounding in your chest. You dodged the debris that was falling around the house and reached out for her as she fumbled with the door.

“Where’s Eren and Mikasa?!” You screamed out as horror gripped your heart, but your mother pushed you out the door without a word, her survival instinct on high. You turned to assist her but before you could, the infrastructure crumbled and crushed her in the process. This was a nightmare. You could smell the acrid fumes of death, blood, and confusion all around you. It enveloped itself into your nostrils, and overtook your body, but this was no time to freeze. Everything happened in slow motion as you realized your mother was stuck under the house. You snapped out of it and ran. If you moved the debris around her, you could pull her out with ease so you tried to move the pillars out of the way. You weren’t strong enough but no way in hell were you going down without a fight. You wailed in pain as you tried to pull her out with Titans surrounding you, every growing second. 

“You have to go,” she cried out with tears in her eyes.

“I’M NOT LEAVING YOU!” You blinked your own tears away as the thunderous steps of Titans shook you to your core, but you couldn’t give up. You pulled at her arms, and pain surged through every fiber of your being. If only you had Eren’s resilience. 

“MOM!!”

You turned to see your brother and sister around the corner as they made their way to you. Eren shouted your name before he directed Mikasa to help. 

“Mikasa, take that side! We’ll take this one, we need to move this pillar!”

All three of you yanked at the pillars but it was to no avail. They were too heavy and there were too many of them around her. You didn’t have enough time. 

“HURRY, MIKASA!” Eren screamed with fury and anguish. “WE HAVE TO HURRY!!” You could hear your mother crying, and you knew she was losing hope as Titans started to close in on you all. Your heart fell when she whispered your name.

“The Titans are coming,” she looked to you. “You have to take Eren and Mikasa and run. Hurry!”

Tears fell from both yours and Mikasa’s eyes as the two of you swallowed defeat and grief, but Eren wasn’t swayed.

“I want to run, too,” he tried at the rubble again, determined not to leave without her. “Hurry up and get out!”

“My legs have been crushed by the debris. I can’t run even if I get out. Do you understand?” her voice cracked, and you readied yourself to be strong for your siblings. Every word from her mouth felt like shrapnel in your chest. She was asking you to leave her behind so that you could all have a chance to live.

“I’LL CARRY YOU AND RUN!” Eren wailed, and you moved silently behind him to grab Mikasa’s hand. 

“WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY FOR ONCE, PLEASE?! JUST LISTEN TO ME ONE LAST TIME! MIKASA -” 

“NO. NO!!”

“At this rate, all four of us will - HANNES!” you all turned to see the blonde soldier scurry his way to you. “Take the kids and run,” your mother directed, but he waved her away.

“Don’t take me lightly, Carla. I’ll kill the Titan and save all four of you,” he boasted before running off. 

“WAIT, YOU CAN’T FIGHT THEM!” 

It was the cruel truth because he couldn’t. It wasn’t long before he ran back to you all in fear, and threw Eren over his shoulder. You braced yourself and grabbed Mikasa’s hand as you all sprinted away. Every step you took away from your mother felt like a betrayal. Nothing but pure anguish. You fought the tears as you ran, with Eren screaming the entire time at Hannes that your mother was still there. With the last bit of strength she had, your mother called out all of your names, and you turned around in slow motion. 

“LIVE ON!” 

_SNAP!_

You all looked on in horror as the sound traveled through your veins. Time froze as blood rained down around you. The Titan who ate your mother wore a grotesque smile - its grin stretching from ear to ear. 

A mockery of what you’d never have again.

\- - -

**_Two years later._ **

_I’m going to kill that little piece of shit,_ you thought to yourself angrily as you stormed to the back of the courtroom. You banged on the door, and you didn’t bother to address the person who had opened it for you. 

“Eren! Are you okay?” you ran to sit next to him on the bench, and he turned away from you in embarrassment, shielding you from seeing his injuries.

He had just gotten the shit kicked out of him by Captain Levi in an attempt to put Eren into the hands of the Survey Corps instead of the Military Police. The public display of aggression was to prove Eren wouldn’t turn into a Titan and that Levi could control him. While you understood the purpose, it didn’t kill the fury that seethed through your body. But there were more important matters at hand. 

“Let me see your face,” you tried to cup at his jaw and he swatted you away. 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” he screamed in frustration before standing up.

“I’m not your kid,” he snapped, the resentment in his voice evident. Eren didn’t even bother to look at you as he stormed out of the room, leaving you with Levi, Hange, Erwin, and Mike. 

“Eren, **com— come back! Don’t you dare leave me here!** ”

It was awkward to say the least, but you were more heartbroken than embarrassed. This was nothing new. It had been like this for the last few years. 

“He’s just being a shitty teenager,” a deep voice rang out. You turned on him with anger in your face and tears in your eyes - you’d almost forgotten why you came in here. It wasn’t just to check on Eren, it was to kick the shit out of him instead. 

“He’s not a shitty teenager,” you retorted, your sharp tone cutting through the room like a knife. In all fairness, he was. But you weren’t going to let someone else talk about your brother like that. 

“He’s fucking angry, and he resents me. That’s all.”

Why you shared that last part, you weren’t sure. You wiped the tears out of your eyes, and stood up. You'd embarrassed yourself in front of your superiors enough as it was. Erwin cleared his throat and gestured Mike and Hange to the door, while Levi made his way over to you. The door shut, and the short man stood in front of you with his arms crossed while you stared at the ground.

“Kid probably resents me, too if we’re being honest here.”

You couldn’t believe the softness in his voice. Was...he...trying to comfort you? It wasn’t working either way, and rage surged through your body, its source undecided and unknown. You weren’t sure what the cost was of insubordination, but you decided you didn’t care when your open palm made contact with the side of Levi’s face. 

You never got punished.

\- - -

“I gotta go meet up with Erwin and Hange. You should take this time to visit Eren.” 

You stretched up in bed at the sound of his voice, and buried your head in your hands. 

“He won’t want to see me,” you muffled. The weight of the bed shifted, letting you know Levi was now sitting next to you, and you sniffled the tears away. You tried with Eren all the time, and received nothing but anger, hatred, and frustration. Mikasa always told him off when she was around, as her relationship with you never faltered but that didn’t deter him. Eren would remind you all the time that he wasn’t your child, and moved away from your attempts at affection - pushing the knife of grief into your heart deeper than you knew it could go.

“He hates me,” you sobbed out. Levi rubbed your shoulder as you cried and figured this wasn’t a good time to threaten to kick your brother’s ass. Every time he did it, you hit him in retaliation. Eren was off-limits.

“He doesn’t hate you...he’s just a shitty, angry kid.”

“Why is he so angry at me? What did I do?” you looked up at him with pleading eyes, and his brows unfurled as he registered the pain all over your face. “Tell me, Levi. What did I do?” 

He didn’t know what to say. Instead, he gripped your knee and you placed your hand over his. The two of you sat there in silence for a while as he tried to comfort you through your grief. That day, you lost so much. Grisha’s whereabouts were unknown, and you’d lost both your mother and Eren. It didn’t matter how much time had passed. Grief met you every single day when Eren’s emerald eyes would avert your gaze, and your love.

“Bring that idiot some food. That should at least get you through the door,” he said finally before he pressed a kiss to your hand. With that, he left and you pulled up your arms around yourself. He was right. Maybe you had time to go to the kitchens where you were staying. You couldn’t give up.

You didn’t bother to change out of Levi’s shirt, and put on one of your skirts, and boots before you headed out. When you reached the kitchen, you grabbed all of Eren’s favorites along with extra bread and meat so he could refuel after his grueling fight with Annie. You weren’t sure why you were so afraid to knock on his door, but there you stood with a tray of food in your hands. Frozen in fear. You put your head down in defeat and turned. It was pointless to -

“Hey!” Armin’s sweet voice echoed into the hall as he called out your name. “What are you doing here?” 

He exited out of the room with Jean, and you smiled at both of them. You were glad that Eren still had one friend and was sort of making a new one. 

“I wanted to bring Eren food...” you started to trail off shyly before you whispered, “Do you think he’ll let me in?”

Jean laughed and he looked around the halls to check that the coast was clear before putting an arm around your shoulder. 

“Just say you have food and I’m sure he will,” he nudged your cheek gently with his fist, and you rolled your eyes at his attempts to flirt with you. He was bold - you had to give him that. At least he wasn’t stupid enough to do it in front of Levi anymore. Armin smiled at you and nodded, as if to signal to you that you could do it, and the two of them took their leave. Yes, you could do it. 

You balanced the tray on your left hand and raised your fist to knock at the door, and it opened after the first knock. Mikasa whispered your name shyly before tucking her face into her maroon scarf. She quickly took the food out of your hands so she could embrace you. You couldn’t help but notice Eren was facing the window with his back turned to you. Mikasa led you in, but you stood near the door. This was going to be a short visit, you could tell that much. 

“I brought you some food.”

“Great, thanks. You can leave now,” he growled. 

“Eren, don’t talk to her like that,” Mikasa snapped, but you held your arm out to stop her from scolding him anymore. 

“Mikasa, it’s okay,” you mumbled as the hope for redemption dwindled before you once again. You met her with teary eyes and she gasped out, unsure of who to side with. “I’m just...glad you’re okay, Eren.” 

You walked out of the door defeated, and shut it behind you without turning back. Hopefully, Levi finished his meeting.

“Eren, why do you treat her like that?” Mikasa shot out as she stormed over to him, her raven locks billowing behind her as she huffed out her anger. “She’s all we have left, don’t you ca-”

“SHE’S NOT OUR MOTHER, MIKASA,” Eren roared. Mikasa shoved the tray of food at him and sat down, while Eren kept his gaze to the window. She wasn’t done with him. Even she couldn’t figure out why Eren was so angry at you. Every time she tried to ask, he responded with rage and provided no answers. But she’d had it. 

“Death is coming for all of us, Eren,” her voice was calm. “The chances of everyone dying is high. You can sit here and huff and puff all day, but your Titan powers won’t save us. And it won’t save her. Do you want to lose her, Eren?” she continued. Mikasa was fucking terrible at giving motivational speeches. Eren refused to answer her, and stared out the window at the walls as Mikasa’s last question seared in his brain. He ignored the pang in his chest and turned so he could ravish the food you had brought him. 

\- - -

The wind gave you whiplash as you rode hard over to where Eren and Mikasa laid. Erwin had used you all as bait to draw Titans toward the Armored Titan, and it was hell on Earth once again. In the midst of rescuing Eren, you kept your eyes on them the entire time - determined to watch over them, even if one rejected you at every turn. When you got to where Mikasa was, you leapt off your horse and knelt down to pick her up while Eren laid just a few centimeters away. He screamed out your name, and both you and Mikasa turned your heads towards him. 

“GET OUT OF HERE!” 

“No, I’m not leaving you two, get on the horse!” you yelled back. 

“It won’t fit three people,” Mikasa murmured into your shirt. 

“Then you two get on it and go,” you tried to pull her up to standing but she was too injured. “I’ll carry you and -” 

“NO, JUST GET OUT OF HERE!” 

“EREN! SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE - GET ON THE GODDAMN HORSE!” you shrieked as he crawled over to where the two of you were kneeling, the nubs on his hands barely grown out. Before either of you could say another word, deafening footsteps made their way towards you, and your horse bolted off in panic. Your heart stopped as you looked up to see the smile that haunted your dreams every night. The Smiling Titan had returned. Mikasa tried to move while you froze in fear. 

“Mikasa stop, you’re in no shape to - my hands, help me. Come on, I have to be the one who kills that thing! This one belongs to me, wait here,” Eren pleaded while she cut the ropes off of his healing hands. 

Out of nowhere, you heard laughter as Hannes appeared. Were you saved? Before you could ask if he needed help, he ran off toward the Smiling Titan ready to reclaim his honor and redemption. Eren stood up in determination, and readied his fist at his mouth.

“Eren, don’t go, we have to get you out of here,” Mikasa whispered as she reached an arm out to him. 

“Not until I settle the score,” Eren bit at his fist in fury, but nothing happened. He persisted as blood continued to splatter on the ground from his own self-induced injury, but he remained in his human state. “What? No, don’t do this, not now!” he screamed out and refused to give up. Your body stayed still as you watched Hannes swing around the Titan in an attempt to kill it. Everything happened in slow motion as you watched your worst nightmare unfold.

“Eren, stop,” Mikasa mumbled but he wouldn’t let up, his stubbornness outweighing his sense of logic. He couldn’t let up. Not again. Not this time. 

“Come on, transform god damn it, don’t let this be for nothing!” 

_CRACK!_

The noise pierced through the air and caught everyone's attention. It was as if time transported you all back to two years ago, only this time, it wasn’t your mother, it was Hannes. The Smiling Titan snapped his body in half like a twig before she swallowed him and returned her grin back on all three of you. Eren fell to his knees and maniacal laughter rang in your ears as he cried. 

“NOTHING CHANGED! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE BIT, DAMN IT! YOU'RE STILL AS USELESS AS YOU EVER WERE! NOTHING CHANGED!” Eren wailed out in pain and roared. Mikasa gripped your knee, and you two shared a silent understanding. She’d let you handle this part.

You crawled over to Eren and heard him mutter out mama...then your name, and your heart caved into your chest. He sounded like a broken child. In that moment, he was one. 

“I... couldn't...I still...Can't do anything at all...” he sobbed. “ **Close your eyes — I don’t want you to see me like this** ,” Eren directed at you as he prostrated himself onto the ground. You were timid even around your own brother now, but this was life or death. You had watched Eren grow up, and pain, anger, and burden devoured his life like a forest fire, burning out every moment of love and joy from his world. If it were up to you, his life wouldn’t be like this. You vowed to protect him from the moment he was born, but you didn't know how to do that anymore. 

Unsure of what to say, you wrapped your arms around him, and to your surprise, he buried his head into your chest as soon as you did. 

"I’m sorry for pushing you away,” he croaked out and you fought your own tears as you held him tighter. He cried into your shoulder and held you fiercely before whispering, “It's just...you remind me so much of her...do you...hate me?” Eren’s voice was soft and child-like as he looked at up you with those deep green eyes full of tears and pain. 

“I could never hate you, Eren,” you sobbed out as you moved the hair that had stuck to his forehead. “Do you ha-,” you could barely get the word out, afraid of the answer. But Eren understood you and gripped your shoulders in reassurance, forcing you to look into his eyes. 

“You know what life is like without me, but…I don’t know a world without you. I never want to," he cried out before hugging you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone gave me two angst prompts to work with, with Eren and a big sister reader and I loved it. Changed some wording from my tumblr but otherwise it's all the same.


	8. "Still Me (angst prompt)" (Eren Yeager x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAMN THIS WAS SAD. Didn't mention this in any of the prompts but all the bolded are the sentences I was given to work with from requests <3

There was no denying the changes that had occurred in Eren after he’d returned to Shinganshina. After unearthing the secrets in the basement of his old childhood home, the green-eyed boy had been left with nothing but burdens. The burdens of someone else’s, and the person before them, and the person before them, and so on and so forth. The sins of his father, and every other person before him imprinted on his soul. It was a responsibility he wasn’t ready to bear, and the weight of it crushed him like the aftermath of the earth falling.

The metamorphosis happened overnight. From the moment he was thrown into jail for insubordination against Captain Levi, to every other fleeting moment after that. In the depths of the night when you’d sneak into his room, Eren promised you nothing changed. 

_“I’m still me,”_ he’d whisper into your ear, and you desperately wanted to believe him. You prayed to nothing and no one, but you would bend at the altar of these words if it meant there was a chance of it being true. But faith was never your strong suit, and you were starting to lose hope. When you’d stare up into those once passionate green eyes of his, you weren’t sure if you were seeing your Eren or every other person before him. No longer did they gleam with adoration for you, but instead they held a dullness and seriousness that didn’t fit him. Pained memories that were both his and someone else’s. 

When he used to kiss you, he’d kiss you so sweetly you felt dizzy. Your knees wobbled and trembled behind closed doors, until you literally and metaphorically fell for him. Now when he kissed you, it felt hollow like the promises he’d whisper to you every night. _“I’m still me,”_ he’d press his lips onto yours. You would wonder who “me” was, and the question would project itself into the night for so long, you couldn’t sleep. 

He used to lift you up from behind when no one was watching, and your heart would swell and expand in your chest at his private display of love for you. Eren would rest his chin on top of your head, and hold onto you as if you were his anchor to earth. Now it was the other way around. Every time he’d murmur to you, _“I’m still me,”_ you would embrace him so tightly with your chest swelling for different reasons. Fear overtook your heart like wildfire and extinguished every bit of hope you had for a future with him. The curse of Ymir hung over your heads like a cruel joke. Every kiss you shared under her mistletoe was a reminder that you had less time with him than you thought. 

Eren used to tell you he loved you so often, you could feel the depths of his love even before he said it. It traversed the galaxy, the world, the earth. It was beyond you, but you reciprocated it nonetheless. Now, even that was different. 

“I don’t know if it’s still you in there, Eren, but I love you so much,” you wept one night, as was your night time prayer. He gave you a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and wiped your tears away with his thumb. _“I’m still me.”_ You’d bury your head into his chest, and succumb to the darkness that those words gave you. 

You didn’t remember who distanced themselves from whom first. It felt like you were two horses that had gone rogue. No longer did you travel the world side by side, but you were set off on different paths. Eren had one that stretched beyond yours, and you couldn’t trace your fingers across its atlas even if you wanted to. It was a journey that he had to take on his own, and that was unbearable for you to handle. 

“I love you, Eren. But I can’t do this anymore,” you sobbed out the words before you could make it past his bedroom door. Eren sat still on his bed for a while as if he’d foreseen this but no words escaped his lips. Instead he stared at you, and you felt a hole bore into your chest, and it wasn’t from his gaze. Wiping your tears, you turned on your heels and gripped the door knob. 

“I’ll always love you. The real you. Wherever he is.”

His words pierced through the dark room and straight through your heart.

**“There’s this darkness in me…and I don’t know how to explain it.”**

You gasped and braced yourself to turn around. From the way his voice quivered, you swore it was Eren. Your Eren. He was looking down at his hands, and his long hair covered his face. You ran to kneel by him before you lost him again to the darkness. 

**“I can’t explain it, but it’s like the world is crumbling beneath me, and I’m in free fall.”**

You grabbed his hands as if to urge him to continue, and he gripped your hands in his before finally looking into your eyes. **“And then there’s this sadness. This raw, awful sadness that you’re too _good_ to see,”** his voice cracked as he moved his hands to hold your face, and your heart caved in at his vulnerability. This was beyond wearing his heart on his sleeve, which he always used to do so well. This was the bare, naked truth. Intimacy at its highest level.

“I’m still here. Not always. Not as much as I want to be. Not as much as you deserve. But _I’m still **me**_ ,” he croaked out, the passion in his eyes for life and you returning. Your name was the last word he whispered before he kissed your forehead, promising to you once again in the darkness of the night that he was still himself. And that meant that he still loved you. 

He was still there. And no sky would ever swallow him whole if he could have it his way.


	9. "Lost in the World" (Eren Yeager x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "Still Me". MANGA SPOILERS - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_“Is there anything you don’t like about me?”_

_Your vision was still cloudy from having just woken up, but you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and looked up at your boyfriend who was staring down at you. The two of you were cuddled up together after last night’s emotionally draining talk, and Eren started to feel more like himself. Both to you and to him. Now, he was wearing an anxious look on his face, and you weren’t sure where the anxiety was coming from._

_“Why would you ask me something like that?” You asked as you placed one hand on his chest._

_“I...I don’t know. I -,” he sighed and closed his eyes. “Never mind, go back to sleep, baby. It’s nothing.”_

_His face said otherwise. Eren turned to the side and scrunched his face up in frustration, and you knew the question must’ve been running across his brain all night._

_You bit your lower lip and rolled over so that you were directly on top of him. He waited with bated breath for your response._

_“It’s weird,” you started softly as you brushed some long pieces of hair away from his face. “All the things that bug me about you are the same reasons why I love you.”_

_Eren leaned back onto his pillow and fixed his eyes on you, encouraging you to go on. You smiled as you looked into his eyes._

_You could drown in those deep pools forever if the world was gracious to give you enough time to do so._

_“Remember when you first asked me out?”_

_He scoffed and put his hand on your cheek._

_“Yeah. You rejected me,” he replied as he ran his thumb over your lower lip, a little bit of bitterness evident in his tone. You giggled and nuzzled your nose against his cheek._

_“I did, but still - you persisted.”_

_“Well I really liked you,” Eren muttered shyly, turning his head away from you again._

_“I liked you, too.”_

_“Then why did you say no?”_

_He looked back at you with pleading eyes. You let out a long, deep breath and toyed with the neckline of his shirt._

_“Because...I always felt like being in a relationship with you would be hard. Because of -” you made a faint gesture to the air, and he nodded in full understanding. “Maybe even heartbreaking...”_

_Both of you remained silent at this. It was the truth. A malignant, tumorous truth that ate at both of you with every passing day._

_“I won’t lie, Eren. Sometimes it still is. I’m sure there are things you don’t like about me either, but it was so easy to bend on that ‘no’. You’re just so persistent. Once you have your mind set on something, you don’t stop until you can achieve that goal. Even when it comes to getting the girl you like,” you joked as you tucked loose strands of hair behind his ear. “I both admire it, and can’t stand it sometimes, if I’m being honest...”_

_He nodded at this, taking in your words for face value. There was no need to think deeper about your statement because he understood your intent. Eren bit his cheek and pressed his lips together with a slight frown._

_“...then why did you eventually say yes?”_

_You sighed again and ran your hands through his hair, making him close his eyes at the soothing sensation._

_“Because no one is perfect. And I really, really liked you. And I suppose every relationship is hard. So ours is a little harder. That doesn’t mean it’s not worth it,” you whispered, your gaze now serious._

_There was a desperation in your voice now, stemming from the need to placate his fragile soul and well-intentioned heart._

_He smiled at you, and pulled you down for a gentle kiss._

_“Do you still really, really like me, or do you regret it all?” Eren jested when you pulled away. You giggled and rolled your eyes._

_“No, stupid. I could never regret it seeing as now I really, really love you.”_

_He pulled you in closer to his chest and littered your forehead with kisses and affirmations as the feeling was mutual - very mutual, even._

_And as Eren enveloped you in his hold, he made a silent promise to himself to never hurt you again because you deserved better. He even said that to you the night before - that you were too good for his darkness, and the raw sadness that lived within him._

_He was determined to protect you from his demons, at any costs._

_But you should’ve known better._

_Eren had a habit of breaking his promises to you._

_And it wouldn’t be long before he’d do it again._

_\- - -_

_A strangled sob overtook you as you looked over your fallen comrade’s body._

_The pain of grief gripped your heart in its hands, and didn’t relent in its savagery. Mikasa leaned her head on your shoulder, and you reached out a hand to Armin in an attempt to comfort him as well._

_And all three of you wept._

_Wept for all the pain you had suffered so far._

_Wept for all that you had lost._

_Wept for Sasha._

_Connie wiped his nose with the back of his hand and got up, slowly. You knew he was going to break the news to the rest of the squad, and you willed your body to get up so that you could go with him out of support._

_He and Sasha were so close. You could only imagine what this hurt felt like for him._

_A warm hand propped up onto his shoulder, and Connie looked over at you with a wry smile - eyes still red from crying._

_The two of you walked back to where everyone was stationed. The only audible sounds that echoed through the halls were your slow footsteps, and the sounds of your grief._

_Connie was the first to push open the door, and he didn’t hesitate - almost angry in his actions._

_“...Sasha...is dead,” his voice managed to come out once he had spoken._

_You flinched at the word and looked away, refusing to look at the one person in the room who had his eyes fixed upon you._

_You never wanted to look into those deep, green pools ever again._

_Just as quickly as Eren had looked at you, he turned away._

_Jean looked back at you and Connie with wide eyes, while Captain Levi remained quiet while Hange let out a confused, “...Eh?” No one could process the loss, and you weren’t even mad at the little girl who had shot Sasha._

_Your anger was directed at the only person bold enough to break the silence._

_“Connie. Did Sasha...say anything before she died?” Eren asked quietly._

_Tears streamed down Connie’s face as he thought of the brown-haired girl’s last words. It was so final to think of it in that way - her last words. But even in her last moments, Sasha remained true to herself._

_“...She said...’meat’,” Connie said in disbelief._

_Eren was quiet. But then, a laugh left his lips._

_A fucking laugh. As cavern as his heart - he had the nerve to let out an empty laugh._

_You had never been so furious at him. Throughout all the heartbreak he’d put you through, you were sure this had to have been the worst._

_“Eren, you do realize Sasha died because you got the Survey Corps involved in all this mess, right?” Jean spat out._

_Eren grit his teeth at this, clearly affected by Jean’s words, but you had enough of his self-loathing and pity._

_The sound of your hand making contact with his cheek reverberated in the room, and when you tried to lunge at him again for another blow, Jean had to hold you back._

_“You_ **_FUCKING_ ** _asshole! This is all your fucking fault. Sasha is dead, and it’s because of_ **_YOU_ ** _! Because you can - you can never just_ **_STOP_ ** _, can you, Eren?!”_

_You were kicking and screaming, and no one bothered to interrupt you as you berated your former boyfriend like he was a child. Eren looked down at his feet as you yelled at him, and for a flash of a second, you swore it registered with him._

_But then he looked back up at you, face expressionless and you were so angry you started to shake._

_“You homicidal, suicidal PIECE OF SHIT! You_ **_never_ ** _know when to quit, and now loo-”_

_You slumped over in Jean’s hold and wailed in grief, unable to speak anymore. Tears ran down your face as you tried to process the loss._

_The loss of what, exactly? There was too much to name._

_Your life was colored with loss._

_The loss of your youth._

_The loss of your innocence._

_The loss of your friends._

_The loss of the person you once loved, who now sat in front of you - completely unrecognizable._

_No one made a comment over your rage as the entire squad shared those sentiments with you, even if it was in silence at that moment._

_Even Zeke remained silent, unable to come up with any bit of snark for you._

_Jean murmured your name and turned you away from Eren, hoping to bring you out of your fume._

_But you weren’t done._

_“Let go of me, Jean,” you whispered, shaking his hands off of you._

_He acquiesced and let you break free, and you stared at the ground - feeling Eren’s eyes boring into your back. While your heart pulled you to look his way, something else willed you not to meet his gaze._

_He didn’t deserve it._

_“You promised me...that you were still you,” your voice cracked._

_Out of the corner of your eyes, you could see Eren’s head come up but you didn’t care what he had to say. Jean placed his hand on your shoulder, hoping to stop you before you said any more but it was too late._

_“I do regret it,” you whispered more to yourself than anyone else, every word breaking your heart as it came out._

_While no one else understood it, you knew Eren did. You even heard him gasp over it. You were sure it hurt him, but you were past caring at that point._

_It was intentional, on your end._

_You should’ve known better, but you didn’t do better._

_You stayed and allowed him to take what was left of your heart - every last bit of it chipped away by his dogged egregiousness._

_And now you were filled with nothing but regret._

_With that, you shook Jean’s hand off of you and pushed the door open, determined to go back to Mikasa and Armin so that all three of you could properly mourn your friend._

_\- - -_

The world crumbled around you once more, and you closed your eyes as you thought of the person responsible for it. 

Why was it always him? 

If he wasn’t destroying your personal world, he was responsible for crumbling the literal world.

You scoffed in defeat as you looked upon all of your comrades - each of you, frozen and broken. Unable to move or understand what was happening around you.

But you should’ve known better. 

After all, Eren was a force of destruction from the moment you met him. 

If he wasn’t bulldozing his way into your heart, he was razing the ends of the earth. 

You couldn’t believe the sights in front of you, and you sneered in disgust as you gazed upon Eren’s new Titan which was abhorrent as the new him. 

Closing your eyes, you thought of the last things you said to him and it struck you.

This wasn’t new.

The rumbling and what you were seeing in front of you was actually...still Eren. 

He was behaving exactly as you always knew him to behave.

Blazing ahead towards his goals, no matter the cost to others. Powering forward, even when the universe told him, “ **No**.”

It was the exact same reason you fell for him, and the very reason you now hated him.

The grief felt almost suffocating as you took one last glance at Eren’s Titan form, and debris fell all around you.

And you wept.

You wept for the future, if there was one left.

You wept for all the lives lost, and those that would be lost.

But mostly.

You wept for Eren, whose darkness had consumed him. Whose raw, awful sadness devoured you and all your goodness, even though he promised you he wouldn’t let it. The Eren, who was free-falling, and whose world crumbled beneath him with every passing moment - and now he was taking everyone along for the ride.

You wept for the the boy that you once loved who was lost in the world. 

And too far gone for anyone to reach, ever again. 


	10. "Just A Dream" (angst prompt, Eren Yeager x Reader)

You were flying through the skies, your body arching higher than you ever imagined it could. The wind kissed your face with every swing, and had this been any other day, you would’ve relished this feeling of freedom. This was **it**. A real test of your strength and abilities as soldiers, and all of you were petrified to rise up to the occasion and backed into a corner to do so. Like Eren said, this was the time to prove your worth. If you weren’t trying to save yourself and your comrades from imminent danger, it would’ve been a dream come true. Instead, it was a nightmare from hell.

You chased after Eren with your ODM gear, who was so much further than you and the rest of your squad. His determined, head-strong nature made him more prepared than any of you when the Titans made their attack, and you sought his strength during this time of chaos while you all raced to assist the front guards in the city. 

“AN ABNORMAL!” Eren shouted as he continued to swing from building to building. The giant, sentient monster trekked its way through the open paths of the city - its thunderous footsteps an ominous symphony of the horrors to come…and your idiot boyfriend headed straight for it.

“EREN! DON’T GO OFF ON YOUR OWN!” you screamed while you tried to chase up to him. But it was too late. The head of the Titan slowly rolled its way up to standing, and what dangled out of his mouth made the entire squad freeze. It was Thomas. His body hung out half-way of the Titan’s mouth, and you saw the realization of mortality on his face before the monster swallowed him whole. _Wait…Thomas…what is Thomas doing her -_

You were snapped out of your thoughts by Eren’s screaming. 

“Get back here, damn it! You’re gonna pay for killing Thomas! I won’t let you get away! I won’t!” 

With that declaration, he chased after the monster and the rest of your squad followed his pursuit with the exception of Armin. As adrenaline rushed through your veins, you took a moment to survey your surroundings and realized you had no idea what was going on. In the early moments, you swore you did. It felt as if you’d been there a thousand times before, but now you felt disoriented.

 _Where were you? What were you doing here? How were you flying in the sky, and what the hell was attacking you? How did you know its name?_ Before you could ask anyone for clarity, your gear jerked up as one of the giant cannibals reached for you with its gargantuan hand. When you made eye contact with it, you swore it looked like someone you knew. Its grip on you felt like a vise, and you struggled to break free, kicking your legs and arms out in the attempt to survive. _This is a nightmare_ , you thought as you shut your eyes awaiting your imminent death. _This has to be a dream._ And the only way to wake up from this is to di-

“GET AWAY FROM HER!” 

Your body slammed against the rooftop and you suddenly found yourself lying down with your gear completely wrecked. The shingles of the roof dug into your back shooting pain up your entire spine, and you knew something broke. The thoughts that ran through your head earlier fell out when you made impact with the hard surface, and now your only worry was survival. Your body felt wrecked but you knew you had to will yourself out of the pain and the atrophy. Blearily, you opened your eyes and noticed splatters of blood and a body to your right…

It was Eren, with half his leg missing. _What the hell was going on?!_

Leaning onto your forearms, you crawled over to where Eren laid and gripped his face which was covered in blood.

“Eren, what is going on? Why did you do that, where are we?!” you whispered frantically, praying to no one in particular that those green orbs would meet your eyes soon. “Eren, please,” you could feel the tears stream down your face as you tried to make sense of what was going on. Nightmares weren’t uncommon for you, but they were never lucid like this. Why did this feel so real? You took a deep breath in and watched in slow motion as your friends were crushed and eaten by those giant cannibals, and you knew you had to be in hell. _Wait, was that Min-_

“It’s okay,” Eren murmured to you with all the strength he could muster - his voice breaking you out of your trance. 

“How is it okay?! You lost your leg, Eren!” you cried out while shaking his body. The hope was that if you shook him - maybe you, too, could wake from whatever the hell this was.

**“There are no limits when it comes to you. I’ll do anything to keep you safe.”**

You hugged him in desperation and tried to speak but couldn’t when you saw a blonde, upright figure to your left. It was Armin, standing still, frozen in fear while another one of those crazy monsters descended upon him. It was bearded and you swore it kind of looked like - 

“AH!”

The thought was never finished as you suddenly found yourself in the depths of a mouth, with your arm gripping onto a tooth while Armin held onto your wrist. The monster had snatched you away from Eren before you could think, and down, down, down were you about to descend into its throat.

“ARMIN, WHAT IS -” 

The two of you were flung onto the roof as Eren reached down for you two, replacing your spots in the mouth of the giant man who looked an awful lot like - 

“EREN!” Armin shouted while he stretched an arm out to your boyfriend. Eren had his sword in between the teeth of the monster, using it as a fulcrum to keep the mouth from closing in on him. Now, it was your turn to be frozen.

“I refuse to die here…,” Eren growled while his arm shook. “Listen, Armin… You told me about it… So I have… to see it,” he turned his gaze to you and whispered your name before shouting, “…with you. The outside world…!” His left arm stretched out to meet you two while Armin screamed for him to hurry up and get out, but it was too late. Eren’s left arm catapulted out, and the monster tilted its neck back to swallow him whole. Armin wailed like a broken child while you registered the pain in your chest in seeing what you just saw. 

Did Eren just _die_? This had to be a nightmare. You just watched the love of your life taken from you before your very eyes. It couldn’t be real. _WAKE UP_ , you thought to yourself. Feeling dizzy, you fell to your knees with your chest feeling hollow and your body feeling numb. The darkness overtook you before you knew it. 

\- - - 

Eren jolted up out of his sleep, awakened by your screams. 

“Fuck! What’s wrong?” 

You were hyperventilating and crying something fierce, every breath in your chest caught in your throat. Panicking, he wrapped his right arm around you and brought you close to his chest in an effort to soothe you. 

“Eren, I can’t - we - you died - I don’t know where we were. Thomas and Armin, oh my God! AND MINA!” You started to sob, and he tightened his hold on you, letting you breathe out your anxiety before he could question you. 

“Mina DIED, I NEED TO TEXT MINA!” you babbled and reached for your phone. He held your wrist and pointed at the clock. 

“It’s 2:24AM.”

You stared at the clock in horror before sobbing again. 

“It was a fucking nightmare,” you mumbled into his chest, your tears staining his shirt. The sweat clung to your clothes, and your palms shook as you spoke, and Eren swore it was more of a night terror than anything. He pulled away to kiss your forehead in an attempt to calm you down. “There were these things, and our fucking PROFESSOR! Oh my God, our professor was trying to EAT us and -” 

He gazed into your eyes as you rambled on, and knew he’d never seen you look so frightened. Eren cupped your chin in his right hand and rubbed his thumb over your lips back and forth. 

“Baby. Baby. Take a deep breath. Actually, I’m going to grab you some water - just wait here, okay. I’ll be right back.” 

He jumped out of bed and practically ran to the kitchen while you wrapped your arms around yourself. The walk to the kitchen had never felt like such a long one. Finally, you heard the clinking of ice in glass and knew Eren was back. He handed the water to you, which you accepted gratefully and he sat in front of you on his heels.

“Better?” 

“Yes,” you took a deep breath and set the glass down. Eren grabbed your hand and held it in his.

“Alright. Talk to me. From the top.”

“I don’t know where we were. But we were all flying on these things - you, me, Armin, and some of our classmates from Calculus. And we were trying to get away or fight giant cannibals, which I think were called Titans? One of them ATE Thomas - you know Thomas?” you sniffled.

“Yes, babe. I know Thomas.”

“Well, it ATE Thomas and then it almost ate me as we all chased after it. But you, you IDIOT!” you pounded at his chest with fury, and he raised his brows up at you. He said nothing though, not wanting to make you any more disoriented than you already were. “YOU SAVED ME, AND LOST YOUR LEG IN THE PROCESS!”

“Sounds about right.”

“WHAT?!”

“What? I’d do anything for you, you know that,” his smile gleamed in the darkness of the room, and you blushed. Even though your vision was a little blurry in the blackness of the night, you could always see that. 

“Then another one of those things tried to eat me and Armin. And get this, Eren. It fucking looked like our Calculus professor.”

“Professor Weber?”

“YES! And it was close to swallowing me and - don’t laugh, idiot. It was close to swallowing me and Armin, but you pulled both of us out before it could.”

“I’m a hero,” he mused with pride.

“Yes, but then it swallowed you. And all I remember is your left arm was cut off, Armin was crying, and then I fell and everything went dark. It was terrifying, but that wasn’t even the scary part. It felt so real. Like I’d been there before,” you finished with tears brimming in your eyes, and Eren looked at you with sympathy. He wrapped both arms around you now, and buried his face into your hair while he whispered your name sweetly.

“It was just a dream, baby.”

“I know, but it was awful. You died, and I -,” you started to cry into his chest. The feeling of losing him felt too real. As if you’d experienced it a hundred times before, and you were certain you didn’t want to experience it again. In that moment, it felt like you were there. He held you for a while, letting you cry it out before he finally spoke.

“I’m sorry,” Eren pressed a kiss to your temple then to your cheeks. As the moon shone on him, you could make out his features much better, and you sighed in relief before you noticed his eyes.

“Eren, you have some -”

You were cut off as he pulled you into a passionate, deep kiss, his tongue massaging yours with languid, fluid motions. You could feel the heat pooling up between your legs as Eren caged his arms around you and you laid on your back, the intensity of your love for each other overwhelming both of you as you made out with each other. It wasn’t long before he trailed wet kisses down your neck to your collarbone, nipping ever so slightly at the sensitive skin, before making his way to your stomach. He pulled your pants down and ran his fingers over the wet spot on your underwear.

“Eren,” you whispered shakily.

“Let me remind you I’m still here. And I’m not going anywhere,” his breath fanned out to tickle your thighs. He looked up at you to ask for permission, and you nodded. With that, he removed your underwear and spread your thighs wide. He pressed his tongue flat up against your pussy, licking one long, slow stripe up and down, gathering the wetness around his tongue before working his way up to your clit. Eren started to circle your clit with his tongue, which made you arch off the bed and press into his mouth further. You clawed at his hair and moaned, reveling in the sweet sensations of his mouth on you as he sucked your clit into his mouth. 

He groaned as you pulled on his hair, sending the vibrations throughout your body and you moaned aloud as the familiar pressure built up within you. 

“Fuck,” you cried out, arching your back off the bed further. You were practically grinding yourself against his tongue at this point, and he didn’t care. 

“Look at me,” Eren growled as he pulled away from you. The moment you made eye contact with him, his tongue was back on your clit, working to make you cum. You willed yourself to stare at him as he brought you to your orgasm, making you cry his name out to the ceiling. As you tried to come down from your high, Eren kissed your inner thighs softly before making his way back up to your face. Your breaths were shallow as he caged you in again before sealing his lips onto yours for another passionate kiss.

“What. Was. That. For,” you panted out as he pulled away. Eren smirked and poked your nose.

“I just wanted you to go back to sleep easily,” he laughed. “And remind you I love you, and I’m still here.”

You buried your head into his chest and laughed softly, touched by his sweetness. You could feel his erection pressed up against your thigh and started to reach down to grab it, but Eren grabbed your hand and pulled it away, pressing a kiss to your fingertips. 

“Don’t you want -” 

“No, baby. I’m fine. Really. I’m tired. Go back to sleep,” he murmured against your palm. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, woman - I’m sure. Make it up to me tomorrow morning,” Eren gave you a boyish grin before pecking your lips.

“I love you, Eren,” you cupped his face in your hands and he smiled. 

“I love you, too. I’ll be right with you - gonna go to the bathroom.” 

You nodded and Eren padded his way out of the bedroom while you dozed off. 

\- - - 

Eren flicked on the bathroom lights and immediately ran a cold shower for himself. It was less for his erection, and more for him to shake off the dream you told him about. He stepped into the shower and put his head down. As he let the cold water cascade over his body, he realized he was less bothered by the fact that you had a nightmare, and more bothered by the fact that his dream almost matched up with yours. 

He couldn’t remember where he was, but he was in the depths of something’s stomach, surrounded by dead bodies corroding in stomach acid. He couldn’t remember what willed him out of the dream, because the next thing he knew - he was having an out of body experience, which was still very much a part of his dream - he was sure of that. Then you screamed, and he woke up. Eren switched the water setting to hot and let the rest of his thoughts slip away. Too much to think about at night. 

He reached for a towel and leaned over the sink, unable to see his face as the steam fogged up the mirror. He tried to put together more pieces of the puzzle, but the details of his dream were starting to fade as he felt himself growing tired. Eren stared down at his left arm, which you swore got cut off by something’s mouth. When he woke up, his left arm felt numb but he chalked it off as sleeping on it wrong. He didn’t even think much of it until right now. It was a coincidence, right? It had to be. 

The condensation on the mirror vanished eventually, and Eren stared up at his own reflection. He was hoping to see if he looked as tired as he felt, and was met with something else entirely. There were faint, red lines down both sides of his eyes, as if tendons had been ripped away on both sides of his face. They were symmetrical in nature, and while they didn’t hurt, he wasn’t sure if they’d go away. He groaned. Sure, you pulled at his hair often when he ate you out, but not once did you ever _scratch_ at his face. He wanted to yell at you, but when he peeked his head of the bathroom door and saw how peacefully you were sleeping, he figured it was better to scold you in the morning. 

Yes, he’d wait until morning. Then maybe the two of you could make sense of your wild dreams together over breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation AU, anyone? This isn't very angsty, but the angst prompt I was given was so fluffy to begin with. I spun this to prevent monotony and of course made it dirty. If any of the parts in the SNK universe FEEL disorienting, it's meant to be.


	11. "Delirious" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

It was supposed to be a quick trip to the store. But you realized you had severely underestimated the difficulty of the task ahead of you. The colorful aisles were harder to navigate on your own, and you never noticed how unorganized the store was until now. Usually, you took this trek with Levi, who had an “in and out” policy. He always managed to make the trips less than 30-45 minutes because he had no patience for anything beyond that. Unfortunately for you, the man was out of commission due to a cold so you had no choice but to come out alone. 

You crouched down in front of one of the shelves and pulled your phone out to cross check if you had found the right medicine for Levi. He had texted you a **very** specific picture of what he needed because he contended that no other medicine would work for his shitty cold. Grabbing one of the boxes, you tried to compare, but were pulled out of your thoughts when you suddenly heard your maiden name floating out into the air. 

You turned your head to where the voice came from and recognized the petite girl immediately. 

“Christa! I didn’t know you worked here.” 

She gave you a warm smile and walked to where you were as you stood up to meet her gaze, your own height not too far off from hers. 

“Only on the weekends. Ymir helped me get a job here,” Christa beamed and blushed simultaneously, and you held in a giggle. Christa was one of your favorite students, and when you noticed her crush on Ymir, you partnered the two together for a project. The rest was history. “Did you need help?”

“I don’t want to bother you, it’s okay.” 

“No, it’s not a problem! I’m just stocking shelves,” she shrugged and pointed to a bunch of boxes stacked to the back. 

“Well...I do need this medicine, do you have it anywhere?” you showed her your phone. She nodded in recognition, her blonde locks shaking across her face enthusiastically.

“Yes, but it’s not in this aisle! It’s hidden somewhere kind of weird,” she said as she directed a hand to you, gesturing that you should follow her. You grabbed your shopping basket and followed closely as she made her way to where the in-store pharmacy was. Christa kneeled down and retrieved the cold medicine for you, handing it off to you with a smile. 

“You’re a lifesaver, my husband wouldn’t have accepted any other brand - I know it,” you rolled your eyes, and Christa laughed.

“I kind of wonder what Mr. Ackerman’s like when he’s sick.” 

_Clingy_ , was how you wanted to answer her but you could never tarnish Levi’s reputation like that. He was known to be stern and strict to his students, and it shocked the entire school (minus the staff) when they discovered the two of you were together. While you were more like a mom to most of your students, Levi didn’t invite that same kind of friendly banter with his students, except for a few. Where you were bubbly, he was not. Where you were optimistic, he kept it real and bordered on cynical more than not. You were like the sun and the moon. Still, you fell for his intellect and sense of humor on your shared lunch breaks, and it eventually blossomed into what you had today. Strange to think that was only five years ago. 

“He’s...something else, that’s for sure,” you joked as you reminisced. The vibrations surged in your purse right as you said that, and you laughed, internally rolling your eyes again. That man always knew when you were talking about him. “I have to get back home, but thank you for your help, Christa!”

“Of course! Have a nice day,” she waved to you before running off to her work again. 

“Yes, my love?” you answered as you made your way over to where the groceries were. Chicken noodle soup wasn’t going to make itself after all. Well, it could in a can... But the one time you did buy that, Levi claimed it was rat poison and said that if you wanted a divorce, you could’ve just asked for one outright. 

“Oi,” his baritone voice swam through your ear. “Did you get lost?”

It was incredible how stern he sounded despite being congested. 

“Well I was, but I got help.”

“How do you get lost in that damn store?”

“Pregnancy brain?” you shrugged, trying to use the baby as was your now usual defense. He breathed out a sigh.

“And now?”

It worked. 

“And now, I’m shopping.”

Your name was called out harshly against the speaker of the phone, and you busted into a fit of giggles.

“Kidding, Levi. I am shopping, but it’s only for food.”

“I only needed medicine. Come home.” He was so demanding when he was sick.

“Why? Do you miss us?” you jested in return. 

A pause of silence.

“Annoying,” you could hear the smirk in his quiet voice, amused by your quick wit and willingness to tease him. One of the reasons he fell in love with you after all. 

“I’ll be home soon, Levi,” you smiled as you thought of how much he missed you. 

“It’s fine. Take your time,” he grumbled. He didn’t mean it. If you knew Levi as well as you did, you knew that “take your time” meant “take your time, but hurry the fuck up.” 

You tossed some onions in your basket, internally laughing at how clingy he was, especially when he wasn’t feeling well. 

“I love you,” you sang out, trying to break down his front. 

Another beat of silence.

“Hurry up and get home.” His statement now so contradictory from his previous one. You knew he genuinely missed you and you longed to be home with him, too. You hurriedly finished your shopping and promptly made your way back home.

\- - -

The door was open before you even finished pulling up to the driveway. Levi didn’t bother to change out of his clothes, and practically ran to your car to take everything inside the house, all while grunting that it took you long enough.

“I missed you, too, baby,” you said as you locked the front door and kicked your shoes off. 

“Oi. Shoe closet,” he barked, but you ignored him and strode into the kitchen. Levi claimed it was the most annoying thing you did when the two of you were first dating, but he sang a completely different tune when he proposed to you. So after that, you always left some shoes there for him to put away because to him, “it was a sign that you were home safe”. 

“I’m making soup. Go back to sleep,” you directed to him while he placed the grocery bags down. “And the medicine is in that small bag, Levi. Take it now.”

Levi stood beside you with his arms crossed, his gray eyes watching you as you worked to make him soup.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Tch.”

“I’ll be right there, you big baby. This has to simmer for at least an hour anyway,” you pointed to the pot, and he rolled his eyes. There was no malice in his actions, but he couldn’t help it. Sighing in defeat, he ran his hand across his undercut and snatched his medicine out the bag. 

“Fine.”

\- - -

Finally, you were at a point where you could put the soup on simmer and tend to your needy husband. You searched for the lid of the pot, and turned the heat down before crossing into the living room. Levi was laid out on the couch with a blanket over him, his head towards the TV paying attention to nothing in particular.

“How do you feel?” you asked as you lifted his head up so he could lie across your thigh. 

“Like shit,” he deadpanned. You carded your hands through his hair softly and he pulled you down so he could rest on the side of your stomach. He rubbed his hand over the small mound gently, amazed at how much of a difference a few weeks made. It was still the earlier stages of your pregnancy, but as time grew, so did your belly. The two of you stayed like that for a moment while you brushed soothing motions across the middle of his back. 

“Oi,” his voice came muffled against your shirt.

“Hmm?”

Silence.

“Hold me,” he finally mumbled, face still hidden against your shirt. You wanted to squeal at how soft he was like this. It surprised you every time he got sick, but you loved it no less. Despite that, you still wanted to have some fun. 

“Ask nicely,” you teased, slightly scratching his undercut.

“No, annoying brat.” 

“Yes, Levi.”

He didn’t answer you but grumbled into your stomach. You could’ve sworn you heard him ask the baby if it’d be bratty like its mother, and smiled while his breath warmed your skin through the thin cotton. 

“Come on, Levi,” you sang out as you played with his hair. He breathed out a sigh of defeat and put his chin on your stomach, staring up into your eyes with annoyance.

**“Can you hold me? I always feel better when you hold me,”** he deadpanned out with hardly any emotion, his face straight the entire time. You laughed and moved into a position where you could hold him comfortably.

“There. Happy now?”

Levi said nothing, choosing to face plant into your stomach instead. He hummed in acknowledgement, tickling your stomach again.

“You’re so soft when you’re sick, Levi,” you snickered as you rubbed his ears softly. “You missed us, didn’t you?”

Silence again. 

But the gentle kiss that was pressed onto your stomach was all the reply you needed to know that, indeed - he did miss the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so fluffy lmao


	12. "A Glimpse" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

As he ambled through the streets alone, Levi’s lips sneered at the sights before him. The most depraved of depraved lived in the Underground, and there was no other way to be. They were all the fucking same. Thieves. Crooks. Criminals. Prostitutes. Thugs. The most depraved of depraved, and he was part of the fucking depravity. 

Levi wasn’t proud of anything that he did down here, but there was no other way to live. 

Fuck. 

There was no other way to _survive_. 

“Say, son,” an old voice croaked towards Levi’s direction, making his skin crawl. 

He turned his head towards the source of the sound and saw an elderly woman standing outside a small shop tucked away in the corner of the street. Narrowing his gaze at his surroundings, it suddenly dawned on Levi that he’d never seen this place before. It was odd, considering he could practically draw a map of the Underground if he wanted to. 

Why had he only noticed this shop today? 

Levi frowned as he realized he’d also never seen this woman before. He knew almost everyone down here - it was hard not to - but never before, had he seen this old lady. Not once. 

The woman had messy gray hair that she tied back into a bun, and she was short. Surprisingly shorter than him. She had a moth-eaten pashmina shawl wrapped around shoulders, and her eyes were cloudy, indicating to Levi that she was blind. 

Or pretending to be. 

After all, you never fucking knew when it came to people down here. 

His fingers tapped over his switchblade in his pocket as he waited for what else she had to say to him. 

“Would you like to know your fortune?” She said finally, giving him a wide, toothless smile. 

Levi rolled his eyes at her question and loosened his grip on his knife.

The Underground was littered with “fortune tellers”. Scammers who made a living off of telling people lies. 

It was always the same thing. False hopes of getting out of the Underground. Lies about good fortune, money, good will. Love, families, etc. None of it was real. 

Yet they made a fucking killing off of it. 

“No,” Levi’s words were clipped and harsh. 

The elderly woman moved her head towards his direction and pressed her thin, chapped lips together. 

“I’ll do it for free. Please. I think you’ll like what I have to say,” she insisted. 

On a normal occasion, Levi would’ve told her to fuck off. He could actually feel the words building in his throat, but he wasn’t sure why they didn’t come out. _Wouldn’t_ come out. He wasn’t sure why he felt so compelled to go over to her. 

Maybe he felt sorry for the old broad. 

Maybe he was fucking tired. 

Who really knew at this point? 

The old woman grinned as she heard Levi’s footsteps getting closer.

“Fine. I’ll listen to your shit. But -” Levi opened the switchblade in front of her ear, “make sure you listen to this, too.”

The woman’s grin never faltered, even at his mild threat. Instead, she jiggled the doorknob, and held her arm out to welcome him into her shop. 

The place was cramped, dusty, and small. Books littered every corner of the room, and there were candles burnt down to the wick - its wax spilling out onto all the surfaces of the tables. 

_Gross_ , he thought. 

“Sit,” she gestured to the small table in the center of the room and moved to her small kitchen area, turning her back to Levi. 

“Tch,” Levi muttered with disgust as he pulled out the tattered velvet chair. 

Shuffling noises scurried across the concrete floor as the old woman made her way over to the table and poured out two cups of black tea. Levi crossed his arms and slouched in his chair as he stared at her.

“Let me guess, you’re going to read my fucking tea leaves and tell me I’ll make it out of the Underground?”

His tone was mocking yet flat, and the old woman giggled as she sipped her tea. 

“I wish I could read tea leaves, but in case you haven’t noticed, I’m blind,” she chuckled. 

Levi remained indifferent, and he started to fidget with his switchblade as he tried to make sense of the woman in front of him. 

“You **will** make it out of the Underground, though. Sooner than you think, dear,” another toothless grin stretched across her face. 

“I’m sure you tell everyone that shit.”

“You remind me of the last person who was in here, you know? She was quite pessimistic, too.”

“It’s called being realistic,” Levi snapped as he slammed his fists on the table. 

The anger was building up in him with every passing moment, and he couldn’t understand why. 

“Why don’t you fucking people ever tell people the truth? Instead of filling their heads up with shit that’ll never happen?”

“You’re right to be angry. You had a rough life,” the old woman replied gently. 

Levi scoffed.

“Anyone who lives down here has had a rough fucking life.”

“True, but you perhaps more than most. You lost your mother young.”

“Most people have,” Levi spat out, the bitterness in his voice was evident. He closed his eyes and turned his body towards the door, ready to leave at any second. 

But still, his feet remained rooted to the ground. 

“What would you say if I told you that you will have a fairly happy life?” She leaned forward, almost amused at the anger he was emitting. 

“I’d tell you to piss off." 

"I guess I have to piss off then,” she shrugged in amusement. “Because you, my dear, will have a good life." 

Levi’s jaw tensed and he squinted at the woman with annoyance. 

Why wouldn’t his fucking feet move? Why couldn’t he get up and leave? 

"Yes, life might still be hard along the way. In fact, I see more loss before I see life. Two losses in fact. But out of the darkness comes the light, and light is coming your way soon,” the old woman continued as she stirred her tea cup. “I see a wife for you. Two children, born under the same moon. They’ll have your eyes, but look like their mother in every other way." 

His jaw dropped opened at her last sentences, unable to take in her words for the truth, but he was no fool. 

Levi knew life could never be that _good._

Not for him, anyway. 

"Piss off, you old bat,” he finally said as he willed himself to get up. 

The door slammed with a thud and the older woman laughed to herself again. 

“That’s exactly what the last one said!" 

\- - - 

Levi pressed his back against the door of the shop, and clenched his fists together. He had never been so angry with himself for wasting time like that. For fuck’s sake, he could’ve gotten robbed or worse. 

As he shut his eyes tight, he blamed his youth and naïveté. Kenny would always say that there was no room for that shit down here. 

Yet still, Levi found himself in that shitty little shop, listening to that woman and her shitty little lies. 

"She got you too, huh?" 

Levi’s head sprang up at the sudden noise, and he quickly brought his knife out once more. When he opened his eyes, he noticed a young girl around his age standing in front of him, unfazed by his weapon. 

"That old lady got me a few days ago,” you crossed your arms and narrowed your eyes as you stared at the shop door. “She told me I’d get out of the Underground before I knew it. I’m sure she tells everyone that shit." 

You rolled your eyes, and started to walk away from the door, but Levi found himself following after you - his curiosity piqued. 

"What else did she say?” Levi asked, sounding most unlike himself as he questioned you. 

You stopped in your tracks and turned to face him. The boy in front of you was fairly scrawny and oddly clean - unlike most people down here. When you saw him leaning against the door, you felt compelled to walk over to him and talk to him as you realized he must’ve been scammed by the old lady, just like you had been. 

At least, that was the justification you told yourself. 

“She told me life would be hard. I told her ‘no shit’. Then she said life would get easier…” you started to trail off as you picked at the threads on your shirt, “She said I’d get married. Have two children, born under the same moon that looked just like me.”

Your cheeks tinted pink as you met his soft gaze, and Levi frowned. 

You were keeping something from him.

“And?” he demanded as his brow quirked up. 

“And…she said my children would have their father’s eyes. Grey like steel,” you murmured as you locked eyes with him. The color of his eyes did not go unnoticed by you, and you could feel goosebumps all over your skin, but you were sure it was just a coincidence. There had to be lots of people with those colored eyes…right? 

Levi scratched at his undercut, unsure of what you had said - unsure of why you’d suddenly grown so shy - unsure of everything. 

Clearly, the old woman told everyone similar fortunes. 

“And what did you say to that?” he asked, as he gave you one final, serious stare.

You straightened your shoulders and shrugged. 

“I called her an old bat and told her to piss off." 

The smallest laugh escaped Levi’s lips, and you couldn’t help but laugh too. It was definitely a strange shared experience the two of you had, despite having never met before. Scammed by the same person. 

What were the odds?

Levi tilted his head to the side to get a better look at your face and pressed his lips together before speaking. 

"Name’s Levi.”

You smiled and gave him your name in return, extending your hand out for him to shake. Levi shook it carefully before pulling his hand away and running it over his hair. Turning your head to the side, you noticed the tips of his ears were slightly red and held in a giggle. 

“Now you have to tell me what she said to you,” you stated with curiosity gleaming in your eyes. Levi closed his eyes, and pointed to the street ahead, indicating that you should follow him if you wanted him to talk. 

Although you would’ve refused any other day, you couldn’t help but follow the mysterious young man. Just as you felt compelled to walk up to him, you felt compelled to stay and talk to him. 

As the two of you strolled through the streets of the Underground together, you fell into conversation with ease. You quickly discovered that Levi was alone, like you were. His humor, although brash, was also funny. A soft smile grazed your lips as you thought of what brought you together, and you almost felt sorry for telling the old woman to piss off. 

You took a moment to turn your head back to the shop - just to get one last glance at it - but a feeling of confusion washed over you once you looked back. 

Noticing you’d stopped, Levi paused and turned towards you. 

“Oi, what is it?" 

You blinked your eyes furiously and pointed to the corner of the street where the two of you had just met. 

"The shop…” you turned back to him and furrowed your brows. “It’s gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked on my tumblr what it might be like if a young Levi (underground days) heard about what his life would look like in "a dream". Thus, I birthed this prequel.


	13. "A Dream" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

As he unlocked the heavy oak door, Levi could hear your soft hums in the other room. Exhausted as he was, he shed off his ODM gear and walked to where the three of you were. An expedition and paperwork had him away longer than he desired, and he wanted nothing more than to spend time with all of you before the day ended. Quietly, he opened the door to the twins’ bedroom to find you rocking both of them. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched you serenade your children.

“My mom used to sing that to me.”

“Did she?” You turned around, and walked over to him and handed off both sleeping girls. He held both of them close to his chest with both arms and nodded as his reply, not wanting to disturb their slumber. You always wondered what Levi’s mother was like and wished you could’ve met her. He would tell you that he remembered her as being warm, kind, and a loving mom. _"A lot like you,"_ he used to say.

“She would’ve liked you, brat,” he whispered, reading your mind as always. “All three of you.”

You smiled and nuzzled your cheek against the side of his shoulder while he continued to rock them to sleep. The two of you stood there in silence, amazed at the purity you were able to bring into such a cruel world. It wasn’t an easy decision to make. But once both of you made your choices, you also decided that you’d never regret it. Levi placed the girls into their crib once he was content, and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He patted his knee to gesture you over to his lap, and you took your seat on his thigh.

“I guess we’re sleeping in here today,” you laughed softly. He held you close to his chest and nodded.

“You mean you’ll sleep,” he smirked as he alluded to his insomnia. You weren’t sure what use Levi’s 2-3 hour sleep schedule brought him until the babies were born. He’d watch over them every night so you could get a good night’s rest, and did it even after they grew older. His excuse was he hardly slept anyway so he might as well do something useful with it. You knew it was more than that, though.

You peeked over at your girls as they cooed and slept, and felt your own body grow tired. Levi's gentle rocking motions of the chair didn't help either. He moved to grab a blanket and lazily threw it over your bodies before rocking the chair again. 

“What do you think they dream about, Levi?” you asked quietly as he played with your hair.

“Shit only babies dream about,” he finally answered. He pulled you in closer so you could lay more comfortably on top of him, and shifted his back lower. 

“Yeah, like what?” 

“Pulling off Erwin’s eyebrows.”

“That’s...your dream, Levi.”

“Tch. So?” 

“So, I don’t think our baby girls are dreaming about torturing our Commander,” you laughed. 

“Don’t underestimate their loyalty or their abilities,” he poked your cheek. “They’ll get it someday.”

You giggled into his chest as you thought of how Levi often encouraged them to tug on Erwin’s eyebrows harder when they would climb onto him. Any sane parent would scold their children, but you and Levi were far from sane. You couldn’t be if you wanted to be in the Survey Corps anyway. 

“I’m tired,” you yawned out as you tucked your head into his neck. His dark, wispy locks tickled you as he turned his head to you. 

“Then go to sleep, idiot.”

You slapped at his firm chest, but he didn't flinch. Instead, he leaned down to kiss your lips and gripped your chin gently as he breathed out your name. 

“Sleep. I’ll be here,” he murmured against your lips, pressing one final kiss to you. You nodded and drifted off to sleep before you knew it while he held your hand in his. Levi continued to rock the chair while his eyes flickered back and forth between you, and your daughters. 

If anyone told him this would’ve been his life now, he’d have told them to piss off. The vision before his eyes was too pure. Too _good_. He often believed that it was too good for this world, and too good for _him_. It had to be a dream. But here you all were in the flesh, a harbinger of hope for him everyday. A hope to fight for a better world because he refused to let all three of you live in its current condition forever. After all, something so good deserved something much better. 

He cherished nights like these where he could peacefully be with his girls. No expeditions. No Titans. No outside world nonsense. In moments like this, the outside world didn’t exist to him. He had all the world he needed right here.

Levi watched as Isabelle reached out for Annabelle’s hand in her sleep. She held onto it as if it were the only thing anchoring her to this world, and he laughed as he realized it was the mirror image of you two. He could feel his eyes growing heavy as he watched the girls, and his body relaxed into the chair as he felt the warmth of your hand in his. 

It wasn’t long before Levi fell asleep, soothed by the sleeping sounds of his anchors to this world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a request exactly, but it was inspired by a headcanon request on my tumblr asking what Levi would be like if he were a dad to twin girls. My head went wild with it.


	14. "Be Mine" (Eren Yeager x Reader)

The dreaded day had finally come. _Valentine’s Day._ It wasn’t that you hated the holiday. No. You were indifferent to it, if anything. You didn’t think of it as important, nor did you love it. You thought the holiday was sweet if people wanted to celebrate love, but couldn’t care less to make it a big deal. That was before you met Eren.

Yes, Eren **loved** Valentine’s Day. He went out of his way to make it a big deal for you since the two of you started dating in your sophomore year of high school. It was close to the day he first asked you out so you assumed that was why he loved it so much. It embarrassed you sometimes because of the lengths he’d go to. Decorating your locker? It’d be apparent that you were loved and it could be seen from a mile away. Flowers? You swore he bought out the entire flower shop, and you weren’t sure with whose money, exactly. A teddy bear that you had to lug to every single class? Check. Chocolates? He would buy imported chocolates just because. 

But this year was different. Eren was away with his family in Germany because of something to do with his older half-brother, and he wasn’t due to return for a while. Sure, you FaceTimed with him every day and fell asleep with each other on the phone. That helped a little bit. But you never understood how big of a role he played in your life until he was physically away. Needless to say, you missed him so much, your heart ached. It would be a lie to say you didn’t miss spending the day with him, too. 

You dragged yourself out of bed, and got ready for the morning - throwing on a simple dress and calling it a day. You glimpsed at the clock on your phone and frowned while you brushed your teeth. Normally, Eren called you every morning, but he was late today. Nothing. Not even a text. Sighing, you texted him instead making sure to add that you missed him very much and headed to school. 

\- - - 

“Aw, where’s your boy?” 

“Jean, not today,” you slammed your locker shut in annoyance and slung your bag over your shoulder. The brown haired boy chased after you through the throngs of people mingling and talking, and threw a friendly arm around your shoulder. You had to suppress a laugh. If Eren were here, this for sure would’ve turned into a fight. Something along the lines of calling Jean a horse, and telling him to get his own girlfriend. You were sure of it. 

“Lighten up, I’m sure that maniac has something planned for you even though he’s not here,” he tried to reassure you as he walked you to your next class. 

“He didn’t even call me today,” you pouted out, unaware of how affected you were by his absence. Jean rolled his eyes at you and poked your forehead.

“Isn’t there a time difference?”

“Yeah, but -” 

“Relax,” your name rolled off his tongue full of charm. “It’ll be fine. And if it isn’t, you know I’m always waiting in the wings,” he joked and winked, trying to make you feel better. You smiled and gently nudged his arm with your fist. 

“In your dreams, horse face.”

“Hey! You never call me that,” he cried out indignantly. Jean looked at you as if you’d just stabbed him in the back and tried to take over Pompey. It was true - you always yelled at Eren for calling Jean that but today was different. 

“I know, but someone has to,” you said sadly. He rolled his eyes and opened the door to Mr. Smith’s history class for you. 

“You’ll be fine. Trust me,” he looked over the top of your head nervously as if he were trying to find something, and you grew suspicious.

“Do you know something I don’t know?”

“What?! No. I don’t know anything. Go to class - see you later,” he pointed to the open door and practically shoved you in, leaving you bewildered. 

\- - - 

It was the end of the day, and still no word from Eren. You weren’t angry but worried at this point. The day was miserable enough that you couldn’t spend it with him, but now you couldn’t even talk to him. It didn’t help that the entire day was filled with Valentine’s Day stuff, too. You couldn’t avoid it if you wanted to. From couples kissing in the hallways, to letters falling out of lockers - you felt silly. It was silly to be upset that you were missing out on your annual tradition with your boyfriend, but you were upset nonetheless. Christa did her best to cheer you up, and kept you company most of the day as the two of you had almost every class together. It helped, but you still missed Eren. You were ripped from your thoughts when you heard your name called out in the hallway. Turning, you saw your best friend and smiled. 

“Sasha, what’s up?”

She ran to you so fast her ponytail bounced up and down her back as she made her way over to you. When she reached you, Sasha panted and clutched your shoulder as if she were in deep pain.

“You. Walk. Really. Fast,” she gasped out. 

“It’s the end of the day, Sasha.”

“Still!” 

Gathering herself together, she patted her green tote bag and pulled out a box of chocolates. Your eyes gleamed with both awe and sadness as you realized it was the special kind of chocolate Eren gifted you every year.

“This is for you,” she tapped the box with her fingers and beamed. 

“Sasha...that’s really sweet, but I can’t take those! Do you know how expensive those are?”

“Yeah, I asked if I could have some and I got threatened,” her shoulders hunched down as she thought of the luxury chocolates she was missing out on.

“Threatened by whom...?” 

“No one!” Her cheeks grew pink at her slip and she threw the chocolates into your chest before running off. You stood there stunned and confused.

_Why is everyone being so WEIRD today?!_

Shrugging it off, you made your way to your locker through the kissing couples and displays of love everywhere. You couldn’t wait to go home. As you turned the numbers of your lock, you could feel the hairs standing up on the back of your neck, but were unsure of what it could be from. It had to be nothing, right? Oh, how wrong you were.

When you opened your locker, you had to step back in shock as you realized what was going on.

The inside had been decorated with tons of polaroids of you and Eren, and there was a bouquet of roses in it. In the center stood a single letter, titled with your name on it. You dropped your bag to the floor so you could properly open it. The scribbling looked oddly like Marco’s handwriting, and it wrote, “ _Turn around_.” 

It couldn’t be. 

You spun on your heels, only to be met with those familiar green orbs you loved so much. 

**“Hey cutie, are you single?”** Eren asked with a boyish grin and a laugh bubbling in his chest. You couldn’t help the smile that stretched onto your own lips and pulled him into the biggest hug.

**“We’ve been dating for a year,** you idiot,” you cried out, holding onto him tighter. Eren laughed and kissed your forehead before pulling away. As you took a good look at him, you realized he was wearing a t-shirt with a giant bear on it. Tears filled your eyes again.

Eren didn’t miss a single part of his tradition with you. 

“How?!” was all you managed to say, and he pulled you in for a kiss before pulling away again to explain. 

“I had it all planned out! Jean was going to distract you away from your locker so Marco could help decorate it - oh lemme see. Ah, he did an okay job. I wanted the roses to the left,” Eren rambled as you stepped aside so he could fix the inside of your locker. 

“Christa’s job was to keep you company all day so you wouldn’t be sad while I was flying back. And I wanted Sasha to give you the chocolates because only she knows the store where I go to get them - wait, babe, open it and tell me she didn’t eat any,” he continued on as he rearranged the polaroids in your locker. 

You stood there frozen as you watched Eren from behind. No words. Just tears. 

“Much better,” Eren noted as he surveyed your locker, finally satisfied. When he turned around, he was surprised to see you crying and immediately wrapped his arms around you in a bear hug. 

“Why are you crying?!”

“I just - I -” it felt stupid to complete your sentence, but Eren snorted and kissed your temple with understanding. 

“Yeah, I was never gonna let you spend this day alone, baby.” 

He leaned down to kiss you, and your chest felt full with love. Needless to say, this had to be your favorite Valentine’s Day celebration so far.


	15. "A Future" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

The moon was a welcomed sight in the night. The moonlight washed over you in silence, its bright white beams cascading over your tear-stained face as you sat in the trees to cope with your grief. Your first expedition with the Survey Corps was.... It was devastating to say the least, but nothing could have prepared you for the things you saw. Experienced. Felt. Seen.

When you all returned, you immediately washed up and tried to will yourself to sleep, hoping that your dreams could be an escape from the reality that was real life. But every time you closed your eyes, you could see the faces of your fallen comrades. Their lifeless eyes imprinted onto your heart. They were ghosts that surrounded you, and you couldn’t escape the guilt. The shame. How you survived but they died. It ate away at your chest so much that you woke up sweating, and you knew then that sleep would evade you for many more years to come.

That was how you ended up here. Deep in the branches of the trees of the training ground. It was stupid for you to be up here, but it was the only place you felt solitude. The only place where you could sit with your thoughts, and beat yourself up with regret. Maybe if you had acted differently, your comrades would still be alive. 

“Oi! The hell are you doing up there?”

The harsh, baritone voice came from below you, but you didn’t need to look down to know who it was. You hugged your knees to your chest and hoped that the silence would make him go away. 

_Annoying brat,_ Levi thought to himself as he readied his gear to anchor up to a branch near where you were sitting. He landed swiftly on a branch right beside you, and you turned your head away from him, ashamed.

“This is a waste of gas,” his voice cut through the night, and you braced yourself for the lecture and eventual punishment that was sure to come your way but it never came. 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

No escaping that, you supposed.

“Sorry. I...just needed some time alone, Captain,” you twiddled your thumbs and wiped whatever remaining tears were on your face. 

“So you chose to do that here in these big ass trees?” 

You turned your body slowly so you were facing him, and Levi stared at you - his gray eyes still gleaming in the darkness of the night. You thanked anyone who was listening above for the shade of the trees which hid the blush that had risen up to your cheeks. As was normal anytime you were around him. He was the last person you would’ve hoped to see you in this moment. This raw, vulnerable, painful moment. But you needed to talk to someone about it. And who better than Humanity’s Strongest? 

“How do you deal with it?” 

Your voice croaked out into the night, broken. Levi didn’t have to ask what you meant. He thought long and hard about what to say to you, carefully chewing over his words in his mind before speaking. It was something he rarely did, but he found himself able to find the reservation often when it came to you. He cared enough to spare your gentle heart from his callousness, as much as he could. As he studied your face in the night, he could make out the redness of your eyes, nose, and your puffed up lips and cheeks. Any idiot could’ve figured out what you’d been doing prior to him finding you. 

He sighed.

“You don’t.” 

You looked up, shocked to hear him speak but the warmth of his voice stilled you. You stayed silent, encouraging him to go on. His features softened when the two of you locked eyes.

“And you won’t,” Levi now looked more serious than you’d ever seen him. “Dead is dead, and you can’t bring them back.” 

He knew this wasn’t what you wanted to hear, but it’s what you needed to hear if you wanted to survive. It was what _he_ needed you to hear so that you would survive and not make stupid decisions in the future.

“How long have you been sitting up here in these shitty trees, regretting your choices?”

Your gaze fell to the ground. How did he know you so well? 

“Look,” he began again and you brought your attention back to him. 

“Some... _idiot_ ,” he rolled his eyes as Erwin’s words rang in his ears, “once told me that regret only dulls your future decisions. You can sit up here and think about what could have been all damn day, and it still won’t change what happened.”

Your chest started to rack with silent sobs, but Levi continued on.

“If you start to regret, other people will end up making all of your choices for you. Then you’ll be right there with all of our comrades. Dead."

“But how do I go on? What’s the point of it all?” You sobbed out, your pleas desperate - your questions, rhetorical. It was to no one in particular, not even Levi. But it was the question that hung over you in the night as you fought off insomnia. 

Too scared to continue, you silenced yourself and he frowned. His lips pulled into a tight line, and he wasn’t sure if he was angry with himself for failing to comfort you or angry that you were in so much pain. 

“No one knows the answer to that question. Not even me. Tch. Especially not me,” he closed his eyes in surrender to the unknown.

“But we fight on. For the people we lost. For a better future. Whatever that means,” Levi finished, sounding bored. 

You wiped your face again and glanced up at him from across the branches. You were hardly 3 feet away from each other, but the intimacy of the conversation you were having made it feel like you were pressed up against each other’s side. The shyness washed over you again as you thought of the understanding the two of you shared in this moment. 

“What does the future hold for me, Levi?” Your whisper was so gentle you weren’t sure if he could hear you. 

He sighed as he ran his hands over his face, then over his undercut.

“Who knows? I’m not clairvoyant,” he murmured, your name a gentle song from his lips. 

Levi paused for a beat as he watched the disappointment wash over you. 

“But I at least know this.”

Hope sprang in your heart again.

**“My future has you in it. Everything else is just a bonus.”**

Your smile reached every corner of your face, and relief overtook him upon seeing you happy again.

“So try not to die on me, you dumb brat. And that’s an order.” 

Wiping your nose on your sleeve, you let out a soft laugh. Now _that_ was a command you could follow. 


	16. "Mumble" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

You stretched out on the brown leather couch, and draped your legs over the arm of the chair as you tried to stay awake. Levi had asked you to keep him company while he filled out paperwork, and you were determined to follow through with your promise. However, your day had been a long, busy one and the promise of sleep was tempting you with every passing minute in his office. The darkness and coldness of Levi’s office set the mood for slumber, but you didn’t want to leave him alone with his work. An involuntary sound passed from your lips, sounding like a mix between a yawn and a coo. 

Levi lifted a brow up at the noise while you huddled your body into a fetal position.

“Tired?” he asked.

Another weird sound escaped you as you tried to answer and find a comfortable position on his old couch.

Levi continued to scribble over the papers on his desk. He could hear your breathing slow as you shifted your body, and he knew you wanted to sleep. Truthfully, he felt bad for keeping you up. Although he slept for a few hours in the night, he knew that you enjoyed sleeping. It was well past midnight, meaning it was past your bedtime, and as he thought it over - he realized you’d never stayed up this late with him before. 

“I’m still awake, Levi,” you sat up slightly and rested your chin onto your hand so you could look over at him. Levi ignored you, and opened a drawer in his desk, pulling out a thin blanket. He trudged over to you and tossed it over your body. 

“Sleep,” he demanded. Captain Levi was a rare appearance behind closed doors, when it was just the two of you. But he supposed it was useful in situations like these when you were being particularly stubborn. 

“I have to -,” you yawned, “keep you company.” 

“You don’t need to be awake to do that, moron. You’re still here, aren’t you?”

“Always so sweet, Levi,” you replied sarcastically with a laugh, and he scoffed. 

Levi’s features relaxed as he gazed down at you. His arm stretched out to ruffle your hair before tucking some locks behind your ear. You stroked his hand with weak, tired fingers and he chuckled at how exhausted you were. He sat down next to you and raked his hands through your hair. His hands massaged the tenseness out of your scalp - his tender, quiet actions lulling you to sleep better than any lullaby ever could. When you finally closed your eyes and accepted sleep, Levi felt satisfied. 

“Night, brat,” he whispered before walking back to his desk.

\- - - 

He continued to work through the night while your soft sounds of sleep permeated the room. It was cute how tired you were, and Levi could actually feel himself getting tired too as the night went on. Still, he had about one more stack of paperwork to get through before he could join you. His own lids grew heavy, and he internally cursed Erwin out as he grabbed another sheet to work on. Fucking formations. 

“No, that’s mine.”

Levi’s head shot up at the sounds of you mumbling.

“What’s yours?” he questioned. Your back was towards him, so Levi couldn’t see your face and wasn’t sure if you were still asleep. He patiently waited for a response, but you never gave him one. 

He shrugged it off and went back to his work. _Crazy woman._

“Sasha, that’s my bread!” you shouted, minutes later. You flopped your body over so that you were now facing Levi. 

He sat at his desk, stunned. Your eyes were still closed so he knew for sure that you were sleeping now. He couldn’t help but chuckle. 

**“Holy shit. That's the cutest thing you've ever done. Do it again,** brat,” Levi replied with a laugh he couldn’t stop.

His fingers rubbed the creases out of his brows and he groaned as he recalled what he said to you. He sounded so unlike himself, it was weird. That was when he knew sleep was calling him, too. 

You mumbled something incoherent in your sleep again, and Levi looked down at his paperwork for a second then back to you. As you tucked your head into your arm, he stared at your face, then glanced back at the work in front of him. Levi rolled his eyes and mentally flipped it off.

It could wait until tomorrow.

\- - - 

The sun rays from the window woke you up, nearly blinding you as they shone down on your face. The blanket Levi had given you had fallen to the floor somewhere in the middle of the night, but you were still oddly warm. You opened your eyes groggily and tried to move, but were rendered immobile as two strong arms were encased around you. Realization dawned upon you, as you guessed Levi must’ve joined you somewhere in the middle of the night.

“Morning,” he muffled your name into your hair. You poked at his hands to try to get him to loosen his grip around you, and he obliged.

He knew you weren’t going anywhere. You turned so you could face him, and kissed his jawline in response.

“How long have you been here?”

You ran a finger down Levi’s sharp cheekbone, and his eyes remained closed.

“Long enough.”

You laughed, knowing that Levi didn’t sleep until at least three in the morning. It had to have been 6AM now. Leaning into his chest, you let his heartbeat lull you back to relaxation.

“You talk in your sleep when you’re really tired,” Levi finally said. You stiffened in his hold as soon as he said that. 

It had been a long time since you had talked in your sleep, and you couldn’t have been more embarrassed that you’d done it in front of Levi. Although you’d been together for a while now, you were almost sure you had dropped the habit. Apparently not.

He slyly opened one eye, only to see your cheeks tinted pink and your brows knitted while you chewed on your lower lip.

“It’s pretty fucking abnormal,” he teased, opening both eyes now. You buried your head in his chest and whined out of embarrassment, and Levi laughed. This couldn’t have been any more mortifying.

“I don’t mind it,” his breath tickled you as he leaned in to kiss your earlobe. “Weird brat.” 


	17. "Honey, I Shrunk The Clothes" (Eren Yeager x Reader)

“I’ll do the dishes, but you have to take the trash out.”

“I’m fine with that, I hate washing the dishes,” Eren tried to say with a mouthful of pancake. When the two of you made the official decision to move in together, Eren said that the only way to celebrate was over breakfast food. You were more concerned with divvying up the chores, but if the only way to do that was over pancakes and waffles, then so be it.

“Let’s see. What else? Oh! I’ll take the laundry,” you checked off another thing on your list and beamed at your boyfriend.

Eren gulped and scratched his neck at your suggestion, and you crossed your arms towards him.

“What, Eren?”

“Nothing, babe. It’s just...”

“Just what, Eren?!”

You started to get impatient as your waffles got soggy with syrup, and Eren contemplated. He had to put this to you delicately, especially as the move in date crept closer. The last place he wanted to be in was the dog house before the two of you even stepped foot into your new apartment. 

He brushed some locks out of his face, and tented his fingers together while he watched you chew on your food. Eren coughed to clear his throat when you narrowed your eyes at him. Pretty as you were, you were also a sight to behold when you were mad.

“Baby, you’re...not the best with laundry,” he winced as the words made their way out. “Remember the last time you washed my clothes for me?”

Of course you did.

You turned all his white tees into pink tees.

Whoops.

“You still wore them! Also, that was one time. I’ve learned since then,” you cut up a piece of your waffle and put it in front of his mouth. He gratefully accepted it and pushed half of his hash browns onto your plate.

“I’m just saying,” Eren continued quietly, still unsure of your laundry skills. The noise of the diner couldn’t drown him out, and your perceptive listening skills would’ve heard him anyway.

“Trust me, Eren! It’ll be fine. And if I mess up, I owe you.”

He leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs in a smug manner and you rolled your eyes at the cocky expression on his face.

“I want the new PS5 when it comes out.”

“No way, that thing is going to be impossible to get! Besides, weren’t you going to buy it anyway?”

“That’s not the point. You shouldn’t be that worried either way if your laundry skills are up to par like you say they are,” his white teeth gleamed at you devilishly while he grinned.

It took everything in you not to throw a piece of bacon at his handsome face. But if he was going to present you with a challenge, you were more than happy to accept.

“Bring it on, baby.”

\- - -

Two days. That’s how long it took for you and Eren to finally settle into the apartment, but everything was in place now. Living with Eren was easier than you thought, and a week had flown by already.

You hummed as you cleaned the kitchen, enjoying the fact that you were alone while Eren went out to get lunch. Not that you didn’t enjoy your time with him, but Eren being gone meant you could blast your music as loudly and as shamelessly as possible. You got lost in the flow of your work, but heard the door shut and Eren call out for you about an hour later.

“Time to eat,” he said as he walked into the kitchen, holding up bags of take out. Eren laughed a little when he saw you. The sight of you in your cleaning clothes was always funny to him - as it was often a crazy pair of knee socks, something belonging to him, and rubber gloves. It never failed to make him laugh. But if anything, he was happy in the fact that he’d get to see it on a more frequent basis now. He leaned in to peck your lips, and placed the food down while you took your gloves off.

“Thank you, Eren! Go get changed, I’ll set everything up,” you said as you moved to take out some plates.

Eren ran to the bedroom to find some new clothes, while you separated all the food out of their individual containers and started to set the table.

“Hey, uh, babe?”

“Yeah, Eren?” you replied while you took the chopsticks out of their paper sleeves. 

Eren padded his way into the kitchen, and you bit your lip at the hilarious sight when you turned around to face him.

His favorite band t-shirt looked like one of your crop tops, and his shorts...well they were _short_ to say the least. He crossed his arms and tried to give you a stern stare down. But when you locked eyes, the two of you could barely hold it together and broke into hysterics.

“Oh no, honey. I shrunk the clothes,” you moaned, putting your head into your hands.

So maybe you weren’t as good with laundry as you thought you were. You swore improvements had been made, but this was all the evidence you needed to dispute that.

“No wonder my sweatshirt felt so damn tight,” you tugged on your clothes and wondered how you didn’t notice earlier.

**“Excuse me,”** Eren leaned down to poke at your sides, making you giggle as he tickled you. **“That’s my sweatshirt. You’re lucky it looks cute on you.”**

He wrapped his arms around you while the two of you continued to laugh over your domestic blunder. You cherished moments like these with him because he was never hard on you when you messed up. Eren would always joke about it with you and laugh, and you were certain it was why you were able to stay a couple for as long as you did.

As he placed his chin on top of your head, Eren couldn’t help but snort at what you’d done. _Too cute_ , he thought. Then...he remembered.

A smack made its way to your ass and Eren pulled back to stare at you - his green eyes glinting with glee. 

“Guess this means you better start saving, baby.”


	18. "Shitty Day"  (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

It had to have been the shittiest fucking day ever.Levi had to take a moment to rest his forehead on the steering wheel before driving out of the parking lot, or else he was going to throw himself through the fucking windshield. The stress from the day was firing at every single one of his neurons, and he wanted nothing more than to go home. To your daughter. To you. 

Levi wanted to hear Isabelle laughing while she played pretend. He wanted to see you get lost in your own world while the two of you cooked together. He wanted to pretend to hate watching one of Isabelle’s kid shows on the couch together (but he genuinely needed to catch up with the plot line). Unfortunately for him, he missed the window to do all of that because he had to stay late for work. 

Now he’d never find out whether or not Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper were having more babies. 

The clock in the car read 10:35PM, the dim blue light taunting him the longer he stared. The two of you were definitely long asleep. 

_Fuck this day_ , he thought. Levi didn’t bother to turn on any music. Instead, he chose to roll down the windows and drive home in silence, while the cold air blew on his face. 

\- - - 

All the lights were off when Levi got home, and he took a deep breath before getting out of the car. He could only hope that you’d be awake and lying in bed playing on your phone at least. If he were _really_ lucky, you’d be up for a quickie. But he wasn’t going to bet on either of those things. 

He crept into the house and headed to the guest bathroom so he could shower away his shitty day, and go right to sleep. Levi got dressed and toweled off his wet hair before entering the bedroom, only to find the sweetest sight he’d seen in a while. You and Isabelle were curled up together on yours and his king-sized bed, and he swore it was like a breath of fresh air. Shit. Heroin probably didn’t offer this kind of relief. 

He smiled to himself before tossing the towel into a hamper, and climbed into bed with both of you. He stared at the two of you for a while, thankful that your daughter took on your looks and not his. Levi reached his hand out to caress your delicate face, and froze when you reached up to hold his hand in yours. 

“Thought you were asleep,” he hummed your name softly, trying not to disturb Isabelle, who was snoring against your chest.

“Mhm. She only just fell asleep,” you murmured softly. Levi moved his hand to your daughter and pushed her hair out of her face, placing gentle strokes across her cheeks with his index finger.

“Sorry I got home so late.”

You frowned at his admission and noticed he was staring down at Isabelle with guilt. He sighed as he played with her hair, and you moved to grab his hand. A gentle squeeze was the only answer you needed.

“Bad day?”

“ _Shitty_ day,” he mumbled, smirking when your eyes bulged out wide and casted downwards to the sleeping girl between both of you. Luckily for him, you were more concerned with other matters apart from his potty mouth. 

“What happened?”

“I had to fucking fire someone.” 

You wanted to scold him for cursing in front of your daughter again (even though she was asleep), but the pain on his face made you pause. People often thought of Levi as a hard ass, and while he could _be_ one, it didn’t mean the man didn’t have a heart. You knew this decision was eating him up.

“I’m sorry, my love,” you said quietly, moving your hands into his hair. He turned his head to kiss the inside of your wrist and said nothing, merely closing his eyes so that he could listen to Isabelle’s snores and feel the warmth of your hand. 

“Shit happens.” 

Levi chuckled when you gave him a light smack on his face and pulled your hand away from his face. 

“Can’t wait till she curses in front of you one day,” he returned your hand to you, and you promptly flipped him off in jest. 

“Her first curse word better not be ‘shit’, Levi. I swear to God. You say it so often, I know she’ll pick it up from you someday.”

He laughed again as he thought of Isabelle’s little voice echoing words like “shit”, and thought to himself that he should sit with her and teach her how to use it properly, if only so she could show her mother. Isabelle stirred in her sleep as he thought of this, and it wasn’t long before she stretched her tiny arms out towards him. 

“Daddy,” she gurgled happily as she opened her eyes. You beamed at the pure joy that radiated across his face when she woke up.

“Hey, kid,” Levi smiled and grabbed her small hand, allowing her to hold his finger in her fist.

You tapped on Isabelle’s shoulder to get her attention, and kissed her cheek when she looked up at you.

“Daddy had a bad day today, Izzy. Go give him a kiss to make it go away.”

She put both hands onto her chubby cheeks in shock, disgusted at the idea that her father could even experience bad days and crawled onto him immediately. Levi cradled her with one arm while she smooched his face, and he looked over at you in amusement as she placed kisses all over his face.

“Did I make it go away?” she asked with hope blooming in her chest. After all, when Levi kissed her, he always made the bad things go away. She only wanted to do the same for him.

“Yeah. Thanks, Isabelle. I really needed that,” he kissed her forehead. “Now go back to sleep. You need it,” Levi muttered as he messed her hair up. 

Isabelle grinned with joy while Levi held her to his chest, and he mouthed a wordless, ‘thanks’ to you. Always the one to know what he needed. You raked your fingers through his scalp, and Levi soothed Isabelle back to sleep while you tried to get him to do the same. It wasn’t long before Isabelle was snoring again.

“Bet your shitty day’s gone now, huh?” 

He looked up at you and nodded, and you leaned down to imprint a faint kiss to his lips, when something nudged against your chest. You and Levi looked down to see Isabelle’s wide eyes staring directly at you in awe, her lashes fluttering as she blinked. She turned her head sideways in curiosity.

“Mommy, what does ‘shitty’ mean?”

Levi could do nothing but laugh and push your daughter towards you, while you closed your eyes and tried to figure out how you could get yourself out of this one. 

Yep. His shitty day was definitely behind him now. 


	19. "Happy Anniversary" (Levi Ackerman x Reader, NSFW)

Levi was clenching his jaw so hard, he could feel the tension traveling up to his temples. He leaned forward in his chair and held his hands up to his face as he thought of the utter fucking disaster that the day had turned into. 

Everything he had planned for you from the breakfast, to the flowers, to a day out on the town, had been ruined. It started when the pastries he ordered from your favorite bakery didn’t arrive because the baker in charge was ill. Because the fucking baker had to get sick on _this_ day. Of all fucking days. The flowers he wanted to get you - your favorites - were out of stock at the florist shop. Because apparently, everybody fucking liked lilies now. And spending the day with you? It had to be put on hold because Levi had to supervise Eren for the day while Hange experimented on him. He didn’t even have the words to describe how pissed off he was at that. 

Despite all of that, you met him with understanding. And it was the exact reason why he was so fucking frustrated and angry in the first place. Levi wanted nothing more than to do something nice for you on your anniversary, for once. To do anything for you. From your kindness, to your gentle nature, to the way you loved him despite how he could be - you deserved _something_. And it got fucked up. He huffed out a long, deep breath and exited his office. 

\- - - 

“I was beginning to think you had abandoned me, Levi,” you tried to joke as he came into the bedroom. His lips remained pressed together as he surveyed your appearance. You were wearing one of his shirts with nothing underneath, your nipples poking through the thin material of his button-ups. Levi shook himself out of his thoughts, and narrowed his eyes at the space above your head, before sighing. He moved to sit next to you in bed and placed a warm hand onto your knee.

“Sorry the whole day turned to shit,” he spit out bitterly. You held his hand in yours and tugged it towards your chest so he’d look at you. Turning his head, Levi met your gaze, his eyes flickering with guilt. 

“I’m not upset, Levi,” your voice was soft, and he couldn’t help the shame he felt. 

“It’s our anniversary,” he replied flatly. The words came so naturally to him as if was a matter of fact. As if the mere milestone the two of you had reached meant that you should’ve been upset. After all, he was.

“Yeah, I’m aware, idiot.” 

Levi cocked his eyebrow up at this, thoroughly entertained by your unusual sass. 

“It’s fine,” your hand moved to hold his face in both hands, and his shoulders hunched over. “Really. Yes, a day spent with you would’ve been amazing. But it’s okay. I mean, think about it, Levi. We made it to a year together. That’s a celebration in and of itself. Right?” 

His brows unfurled as you administered gentle strokes across his cheekbones, soothed by your forgiving nature and soft skin against his. But...

“Still,” he grumbled.

“Still what?! Levi. I have _you_. That’s all I need. You don’t have to do anything else for me.”

Levi didn’t reply. He looked down and away from you, then up to the ceiling as he thought of what he could do for you instead. Finally, he spoke.

“Lie down.”

“What?” 

You were caught off guard by his sudden command, but when Levi enclosed his arms around you, you knew where things were heading. His dark locks fell across his face, and you still refused to lie down on your back, choosing to comb your hands through his hair instead. You grinned as he closed his eyes at the feeling and Levi chuckled at your disobedience.

Opening his eyes again, he pinned you down with his stare and splayed his fingers across your stomach to gently push you down. Your heart raced in anticipation with every move he made, and when he hooked his fingers around your underwear to pull them down, you swore your heart was ready to leap out of your chest. 

His fingers pressed against the sides of your thighs as he dragged your panties off, his rough hands raising goosebumps all over your skin. Levi started to mark your inner thighs, thus marking his territory, before making his way to your drenched core.

You reached your hands out to his hair, tightening your grip on him, hoping he’d move to where you needed him the most. But no. Levi scoffed and his breath tickled your thighs as he ran one long finger up and down your slit, collecting your juices for him onto the tip of his finger.

“Levi, please,” you breathed out. He dug his fingertips into your thighs and peered up at you from below, spreading you further open for him and parting your pussy lips with his thumbs.

“Patience,” he muttered, almost sadistically as your hips writhed and bucked up in and effort to get his mouth closer to you. Unhappy with your movements, Levi hooked his muscular arms around your thighs, locking them into place over his shoulders.

“Move, and I’ll stop,” he muttered your name demandingly. “Is that clear?”

You nodded feverishly, and he dipped his head down to place one long swipe over your clit with his tongue. The sensation overcame you as soon as Levi made contact with you, and you had to fight everything in you not to move because if you knew one thing - you knew Levi meant what he said about stopping. He teased you with slow, languid strokes, up and down your clit and you threw your head back the more he teased you.

“Fuck, Levi - more. Please,” you were panting and sweating at this point, desperate to get off but trying hard not to buck up against his face. To your surprise, Levi pulled your thighs in closer and started to suck on your clit delicately. Your arousal coated his lips with every motion he made, and it wasn’t long before your soft sounds filled the room. Your moans and whines encouraged him to go faster, and he could feel your pubic bone thrusting slightly the more he enveloped his lips around your sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Don’t move,” he growled against your pussy, the vibrations of his voice shooting through every part of your body. He immediately went back to his ministrations, as if he were determined to eat you out like you were his last fucking meal. Your juices were dripping off of his chin at this point, and Levi sucked harshly, rapidly flicking his tongue against your clit while your thighs shook around him. 

You let out every curse word you knew along with his name, and he groaned into you as he could feel your orgasm approaching. The sensation at the pit of your stomach made you cry out his name in desperation. 

“LEVI! Don’t stop, Levi, shit. Oh my -”

As soon as you asked him not to stop, Levi dug his tongue into your wet entrance making you cry out from your denied orgasm. 

“Levi, you fucking assho-” you tried to tug on his locks, but you couldn’t even finished as he returned his mouth to your clit, drawing your orgasm out of you once again. The familiar sensation returned, and your hips started to buck up at their own will. He laid his arm across your pelvic bone, still intent on his command of not allowing you to move but kind enough to let you come. His slender fingers entered your wet cunt without warning, and you moaned so loud, you were sure the entire base heard you. As he scissored his fingers in and out of you, you trembled under his touch, clenching your muscles around him as if it were his cock, and he could feel his dick twitch against the bed. You knew exactly what you were doing. 

“Levi!” you shouted as your eyes rolled to the back of your head. 

“Cum for me,” Levi breathed out your name and returned to your clit, and your orgasm came over you in waves. The pleasure washed over every part of your body, spreading sensation and warmth throughout you. You tried to buck your hips up to move Levi off, still feeling sensitive all over, but froze when you felt him crook his fingers up against you in a “come hither” motion. 

“I can’t,” you whimpered, your body still shaking from your first orgasm. He smirked against your entrance and locked eyes with you - his gray eyes challenging you the more he stared as if to say, “ _You can. And you will_.”

Levi stared up at you and gave one more slow, languid lick over your wet folds. Then, he returned his mouth over to your clit and sucked harshly again as he scissored in and out of you again, pressing up against your most needed spot with the tips of his fingers. 

You couldn’t help but buck up against him this time while his wet tongue probed you and his fingers moved at a rapid speed, set in the idea of making you come on his mouth again. You whined and moaned, but he refused to stop even when you pulled on his hair. 

“Holy shit. Levi, you’re gonna make me cum again. Please make me cum again. Fuck, I want you to make me cum.”

You didn’t have to ask twice as he hit your sweetest spots both with his fingers and his mouth, and you writhed against the bed, grinding against his face as you rode out your second orgasm of the night. Levi allowed you to come down from your orgasm at a slow pace, lips grazing against your clit before trailing his mouth up your stomach. He enveloped his arms around you, and you wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him down into a searing kiss, tasting your own juices against his mouth. Levi pulled away from you, his teeth tugging at your bottom lip. His lips moved up to kiss at your nose, and he ran his hands through your hair as he looked down at you.

“Happy anniversary, brat,” he laughed out as he stared at your fucked-out, glazed over look. 

“Well. That’s definitely an anniversary to remember,” you mumbled with exhaustion, throwing your head back down onto the pillow. Levi snorted and pinned your arms up against your head, thrusting his clothed erection against you while you looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“I’m not done with you yet.”

\- - -

When Levi was finally finished with you, it was the early hours of dawn. And as the two of you laid next to each other sated, warm, and satisfied - you came to a silent agreement. 

It was a fucking anniversary to remember, _indeed_. 


	20. "That's My Wife" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

“Thanks again for all your help, Armin,” you said to the blonde haired boy as you walked to Levi’s office. Armin beamed at you with pride while you opened the office door. You had only returned to work after giving birth to your son two months ago, and picking up heavy things was still a challenge for you. While that didn’t stop your resolve or determination, it proved itself to be a lot harder than you thought it’d be. Luckily Armin spotted you and went out of his way to help you with your task.

“What is box full of anyway, ma’am?” 

“Captain Levi’s teas. You know how he is. Imported and all. Priss,” you rolled your eyes, and the tips of Armin’s ears turned pink. While he knew you had worked with his superior for a long time, it still embarrassed him to hear someone talk so casually and almost teasingly about the intimidating older man. He supposed your relationship with him lended itself to more casualties, seeing as you had been his secretary for years, and dismissed the remark. 

“Um. Sure. Ma’am, where should I put these?”

“Over there is fine,” you started to yawn. Armin obediently placed the boxes of tea in the corner, and stood awkwardly in the center of the room as he looked at Levi’s office. Even the cleanliness of it intimidated him. 

“How’s the baby been?” 

His voice was gentle and filled with genuine concern as he observed the dark circles under your eyes. He imagined it wasn’t easy, especially seeing as you already had three kids to begin with. Armin couldn’t imagine handling a fourth child, let alone an infant. 

“Farlan’s good, thanks for asking,” you smiled at his thoughtfulness. “Eli’s been really helpful with him, and Isabelle and Annabelle...well, they’re just excited to have a baby brother to play with.”

“Will you be bringing them to the dinner tomorrow?” 

The dinner Armin was referring to was an event Erwin had planned for the Scout Regiment a few weeks ago. Cadets were encouraged to dress casually, invite family if possible - all in the attempts to bond and get to know one another better. You found it stupid, quite frankly, but the more you thought about it, the more the idea appealed to you. It _would_ be nice to get the kids out of the house. After all, they’d never met the cadets before. 

“Maybe...I'll see what their father thinks first,” you shrugged, and Armin was filled with curiosity as he wondered who that was. But he didn’t push the matter any further. 

The truth was, no one in the Survey Corps knew who the father of your children was. Rumors swirled that it was Erwin or Mike, or perhaps someone who wasn’t involved in the military at all. None of the cadets ever bothered to ask because they assumed whoever you were with was dead at first. That was until you kept popping up pregnant - first with Isabelle and Annabelle, and later on, Farlan. While Armin was curious and had his own theories, he truthfully had no idea who it could be. 

“Arlert,” Levi’s harsh voice boomed out, causing Armin to jump and immediately salute. 

Levi flippantly waved his gesture off and stepped into the office while Armin sweated bullets next to you. You held a hand up to your mouth to hold in your giggles at his nervousness. 

“What are you doing in here?” The short man demanded, crossing his arms in front of the two of you.

“He was helping me carry in your boxes of tea,” your voice was gentle as you pointed to the boxes in the corner. “I still can’t carry heavy things like that right now.” 

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Armin’s smile, grateful that you had saved him from whatever berating his Captain was about to give him. 

“I see.” Levi’s eyes darted to the corner of the room, then back onto the two of you. “Thanks.” 

“You’re wel-”

“Dismissed,” Levi monotoned as he sat behind his desk. You gave Armin a sympathetic smile and mouthed “thank you,” while he ran out the door. Armin took a deep breath when he exited the room, and came to one conclusion.

It didn’t matter who you were with. 

But if he were a betting man, he’d bet the bare savings he had that it was _**not**_ Captain Levi. 

\- - - 

“Isabelle. Annabelle. Hold onto your brother’s hand,” you commanded as you walked to the mess hall with all of your kids in tow. Eli was leading the pack, firmly gripping the hands of his baby sisters while Farlan was strapped to your chest. 

“Mama, where’s papa?” Annabelle asked tearfully. Isabelle let go of her brother’s hand so that she could comfort her sister, choosing to walk next to her and hold her hand instead. Your heart filled with joy as you watched your children walk in front of you, and laughed at how attached they were to their dad.

“He’s coming. Daddy’s not happy about it, but he’s coming.” 

You pushed open the doors to the mess halls and instantly heard the commotion inside. The 104th squad was seated at a table to the left, making raucous noise. Kneeling down, you whispered to Eli to take his sisters to the front table where all the superiors sat, while you made your way over to the cadets you knew and loved dearly. Jean and Eren were in the middle of an arm wrestling contest when you approached as the rest of the squad looked on in boredom. Armin perked up when he saw you, choosing to call you by your first name on the more casual day, and you returned his smile. 

“Hi everyone! I wanted to take a moment to introduce you to Farlan,” you grinned as you took Farlan out of the carrier that was strapped to you. He cooed, and the squad looked at him in awe, marveling at the innocence of the child in front of them. 

“He’s so cute,” Christa chirped as she held her hands up to her chest.

“Yeah, he is a pretty cute kid,” Jean agreed. 

“He looks like his dad,” you answered cheerfully. 

The rest of the table continued to mutter in approval of your child, while Armin remained silent with his thoughts. He couldn’t figure out what it was about Farlan, or the rest of your kids, but they felt familiar. He studied the two little girls at the front table as they climbed onto Commander Erwin’s shoulders and concluded that they looked like you, but their wide eyes were definitely their father’s. The oldest boy in particular reminded him of someone, especially as he sat at the table with a bored, glazed over stare...holding his tea cup in a very specific way. All of his idiosyncrasies were similar to someone in his mind. Almost like -

“PAPA!!” 

The twins cried out and ran to the mess hall doors, their little pitter patters echoing through the hall. Everyone grew silent as they looked at who had entered, and not a sound was made except for the dropping of forks and knives, and audible gasps.

“YOU’RE - THE - WHAT - YOU HAVE KIDS WITH CAPTAIN LEVI?!” Eren was the first to scream out. 

You merely blinked at him. 

“Yeah?” 

Silence again. 

“SINCE WHEN?!” Connie demanded with indignation. Everyone looked over at you with curiosity and shock, and Levi rolled his eyes as he picked up the girls and walked over to the table. Eli got up and shuffled behind his dad, while the table in front of you demanded answers.

“What do you mean?” you asked with your brows furrowed, unsure of the confusion. You swore they knew. After all, all the superiors did. How it ever got past them was the real question you had on your mind. 

“I’ve been with Levi since I was 15,” you explained as Farlan burped over your shoulder. 

“You’ve been dating Captain Levi for that long?!” Eren continued with shock. 

“Yeager, that’s my wife, you idiot!” Levi snapped. The whole scene was kind of comical. Levi had Isabelle and Annabelle underneath his armpits, but it didn’t take away his frightening presence nor did it stop Eren from shrinking under his Captain’s scolding. 

All of you walked away from the table as everyone tried to grapple with their newfound understanding of your relationship with their superior. Levi rolled his eyes, annoyed by their incessant talking, and even Eli followed - opting to let out a soft “ _tch_ ” as the cadets crooned over his parents, especially as they speculated who they thought his possible father could have been. 

“Told you we shouldn’t have come,” Levi grumbled as Isabelle and Annabelle took turns pulling on his cravat. “Now those goddamn brats won’t ever shut up about this.”

“Goddamn!” Isabelle squealed while you shut your eyes in frustration. Annabelle let out a softer more timid, “goddamn,” repeating after her sister, and it took everything in you not to whack the back of your husband’s head. 

“Levi. Stop cursing in front of our kids,” you scolded him as the two of you switched babies. He handed you the twins while you gave him Farlan, and took your respective seats at the front table. Eli squeezed in front of both of you, and the two of you started to talk and feed your kids. To you and Levi, it was another night with your family. It was the most natural thing in the world to you, as it had been since you met Levi all those years ago.

But it wasn’t natural to everyone. Armin couldn’t tear his gaze away as he watched in wonderment at the family in front of him. At first, he thought you were always with Captain Levi because you worked with him. Armin assumed Levi was kinder to you due to your working relationship. Not once did it cross his mind that the two of you were together, let alone married.

Now that he thought about it, Levi was oddly protective of you. Particularly when you were pregnant. Once, Levi made Armin check up on you just to see how things were when you were pregnant with your twins. Armin could even recall Levi punching Jean in the chest when he tried to touch your baby bump. Jean had a strawberry bruise on his chest the size of a fist for two whole weeks after that incident.

How did he ever miss the signs?!

It was a **good** thing he wasn’t a betting man. Because he would’ve lost every last one of his savings if he went with his initial theory. 


	21. "Mine" (Levi Ackerman x Reader, nsfw)

You rested your chin in your hand and stared ahead at the tall, blonde man at the front table and sighed.

“Commander Erwin’s so handsome. Isn’t he, Levi?” you hummed like a young girl observing her crush from afar. 

The dark haired man next to you choked on his tea.

“Eyebrows?” 

“Yes. Also stop talking about his eyebrows, I think they suit him,” you nudged him in the side and winked. Levi draped an arm over your chair and looked at you cooly.

“Yeah? Go tell him. I’m sure he’d love to hear that shit.”

“Unfortunately for him, I’m already with someone,” you pouted and leaned into his side. Levi challenged you with his stare again, leaning in dangerously close to your neck. His warm breath tickled your ear. 

“Must be one lucky bastard.”

Giggling, you grabbed his hand and held it in yours underneath the table, careful not to be too affectionate with him in public. Levi allowed you this one moment as you were discreet.

“Hmm. He is, but I’m the lucky one, really,” you replied with your eyes fixed upon his.

A soft laugh bubbled from your lips, and the corners of his mouth raised slightly. 

“Mhm,” he yanked on a stray piece of hair hanging in front of your face with his free hand that was slung over the chair, and smirked. 

\- - - 

Levi lost count of how many cadets tried to hit on you on a daily basis. 

The majority of them were young, horny, and bored. Your feminine physique and kind smile probably didn’t help either, so he wasn’t surprised. Seeing as you were one of the nicer Squad Leaders around, it wasn’t unusual to see the cadets flirting with you or competing for your attention. It was actually pretty funny to Levi, seeing as he thought it was obvious you were taken (by him, no less). But nonetheless, they tried. And failed. 

And he laughed every time you blushed in embarrassment at their antics. You handled yourself well, and so long as you didn’t feel disrespected, he didn’t feel the need to step in. It never bothered him.

But _this_. This particular moment right here in this fucking frame of time worked his nerves like no other. The irritation dug under his skin like a tick to a dog, and he couldn’t shake off how he was feeling. 

You and Levi had passed each other in the hall, and were in the middle of a conversation. Normal everyday shit. Just talking. Levi made shit jokes and you laughed those coquettish giggles of yours that sometimes made his dick twitch. Normal shit.

That’s when it happened. When fucking Eyebrows exited from the mess hall, and just _had_ to squeeze behind you to get to his office. And what did he do in order to get past you? Erwin touched the small of your back as he left, and even dared to smile at you as he said goodbye. The small of your fucking back. The place that Levi touched all the time in private when _he_ would move past you. The fucking place where Levi would rest his hand when he would fuck you from behind in bed to keep you still. Why the fuck was someone else touching what was his, let alone Erwin, of all fucking people? 

Levi was beyond pissed, and he knew he had no reason to be. Yet here he was, jaw clenched, fists balled up - grumpier than usual.

“Levi? Did you hear me?” you asked, tilting your head to the side as you noticed the shift in his demeanor. 

He squinted at you in annoyance as he looked at your tousled hair, plump lips, and wide eyes. All of that was _his_. You were _his_. 

“My office.” 

The short man left wordlessly, leaving you bewildered and confused in the middle of the hall. 

“Wait, what?”

“Some time today,” Levi growled your name from afar, sending tingles up your spine. You chased after him despite being baffled by his mood change.

\- - -

You swayed from side to side as you stood in Levi’s office, anticipating what he had to say to you that was so urgent that it demanded you to be in here of all places.

He leaned back against the door, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. 

“What’s wrong, Levi?” your voice shook as you tried to understand the man before you. His moods could change in an instant, and it was a constant battle for you to try to understand it.

There was a pregnant pause in the room as you waited for him to speak.

“Come,” Levi finally commanded, and the innuendo did not go past you. Your legs trembled as they carried you towards him, but you met his gaze and tried your best to soothe whatever was wrong. Leaning forward with courage in your chest, you pressed your body and lips up against his, full of want. 

Levi remained unwavering.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and started to trail kisses down his jawline, his neck, your lashes fluttering against his skin with every moment. 

Still, he didn’t move. 

The pout on your lips was the only thing he reacted to, raising an eyebrow up as he continued to stand against the door, rock solid with his arms over his chest. A mischievous glint flashed in your eyes as you thought of what you could do to soothe the grumpy man before you. Kneeling down, you kept your eyes locked on his the entire time while your hand pressed over his cock. 

You continued to rub him through the rough material of his pants, and despite his growing bulge, Levi only looked down at you with a bored look on his face. His hardened member pressed against your palm, and you had to squeeze your thighs together as you felt your own wetness between your legs. But this wasn’t about you. You carefully unzipped his pants, pulling it down in one quick motion to free his erect cock from its confines.

You waited patiently for Levi to respond, and when he weaved his hands through your hair to gather it into a makeshift ponytail, you knew you had his permission. You swirled your tongue around the tip, gathering the salty pre-cum into your mouth and moaned before licking up and down the hard veins of his cock. The feeling of your soft, warm mouth around his tip wasn’t enough and he tugged on your hair in an effort to get you to take more in. Pulling more of him into your mouth, you hollowed out your cheeks as your tongue moved up and down the slit of his cock. One hand wrapped around the base of him while the other fondled his balls, and you continued to move your head while your lips puckered around him, plump and needy. Levi groaned at the feeling and his chest started to heave while you took him deeper into your throat and jerked off what you couldn’t fit into your mouth with your hands. 

He looked down at you in want as you stared up at him with heavily-lidded eyes and saliva dripping down the corners of your mouth and off your chin. It was going to be a bitch to clean up but he didn’t care at this point. Your mouth was so warm, so fucking good, and he couldn’t help thrusting up into you a little bit as he felt himself get closer to the edge. The rhythmic motions of your mouth and hands made him pant slightly, and you looked up at him in adoration as if to beg him for his release. Levi groaned as he came into your mouth, and you swallowed every last drop, pressing your lips to his tip before pulling away from him. He wiped off the remaining thick fluids on the corners of your lips with his thumb, and you wrapped your lips obediently around the digit. 

“Get up,” he panted. You trembled as he brought you from your knees and spun you around to press you up against the door. You squeezed your thighs together again, desperate for any type of friction as you felt how wet you had gotten just from blowing him. Levi pinned your arms up above your head and chuckled in your ear when you threw your hips back to meet his growing erection. You opened your mouth to prepare yourself to beg for it, but Levi was merciful today. He tugged your pants down before you knew it, and started to rub his cock between your ass cheeks. 

Your tongue lolled out of your mouth at the sensation, and you yelped when he moved to gather your juices around the tip of his dick. Levi pressed up against your clit making you gasp and you leaned your head back onto his shoulder while he thrusted into you in one smooth motion - both of you moaning deep when he bottomed out. The mewls and moans that escaped from your mouth were sinful as you threw your hips back to meet his thrusts, your inner muscles contracting around him the deeper he slid into you. With his free hand, he moved it in front of you to rub at your clit making you cry his name out as you writhed under him. 

“FUCK! Levi, faster, please - fuck me faster,” you bit your lip as your words came out breathlessly, and Levi did as you asked. He increased his pace both over your clit and through his thrusts, and you could do nothing but call out his name over and over and over again. He bit your shoulder when you clenched around him and came, before finally coming inside of you with a groan. 

Levi collapsed his head over your shoulder and released your wrists, his cock still hard inside of you as the two of you came down from your collective orgasm. When you finally caught your breath, he pulled out, and you turned around to give him a deep kiss, massaging your tongue over his - the taste of his cum still in your mouth. Levi didn’t even fucking care as he pulled your head in closer to his so he could taste you, both of you. He ran his tongue over your bottom lip and bit it before pulling away. You let out a childish giggle and he rolled his eyes. 

“Hi,” you whispered, bringing a hand up to his cheek. Your knuckles brushed against his skin as you stroked him, and he turned to place a soft kiss over them. Levi closed his eyes for a brief moment before his gaze returned to you.

“Get on the desk, brat,” he muttered before smacking your ass. Your laughter rang through his office as you hopped over to his desk, ready for round two. Levi turned the lock on his heavy wooden door and shed off the rest of his clothes as he walked over to you. 

If Erwin didn’t regret having an office next to him before, he’d certainly regret it now. 


	22. "Goldfish" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

“Say, Levi - do you want to get some shaved ice?”

“No.”

“Oh! Big bro, what about -”

“ _ **No**_ , Isabel.”

Farlan and Isabel both let out long, exasperated sighs. Perhaps it was their own fault. After all, they had practically dragged Levi out to the summer festival even after he told them countless times that he’d be happier taking a shit rather than attending the festival with them. The duo couldn’t tell if Levi was pissed, bored, both, or simply...being Levi. Despite that, they still wanted him to have a good time. 

"You didn’t even know what I was going to say,” Isabel pouted and crossed her arms, kicking the dirt underneath her. 

“I didn’t need to, dummy.” 

A soft, strangled cry came from the red-headed girl at the small insult, which was immediately soothed when Levi stuck his hand out to ruffle her hair. 

“I’m just bored,” Levi said as he narrowed his eyes at **everything** , including his two friends. Festivals weren’t his thing. The lanterns annoyed him. All the stands were pointless to him. The food was shitty. What was the point of it all?

“Bet he wouldn’t be saying that if you-know-who was here,” Farlan whispered and threw an arm over Isabel’s shoulder. Isabel giggled, and the trio continued to walk through the stands with the hopes of getting Levi to enjoy himself. 

Part of the reason why Farlan was so insistent that Levi come to the festival in the first place was because he had overheard you talking to Hange about it one day in school. He and Isabel wanted _nothing_ more than to help their grumpy, awkward brother get with the girl he liked. The only problem was you didn’t know, and Levi never actually voiced it to anyone, let alone you. 

But Farlan and Isabel knew better. 

They knew it the day Levi was paired with you for a History project. When Farlan asked Levi what he thought of you, his response was, _“She’s not an idiot.”_ And you weren’t. You were brilliant, studious, and helpful - a dream partner for any kind of project. Levi received constant texts, emails, and phone calls from you all regarding the project and how to meet up for it. And although he openly told you it was irritating - his two best friends knew him better than that.

Levi would go out of his way to talk to you when he saw you in the halls, leaving the two of them bewildered at his somewhat kind nature when it came to you. Once, Isabel even overheard him saying that your sweater looked clean, which she knew was his way of complimenting you. The only problem was getting him to tell you. 

_If only we could find you_ , Isabel thought to herself as she looked around the crowds.

\- - - 

“Hange, do you want a caramel apple?” You lifted the sweet treat up towards your friend’s face. “The man at the stands gave me 2 for 1!” 

Hange giggled and pinched your cheek teasingly in response, making you flinch. 

“Oooo,” she whispered your name, the brown tendrils of her pony tail flying in front of her face as she crouched down to you. “2 for 1, huh? It must be because you look so beautiful in your yukata,” Hange poked at your sides to tickle you. 

“I think he was just being nice,” you blushed at her actions, and she threw her head back in laughter.

“Ah, just like you thought Levi was being ‘nice’ when he would bring you tea at school?” She cackled and took a giant bite out of the apple you’d handed her.

You couldn’t help the warmth that rose to your cheeks at the mention of his name. Ever since the two of you had been paired up for a project together, you’d grow shy when you thought of him. You had confessed to Hange at a slumber party with Nanaba that you found him cute, and the rest was history. From that point on, Hange relentlessly teased you about your crush on Levi in the efforts to get you to tell him how you felt, but you refused. You weren’t sure what Levi felt towards you, but you knew it couldn’t be the same attraction you held towards him. That much was certain. 

You took a bite of your apple and sighed as you wondered what he was up to on this warm summer evening. 

\- - - 

“Big bro, can you please help me win some prizes?” Isabel pleaded while stomping her feet with anticipation. 

“Why can’t Farlan do it?”

“Farlan’s not as good as you,” Isabel contended with a simple shrug. 

Farlan’s jaw dropped open at this insult, and Levi rolled his eyes for the bickering that was to ensue between the two of them. 

“Hey, I’m just as good as Levi if not better!”

“Better?! HA! You _wish_ , Farlan!”

“Shut up, Isabel!” 

“No, YOU shut up!”

The fighting continued as Isabel and Farlan refused to back down from one another, sounding like stray cats in an alley. Normally the mediator of their idiotic arguments, Levi sighed and actually chose to turn away from his two friends this time. He peered at his surroundings and figured that the least irritating thing he could tolerate were the crate of goldfish in a nearby corner. 

At least _they_ wouldn’t talk to him.

\- - - 

You tugged gently on Hange’s yukata in an effort to get her to stop arguing with the man at the stand. 

“No, YOU listen here, old man!” 

Hange had the vendor’s shirt in her fist, and you had never seen an adult look so scared in his life. Certain that he was trying to scam you out of your money, Hange started to argue with him about it, and now it escalated into...this. Never one for confrontation, you were embarrassed to say the least. However, you could tell your friend was not willing to give up so you sighed before walking away, hoping for some peace and quiet. Standing up on your tip-toes, you reasoned that the best place to go was where the goldfish were. 

After all, fish couldn’t talk.

\- - - 

Levi felt your presence before he saw you. 

He didn’t even have to look up to know it was you. Your soft, warm scent coupled with the heat that would rise on the back of his neck every time he was near you was all the sign he needed. When he did tear his gaze away from the swimming fish below him, he was taken aback by you. Your hair was done up for the occasion, you had light makeup on, and not to mention your yukata. You looked so -

“Annoying.”

“What?” You tilted your head to the side at the sound of his voice, unsure of what he could have been referring to.

“Isabel and Farlan, they’re annoying,” he pointed to the duo who were no longer bickering but tag teaming on the games together. “That’s why I’m over here.”

“Oh,” you laughed and put a hand up to your chest in relief. In an act of bravery, you stepped closer to him before gesturing over to Hange, who was _still_ fighting with the game vendor. “ _That_ is why I’m over here.”

Levi snickered. 

“Guess we’re both friends with idiots,” Levi replied with a slight lilt of laughter in his voice. You laughed yourself, your heart swelling as you thought of how much you had missed his sense of humor in your life. He stared a bit too long at you when you did, and tore his eyes away from you once the two of you locked eyes.

The silence that now fell between you was awkward to say the least, and both your gazes suddenly turned downwards at the fish below you. Levi’s eyes were fixed on two gold fish in particular. He had been watching them for a while, and he couldn’t believe that they were still doing the same song and dance even minutes after you’d appeared. Levi had been watching the pair for at least 10 minutes before you walked over. The two fish kept finding ways to swim next to each other, but would immediately shy away once they made actual contact. Over and over and over again, they kept doing this. 

He sighed as he glanced over at you out of the corner of his eye. 

Before he knew it, his hand reached out for the net nestled on the side of the crate. You watched in awe as Levi gently captured the fish one by one before placing them in the plastic bag. He tied a tight, neat knot around it and handed it off to you. 

“Here.” 

The smile that grew on your face at his sudden sweet gesture made his chest feel funny. It was the same smile you used to give him when he told you, “ _you did well_ ,” while you two worked together. The same grin that appeared when he’d make his crude little jokes, which somehow managed to make someone as sweet as you laugh. 

He liked it.

“You should name them,” Levi murmured as he scratched his undercut with his free hand. When your soft finger tips grazed over his to accept his shitty gift, he waited with bated breath to see what you’d say. 

“I think I’ll name them after me and you,” you hummed. “How’s that sound?”

Levi nodded in approval, and you giggled as you held your new gift close to your chest. The two fish were now next to each other in peace, unable to run away from the other in the tight confines of the bag. 

“Do you want to get some shaved ice with me, Levi?” That sweet smile of yours returned to your face, illuminated by the glow of the lanterns around you.

He didn’t hesitate to respond. 

“Yes.” 


	23. "Emotions" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS INFERTILITY AND MISCARRIAGE!!

_Hopeful._

That was the first emotion you felt when you and Levi decided that the two of you were ready to start your own family. Delighted that he had more reasons to have sex with you, Levi would take you as often as he could - pulling you into dark corners of your apartment just cause, even when you weren’t ovulating. You’d giggle like a school girl while he kissed your neck, and sex was fun - more fun than it had ever been with him. It reignited your relationship in ways that you never dreamt of. The butterflies in your stomach would flutter if he so much as walked in the room. 

You couldn’t believe you were sharing a life with this person, and the two of you were building a family together. 

Yes, hopeful was how you felt. You were hopeful that you and your husband would grow even closer. And hopeful that you’d meet your baby soon. 

That hope continued to kindle when you felt nauseous for three days straight. Your breasts were swollen. You were a bit on and off with your moods. And those were just some of the symptoms.

You fished for the pregnancy test under the cabinets in the bathroom, and five minutes felt more like 5 lifetimes. When you saw the two blue lines, you wept tears of joy.

But you know what they say…”hope” is the thing with feathers.

And don’t most things with feathers fly away eventually?

It did, for you at least. 

Levi never left your side when it happened. He whispered to you lovingly that it was okay. _You did great_. _It’s fine_. Whatever options you wanted to explore, you’d do it together. And your stomach bloomed with butterflies again as he ran his calloused fingertips over what would’ve been your growing womb.

You couldn’t have been more grateful for the warmth that was Levi Ackerman the day that you lost hope, and joy. 

\- - - 

_Challenged._

Sex education was wrong. It’s not that easy to make a baby, so you and Levi would come find out. It was particularly challenging for you, you’d come to learn. However, your doctor was a kind woman, albeit eccentric. When she examined you via sonogram to check for abnormalities, she told you that you had a beautiful uterus. 

You blushed, and thanked her graciously - happy that you had someone like her by your side during this tough medical time. 

But IVF was challenging. 

Although Levi was the best husband, friend, co-doctor (the man sanitized all equipment and tools like crazy when he had to administer your shots), it challenged your relationship like nothing ever had before. He hated seeing you in pain - mentally, emotionally, and physically. When you winced from the pain of the shots, he’d stroke your hair and wipe your tears. And when you told him it was fine, he would nod - determined not to let his worries cloud over your resolve. 

It challenged you when the first HCG test was negative. Levi was sad for you, but you didn’t shed a tear. “ _Let’s try again_ ,” you told Dr. Zoe, and she smiled at you - her kind, brown eyes illuminated behind her glasses. 

But then the second HCG test was negative. And the third. And it wasn’t long before Dr. Zoe suggested that perhaps you take a break. 

Your voice cracked when you asked her if you were infertile, and along with it went Levi’s heart. His hand reached out to your knee in silence as the two of you waited for an answer.

But Hange assured you that sometimes it takes time. She knew of couples who would try in her clinic, not get pregnant, and then experience their miracle baby on their own later. 

“Stress sometimes impedes things. None of your tests show that you’re infertile, but I think a break may be good for your body,” she whispered kindly. Hange wanted to rekindle your hope. Your determination. Encourage you to rise to the challenge. 

But you were broken in so many ways from it all. And Levi asked her to leave so that he could pick up the pieces. 

\- - - 

**Two years later.**

“Your tits look huge,” Levi said flatly when you walked into the kitchen with nothing on but one of his old t-shirts. 

“Really? That’s how you compliment me?” You smacked the back of his head, almost causing the fried rice he was making to escape the pan. 

“Oi. Do that again and you’re cleaning the kitchen.” 

A giggle bloomed from your lips, and you pushed yourself to sit up on the counter next to the stove, nudging his stomach with your foot. You held your hands up to your breasts, barely able to graze your fingertips over the nipples. 

“I feel _tender_ ,” you pouted. Levi pressed his lips together as he stirred the contents of the pan.

“Sorry about that,” he snickered, referring to hours earlier and you blushed. 

“Not because of you, you ass. Childish.” 

The two of you laughed at his immaturity, and Levi looked over you carefully as you threw your head back at his joke. As of late, you had been glowing. It wasn’t an after sex glow either. You sat before him right now looking…different, and he’d only ever seen it **one** other time in his life. 

“I’m surprised you’re not throwing up at the smell,” Levi replied slowly, careful not to tread on your tail. Your moods had also been…rough lately. That was putting it plainly. When you weren’t pouncing on him every other minute, you were crying at commercials. Putting on Disney movies so you could…cry. Raging and swearing at the most minor things, like a pen not working and then comparing it to yourself. “ _It’s representative of ME_ ,” you told him that night the pen ran out of ink. Levi said nothing but he awkwardly sat next to you on the kitchen floor, and patted your back while you sobbed.

You were also nauseous over every little smell. Levi even changed his cleaning products to organic ones - not only in an effort to appease you, but to also protect you for the surprise that he was sure was on its way. He wasn’t sure how to put it in words. While the challenges of infertility tested him, too, it was nothing like how it tested you. The last thing he wanted was to put you onto that rollercoaster again. But he was so certain. The only thing was, he could he get you to feel that way, too? 

“Earth to Levi?” you sang, kicking your foot out to him again. The stove clicked off as he turned the knobs, sliding the portions of fried rice into individual bowls for the two of you. As he moved to pull out the cutlery, he paused. 

“What’s wrong?” your head tilted to the side, and Levi braved himself to tell you his thoughts. He spread your legs to stand between them, and you wiggled your eyebrows. 

“Who’s childish now?” he whispered your name softly, and his gentle gaze made you shrink. Levi’s palm moved up to your face, and you reached a shared understanding when his pleading grey eyes met your stare. 

“So,” his syllable was clipped short as he tried to find the right words. 

Your eyes widened, and your chest tightened. You knew your husband wasn’t blind. And you remembered the symptoms all too well. 

“I…,” your eyes welled up with tears as your head dropped into his hand. Levi’s thumb rubbed your cheeks. 

“Did you check already?” His stare was intense, but his touch sweet. You weren’t fragile, no. But he couldn’t bear to have you feeling broken again. No one deserved that, but especially not you. 

“I’m scared, Levi,” your voice finally broke out. Levi wordlessly lifted you off the counters with one arm and placed kisses across your temple while you buried your head into his chest.

“I’m ready when you are,” he murmured over the top of your head.

That’s how the two of you ended up knelt down on the bathroom floor together - two tender lovers. Both of your hearts, tender, as those two blue lines etched its way back into your life just like it did all those years ago.

\- - - 

_Joyful._

Was that the right word? 

There weren’t enough words to describe how you and Levi felt anymore. 

When you told Dr. Zoe you were pregnant, she cried so loud that her assistant Moblit had to bring her oxygen because she started to hyperventilate from joy. You updated her the entire pregnancy. And you were elated when you made it past the first trimester. Then the second. Then the third. 

“Your mom and I have been waiting for you for a long time, brat,” Levi murmured as you passed your son into his arms. He gave you and Eli one of his rare smiles, before reaching out a free hand to you to caress your face. You smiled at the warmth that radiated in your heart as you watched your husband cradle and rock your son. 

You had gone through a rollercoaster of emotions. That was putting it simply. 

But now? 

All you felt was _joy_. 


	24. "Freezing" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

If the thermostat were any lower in Levi’s apartment, you swore you would’ve been able to see your breath. It was a mystery to you, but any time you came over to his place, it was deceptively freezing. You always assumed Levi preferred it that way, but never bothered to ask and you never tried to change it out of respect for his place. Right now, you couldn’t care less because you were angry at the man anyway, and your toes were on the verge of frostbite. Frustrated, you fidgeted with the buttons, angrily pressing down as you tried to make his place warmer but it was to no avail. He must’ve placed some kind of lock on the setting somehow. That, or it was broken.

A sigh escaped from your lips, and you shuffled back to the bedroom in defeat. You threw yourself under the covers and shivered, unable to find warmth even underneath the safety of the comforters.

“Cold?”

You looked up to see your grumpy boyfriend leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. You desperately wanted to tell him to go away and hold onto the petty silent treatment you were trying to give him, but the place was just too fucking cold for that. Levi was like your own personal heater, and the warmth of his body against yours was so enticing, your brain felt foggy. However, you couldn’t let your resolve fade that easily.

“Fix the thermostat,” you whined into a pillow. He chuckled and walked over to you standing at the side of the bed.

“I forget how,” he shrugged, lips twitching up at the growing pout on your face. Bastard. No he didn’t.

“Levi! You’re lying.”

“Maybe so,” he lifted the covers up on the empty side of the bed and sat down. You rolled over and stared at his thigh while he patiently waited for you to make a move. Eventually, you wrapped your arms around his middle, and Levi knew he’d won the argument. Instantaneously, you felt relief and warmth wash over you. Levi was always so warm. It was useful for times like these. He moved so he could lie down with you, and shifted your body so that you were on top of him. Loving strokes fell across your back as his hands moved over you, and you honestly couldn’t remember why you were so mad at him to begin with.

“I think your thermostat’s broken,” you mumbled into his thin henley shirt, eyes growing tired. The vibrations of his laugh tickled your chest.

“Is it? Shit, that’s a real problem then.”

“Yes, it is. You should get it fixed,” you jabbed at his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’ll make sure to sort it out immediately, brat,” Levi replied nonchalantly as he continued to rub circles across your back. He looked down at you in amusement when he realized you were asleep and laughed internally.

No fucking way was he going to “fix” the thermostat if it led to moments like these. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble from a H/C on tumblr I did - someone suggested that Levi likes cuddling with his s/o so much that sometimes he tinkers w/ the temperature in his place so that they'll cling to him because I have headcannoned that this small man is also a tiny heater.


	25. "Playtime" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

It wasn’t the most ideal situation, but you were left with no choice. The walk to Levi’s office had never felt like such a long one. Yours and Eli’s footsteps were quiet as you tiptoed inside. Eli gripped your hand with uncertainty while the door closed with a creak - his eyes darting back and forth between you and his dad who was slumped over in a chair in the corner. You smiled and knelt down to meet Eli’s gaze and cupped his face in one hand. 

“I’ll be right back, okay? I need to do one thing for your Uncle Erwin. Play in here for a little bit, but be quiet. Your dad needs to sleep,” you whispered while rubbing his face with your thumb, and he nodded. 

Eli moved back and sat on the rug in the center of the room. He started to set up the wooden soldiers Erwin had given him for his last birthday, and quietly played by himself. You smiled at his sweet, gentle nature, almost certain that he was a glimpse of what Levi was like as a kid. The door shut, and Eli continued to go into his world of make-believe. 

He made it about ten minutes before he started to get bored. Playing soldiers just wasn’t fun without another person. His gaze flickered to his dad, then to the door. 

Two options were present. 

One, he could leave the safety of his dad’s office and find a cadet to play with him and risk getting into HUGE trouble. Or two, he could simply wake his dad up from his sleep…And risk getting into a little trouble. 

His little pitter-patters carried him to the chair in the corner before he knew it. 

The gentle tug on Levi’s shirt sleeve wasn’t what woke him from his slumber. No. The man was awake already. In fact, Levi had been awake for a while. 

He was just patiently waiting. 

He heard you come in with Eli, and mentally gave your son eight minutes before waking him up to play.

Eli at least surpassed his expectations by two minutes. 

Levi grunted in response, and Eli started to twiddle with his thumbs as guilt overcame him. But he met his father’s gaze and stared up at him - the color of his eyes mirroring the man before him, and he felt his confidence grow. 

“Papa…I know you’re sleeping, but…can you play with me?” 

Levi glanced over at the wooden soldiers at the floor and felt thankful that Erwin gave your son such a good gift, but two soldiers really weren’t enough. He made a mental note of that and stretched to sit upright in the chair.

Eli averted his father’s gaze in wait of an answer, and Levi let out a soft laugh at his conservative nature, almost certain that youmust’ve been like that as a child.

He reached his hand out to muss up Eli’s hair as a reply, then picked him up to carry him to the center of the room. 

Sleep be damned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble I made from a h/c request of what Levi would do if he wanted to sleep but his 5 year old son wanted to play with him instead. MORE DAD LEVI CONTENT.


	26. "Songbird" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

You couldn’t remember how you ended up in the tent of the young cadet in front of you, but here you were. Poor thing. After seeing one of his comrades devoured by a Titan, he was nothing short of shell-shocked. Immobilized by fear, the young man spent the night rocking and crying in his tent in fetal position. That was when you had happened upon him. At first you thought the cries came from a wounded animal. But, upon further inspection, you realized it was a wounded person. 

“Tell me about your friend. The one who passed,” you said, your voice gentle yet firm. The cadet in front of you shook like a leaf as he recalled his childhood friend, but told you stories. Stories of how they played together. Fought together. Lost together. The sobs never faltered as he spoke. That was why when he mentioned his friend’s favorite song, you found the courage to sing it to him. 

\- - - 

As he walked past the tents inspecting that his team was secure and safe, Levi could hear sweet, dulcet tones coming from one tent in particular. He stopped in his tracks to hear the soft hums, as if they were directed to him. While he’d never heard it before, he knew that a sound so sweet could only come from one person. 

When the young cadet fell asleep and finally stopped crying, you made your leave. The night sky was shrouded in darkness, so when you exited the tent, you bumped into a figure. The firmness of its chest, and the way it refused to move let you know exactly who it was. 

You met his gaze in the night, but Levi didn’t speak. Instead, he raised a brow up at you.

“What?” you interrogated, suddenly feeling shy at his penetrating stare.

Levi smirked. 

“Nothing. Just had no idea you were such a fucking songbird, brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble of a h/c request from someone asking what Levi would do if he heard his s/o singing to a cadet after an expedition.


	27. "Tattooed Heart" (Punk! Levi x Reader)

“Are you ever going to tell me about any of these?” Your fingers drew small circles over the intricate designs on Levi’s chest, and the hums of his laughter tickled your bare skin. He looked down at you and scoffed.

“Tch. Not enough time in the world.”

“Of course there is. Please, just tell me about one,” you said sweetly as your soft hands brushed across his clavicles. A smile stretched across your face, and he internally rolled his eyes at how easily he felt like giving into you. 

Levi didn’t want to give in _that_ quickly. So he did this instead.

In one swift motion, you were flipped onto your back and Levi started to nip at your collarbone, his teeth grazing over your sensitive skin. The sensation of his chapped lips and wet tongue gave you goosebumps, and you giggled as he continued to bite at your skin. Levi pulled away and hovered over you, his arms encircling your body.

“Beg for it,” he teased, recalling your pleas from last night. Heat rose across your face as you thought of yesterday night. Your hoarse cries, the tears of pleasure, the sensations he gave you (over, and over, and over again). Your inner thighs still ached, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t feel the arousal pooling in between your legs in the moment now. 

You rolled your bare hips up to meet his, causing him to groan and glower down at you with a challenging stare. 

“Pleasee,” you pouted, never stopping the movement of your hips.

Levi snickered at your desperation, and his locks tickled your neck as he dropped his head down to laugh at you. 

“Fine. Whiny brat.”

He rolled onto his back, and you immediately moved to straddle him, giggling all the while.

“Okay, I wanna know about this one,” you pointed to a large design of the anatomical heart on his chest, and grinned. Levi huffed out a sigh as he took in your excitement, but he would’ve been lying to himself if he said he wasn’t amused by you. You were so desperate to learn, but that wasn’t what he found entertaining.

What _was_ funny was that you thought, even for a fleeting moment, that he ever had the heart to deny you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble of what it's like cuddling punk! Levi and tracing the tattoos on his bare chest, from someone's idea/prompt/thoughts on tumblr


	28. "New Addition" (Punk! Levi x Reader)

The babbles and gurgling from your bedroom made you smile as you padded your way out of the bathroom. 

When you entered the room, you saw Isabelle sitting on her dad’s chest while he held her arms up for her. She cooed and slapped at his chest, poking at the purposefully marred skin with her small fingers. Curious in thought, she started to trace the outlines of the anatomical heart on his chest and ‘oo’s’ bubbled up from her chest. 

As you made your way to lie down on the bed, Levi lifted his arm so that you could snuggle into his side comfortably. 

“Hm. Izzy loves to play with daddy’s tattoos just like her mommy does,” you mused to yourself. Levi looked down at you and chuckled, then back up to your daughter.

“Like mother like brat,” he whispered in amusement as he grabbed her tiny index finger in his hand, making her giggle. You peered up at him through your eyelashes and he quirked a brow up at you. 

“Would you ever get one of her drawings tattooed on you?”

“Yeah, why?" 

"Just curious,” you grinned. Levi laughed at this and smoothed your hair down while Isabelle started to fall asleep by his side. You began to trace over the tattoo on his chest and your own heart raced as you gazed at the new additions he’d made to it in the last few years.

When you were dating, it was just a heart.

When you got engaged, he added your initials.

When Isabelle was born, he added hers. 

Now the only question left to ask was this.

Did he have room on there for one more? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short, but it was a cute thought someone had that punk! Levi's baby girl liked to trace her dad's tattoos, and thus this was born.


	29. "Permanent" (Punk! Levi x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of punk! levi <3

“No.”

“Yes!”

“ **No.** You’ll be shitting yourself from the pain if you get it there.”

“No, I won’t!”

“Yeah, you will.”

You threw your head back in frustration at Levi’s persistence, but you weren’t ready to let up yet. 

"Don’t all tattoos hurt?!” 

Levi leaned back in his seat and turned the steering wheel with one hand as he moved into the next lane. The car came to a pause as the two of you approached a stoplight, and he turned to look down at you through his sunglasses. 

“Yeah. All tattoos hurt. And I’m telling you that it hurts like fuck on your fingers. Farlan had to strap my hand down when I got this.”

He lifted up the ring finger on his right hand at you, and you smiled. It was the signature heart his mother always drew in her birthday cards to him, and the one he had tattooed on him was the last one she was able to write before she passed away a year ago from cancer. 

It devastated your entire family, and you missed her greatly. Kuchel was a kind woman, and you were just happy she got to spend time with both of her grandchildren before she passed. But that didn’t lessen the loss, for either of you. Noticing the sudden soft expression on your face, Levi reached out and pinched your cheek gently to comfort you. 

Silence fell upon the two of of you as you acknowledged the loss, and you both sighed. Levi proceeded to drive ahead once the light had turned green and placed his hand back down to your thigh. 

You tilted your head to the side as you looked at the sleeve of tattoos that peeked out from underneath his black t-shirt. Your eyes trailed to the hand that was resting on the steering wheel, then to his right hand which was resting on your upper thigh. The tattoos he had were perfect both in placement, color, and choice. Not to mention every one of his tattoos were thoughtful. 

Levi had a long borderline consultation with you when you first mentioned wanting a tattoo. He told you tattoos should be meaningful as those were the best ones. You just wanted something similar to his tattoos - meaningful and well-done - especially considering it was your first one. 

Placing your hand on top of his, you laced your fingers into his. 

"Well...where does it hurt the least?” you winced, as your prior bravery flew out the window. 

Levi let out a hollow laugh at this. 

“Maybe the outside of your wrist,” he commented, as he rubbed his calloused thumb over your wrist. 

The car came to a stop as the two of you pulled up to Farlan’s tattoo parlor, and Levi turned the ignition off. He threw his sunglasses into the cup holder of the car, and frowned as he looked at you. 

“Are you going to tell me what you’re getting or you still keeping it a secret?”

You gave him a cheeky smirk and undid your seatbelt, leaning forward across the center console in the car so that you were close to his lips. His face remained expressionless as he waited for you to speak. 

“It’s a secret,” you whispered. You let your lips teasingly brush up against his before pulling away, and Levi rolled his eyes at you.

“Annoying brat,” he muttered as he ran a hand over his undercut. 

\- - - 

“Big bro! I didn’t know you guys were coming in today,” Isabel chirped from behind the front desk as soon as you and Levi walked in. 

You noticed that the place was pretty quiet upon entering, as there were hardly any customers in Farlan’s shop shy of two other people, but you remembered that this was purposeful. Levi deliberately chose an earlier time for your appointment because he didn’t want anyone to bother you. Not that they would have, but Levi assured you that it would be less nerve-wrecking for you if the shop wasn’t filled with “a fuck ton of people”. 

You had to admit, the quietness did calm your nerves down a bit so you were grateful for his thoughtfulness. 

“Do you ever look at the appointment book or do you just sit up here, dummy?” Levi asked grumpily as he approached the front desk with you.

“I do neither. I just come in,” Isabel half-shrugged at him happily, and shot you a wink. “Where are the kids? I miss my mini me!” 

“They’re parking the car,” Levi deadpanned. 

“Wait, WHAT?!”

Isabel stood onto her tiptoes and looked out the window in confusion, making you giggle. 

“They’re with my mom, Isabel,” you laughed, hiding your smile behind your hands over how gullible she was. 

“Oh boo,” she pouted, and Levi reached out his hand to ruffle her hair. “Well, come on back with me.”

The two of you followed Isabel as she led you back, and you couldn’t help but look at the other people who were getting tattooed. 

One guy was getting an elaborate back piece done, while another girl was getting an intricate picture of a tree onto her upper thigh. The machines buzzed as Farlan’s fellow tattoo artists worked hard at their craft, and you gripped Levi’s hand in fear. There was something so intimidating about the experience, and your sudden shift in demeanor didn’t go unnoticed by him. He rose a brow up at you and stopped walking as if to ask if you were okay, and only continued on when you nodded at him.

You were fine. 

You were going to be fine. 

Isabel took the two of you to Farlan’s station and pulled out a seat for Levi, and gestured to you to take a seat at the tattoo chair.

“Farlan should be out in a minute,” Isabel mentioned as she pulled out Farlan’s needles and ink. 

“What’s he doing, taking a shit?” Levi inquired.

Before Isabel could answer, Farlan walked out from the back to stand next to her, wearing the widest grin you’d ever seen on his face. He threw an arm over Isabel’s shoulder and waved at the two of you. 

“Actually, I was just drawing up the last part of your wife’s tattoo,” Farlan winked at you with glee, making you smile at his enthusiasm. 

He couldn’t have been more excited to tattoo you, and he was honored that you trusted him with the job. This shop was his pride and joy, and after years of you being with his best friend, Farlan was delighted to _finally_ have you in his chair. 

“Are we still keeping it a secret from this asshole or what?” 

He jerked his head playfully towards Levi who was now flipping Farlan off. Isabel snorted at this as she continued to help Farlan set up, and you couldn’t help but laugh, too. 

“Just that last part, Farlan. You can show him the first part of it,” you said, laughing at Levi’s response to his friend.

You were nervous to show Levi your idea. It wasn’t complex or crazy at all. But you were worried about his opinion. You weren’t sure how he’d respond to you getting -

“My name. You’re getting my name tattooed on you?” 

“Yes,” you chewed on your lower lip nervously as you watched Levi digest Farlan’s drafted calligraphy work. 

You couldn’t tell if he approved or not. 

He stared at the papers, then to you. 

Then to Farlan. 

Then to Isabel. 

Then back to you.

“Are you shitting me?”

“What?! No. I’m not shitting you. I want your name on me,” you responded nonchalantly, shrugging your shoulders. 

“For your first tattoo,” Levi said slowly.

“Why is it such a big deal? You have my initials tattooed on you! And the kids’ initials!”

“That’s different.”

“No, it’s not,” you argued as you crossed your arms across your chest. “Why can you have my name on you, but I can’t get your name on me?”

“You can do whatever you want, but my name?”

You nodded vigorously. 

Levi paused. 

“...You’re sure?” 

“Yes!” 

You grinned up at Farlan and Isabel who were watching the entire interaction between the two of you in amusement. Levi sighed in resignation as he realized you weren’t backing down, and pulled his chair up next to you. He dejectedly gave you his hand to hold, and you pulled it close to your lips to kiss his knuckles. 

“Thank youuu,” you sang out. 

He grunted in acknowledgement, and you took a deep breath in as you braced yourself for what was next. 

Isabel left to tend to cleaning duties so now it was just you, Farlan, and Levi. All three of you sat in silence for a bit as Farlan prepped his tools, and Levi slouched in his seat as he waited for Farlan to finish setting up. 

“Farlan, she wants it on the outside of her wrist. Right?” Levi cocked a brow up at you, and you nodded. 

Farlan snapped his rubber gloves on and nodded at both of you. 

“Outside of the wrist it is,” he said as he started to clean and prep your skin. 

Levi tried his hardest to look away as Farlan applied the stencil, careful to respect the secret to whatever the last part of your design was, but you could still see his eyes flickering down here and there towards Farlan’s every move.

“Make sure it’s straight, Farlan.”

“Levi, I know,” Farlan rolled his eyes as he prepared his needle for tattooing you. You flinched a bit when he turned the machine on, and gripped Levi’s hand tighter. Levi’s eyes darted to you in concern, then to Farlan in annoyance.

“Oi. Did you fucking disinfect that?” Levi jutted his chin towards the needle. 

“Yes. Fuck. Do you work for OSHA now?” 

“He probably could,” you murmured to yourself. 

Farlan threw his head back at this and even Levi cracked a small smile at your jab.

“Hm. Brat’s got jokes.”

“She has to in order to be married to your ass,” Farlan muttered. Levi flipped him off half-heartedly and closed his eyes once he saw Farlan dipping the needle into the ink. 

You smiled at this as you appreciated that he was determined to honor your secret, even though he had no idea what it was. 

The pain wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be. It felt like Farlan had taken a white hot pen to you and was tracing over your skin with it. It was a lie to say that it didn’t hurt, but it definitely didn’t hurt the way you thought it would. 

Levi gripped your hand, and rubbed his thumb over the top of it. 

“You alright?”

You glanced over at him to answer but noticed his eyes were still shut.

“She’s a natural,” Farlan answered for you as he wiped some ink off your wrist. “Alright, Levi. Time for you to fuck off.” 

“My eyes are still fucking closed, Farlan - fuck you.” 

“Yeah, but this is the surprise part. She doesn’t want you to see ‘till it’s done. Right?” Farlan tilted his head up at you, and you nodded down at him, shaking the hand intertwined in Levi’s to signal to him to get up. 

Another sigh of annoyance left him, but Levi caved in and stood up. 

“Fine,” he directed his attention toward the front of the shop, turning his back to the two of you. “I guess I’ll go...help Isabel clean or some shit.” 

Levi stalked his way over to her, and as soon as he made it there - you could faintly hear him asking her if she’d ever cleaned a goddamn window before because there were “shitty smudges everywhere”. 

Both you and Farlan shook your heads at this and laughed. 

“You do realize tattoos are permanent, right?” He asked, emphasizing your name at the end. “You sure you want that man’s -” he wiped your wrist again and pointed a gloved finger at Levi who was now wiping the windows down for Isabel. “You want that man’s name on you forever?”

You looked over at Levi thoughtfully as you watched him fretting over Isabel and smiled. He’d been through a lot in the past year with the loss of his mom, but he never wavered or changed in being the Levi that you knew. He was still himself, even when it was hard. Still there for everyone, even when he was hurting.

“Yeah, Farlan. I do,” you replied dreamily as you stared at your husband. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Farlan giving you a sweet smile. He proceeded to clean off your wrist again, and with one final swipe of the paper towel in his hand, you had received your first ever tattoo. 

“Well good. Cause there’s no turning back now,” he said as he turned your wrist to you. Blinking tears away, your heart swelled as you looked down at your new tattoo. It was better than you imagined it would be. 

“Farlan. This is...really beautiful. Thank you.” 

He rolled his chair back and laughed as he started to clean up.

“Thanks, I try,” he acknowledged humbly. 

The tattoo was truly perfect. Farlan had done exactly what you asked for and more. It was thoughtful, meaningful, and gorgeous. A perfect first tattoo. You were nervous to reveal it in its entirety to Levi, but excited to hear what he had to say and to show it to him. 

“I’ll be right back, gotta get some stuff for you so I can get you out of here,” Farlan directed, pointing his finger to your newly tattooed skin. 

“Levi, get your ass over here and come look before I wrap it up!” Farlan snapped his gloves off and unceremoniously tossed them into the waste basket under his working desk before getting up again to head to the back. 

Levi immediately whirled his head back at the noise, and sprinted over to Farlan’s station to stand by your side, averting his gaze at what you had gotten done. 

“You okay?” He asked as soon as he reached you. 

You covered your wrist with your free hand and nodded, giving him a gentle smile. 

“I’m fine, baby. Close your eyes so I can show you,” you said shyly as you moved to stand up. 

He quirked up a brow at this but closed his eyes anyway. Your hands shook as you held your wrist out, but you were so happy with the design, you couldn’t wait to show him. 

“Okay, you can look, Levi.”

His gasp was slight but audible once he opened his eyes and saw your tattoo in its entirety. Levi reached out to hold your wrist in his hand, careful not to touch the ink or the newly marred skin with his fingers. 

He was shocked upon seeing it, and that was putting it lightly. 

Because you didn’t _just_ get his name tattooed on you. 

No.

You got his name tattooed on you, with the ‘i’ trailing off into his mom’s signature heart. 

It was sweet and thoughtful beyond measure, and for once, Levi was rendered speechless.

“You told me that tattoos should be meaningful, and that they should mean something special to the person getting it,” you whispered softly as you stepped closer to him. Your free hand reached up to caress his face and he leaned into your touch, giving you a slight smile. 

“You mean the world to me. And she did, too. I miss her. A **lot.** You wouldn’t be half the person you are today without her, and I am so grateful for both of you. This way,” you held up your wrist to his face. “I get to have both of you with me forever.” 

Levi shook his head and leaned in to kiss you gently on your lips.

“And to think you wanted this big ass thing on your fucking finger,” he murmured, pulling away to cup your face in his hand. “Thoughtful little brat.” 


	30. "Eyebrows" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

## “Eyebrows”

“How are my girls?”

The office doors opened to reveal the blonde man, wearing a huge smile on his face. You returned it while your husband grumbled, pushing the door open further and walking right past him.

Erwin opened his arms wide and you passed the twins to him. The two of them gurgled and cooed as he bounced them in his arms, and paced back and forth in his office. Although it was a short meeting to look over plans for the next expedition, you still brought the twins. They were a buffer of sorts. A reminder to everyone that there was still good in the world, even as you prepared yourselves to fight the bad.

You and Levi sat down at Erwin’s desk, and the two of you leaned into each other’s side as you mulled over where you’d be in the formation.

That was when it happened.

Suddenly, the twins started wailing like you’d never heard them cry before. You moved to get up, but Levi was quicker than you.

With one arm, Levi snatched the kids from Erwin and proceeded to kick the taller man’s shin with his foot.

“You just had to open your ugly mouth and make my goddamn kids cry - you and your fucking eyebrows.”

“Levi, I barely got a word out,” Erwin replied, exasperated and bewildered.

The stress was written all over his face as the girls screamed. It was no secret that the Commander adored them, and he often treated them as if they were his own children. He wore his “uncle Erwin” title with pride. So much so that it wasn’t uncommon to see one or both of them on top of his shoulders while everyone gathered to eat in the mess halls. He’d often steal them from you to “help” you give you a break, but you knew better. 

While you could see this was vexing him heavily, you had no time to offer kind words as the piercing screams continued to fill the corners of his office. Levi was already out of the office before you even got out of your chair. 

\- - -

“Did you have to be so mean to him?”

“He made our kids cry,” Levi said plainly.

He tucked in the corners of Annabelle’s blanket to make sure it was snug, then blew the candle out. You pressed your back up to the door with your arms crossed, and watched as the grumpy man helped your girls get to sleep.

“Alright. Are we good?”

Annabelle whimpered as she brought the blankets up to her nose, and Isabelle followed.

“Shit. Erwin and his ugly mug really did a number on you two, huh?”

“Levi!”

“Let me guess - it was the eyebrows? Honestly, they scare me too. Damn things have a mind of their own,” he muttered seriously as he looked off into the distance. 

“Eyebrows,” Isabelle parroted after her dad.

“Told you,” he turned his head to you, and you rolled your eyes. Levi wasn’t aware of it, but the girls (Isabelle especially) repeated after him a lot. It was one reason why you were so adamant that he not curse around them. For once, you were trying to convince your husband that their cries were more likely shit related but he wasn’t hearing any of it. It definitely had nothing with do with Erwin.

“How’s this? Next time you see him, just try to rip the damn things off.”

This girls gurgled with approval, only to be further affirmed when their dad pet their heads. You walked over to give them your own good night kisses, and exited the room with Levi. 

“It’s not the eyebrows,” you whispered, leaning up against the door. 

Levi merely looked over at you with a blank face, and shrugged.

“I know. I was the one who changed their shitty diapers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabble from a h/c request of Levi's kid being scared of Erwin's eyebrows. There's a running joke I have from a h/c on Levi with twins and they always yank on Erwin's brows for fun. Here's the origin story.


	31. "Reassurance" (Eren Yeager x Reader)

When his head cracked on the ground, you, Mikasa, and Armin rushed to pick him up. Another failure at testing out the ODM gear. Eren just couldn’t get his balance right.

“Eren! Are you okay?!”

You hugged your arms around him, hoping that he was the slightest bit conscious but when you saw the glazed look in his eyes, you knew Eren was hurting badly.

“We need to bandage him up,” Mikasa said firmly, always quick to act. You nodded and all three of you helped Eren get to the infirmary immediately.

\- - -

“I’m never going to get this right, am I?!” Eren threw his arms up in frustration, and hung his head low. The two of you were alone in the infirmary as Mikasa and Armin left to give you some privacy. You smoothed the brown locks out of his face as you stood between his legs, and he sighed.

“It’s no use,” he huffed out your name in a sigh of frustration.

“I’m just not skilled enough. Fucking useless,” his voice dropped towards the end, and so did his resolve.

Far gone was the cocky Eren that you saw during training, and now stood the Eren that you always knew growing up. Vulnerable and slightly insecure. Always in need of reassurance. He averted his gaze from you, ashamed that he even fell in front of you in such a way. You threw your arms around his neck and peppered his face with tender kisses.

“Never. Ever. Say. That,” you said between kisses. The tips of his ears started to grow pink along with his cheeks.

“Never.”

Kiss.

“Ever.”

Another kiss.

“Ever.”

His face was slightly wet from your sweet kisses, but he refused to complain as your words soothed his bruised ego and heart.

“Eren, you are amazing. You can get this, I know you can,” you whispered as you cupped his face in your hands.

Eren was fully blushing at this point, but he didn’t push you away as the two of you shared a moment of intimacy alone in the infirmary. Even after all these years of knowing you, Eren was still so shy when it came to your overly loving nature. He was just happy you were doing this for him in private. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t embarrass him a little bit when you did it in public, but he would never change that about you either. It was one of the reasons he loved you so much anyway.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, wrapping his arm around your side so he could pull you close. He gave you a long kiss on your cheek, and you leaned in to his side and moved to sit on his lap.

“Do you really think I’ll get it?”

The question was timid, and so was he.

“Absolutely. It’s probably just faulty equipment or something, Eren! I **know** you can do this!”

He smiled as he felt his confidence growing again, and you returned the smile.

“Thank you. I love you,” his voice was quiet again, as he looked down in shyness and you couldn’t help yourself. You started to place kisses all over his face again, repeating how much you loved him back while he laughed at how affectionate you were. Yes, his ego was bruised, and so was his head. But with every single kiss and affirmation you gave him, Eren was determined to make something work tomorrow during his test. After all, he couldn’t bear to let you down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabble from a h/c request of Eren with an S/O who constantly praises him / kisses him


	32. "Dazed" (Eren Yeager x Reader"

The brunette fell with a thud as his teammate tackled him to the ground, the soft grass acting as cushion for his fall. 

“Yeager, what the fuck?” Jean removed his helmet to berate the young quarterback who was lying on his back, with stars dizzying his vision.

“Lay off of him, Jean,” Reiner said as he extended a hand out to Eren. “Went a little too hard on you there, buddy.” His large palm smacked Eren’s back to comfort him, but the brown-haired boy remained dazed, his vision looking straight ahead.

“Great job, Reiner - you’ve given him a concussion. Right before our next game,” Jean muttered as he put his hands on his hips like a scolding mother hen. Jean’s words and the bickering fell upon deaf ears as Eren fixed his eyes on you. Unable to tear his gaze away, Eren studied your smile and kind eyes, and knew he had to get to know you. He removed his helmet and grabbed the jersey of the closest person next to him, his eyes on you the whole time.

“Who - who is that? Also who’s this, who am I touching right now?” 

“Damn, Eren. How hard did Reiner hit you? It’s me, Connie. And that girl?” Connie extended a finger out to you and your crew, “She’s part of the yearbook club, dude. They’re here to take pictures of us.”

“Oh, oh. Okay,” Eren smiled as he removed his helmet, tucking it underneath his armpit as he ran towards you. “Uh, Connie. Be right back.”

“Practice isn’t over,” Connie cupped his hands on both sides of his mouth to make a makeshift megaphone, but Eren ignored him. He turned to him and started running backwards, his athletic agility making the feat an easy one.

“I know! Just give me 5 minutes,” Eren’s white teeth gleamed in the sunlight as he smiled at his teammate. He could only hope 5 minutes was all it would take to get to know you.

“Sasha, I don’t need snacks, but thank you! Oh Marlow, can you fix that light?” 

You directed to your crew as quickly as you could before you’d lose the daylight hours which were prime for filming. It was your duty to take pictures of the football club for the year, and you knew photos of them practicing would be perfect for their spread in the yearbook. The job was assigned to you as your fellow yearbook club member Hitch was much too excited to join in on the project. She spent the entire meeting drooling and exclaiming that the entire team was comprised of snacks, and counted all the ways she’d get to know them. Armin’s decision was swift, and the job became yours.

“Hey!” 

An enthusiastic voice surprised you from behind, making you jump. You turned around to see the quarterback who had just been tackled earlier, and your breath caught in your throat as you came to the realization that Hitch was right. As the team continued to remove their helmets, you noticed that they were all handsome, but the one in front of you caught your eye especially.

“Um, hi,” you tucked your hair behind your ear making Eren grin. He wasn’t sure what it was about you, but he found you adorable and there was a burning desire to talk to you. 

“I’m Yeager. I mean Eren. Uh, I’m Eren Yeager,” he held his hand out to you as his cheeks flushed pink, and you mirrored his blush - finding his awkwardness cute. You returned your name and the handshake with warmth - the electricity of his touch setting your fingertips on fire. The two of you quickly retrieved your hands to your sides. You gave him a wry, shy smile as you studied his looks, holding your hand up to your chest which was still warm from his touch. 

“Guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other this year,” Eren smiled as he signaled to the small crew behind you.

“I sure hope so, Eren Yeager,” you teased flirtatiously. He grinned at you again and shot you a wink before putting his helmet on, and running back to his teammates.

It was a surprise to no one when the yearbook’s final copy was printed, with every single picture of Eren marked as photographed by you. But then again, what could people expect from the star quarterback’s girlfriend? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a h/c of Jock! Eren dating someone on the yearbook team. Naturally I made it a drabble / meet-cute LOL


	33. "A Family Reunion" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

You were on your back heaving and panting, as you tried to catch your breath after another afternoon tryst with Levi. Although the man was much older than you, he was good for going through a few rounds with you during sex, which always left you satisfied but also feeling like you had ran a marathon. Today was one of those days where he felt like taking his sweet time with you, and while you were in complete bliss, you were also exhausted. 

Turning onto your side, you noticed that Levi wasn’t even half as tired as you were, and you poked his chiseled face with your index finger. 

“You’re not tired, old man?” You breathed out in huffs. He looked at you out of the corner of his eyes and laughed, running a hand through his hair to move it out of his face. 

“Nope,” he replied slowly, emphasizing the ‘p’ in the syllable. You rolled your eyes and snuggled up to his side, and he wrapped his arm around your waist to pull you in closer. Your body was tired enough, and the warmth of Levi’s skin only further seduced you into a deep sleep.

“Can I stay here tonight, please?” Your breath tickled his skin as you asked the question, and if it weren’t for the importance of who he had to meet, the answer would’ve been yes. Unfortunately for you, he had to say no.

“You can stay for a few hours, but not all night. I’m having dinner with my mom later at her new place,” he mumbled into your hair. 

“Oh, it’s okay. Another time then,” you pushed yourself up so that you could lean on top of his chest. You gave him a lop-sided grin and wink, which made him roll his eyes and flick your nose affectionately. 

“Will I ever get to meet your mom, Levi?” 

The curiosity spilled out of your mouth before you could stop it, and you pressed your lips together while Levi looked at you thoughtfully. 

“Yeah. Someday. Just not now. I hate when people are invited to shit last minute and it was just supposed to be plans between two people at first.” 

You knew that well. Hange was famous for inviting people along when she was supposed to hang out with only you and Levi. If it weren’t for you, Levi would’ve probably lost his mind over that by now. 

“I wonder what she looks like,” you mused to yourself more than him, as he stroked the sides of your arms. 

“I guess you’ll know someday,” he stopped stroking your arms to run his hands through your hair for a second. You sighed and leaned into the feeling, and his thumbs brushed over your temples before leaving you. 

“I’m setting an alarm. Don’t forget to get up and piss before you fall asleep, brat,” Levi directed as he fiddled with the settings on his phone.

“Levi, have I ever told you that you have a real way with words?” You asked sarcastically as you slapped his abs. He grasped your hand and pulled it up to his mouth - his lips brushing across your knuckles. 

“Yeah, I’m a real fucking wordsmith,” he deadpanned, making you giggle. Levi pulled you down to ruffle your hair, before kissing your cheek and pointing to the bathroom. You let out a sigh of defeat and rolled off the bed, flipping him off from behind. 

“Bossy old man.”

Levi chuckled at this and rolled over onto his side, so he could get right to napping with you once you came back out. Having a few hours with you would be better than none, he supposed.

\- - - 

“Alright, what’s my budget at now?” Your mom questioned you as she pushed the shopping cart through the baking aisle. 

“Uh...$50?”

“Let me guess. You haven’t added anything in the last hour, have you?” The older woman crossed her arms at you as she glared at you, and you gave her a sheepish grin.

The truth was you were too busy sending Levi racy pictures you had taken earlier, and you didn’t bother to add half of what was in the cart. _Please, someone, save me_ , you thought as you backed away. Suddenly, a voice called out your mom’s name from afar making her tear her gaze away from you and towards the other person. 

“Kuchel, is that you?! Oh my god, it’s been so long!” Your mother ran towards a small, skinny woman with dark black hair and embraced her in a tight, long hug. “How are you? How’s your son - what’s his name again? Oh wait, do you remember my daughter? I’ve sent you pictures before,” she gestured over to you and gave Kuchel your name, and you waved shyly. 

The two women pulled apart and held onto each other’s forearms, smiling at each other with adoration. 

“When did you move back here?!”

“About a week or so ago,” the woman named Kuchel gushed sweetly. “I wanted to move back to a quieter place, the city got pretty overwhelming. My son was a great help, though.” 

You studied the short woman before you and thought she seemed familiar, but seeing how close she clearly was to your mom - you thought nothing of it. Your mom must’ve mentioned her to you in passing before. 

“Oh, she’s grown up to be so beautiful. Dear, you’re beautiful,” Kuchel beamed towards you and you blushed at her sweet compliments.

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“You’ll have to let me know if you’re single - I really want my son to have a girlfriend so he can stop being such a grumpy little shit,” she pinched the bridge of her nose which made you and your mom laugh, but Kuchel remained serious. She reminded you so much of someone, but you just couldn’t place it.

“I’m really sorry, but I have a boyfriend,” you replied, thinking of your own grumpy little shit. 

“Lucky man, then! You know something? The two of you should come over for dinner tonight. It would be really lovely to catch up again.”

“Oh, we don’t want to impose. I’m free tomorrow though,” your mother replied but Kuchel waved her off. 

“It’s nothing! You have to come! It was just going to be me and my son, but I’m sure he won’t mind. Come by, please. I would love to have you over. Actually, I won’t take no for an answer.” 

With that, she whipped her phone out to exchange numbers with your mom, and bid the both of you farewell - petting your head as she left. You found that odd, yet familiar. You still weren’t sure who exactly she reminded you of. 

“She was nice,” you hooked arms with your mom and leaned onto her shoulder.

“I’ve told you about her before! You just never listen. Also, I didn’t forget about your mathematical blunder, young lady. We’re going around the store so we can add everything up. From the top.” 

This was going to be a _long_ ass shopping trip.

\- - - 

To your surprise, you arrived punctually to Kuchel’s house with your mother, and it wasn’t a shock to see that the home really seemed to fit the woman. It was small, cozy, and sweet - like something out of an idyllic painting. Very much like Kuchel herself.

“You brought wine! Aren’t you a dear?” Kuchel exclaimed as she opened the door, gesturing to your gift bag. She gave both you and your mother hugs before ushering you inside. 

“Where’s the bathroom, Kuchel, love?” Your mother peered around the house.

“Oh, go to the one up the stairs, it’s cuter. I’ll show you. I have to tell you something anyway. Honey, sit down at the table, make yourself home. My son should be there already,” she gave you a sly smile which you found odd, but you nodded. 

The two women left you and you walked to the kitchen, only to freeze when you saw who was sitting at the dining table. Although his back was turned to you, you recognized that undercut from a mile away.

“Levi?!”

He whipped his head around at the sound of your voice, and his mouth dropped agape when he saw you. Whispering your name, he got up and pulled you in by your forearms. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, brat?” 

“What are YOU doing here?”

“Tch, I asked first.”

“Fine. Apparently, our moms are -”

The conversation was cut short as the two women returned arm in arm laughing together, and both of them stopped when they saw how you and Levi were holding each other. You hurriedly pulled your arms away from Levi, and he shoved his hands in his pockets. A wicked glint shone in his mother’s gray eyes, and she grinned at the two of you which made both you and Levi recoil a step back. 

“So happy the two of you got to meet,” she said as if she didn’t see anything. “Let’s eat!”

\- - - 

“Where do you go to school again, love? And for what again?” Kuchel asked as she passed you the bread rolls. 

“Shinganshina University. I’m getting my Masters in Psychology.”

“Oh, you know Levi teaches there?” Kuchel leaned onto her forearms and darted her gaze between you and her son, making Levi raise a brow up at her.

“Yes...I actually had him as my professor during my undergrad years,” you replied slowly, twirling a mouthful of spaghetti in your mouth so that you wouldn’t have to speak anymore.

“What a coincidence! Is that also where you met your boyfriend? At school?” Kuchel continued to press on, and Levi rested his hands across his stomach as he leaned back in his chair and stared the older woman down. What was his mother playing at?

You hummed in affirmation, mouth still full of pasta, and stared down at your plate.

Although you didn’t date Levi until after you had officially graduated, and he didn’t teach you any more - it always felt somewhat taboo to you to talk about your relationship to anyone - let alone Levi’s mother herself. Levi didn’t even bother to pay you any mind until he randomly bumped into you at the local college bar a few weeks after your graduation ceremony. Still, you didn’t want anyone to think either he or you abused the relationship dynamics in any way while he was actually your professor.

“You should help her with her graduate work sometime, Levi,” Kuchel smiled at her son kindly, and Levi closed his eyes.

“Tch. I help all my students. Present and former.”

“No you don’t,” you retorted, crossing your arms.

“I edited one of your papers last week, brat.” 

“No you didn’t! You just put ‘do it again’ on the notes, and emailed it back to me. How’s that editing?”

“The edit was that you needed to do it over,” Levi shrugged.

“Why?!”

“It was sort of shitty, and I know you can do better.”

“So I had to redo the WHOLE thing?!”

Kuchel and your mother watched in amusement as you and Levi continued to banter at the table. The two of them shared knowing motherly glances at each other and grinned.

“Huh. You were right, Kuchel,” your mother replied quietly to her friend.

“I sure was,” Kuchel said happily as she watched you and Levi riff together. 

She wasn’t sure if it was irony or fate that she had paired her son with you before knowing the two of you were together, but she was very happy to know that her motherly instincts chose correctly. 

\- - - 

Levi covered you with his jacket as the cold night air kissed your face, and you took his hands in yours with a smile. The two of you were sitting on his mom’s front porch steps together as both of you needed a much deserved break.

When your mothers deduced that you and Levi were, in fact, together - they started to hound you relentlessly with questions. Although the questions were all supportive of the relationship, the two of you were feeling the mental exhaustion of their prying. 

“So. I guess you did get to meet my mother after all,” Levi scoffed, making you giggle. “You know, I knew she was up to some shit when she asked me if I was still single when I came over. No wonder she asked you so many fucking questions. Woman should’ve gone into detective work, I swear.”

He shook his head and you laughed at his mom’s determination to find her “grumpy little shit” someone to date.

Luckily for you, you had already snagged him.

“I like her a lot,” you whispered softly, bringing a hand up to Levi’s face. He turned his head to kiss your open palm and nodded.

“Good. She likes you too.”

You blushed under the night sky, and Levi lightly pinched your cheeks to tease you.

“Do you know how they’re friends?” you asked, trying to change the subject.

“My mom told me she knew your mom from college. They haven’t seen each other in decades since my mom moved back to the city. But she told me she thinks of your mom as family or something. They kept in touch. I don’t know, I wasn’t really paying attention ‘cause some little brat kept sending nudes and shit to my phone,” he poked the sides of your waists making you laugh.

“Damn, it was a real family reunion then, huh?”

You tried to gloss over his last comment, as you were still wearing the lingerie set underneath your current clothes. Now you knew there was a very real prospect of spending the night with him again, there was no need to bring up his comment when he’d get to see it later.

“I gue - oh, **fuck** me,” Levi rolled his eyes and buried his head in his hands as the sounds of an old rumbling engine drowned him out. A vintage green cadillac started to pull up into the drive way, and Levi tugged on your wrist to motion to you to get up before he had to deal with the man in it. 

“Yo. Levi.”

Levi shut his eyes tightly and frowned, shielding you from his uncle’s vision with his body.

“You grown any yet?” The older man continued in amusement.

Levi groaned and let out a long, deep breath as Kenny continued to approach the two of you. 

You just _had_ to say family reunion, didn’t you?


	34. "Teaching Moments" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

The formation was simple.

Levi would lead the front with Farlan strapped to his chest, while the twins followed behind with Eli at the back.

Their mission? Even easier.

They were all on their way to Levi’s office so that he could teach them how to clean. More so the twins as Eli took after his father and was a natural at it. But Levi figured it was a good way for him to bond with the kids, as well as a way to give you a well-deserved and much needed-break from the four young children.

“Dad, wait. Isabelle’s handkerchief is tied wrong,” Eli’s small but stern voice stated. Levi paused and turned around, ready to adjust the protective gear for his daughter but Eli was quick to help.

The young boy swiftly undid the knot on the back of his sister’s head, and redid it, twisting it above her two pony tails so that it was secured tight. When he finished, she turned around and gave him a toothy grin.

“Thanks Eli,” Isabelle chirped sweetly. The boy gave no answer but pat her head as a response, putting an extra hand onto Annabelle’s head too for good measure, which made the shyer twin smile.

“Well done, Eli. Everyone ready?”

The three kids gave their dad a salute (something you taught them, much to Levi’s chagrin), and continued to march onward.

As Erwin left his office, he had to take a step backward at the sight before his eyes. He rubbed his eyes in an effort to erase his post-nap haziness because he was certain he was still dreaming. As he looked ahead, he saw that Levi was wearing his traditional cleaning clothes, with Isabelle, Annabelle, and Eli all matching him too. Even the baby had a handkerchief on his head, which made Erwin shake his head in amusement. 

The kids all followed behind their father in a neat, straight line like newborn ducks that were imprinted onto their mother.

“Levi,” his deep voice boomed out. “What’s the occasion?” 

The corners of his lips turned up, which irritated Levi greatly when he turned to face the man. 

“What does it look like we’re doing? We’re going to clean my office,” Levi monotoned as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Even Farlan needs to ‘suit’ up?” Erwin chuckled as he gestured to the infant, the glimmer of laughter stretching across his bright blue eyes. Levi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“I don’t want dust to get on his head. Idiot.”

“I see. Well, don’t let me stop you. Girls, Eli,” Erwin knelt down to meet the kids at eye-level. “What do I always say?”

“Give your heart,” the three children repeated, all with different inflections and stances. Annabelle was soft and shy - her gaze down to the ground as she saluted. Isabelle was excited, with the most accurate salute out of the three. And Eli couldn’t have been more indifferent, his salute half-hearted as well as his tone, but he entertained Erwin’s question regardless. 

Erwin couldn’t help but laugh at the extreme personality differences. The kids were truly a mirror of you and Levi. He smiled at them with his eyes and saluted them in return. 

“Good luck, kids.”

They nodded at him, and ran off to follow their dad - marching onward behind the short man with determination. 

Erwin rarely wished anyone luck with missions, but this was one he felt the words were appropriate for. Because cleaning with Levi Ackerman? The tall blonde man would prefer fighting Titans over that any day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone prompted me on tumblr to imagine Levi's kids following behind their dad like baby ducks follow their mom, all while wearing matching cleaning uniforms. I HAD to write it. Fin.


	35. "Movies" (Eren Yeager x Reader)

## “Movies” (Eren Yeager x Reader)

Eren couldn’t help but shake his leg as he waited for the cashier to finish ringing up his snacks. He was nervous because he wanted nothing more than to meet up with you on time. He was never late for movie night, and he wasn’t about to start today. 

When you called him in the middle of the afternoon crying last month because your then boyfriend broke up with you, Eren dropped everything he was doing so that he could be there for you. 

That was when movie nights started to become your shared ‘thing’. 

It was obvious to everyone besides **you** that your childhood best friend was head over heels in love with you. You and Eren used to spend every waking moment together, and that relationship was only fractured when you started going out with your now ex-boyfriend. Prior to that, Eren would call you every Friday night and the two of you would talk until you fell asleep on the phone together. You’d spend the weekends with your mutual friends, and you were both together so often that everyone naturally assumed you dated. Being that he lived down the street from you, Eren would pop up at your house or vice versa just because. His mom even had a designated blanket, pillow, and boxes of clothes for you on hand. 

Although the two of you were still friendly when you got together with your boyfriend, you realized early on that you wouldn’t be able to do the things you used to with Eren so you stayed away from him. No more Eren and you. No you and Eren. It just couldn’t be. 

At least that’s what you told yourself. And Eren told himself the same thing, and your relationship felt like it’d never be the same again. 

But the past month proved both of you wrong. 

You started spending time with Eren again like you did in the old days, and it felt like nothing ever changed. 

After the initial first call, Eren rushed over to your house with your favorite ice cream, chips, sweets, and a bunch of other random snacks you loved because he wasn’t sure which one you were in the mood for. He let you pick whatever movie you wanted to watch, and never complained even when you picked the worst B-list horror movies known to mankind. It became your new routine, and a huge part of your healing process.

His phone buzzed, and he looked down to see that the message was from you telling him to just let himself in as your parents were at work. As he handed the cashier money, Eren let out a huge sigh. Yet another night with you where he wasn’t going to tell you how he felt about you. 

It was just too soon. 

Plus, there was no way you felt the same. 

Right? 

\- - - 

When you walked downstairs, you noticed that Eren had set up the living room for the two of you. You giggled as you realized he made a semi-pillow fort, and almost jumped for joy as you saw the tubs of ice cream he had picked up. Your favorite, as always. 

“New face mask?” Eren asked as he fluffed up another pillow, noting your aqua blue skin. 

“Yes, you should do it with me!”

“Maybe another time,” he murmured as he gave you a sincere smile. Even with messy hair, pajamas, and a blue face - he thought you were nothing short of perfect. “I, uh. Don’t want the ice cream to melt.”

"You remembered I wanted to build a pillow fort,” you whispered shyly as you took in his appearance. Eren was always so cute to you growing up, but puberty was definitely his friend. It didn’t help that the more time you spent with him, the cuter you found him. 

“Of course I did,” Eren replied, scratching his temple and tilting his head to the side. 

The two of you stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before turning your heads away from each other.

“So, should I start the mov -”

“I have to wash this off -”

“Okay, yeah it’s -”

“Yep.” 

And with the last word, you ran upstairs back to your bathroom. Your heart raced as the warm water hit your skin, and you let out a deep sigh. As you shut off the faucet, you took a good look at your face. You looked happier. Your heart felt like it was was mending and even looked it, and you knew a large part of that was due to Eren. 

You stared at your reflection once more before pointing at it. 

_Tonight is the night we tell him._

\- - - 

"God, that was awful,” Eren laughed as he took his arm away from your shoulder. You sat up and laughed with him, but stopped immediately when you remembered your promise to your reflection. 

He frowned. “What’s wrong?"

“I, um...”

“Did your ex bother you again? That’s it, I’m going to fucking kill-”

“No. Eren. I...um. I have to tell you something.”

He held his breath as he waited for you to speak, and you willed yourself to look up into those emerald green eyes and exhaled.

“You have been amazing to me this past month. I don’t really know how to thank you. I, uh...wanted to tell you this for a while now but...Just let me finish before you talk,” you said as you held up a finger to his mouth before he could cut you off. It was tempting for him not to kiss your finger, but Eren held it in as you chewed over your words.

_Now or never,_ you thought. 

“I’m in love with you, Eren.”

You twiddled with your fingers and bit your lip as you watched his face go from confused to shocked. His mouth hung open and a small gasp came out, and you could feel your heart drop into your stomach as you waited for his rejection.

“You know what, forget I sai-”

You couldn’t even finish your sentence as Eren leaned forward to cover your mouth with his. His lips were gentle yet fierce as they molded against yours, and it didn’t surprise you that your first kiss with Eren was so sweet. Almost shy. A little clumsy. Very needy. Just like him. You didn’t want it any other way.

Eren ran his fingers through your hair and pulled away to kiss your forehead multiple times. As he looked down at you, you could see the biggest smile stretch across his face and you mirrored his grin.

“I’ve been waiting to hear that since we were 6,” he nuzzled his nose against yours before kissing it, and murmuring your name. “I’m in love with you, too. I always have been.”


	36. "Game Day" (Eren Yeager x Reader)

“Did you hear the news?” 

You peered from behind your locker door and saw your fellow yearbook club member Hitch leaning lazily against the adjacent locker. She had a wicked smirk on her face along with a mischievous glint in her eyes. While you weren’t sure what she had to say, you knew it was never a good sign when Hitch came to your locker. If it wasn’t gossip, she was there to annoy you. 

“Do I **want** to hear the news?”

The locker door slammed with a clang as you pulled out your English binder and book, and slung your bag over your shoulder. Hitch scrunched up her face and poked your nose.

“Cutie, if you don’t hear it from me, you’ll hear it from someone else. Your boyfriend went _viral_ ,” she drawled as she fished her phone out of her tote. Hitch leaned back against the lockers and hooked her arm in yours as she pulled up a video for you to watch. 

Your jaw dropped.

You couldn’t figure out if you were more shocked over the thumbnail picture or the video’s title. The preview of the video showed Eren and the rest of the football team half naked in the locker room, and it was titled: 

**“Maniac Quarterback Vows To Drive Out Titan Football Team!!!”**

Hitch gave you a smug grin as she took in the look on your face and hovered her thumb over the play button.

“Wait until you watch it,” she snickered your name with glee and tapped her phone. 

\- - - 

The scratching of pencils to paper were the only noises audible in your next class as you all worked in silence on your essays about the book “Great Expectations”. Unfortunately for you, your attention was somewhere else. 

Your mind drifted back to the video Hitch showed you and you replayed Eren’s impassioned speech in your mind over and over again. His team mate Thomas lamented about how the Eldia football team was going to lose to the Titans yet again this Friday, and Eren wasn’t taking any of it. 

_Eren had his leg propped up onto one of the benches while his team mates stared on with bewildered expressions._

_“Thomas, I only worked this hard so that I could fight the Titans.”_

_Jean, who was standing right behind Eren, rolled his eyes at this and looked up at the ceiling in defeat._

_“But you can’t possibly win! You know full well how many people have been defeated by them, Eren. We’ve lost more than 10 games to them in the past. We don’t stand chance against them,” Thomas tried to reason._

_You chewed on your lower lip as you watched Eren lean forward to rest his elbow on his knee, and Hitch smirked at your nervousness._

_“So? You didn’t have me as your quarterback then. You’re just giving up because you think you can’t win?”_

_“Well-”_

_Your boyfriend puffed his chest up and stood with his shoulders back in determination. Eren clenched his fists and bared his teeth at his team - his brows furrowed with fury._

_“It’s true,” he started slowly. “We’ve suffered only defeats so far. That’s because we hardly knew anything about their tactics! We can’t defeat them using sheer strength,” Eren pointed to his biggest team mate Reiner, who shrugged in confusion at being called out. Jean, on the other hand, stood up a little more, showing that he was somewhat interested in Eren’s rambling for once._

_“We may have lost, but the knowledge we obtained from those games is our guiding beacon of hope. Yet you’d discard the tactical knowledge and progress bought by tons of teams before us and their sacrifices, just to quit? You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Eren finished with disgust._

_He slammed his fist against his chest and stepped up to stand on the bench._

_“I’LL DESTROY EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM AND BREAK OUR LOSING STREAK! THAT IS MY DREAM! Eldia hasn’t lost everything yet!”_

The sound of the bell ringing pulled you out of your day dream, and you jumped up from your desk. You were due to meet Eren at his locker for lunch, and you couldn’t bear to be late. The two of you rarely had a chance to meet during school due to varying schedules, but luckily you shared lunch time together. 

As you rushed to grab your bag, you nearly forgot about turning in your essay when a sharp voice suddenly called your name out.

“Oi! Forgetting something?” 

“Oops…” 

You rubbed the back of your neck nervously and placed the incomplete essay onto your English teacher’s desk. His gaze flickered down to your paper for a second before cocking a brow up at you once he noticed you had barely scribbled more than a paragraph down. You grimaced in embarrassment, and he rolled his eyes at you.

“Sorry, Mr. Ackerman. I was distracted,” you admitted as you hung your head down in shame. 

“Yeah. I heard all about your idiot boyfriend’s video when I was in the teacher’s lounge.”

There were no words to describe the embarrassment you felt upon hearing that.

It was no secret to the students that you and Eren dated. Apart from the fact that Eren was always hugging up on you, you also wore his jersey every game day. The two of you frequently held hands together at lunch, and Eren was publicly affectionate towards you, which was something he apparently rarely did with previous girlfriends. 

Despite that, you figured only the students knew about the two of you. You didn’t even think the teachers paid that much attention to their students, so you were mortified to say the least. 

And Mr. Ackerman took notice. 

He closed his eyes and mustered what little mercy he had, huffing out an annoyed sigh. 

“Tch. Take _this_ ,” he pushed your essay towards you, “and give it to me first thing tomorrow morning - **completed**.”

A wash of relief overcame you. 

“Yes, sir!”

Your teacher brushed you off with a bored wave of his hand - and with that, you ran off to meet Eren at his locker. 

\- - - 

You moved through the throngs of students as you rushed through the halls to get to Eren, bumping elbows into the sides of everyone as you squeezed through the narrow hallways. When you finally made it through, you couldn’t help but grin once you saw the back of Eren’s head. 

“Eren!” 

His head lifted up at the sound of your voice, and a huge smile overtook his face once he saw you. Eren was always so easy to read, and you could tell he was extremely happy today. Almost ecstatic, even. 

“Baby!”

The crowd in the hall dispersed as everyone ran off to their next respective periods, and Eren sprinted over to you. He wrapped his arms around your middle and lifted you up so he could spin you around in a hug as soon as he reached you, and you buried your head in his chest. Eren then peppered your forehead with kisses once he placed you back down on the ground. It made you blush like mad even though the hallways were practically empty now. 

“You’re in a surprisingly good mood today,” you commented as you looked up at him.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Eren scrunched his face up and lifted his brow up at you while he rubbed his hands up and down your lower back. 

“Well, you did kind of go viral…and now everyone thinks you’re a maniac.” 

“So? They don’t know anything,” he said indignantly. “We **are** going to win this Friday. I’ll make sure of it!”

Eren pulled away from you and grabbed one of your hands in his, brushing his lips against your knuckles. You smiled in delight and ran the back of your free hand against his cheek. He was so sweet when he wanted to be.

“How can you be so sure, babe? What if you guys lose again?”

He let out a deep breath. 

“I’m sure we’ll win because _this_ year I’m the quarterback. I’m not going down without a fight.” 

“You’re just…so determined. And that’s great. It really is great, but…Eren, do I have to remind you what the score was last year during the Thanksgiving game?”

Both of you shuddered as if you were experiencing war flashbacks. 

The loss Eldia suffered against the Titans last year was _**brutal**_. The Eldian team got absolutely slaughtered. The game was pretty much over in the first quarter as the Titans demolished the Eldian defense like they were cutting through butter.

The entire school’s mood had dampened after that game, and that was putting it lightly. Out of respect, and perhaps embarrassment, Armin told the yearbook club not to put in any pictures of the Thanksgiving game for the football team’s pages. From that point on, the Thanksgiving game would forever be known as “That Day”. 

And _everyone_ in the school knew better than to bring “That Day” up. 

Except for you, apparently. 

You gazed up at Eren in curiosity, and he sighed.

“You don’t have to remind me, baby. Please don’t remind me.”

“Sorry. I’m just curious. Why are you so sure you guys will win this time?”

You stared at him through your lashes, and Eren’s smile grew tender and his eyes fixed upon you in adoration. His cheeks were slightly pink, and he bit the inside of his cheek before speaking, looking away from you, then back to you again.

“Things are different this year. Because this year…” he ran his hands down the sides of your arms. “This year, I have you.”

You gasped at this, and a tiny smile graced his lips as he looked at your face.

“I didn’t have you before. And now that I do…I feel like I can do anything. Even winning against those damn Titans.”

Tears brimmed in your eyes as you mulled over his genuine confession. All you could feel was his love for you, pouring out into that one, small statement. Your body didn’t know how to react at first, but once you were able to recover, you pulled him in for a searing kiss. Only the sounds of one or two students wading through the halls broke the silence, but you and Eren were too lost in your own worlds to care or notice. 

His lips were soft against yours, and you held your hand to the back of his head to deepen the kiss even more. Eren’s tongue teased the entrance of your mouth briefly, but before you could run your tongue over his - he pulled away and gave you a shit-eating grin. 

You rolled your eyes and shoved at his chest lightly.

“I love you. Maniac,” you murmured softly as you cupped his face in your hands. Eren’s eyes closed peacefully at the sound of your confession - just like they did every other time you admitted your love for him - and he pulled you in for a sweet, long embrace.

“I love you, too,” he pressed his cheek against the top of your head and gave your temple a kiss as he nuzzled his nose into your hair.

\- - - 

The game against the Titans that Friday night went off with a rocky start. The Titans had somehow managed to project Eren’s viral rant up onto the screen before the game started, and your heart sank because you knew it was going to throw Eren off his game.

And throw him off it did. He didn’t even seem like he was following the plays at first. Plays you knew he had a part in making, too. You, Armin, and Mikasa were about ready to tear your own hair out and Armin didn’t even bother to pick up his camera to photograph the game, not even once. 

“If they put me in there with Eren…this wouldn’t be happening,” Mikasa whispered as she gripped her maroon scarf. 

Armin and you glanced at each other with wide eyes as you looked at her protective, semi-murderous expression as she watched Eren get tackled yet again. 

“And the Eldian team is calling for yet another time out,” the announcer’s voice boomed over the speakers. The crowds booed as the teams huddled up in their respective corners, and Armin gave you desperate look. He didn’t have to say anything else because you had the same idea. 

You jumped down the benches as quickly as you could and ran onto the field without a care, calling Eren’s name out. The team’s ears perked up at the sound of your voice, and Jean actually threw his hands up and rejoiced. 

“FINALLY! Talk some sense into this idiot, please,” your name came out of his mouth sounding more like a plea than anything else. Jean shoved Eren towards you, and you could tell Eren was feeling defeated by the way he shuffled over towards you. 

“Baby, what is going on?!” You asked as you reached up to remove his helmet, dropping it down onto the grass.

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” Eren practically whined. “This is impossible. What’s the point? You saw how they embarrassed us before the game even started. How **I** embarrassed us.” 

His head dropped down, and you frowned. You leaned up and caressed his cheek, rubbing your thumb over his cheekbone. Eren closed his eyes as you tried to calm him down, but he flinched when your hand smacked against his face lightly. 

“Eren, are you KIDDING me?! You’re going to let ONE little thing get to you like that? If anything, what they did should fuel you even more! So _what_ if they tried to embarrass you and the team?” 

You pulled his head down to meet your gaze.

“You can do this, Eren. I know you can. If anyone can do this, it’s you. You have like 3 more seconds to mope, and then I want you to get out there and kick some ass,” you whispered as your touch softened over his face. 

Eren’s eyes lit up at your affirmations and he leaned down to murmur “I love you,” making sure to kiss you in between each word. He bent down to pick his helmet back up, and you could see the confidence surging in his stance alone once he stood up. 

“This win’s for you, baby,” he winked at you and flashed you a thousand watt smile. 

You laughed and watched as he ran back to his team, and you could see that **your** Eren had returned. He joked and slapped Reiner’s back with vigor, and you knew then that his head was officially back in the game. Your legs carried you back up the benches to Armin and Mikasa, and Armin shot a wide grin at you. 

“Here,” he handed you his camera. “I have a feeling we’re going to win, and when we do, you should get credit for all the pictures.” 

You returned his smile and gratefully accepted the duty, turning to the field to snap as many pictures of the team as you could as the second quarter of the game began. The spark had been reignited in the Eldian quarterback, and it was evident in the way Eren moved and bulldozed past the Titan offense and defense with his fellow teammates following his lead, right behind him. 

For the first time ever, the Eldian team had won that night against the Titans in Trost city. It was a miracle - one your school had never experienced before. 

And it was all thanks to your maniacal boyfriend, and of course, **_you_**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of jock! Eren from the story "dazed"


	37. Dad-vi | 1 (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a series on tumblr that I call "dad-vi", where it's Levi interacting individually with all of his kids from the story "That's My Wife." Cute fluffy shit.

**"Questions"**

The rain pitter pattered hard on the windows while the sky cracked and roared with the sounds of the thunder as the evening went on. It was enough to make the building shake at times, and the flash of lightening every now and then didn't help soothe Eli's growing fears.

He sat up in his bed and huffed, blowing his bangs out of his face as they hung messily over his forehead. It felt silly to still be scared of something as trivial as thunder at his age. Not even his younger siblings were fazed by noise, but Eli never liked it. He still flinched every time he heard the thunderous claps of thunder crashing through the night. Eli knew he could go to you, but he also knew you didn't get much sleep as it was. The twins were enough to handle, but now you had Farlan, too. His dad would always tell him that you deserved to rest, and Eli agreed with that whole heartedly even though he wished to rush to you.

The young boy clambered out of bed and sighed as he looked for his shoes in the dark. A breath of relief overcame him when he spotted them in the corner of the room. Eli hastily put them on and went on a search for the only other person in this world who he knew could help him. He grabbed the wooden soldier his uncle Erwin gifted him for company on his walk, and sprinted to his dad's office as quickly as he could. 

\- - - 

Levi wasn't the least bit surprised when he heard the knock on his office door. As soon as he heard the thunder start, he mentally told himself to hold off on work because it wouldn't be long before his son made an appearance. If Eli were any later, Levi was just going to stop by the boy’s room himself to see how he was doing. 

"Come in." 

The door creaked as Eli pushed it open, and Levi put his papers down immediately, directing his attention to the young boy in front of him. 

“Everything okay?” Levi asked nonchalantly. 

Eli closed the door with another gentle push, and looked down at the floor as he twiddled with his thumbs, his right hand firmly gripped onto his toy soldier.

“Umm...”

_CRACK!_ Another violent snap of thunder whipped across the skies, making Eli jump in place. Levi’s brow rose at this, but he waited for his son to speak first.

“Can I stay in here with you? Please?” 

Eli looked up at his dad with flushed pink cheeks, and Levi pushed his seat back to stand up. 

“Sit,” Levi directed, pointing to the brown leather couch in the corner of his office. 

He bent down to open his desk drawer, and pulled out one of the knitted blankets you had placed in his office. Climbing up with ease, Eli scrambled over to the couch and waited patiently for his dad. Levi sighed as he picked up a pen and half of the paperwork on his desk before ambling over to meet his son.

Levi threw the blanket over Eli and ruffled his hair before sitting down. 

“Sleep. Or your mom will kill me.”

He could already hear you yelling at him for passing down his own shitty sleep habits to your son, and laughed to himself at the thought. You always did say Eli was just like Levi in every way possible. 

Eli started to kick and swim his legs out as his wandering gaze surveyed everything in his dad’s office. His head tilted left and right and he scrunched up his nose in interest, making Levi sigh. Levi leaned forward onto his knees, and braced himself for the onslaught of his growing five year old’s new “phase”, which started about a month ago.

You called it Eli’s “question phase”, and you thought it was a good thing. He had no idea how you could, or where you found the patience for it seeing as Eli spent hours asking as many questions as he could, all of which you answered with kindness and ease. 

Levi just chalked it up to you being a good mom.

But the man himself found it _tiring_. 

Mentally, emotionally, and even physically. Phase or not. It was fucking exhausting. It was like the boy had no energy for anything else in the world, but he had all the energy he could muster to pester the two of you with his curiosity. He scoffed and decided to place the blame on you for this one.

“Dad, why do you have so many blankets in here?”

“Cause your mom likes to sleep in here sometimes, and so do your siblings.”

“You don’t use the blankets, dad?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I forget.”

Eli adjusted the corners of the blanket on his lap and moved part of it to cover his dad’s thigh. He wasn’t even sure if his father was cold, but he didn’t want to take it all for himself. A warm hand pat his head once he did this, but Levi tried to keep his attention on his papers despite the kind gesture. Maybe if Eli saw him “working”, he’d give up his questioning and go back to sleep. 

“Sometimes I see you with blankets over you in the morning,” Eli mused aloud. 

“Cause your mom puts them over me.”

“Mom’s the best.”

“She is,” Levi replied without hesitation.

The dark-haired boy beamed at this, and he wondered for a second how you were faring - worried about how you were doing with the thunder. He didn’t even know if you were scared of it, but he figured if it scared him, maybe it scared you, too. Eli always thought about you, and both you and Levi knew this. Levi even equated your relationship with Eli to be like the one he shared with his own mother. 

_Special_ , was what he called it. 

Eli rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the back of his hand, and let his bleary vision move to the papers in his dad’s hands. There were odd shapes drawn all over them, and words he didn’t understand.

“What does paperwork consist of?”

“Stupid shit.”

“Can I help?”

“Thanks. But no. Sleep.”

“Who gives this stuff to you, dad?”

“Erwin.”

The younger boy frowned as he looked over the stacks on the couch. There were a lot of papers.

“That’s not very nice of him.”

“Tch. Tell me about it.”

Eli twiddled with his thumbs as he thought of his uncle Erwin, and felt sadness wash over him. Neither he nor his siblings had seen him for a few days, and when he asked you why, you told him Erwin was busy. 

The real truth was that Erwin had lost his arm not too long ago, and the blonde man insisted that you waited before bringing the kids to visit, afraid that he’d scare them off. Levi thought it was stupid, but you whole-heartedly respected Erwin’s wishes and gave him that grace, even though you knew your kids missed him. 

“...is uncle Erwin okay?”

Levi dropped his papers down and studied his son, wondering what he knew, if anything at all. 

He paused.

“He always is. Even when he isn’t.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you should go to sleep, Eli.”

A yawn befell the young Ackerman, and he moved to rest his head on his dad’s shoulder. 

_Finally_ , Levi thought to himself. 

Eli’s breathing slowed as he leaned against his father’s shoulder, but it wasn’t long before his curiosity piqued again.

“How’d you and mom meet?”

Levi sighed.

“In the Underground.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s where your mom and I grew up.”

“Can I go there with you someday?”

“Fuc-” Levi cleared his throat. “ **No.** Go to sleep.”

Another boom of thunder shook the building, and Eli sprang up as soon as it sounded, his right hand white-knuckling around his toy soldier. Levi raised a brow up at this, but Eli brushed it off with a nervous smile and continued on with his questions. 

“How did you know you wanted to marry mom?”

“She didn’t annoy me.”

“Ever?”

“No. Not even when she’s annoying me.”

“That doesn’t make sense, dad.”

“Probably cause you need to sleep.”

“I need to go to sleep to understand you?”

“Yeah.”

Levi absent-mindedly scribbled onto his papers, hoping Eli would finally relent. He didn’t even know what he was fucking writing down. Anything to feign that he was busy. In spite of that, it wasn’t long before the dark-haired boy spoke up again.

“How’d you come up with my name?”

“Your mom wanted something that rhymed with mine.”

“What about Annabelle and Isabelle?”

“We were set on Isabelle together. Annabelle cause your mom likes shit to rhyme.”

“But who’s Isabelle named after?”

“She was...” 

Levi paused as he remembered the kind, red-haired girl who referred to him as ‘big-bro’, and shut his eyes tightly - pausing before he spoke. 

“She was family.”

“What about Farlan?”

He closed his eyes again, and exhaled.

“Also family.”

“So mom got to pick two names that rhyme and you named two of us after people in your family.”

“Yes.”

“...are they not here anymore, dad?”

Levi blinked his eyes shut, and placed his papers onto the floor. He looked down at Eli with gentle gaze.

“No. They’re not here anymore, Eli.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“Do you miss them?”

Another sigh as he moved to lie down, patting his chest with his hand to gesture to the young boy to lie down next to him. 

“Sleep.” 

Eli sidled up to his father and he clutched his soldier to his chest while his father adjusted the blanket. Levi could feel his son’s breathing slow as sleep started to overtake him. The sky continued to crackle with thunder, but Eli was no longer scared now that he was side by side with his dad. 

“Am I going to have any more siblings?”

Levi froze for a second, but he relaxed once he realized how innocuous the question was. It wasn’t the wildest thing to ask. The boy did have three fucking siblings as it was. A light laugh left his lips as he thought of you the last time you were in labor, and the threat you gave him regarding the amount of kids the two of you had.

“Your mom said if I didn’t leave her alone after Farlan, she’d throw me over the wall,” Levi murmured as he ran his hand over his face. 

“What does that mean, dad?”

“It means no. And go to sleep.”

Eli looked up at his dad with heavy lids, scratching his fingernails lightly over his wooden toy. 

“Throw you over the wall? Aren’t you stronger than mom?”

“No.”

“But you’re humanity’s strongest soldier.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“So mom is stronger than you?”

Levi thought of you in that moment. Thought of how you were when the two of you first met. Thought of your past together. Your present together. He thought of everything the two of you had gone through together, and there was no other answer.

“Yeah.”

Another yawn. 

“I’m tired, dad.”

_No shit_ , Levi thought. He mussed up Eli’s hair with one hand and pulled up his side of the blanket to cover him even more.

“Okay.”

The thunder had finally shifted to a low grumble, and the sounds of the rain clattering against the windows were calm and soft. Levi let out a sigh as he felt his own exhaustion wash over him. He didn’t sleep much as it was, but Eli’s new phase left him drained. While he tried to be patient and answered every question as best as he could, he had to admit, it didn’t come naturally to him the way he thought it did with you. 

You always told Levi how good he was with your kids, but he disagreed. 

He always felt he was okay. 

A “not shitty dad” was his goal. 

It was better than what he had, at least.

“Dad?” 

Eli’s voice roused Levi out of his thoughts, and Levi looked down at his son in confusion. He could’ve sworn he was asleep.

_Fuck, maybe he really did inherit my shit,_ Levi considered briefly. 

“How did you meet mom?”

“I was a 15 year old runt who got lucky.”

“Is mom your best friend?”

Levi hummed in acknowledgement, and Eli smiled, satisfied with the answer.

“Dad?”

“Yeah, Eli?” Levi breathed out wearily.

“I...,” Eli looked down at his toy in shyness, then back up to his father. He chewed on his lower lip before speaking again. “You’re my best friend, too.”

A rare smile graced Levi’s lips and he ruffled his son’s hair again and pulled him close for a hug.

“You’re...a good kid, Eli. Now, sleep.”

With that, the two of them fell asleep next to each other with ease. Eli didn’t even stir when the thunder started to ramp up again. And Levi, for once, slept for more than 3 hours as mental exhaustion overtook him. He got about maybe 5 hours before the rays of the sun rising flickered through the windows, waking him up. 

The door squeaked, and Levi didn’t bother to look up - able to recognize the sounds of your footsteps even before you came into the room.

You smiled when you saw your two favorite people sleeping next to each other, and Levi immediately pressed his index finger to his lips when you came in, signaling to you to be quiet. No way in fuck was he going to let you wake Eli up after he had worked so hard to get him to go to sleep. You tip-toed across the floor and kneeled down to run your hands through Levi’s hair, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“You look...well-rested,” you whispered in amusement as you pulled away. 

Levi scoffed and pointed down at the sleeping boy lying across his chest. You let out a soft laugh and leaned down to kiss Eli, happy that he was finally resting and got his dad to rest with him in the process. You ran your fingers idly through Eli’s dark locks while Levi rubbed your shoulder with his free hand. Shifting your head to the right, you kissed Levi’s knuckles and gave him a smile which he returned. 

You tilted your head to the side and scrunched up your nose inquisitively, and Levi rolled his eyes at this, realizing that Eli had, indeed, picked up this curiosity from you. 

“What?” he asked quietly.

“How long did you sleep for?” 

Levi shrugged. 

“5 hours.”

Your eyes practically bugged out of your head, but you tried to hold in your excitement. 

A month ago when Eli’s phase first started, Levi reported getting 4 hours of sleep after Eli battered him down with questions about ODM gears. Now, Levi was running on 5 hours of sleep. A wicked grin made its way across your face as you thought of how long this phase could go on for, and Levi rolled his eyes once he figured out what you were up to.

He reached up and tugged teasingly on a tendril of hair hanging in front of your face, making you laugh. 

“So _that’s_ why you like this question phase,” he muttered. 

You nodded, and Levi couldn’t help but laugh. It had always been your goal in life to get him to sleep more. His insomnia worried you. Levi insisted he was fine running on the sleep he got, but you didn’t care. 

You looked over at Levi’s face, completely astonished by how different he looked just with a few additional hours of sleep. He was even more handsome to you than usual. 

Yes, you were a fan of the “question phase”. And you could only hope that it’d go on for as long as possible. 

Whatever it’d take for Levi Ackerman to finally rest, you were a big fan of. 


	38. Dad-vi | 2 (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a series on tumblr that I call "dad-vi", where it's Levi interacting individually with all of his kids from the story "That's My Wife." Cute fluffy shit. This is specifically dedicated to my queen. ;_;

**"Favorite Aunt"**

It was admittedly strange at first to see Captain Levi walking around with his little girls tucked under his arms like bags of flours, but after a while, everyone in the Survey corps got used to it. They knew better than to comment on it anyway, and after a while - seeing Annabelle and Isabelle underneath the grumpy man was normal. It wasn’t unusual to see Levi stopping in the middle of the halls to yell at people, all while Isabelle and Annabelle kicked and cooed from underneath his arms. Today was no different. 

While you took the boys for the day, Levi opted to take the twins. The two of you often did this - swapping your kids out and trading them with each other so you could spend individual time with each one of them. You loved your time alone with all of your kids, and Levi did, too. Plus, you knew deep down that Levi had a particular soft spot for the girls, even if he never said it out loud. 

As Levi made his way to his office with the twins, he noticed the halls were...filthier than usual. And that was putting it lightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jean and Connie talking to one another and walked over to where they were immediately.

The two younger cadets straightened up upon his presence, standing stiff as a board. Connie gave his salute backwards while Jean stuttered over his words, barely able to address his Captain. Levi rolled his eyes and adjusted his hold over his daughters.

“Get a broom and sweep these halls. They’re disgusting.”

“Yes, sir,” Jean replied aptly before dashing away to escape his Captain’s wrath. Connie rubbed a hand absentmindedly over the back of his head, and looked down at the twins to avoid looking at Levi.

“Cute girls,” he said bashfully. The girls reached their arms out for Connie upon his sudden compliment and Levi subconsciously stepped back, bringing them away from Connie.

“Springer.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Go get a broom. Now.”

“Yes, sir!” 

With that, Connie ran away to follow after Jean, and Levi shook his head at the young cadet’s idiocy all while walking forward to his office. Adjusting them once more so that the twins were now upright, the girls took turns grabbing at Levi’s face as he carried them, cooing and gurgling while they lightly slapped his cheeks. Levi winced a bit as they continued on. They were so lucky Connie was right and that they _were_ cute, because fuck if they didn’t inherit some of their father’s strength. 

While Levi continued his walk to his office, people wouldn’t stop interrupting him to say hi to the twins. If they weren’t doing that, they were making comments about how adorable they were. Internally, he agreed. They did take after you at the end of the day. But externally? He just wanted to get to his fucking office in peace. 

“Oh, hello girls!” 

Levi stopped in place as Hange came out of her own office, her face brightening once she saw the twins.

“Ooof!! Aunt Hange!” Isabelle chirped, reaching her arms out to Hange. Annabelle repeated the same motions, but chose to snuggle into dad’s chest once her shyness overtook her. Levi sighed and passed both twins off to Hange, pinching the bridge of his nose once his hands were free. 

“Don’t drop them, Four-Eyes.”

“Ahh, that was one time, Levi! Plus, Moblit caught them before they hit the ground so it was kind of fun. Right, girls?” 

The girls giggled over this, and Isabelle tugged on Hange’s glasses while Annabelle chewed on the front pieces of Hange’s hair - none of which bothered her at all. 

“Why are you always carrying them around anyway, Levi? Aren’t they’re old enough to walk around on their own now?” 

Another eye roll graced Levi’s face as he watched the twins taking turns to tear Hange’s look from disheveled to **even** more disheveled - as if to indicate to Hange herself that _this_ was exactly why. 

The older they got, the more the the twins tag teamed in their play, and it was becoming a menace to keep up with. While they never ran around screaming, they were curious, to say the least. Poking and prodding around in anything and everything they could find, and the last thing you or Levi wanted was for them to wind up somewhere they didn’t belong. 

“Don’t want them getting hurt, or winding up _there,_ ” he muttered as he walked by Hange, indicating to her to follow him to his office. 

When he pushed open the door, Hange released the twins onto the floor so they could stretch their little legs, and they ran free to chase each other in circles. Straightening up to adjust her glasses, she closed Levi’s office door and shut it behind her. 

“Why can’t they go visit Erw-”

A murderous glance shut Hange up before she could finish her sentence. Even as half of Erwin’s name slipped out of her mouth, both Annabelle and Isabelle became alert upon the utterance of his name. 

“I wanted to bring them. But -” Levi waved his left hand flippantly into the air as he thought of you before making his way over to Annabelle.

Hange nodded and took a seat opposite Levi, picking Isabelle up to sit in her lap as she did. 

“She wants to respect Erwin’s privacy,” Levi scoffed. 

“Understandable.”

“Tch. Stupid. They -” he pointed to the girls, “won’t stop asking about him. Especially since -”

He paused as he thought of Mike, and how you and him had to explain _that_ to your kids not too long ago, too. 

Every single aspect of the world you all lived in was cruel, and there was nothing he hated more than introducing the kids to it. But still, he felt it was more important than keeping them in the dark about everything. If Levi had to tell his kids about all the shitty things in the world, he’d do it. Whatever prepared them to deal with it and to make their lives easier. After all, he knew what it was like to learn those lessons the hard way. 

Before Hange could reply, a knock came at the door and in burst Connie. 

“Springer, did you clean -”

“Sorry, sir! I was told to come get you. Commander Erwin needs to see you immediately.” 

The twins perked up upon hearing Erwin’s name, and practically leapt out of Levi and Hange’s arms - both of them ready to dash to wherever Erwin was, wherever that happened to be. 

“Uncle Erwin!” they both cheered as they fought their way out of Levi and Hange’s holds. With one arm, Levi wrangled both of them back in - reaching across the desk to usher Isabelle back to Hange’s chest before she could go any further.

“I’ll be right there, Springer. Just...get out,” Levi mumbled in exhaustion as both girls tried to wrestle their way out of his and Hange’s arms again. 

“I think you should bring them,” Hange sang with a gleeful smile as Isabelle kicked against her chest. 

“Can’t,” he muttered, thinking back to his promise to you. 

In any other circumstances, Erwin could shove his need for privacy right up his ass. But under no circumstances was Levi going to go against your wishes, which was to unfortunately respect that privacy. 

Stupid. 

He paused and stood up from his seat, raising Annabelle up for Hange to hold. 

“Watch them for me. I’ll be back.” 

“Papa, I wanna go,” Isabelle cried out. Annabelle looked back at her dad with puppy dog eyes, and Levi closed his eyes to avoid looking at both of their pleading faces.

“You can’t. Stay here with Hange. I’ll be back. Be good,” he said the last part gently, reaching out to pat their heads. 

“Oi,” his voice turned harsh. “Don’t give them whatever shit you gave them last time. Had them running up the goddamn walls,” he finished making sure to look Hange directly in her eyes. 

Hange’s face turned into a look of surprise shock as she recalled the last time you and Levi left the twins with her. 

Sure, she almost dropped them. But they had the time of their life in her lab, and she only gave them _some_ sweets she had saved from her trips to town. _Maybe_ she went overboard with the count, but as she looked down at the twins’ sweet faces, she thought, who could blame her? 

The door shut as Levi left his office, leaving Hange alone with the twins, who were not happy. Annabelle and Isabelle were fussing and pouting, clearly upset about a few things. 

One, their dad left. Two, their dad left to go see their Uncle Erwin. Three, their dad left to go see their Uncle Erwin _without_ them. 

“There, there. Ah. I know! Do you girls want to come to my lab?”

A mischievous glint shone in Hange’s eyes as she thought of all the fun she could have with the girls. She snickered quietly to herself as she envisioned giving them more sweets, and handing them back to Levi in that state. But she thought better of it as she envisioned you, remembering that the two of you had more than just the twins to look after. She was more than happy to tease Levi and torture him a bit for fun, but never you. 

“No,” Annabelle rubbed her eyes, gazing up at Hange with the sweetest look she’d ever seen. 

“We wanna see Uncle Erwin,” Isabelle huffed out. 

Her mind raced as she tried to figure out how to deal with this dilemma. While Hange understood your reasonings, she couldn’t help but side with Levi in this matter. The kids were better off knowing in her eyes. Maybe not everything...but if anyone could figure out how to answer questions discretely, it was Hange. Placing the girls down onto the couch in Levi’s office, she knelt down and got to eye-level with them.

“How’s this? You can ask me whatever you want about Erwin, and I’ll do my best to answer,” she held her hand up to her heart as if to promise the utmost truth and honesty. 

Annabelle and Isabelle looked at each other with curiosity, both of them pouting their lips out as they thought of how to ask about their uncle. They didn’t have an expansive vocabulary, but they had enough to get curious and question the world around them. 

“Mmmm,” Annabelle whined, kicking her legs against the couch. “Is he with Uncle Mike?” She pointed her small finger to her heart, then to her sister’s, then to Hange’s. While she wasn’t present for whatever talk the two of you had with your kids about Mike’s death, Hange caught on quickly at the mention of his name and the gesture and gave a sad smile. 

“No. Erwin is not with Mike,” she replied with a half-smile, shaking Annabelle’s little arm to make her giggle. 

“Sick! Uncle Erwin’s sick?” Isabelle asked, bouncing up as the thought came to her.

“Hmmm, not sick,” Hange scrunched her face up. “Buuut he could be better.” 

“Ooo, kiss,” Annabelle replied holding her index finger up, revealing a faint scar from a paper cut she had gotten last week from playing around in her dad’s paperwork. “Papa kisses when it hurts.”

“We can kiss Uncle Erwin!” Isabelle finished, getting excited once more.

A wide grin appeared on Hange’s face as she squeezed between the twins on the couch, bringing them closer to her sides as she put her arms around them.

“Now he would LOVE that,” Hange said cheerfully, this time, meaning it. 

“I wanna go,” Annabelle patted Hange’s leg, and Isabelle repeated the action. Hange sighed and cradled the girls heads in her hands.

“I know. But your mom said no. Can’t go against your mother, girls. Your dad, yes. But never your mom,” she nodded as she if were giving them sage advice, and they turned their heads in wonderment as they absorbed her words. “Besides, aren’t you happy staying in here with me?” 

The twins pondered on this for a bit but it wasn’t long before they attacked Hange with cuddles and smooches across her cheeks, giving her love in the way they knew best. 

Rough, yet sweet. 

Just like their dad. 

“Aunt Hange, we love you,” Isabelle cooed as she attempted to climb onto Hange’s left arm as if she were a tree. 

“...ov,” Annabelle said half the word quietly to herself. 

As Hange prepared to say it back to them, the door flung open again - this time, revealing you with Farlan strapped to your chest, and Eli following behind. 

“MAMA!” 

Little pitter-patters hit the floor as the girls sprinted towards you, and you knelt down to give them hugs while Eli shut the door for you. 

“Hange! What are you doing here?” you asked happily as the twins hugged your knees. 

“Ah, Levi had to go meet up with Erwin for something so he asked me to watch them,” she waved to you as Eli stood by her to give her a soft side hug. 

You grinned and released the twins so you could stand up. 

“I suppose they didn’t stop asking about you know who once they heard his name.” 

You strolled over to where Hange was, and Eli plopped down on the couch making the twins run up so they could sit next to him, tackling him with a hug in the process. 

“I answered what I could as best as I could. You know...they really want to visit him,” Hange whispered as she walked closer to your side. You sighed and squeezed Farlan’s arm as he snored against your chest. 

“I know. But Erwin -”

“Sometimes,” she said your name gently, “you have to go against what other people want, and do what you know is best. Believe me. I know that better than anyone,” she slid you a sly wink as she gestured to her unorthodox methods of doing things, and you grinned. 

“Just think about it. Besides,” she continued as the two of you stared at Eli and the twins, who were now wrestling with each other. “If anyone can cheer Erwin up, it’s these kids.” 

With one arm, you reached out to Hange’s side so you could pull her into a tight hug and you gave her a sweet smile. 

“See. _This_ is why you’re their favorite aunt, Hange,” you winked back and you swore she blushed immediately upon the compliment. 

“Ah, no,” she replied bashfully, adjusting her glasses and fixing her hair as you showered her with some well-deserved love. “I’m just their only aunt.”

“Well even if -” 

The door flung open yet AGAIN, cutting you off as Levi walked in. With the exception of Farlan, all the kids cried out to him and ran over to him for hugs before turning back to you and Hange. 

“Hey, stranger. How’d it go?” you asked with a smile. Farlan cooed sleepily as soon as Levi stepped into the office, and Hange couldn’t resist poking at his chubby cheeks while you talked to Levi.

“It...went. How were they?” he nodded his chin up to Hange as he ruffled Eli’s hair. 

“What do you mean? They were perfect angels. They take after their mother,” Hange nudged you gently with her elbow, making you giggle. 

Levi said nothing in response to that, but gave a slight nod as if he were in agreeance. 

“Well, I should get going. Lots to do, kids! It was good seeing all of you,” Hange waved to the children and started to make her way past Levi and to the door. 

“You really are the best, Hange. Thanks again,” you made sure to say as Levi stood next to you with Eli and the twins in tow. 

“I...love you, bye bye,” Annabelle said softly as she waved goodbye and looked down at her small feet. Isabelle repeated it with joy, making Hange grin and blush. She felt particularly touched by the shyer twin’s open declaration of love for her, and was more than happy to give it back to her - to both of them. 

“Yes, we all love you so much. Isn’t that right, Levi?” you teased, prodding his side with your elbow. Levi knelt down to pick the twins up, and Hange turned to open the door, unfazed by his lack of answer. If anything, she was used to Levi by now. The man hardly spoke, and she was fine with it. When he did choose to speak, it was impactful and she learned of that quickly.

“Oi.”

Hange stopped in her tracks upon Levi’s signature command to get people’s attention.

“...thanks, Four-Ey - Hange. Thanks, Hange.” 

She turned around and gave your entire family a genuine smile, her heart swelling with love like it did every other time she was around all of you. 

“Anytime, Levi,” she said happily. Hange gave another wave of goodbye and turned on her heels to leave you all to it, and you gave Levi a small sweet smile as she left, thinking back to what you wanted to say before Levi interrupted you by flinging the door open. 

What you wanted to tell Hange was that even if she were the only aunt the kids had, she’d still be their favorite aunt. For many reasons, but mainly for one, in your eyes. 

You always said that children had the purest hearts and would gravitate towards those who shared similar spirits. It only made sense that like attracted like. 

That’s why it was no surprise to you that your pure-hearted children loved a woman like Hange as much as they did. 

Because who else did you know that was more pure-hearted than Hange Zoe?


	39. Dad-vi | 3 (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**"Language"**

“Night night, mama,” Annabelle cooed as you tucked her in. 

Isabelle chirped after her, and you smiled as you leaned down to kiss their foreheads. With one hand, you tucked in your daughters, smoothing their hair down as they snuggled into each other for slumber - both of them gripping the teddy bears Erwin had gifted them for their birthdays. Apart from each other, the girls cherished those bears more than anything else in the world. It was precious. 

“See you in the morning, girls. I love you,” you said softly, smiling to yourself at how sweet they were. 

You quietly closed the door, and crept over to Eli’s bedroom - hoping he didn’t have a mountain load of questions for you tonight. When you walked in, you saw that he was patiently waiting for you in his bed with a book on his lap. He gave you a shy smile as you entered, and you returned a grin to him. 

“Oh, what is _this_?” you teased, ruffling up his hair as you sat down on the edge of his bed.

Eli smiled and tucked his head down, holding the book to his chest and leaning into your side as you hugged him. 

“Just a book from Uncle Erwin. Can we read together?”

With a wry smile, you pried the book from Eli’s hands gently and gave it a tap - grinning wider when you saw it was a sweet storybook for children. Erwin must’ve grabbed it for Eli when he made his rare trips to town. 

"Of course we can, my love.”

\- - -

You sighed as you closed Eli’s bedroom door, and put a hand up to your mess of a hair for a moment. Although the book Erwin had given your son was more than simple in regards to children’s stories - it didn’t prevent Eli from having a ton of questions about what you read to him. Laughing to yourself now, you shook yourself out of your thoughts and made your way to your last child’s room. 

With a slow creep, you opened the door gently - immediately smiling at the sight in front of you when you entered. Levi was sitting in the rocking chair, holding Farlan with one hand, and talking to him quietly about his day. His tone was gentle and soft, even though his sentences weren’t.

“Can you believe that shit, Farlan?” 

You rolled your eyes and laughed as Levi recalled the day to Farlan, speaking to him as if he were an adult. After a while, you stopped trying to ask Levi to hold off on cursing around the kids. 

Being that it was his favorite word, ‘shit’ came out regularly when he spoke to the kids, who (generally) knew better than to repeat after him once they could talk. It was no surprise that he didn’t entertain baby talk, and the only swear word he held off on saying around them was ‘fuck’. Everything else was free game, and you realized over time that asking Levi to watch his language was asking him to do the impossible. Especially because the one time he _did_ make an attempt - he only made it to three hours.

_At least he tried_ , you thought to yourself in amusement.

Despite that, you swore Levi was the reason why all of your kids spoke so early. It didn’t take Eli nor the twins very long to start speaking, even in full sentences - and you were certain that Levi’s insistence on speaking to them like adults was the main reason for that. 

When Farlan gave sleepy coos back to his father in response to his questions and statements, you couldn’t help but smile again.

“Sounds like we’re having a good conversation in here,” you mused aloud as you made your way over to the chair Levi was sitting in. 

“Yeah. Farlan’s got a lot to say,” Levi monotoned, patting his knee to motion to you to sit down. 

You gingerly sat down on Levi’s lap, careful not to disturb Farlan, who was falling fast asleep due to the slow motions of the chair. An arm wrapped around Levi’s neck, and you leaned onto the top of his head while he nudged his head into your chest. The two of you sat there like that for a while he rocked the chair, and Farlan drifted off into a slow sleep. 

A gentle silence passed between all of you for a moment until Levi spoke again, lowly this time. 

“When age do kids start talking?” 

"Hmm. Well. Eli started talking around 11 months old. The twins around 10 months. Some babies can talk earlier than that though. Even as early as 9 months.”

Levi hummed in acknowledgement. 

“You remember their first words?” he asked with a brow tilted up.

“Of course. Eli said ‘ma-ma’, and the twins said ‘pa-pa’,” you laughed, wondering what in the world Farlan’s first word might be. 

It’d be funny if it were a mix of both. More soft slow motions of the chair rocking occurred before Levi spoke again.

“Farlan’s what now?”

“He’s about...9 months,” you finished, catching on. “Why, is he trying to talk?” 

You perked up and looked down at your husband who was staring up into your eyes. Levi paused, then pinched your cheek affectionately with a free hand.

"Earlier when I was telling him about my meeting with Eyebrows the day before, he made some kind of...sound. I don’t know what,” Levi said, eyes avoiding you.

You sat up straighter in Levi’s lap now, your brows furrowing as you made eye contact with him. 

“Try to remember! What do you think he said?” you whispered excitedly, placing both hands onto either sides of his face. 

Levi sighed and put his head down, placing one hand on your lap and gripping it almost in annoyance. 

A beat of silence.

“I said Eyebrow’s name and Farlan may have said...” Levi breathed out again, rolling his eyes as he realized he’d have to repeat his son’s baby talk. 

He paused before speaking again. 

“Farlan fucking said ‘wa-wa’”. 

Your eyes practically bugged out of your head, curious to know if Levi heard Farlan correctly. 

“ _Language_. Also, you’re **_joking_** ,” you tilted your head in confusion, and Levi shook his head at you. 

“No. Watch. Farlan, wake up,” Levi whispered gently, squeezing Farlan’s arm to rouse him from his sleep. 

With sleepy eyes and soft coos again, Farlan started to stir, almost fussing over being woken up. When his eyes recognized you and Levi from above, he stopped his tantrum in its tracks, choosing to giggle upon seeing his parents’ faces. 

“Hi, baby,” you expressed, your voice going a few octaves higher than usual. 

Levi laughed at this, patting your thigh once more as he noticed the excitement on your face in regards to seeing Farlan awake. While you didn’t engage in baby talk either, you held a deep adoration and excitement for all of your children and never hid it from them. Levi always joked that you greeted all of them as if you hadn’t seen them for years. It was his favorite thing about you. One of the many things, anyway. 

He pulled himself away from his thoughts and back to reality - his gaze now focused on Farlan again. 

“Do you think he’ll do it again?” you asked Levi, leaning closer into his chest now. 

“We’ll see.”

“Can you say what you said to him earlier?” 

“Yeah,” Levi replied, slouching into the chair. He gave out a long exhale and spoke.“Yesterday I had a meeting with that _idiot_ , Erwin -”

“Wa-wa,” Farlan mumbled with his fist in his mouth without hesitation. 

An audible gasp escaped your mouth as your hand gripped Levi’s shoulder.

“No fucking way!” you silently screamed out. 

“ _Language_ ,” Levi teased, trying to mock you from earlier. _“_ Watch your mouth around the kid.”

He swatted your thigh playfully, shaking his head at Farlan who was giggling at the two of you. You rolled your eyes with a laugh, and leaned into Levi with glee - too overjoyed upon hearing Farlan’s first words. It always was joyous to see your children reach any milestone, but talking was your favorite for some reason. 

While you weren’t sure if it were a fluke or not, you suddenly realized that Farlan’s first word was a repetition of what he thought was Erwin’s name, and you understood then how much your children missed their uncle. When your mood started to turn down, Levi picked up on it - unhappy with the frown he was now seeing on your face. The same realization fell upon him when he first heard Farlan repeating after Erwin’s name, hoping that it was a fluke, too. While he knew the other kids missed Erwin and expressed it openly, Levi had never realized it trickled all the way down to his youngest child. And he didn’t like that.

“We should take them to see him,” he said plainly, as if it weren’t something he was hoping to argue over. 

Your puppy-dog eyes couldn’t even change Levi’s mind at this point, and you knew from the intenseness of his gaze that he wasn’t trying to cross anyone’s boundaries; he was just worried about your children. It was obvious that they were attached to Erwin and missed him dearly. You knew that, too. You recalled Levi telling you all the questions Eli had over Erwin, the delicate way in which Hange tried to help explain Erwin’s situations to the twins, and of course - the way all of your kids, even Farlan - thought of Erwin in some way tonight. 

Levi patted your knee, signaling to you to get up so he could put Farlan into his crib. Once Farlan was all tucked in, Levi turned back to you, shoving his hands into his pockets while he studied you. In one swift motion, he walked over to you and placed his hand on your cheek, rubbing soft circles over your cheekbones with his calloused thumb. 

His tone was gentle when he spoke. 

“They haven’t seen that blonde moron in two weeks now.”

“I know,” you said softly. “It’s just...how can we prepare them for what they’re going to see? It may shock them.” 

Levi sighed. 

“We'll be honest like we always are. Not like you can hide that shit anyway,” he shrugged, leaning in to kiss your forehead now. 

He held your face in both of his hands and looked at you seriously before scoffing to himself. 

“Can you believe Farlan’s first word was that idiot’s na-”

“I know,” you whispered, cutting him off as you stared into his eyes. “I know.” 

You glanced over at Farlan’s crib, and couldn’t help but laugh yourself. Farlan’s first word was Erwin’s name. _Incredible_ , you thought. With one last look at Levi, you shrugged as both of you were on the same page now.

“To **hell** with Erwin’s wishes.”

Levi gave you a playful tilt of his brows, and shook his head at you. 

“Oi. You’ve got a real _filthy_ fucking mouth _,_ you know that?” he challenged lowly.

His innuendo didn’t go past you while his hands moved achingly slow down your waist. Your eyes rolled again at his light teasing, but you couldn’t deny the warmth that spread over your cheeks as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to you.

“And I have to watch _my_ language,” you finished, pressing your lips against his with a smile before he could even reply. 


	40. Dad-vi |4 (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**"Grown Up Shit"**

The grip on your hip tightened as Levi stirred from his brief slumber, waking you up. With a soft groan, you rolled over to face your husband - a wide grin stretched across your face as you took in his tired, sleepy features. 

“Morning,” he croaked.

“Morning, Levi,” you giggled, snuggling into his chest. “Ready for today?”

His chin rested on top of yours as he held you close to him, and you could feel his slow nod.

“Gonna be the longest conversation known to man,” he mumbled into your hair. 

“No, it won’t,” you leaned up onto your elbow now to face him better. “Why do you say that?”

“Kids question all kinds of shit all the time. It’s only natural. Plus _Eli_ ,” Levi’s head dropped down with exhaustion.

“I know. But they deserve to know,” you sighed, leaning closer into him. “You wanna know something? I **bet** you it’ll be easy. So easy we’ll barely have to answer a thing.”

Levi’s hand tightened around your finger as he brought your hand up to his face, kissing the inside of your palm. You giggled at the sensation of his lips on your sensitive skin, and he smirked against your skin.

“Tch. A **_bet_**. What are we betting?”

He leaned down to kiss at your neck, and with one eye focused on the window; you could tell the two of you had more time than expected before you’d have to wake up the kids. You laughed as you pressed up against him, eager to spend some alone time with him in the privacy of your bedroom before you had to get the children ready for the day. 

“I have a few things in mind. If I win, I want -” you whispered the rest in his ear, making sure to brush your lips against his earlobe. 

Levi rolled his eyes at you once he finished, peering down at you with a serious glare before breaking into a small laugh.

“We’ll see about that, brat.”

\- - - 

“WHEEE!!”

The room filled with screams and giggles as Annabelle and Isabelle chased each other around the small living room. Exhausted, you sat with Eli at the kitchen table with your head in your hands while the girls’ little jackets sat on your lap. Your eyes flickered to Farlan, who was fast asleep and content in his baby stroller. It took you little to no time to dress him as he mostly gave you sleepy coos, and had yet to develop the motor skills necessary to run away from you. 

“Girls, please come over here so I can button your coats up for you,” you murmured softly, although your patience was starting to waver a bit. 

Eli snickered a bit to himself as he watched his sisters, but moved to get up to help you. However, Levi got to the twins before he could as he stepped out of your bedroom. With one hand, he swooped them up into his arms and placed them down before you. 

“Don’t make your mom ask twice,” he said, his tone gentle yet firm. 

You gave him a grateful smile and he nodded at you and walked to where Eli was sitting. Levi leaned against the table, pinching Eli’s ears in a playful manner while the both of them watched you get the twins ready for the day. 

“Mmph,” Isabelle huffed out as you finished the last button on her jacket.

“Sorry, baby. I have to make it tight or else you might get cold. I don’t want you to get sick,” you murmured, kissing her cheeks when you were done. You leaned over to Annabelle to give her one too before straightening up to standing. 

“Good?” Levi asked, his palm circling around Eli’s head now to fix his hair. 

“Yes, papa,” Annabelle hummed. 

She waddled as she ran over to Levi’s leg, and it was difficult for you to hold in your giggles at how cute she was. You wrangled Isabelle into your arms while Levi held Annabelle in his and all of you readied to leave the house. Eli pushed Farlan’s stroller with gentle ease and headed for the front door, with you and Levi following behind per usual. 

It was something Levi established in all the kids early on. He hated the idea of having them behind him because it meant he couldn’t see them, and wouldn’t be able to protect them as well so they got used to walking ahead of you or Levi as was expected of them. 

All of you were headed to town today on your insistence because you wanted to try to pick up the lemon pastries Erwin loved in the hopes of cheering him up. While the stoic man kept his demeanor the same anytime you or Levi saw him, you knew that losing his arm and losing his soldiers in the most recent mission took more of a toll on him than he showed. Erwin cared greatly about everyone in the Survey Corps, even if he didn’t display it in the best way. 

There was a great burden upon his shoulders, and he needed some display of support and love. 

Even if it was just from your little family. 

\- - - 

It was a miracle that you were able to come out on the town with Levi, for a few reasons. For one, it was rare that he was able to find the time. And second, he loathed going into town because of the way people fawned over him. It didn’t matter what age or gender the person was - it never failed that someone always had something to say about Captain Levi - humanity’s strongest. 

Still, sometimes it lended itself to your benefit, like now for instance. 

The owner of the bakery shop was so flattered that Levi came to his place of business with your family, that he gifted all of the children additional pastries - free of charge. 

Seeing that it was all over their faces right now, it was easy to figure out that they enjoyed them greatly. Levi was fussing over Isabelle’s face, which had bits of pastry stuck all over it, and Eli was gently wiping Annabelle’s face on his own accord while you bounced Farlan in your lap. 

“So,” you started slowly as everyone started to settle back in, finally finished with their treats. “We wanted to take you all out today because we have something important to tell you.”

“What’s that, mama?” Isabelle and Annabelle asked at the same time.

You locked eyes with Levi, and he nodded in understanding.

“We’re going to visit Erwin today,” he said plainly. 

“Wa-wa,” Farlan garbled out as he chewed on your hair. 

The awes and gasps of excitement from all of the kids was something you would never forget. Although you and Levi had to remind them to try to keep it down in public, it was evident that they were elated to visit Erwin. As expected, the twins started to bounce in Levi’s lap while Eli looked off in the distance, his mind reeling with questions. 

"Is he okay?” was the first question Eli asked. 

With darting eyes, you and Levi looked back and forth at each other before finally answering him.

“Kind of,” you whispered. “Uncle Erwin... -”

“Wa-wa.”

“- got hurt on an expedition recently. That’s why we haven’t seen him in a while,” you finished. 

“What happened? Or can you not tell us? Oh, what does dad call it? Grown up -” Eli tried to finish, but Levi stuck his arm out across Eli’s chest to signal to him to stop.

Levi leaned forward onto the table, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. It proved to be more of a difficult task than he thought as the twins kept trying to climb out of his lap, but with one light tap to both of their thighs from their dad, Annabelle and Isabelle knew to sit still. 

“It’s not really grown up shit. He just lost his -” 

“Something happened to his arm,” you interrupted, cutting Levi off before he could be too blunt with the kids. “You’ll...see when you see him. But we don’t want you to be scared, we just thought you should know. Nothing else is different about him, but we do need to be mindful of his injuries. Okay?” 

You kept your voice hushed and gentle as you were still in public, but the children nodded in understanding. 

“Any more questions?” Levi asked, tilting his head towards Eli in particular. 

Eli grinned at this and clasped his hands together.

“Was it because of a Titan, dad?”

“Yeah.”

“Levi!” you scolded, your eyes wide.

“What? He’ll find out eventually. Erwin’s -”

“Wa-wa.” 

“- yeah. He’s fine. You’ll see,” Levi tried to sip his tea as an indicator that he didn’t actually want to go into further details, but there was still one more question to be asked, surprisingly not from Eli either.

“Kisses?” Annabelle asked shyly as she brought her tiny fist to her lips. “Aunt Hange said we can give kisses.”

“And papa gives kisses when we get hurt,” Isabelle continued, nodding at the rest of her siblings. 

You smiled at both of them, holding Farlan up closer to your chest now so you could burp him. 

“You can give him all the kisses, just _please_ be gentle. No climbing.” 

The girls nodded fervently at this, and you gave Levi a soft smile from afar. This went spectacularly well. Easy, like you thought it would be. You winked at him as soon as you remembered, and Levi smirked at your cheekiness. 

“I win, Levi,” you teased, shaking Farlan’s baby fists at him as you reveled in the stupid bet the two of you set earlier today. 

Levi shook his head at you, laughing lowly to himself as he thought back to all of the suggestive things you whispered in his ear this morning. The one thing you wanted if you won the silly little bet. In all honestly, what you wanted was a win for both of you. You asked if you could ride him, in more ways than one. That was simply all you wanted. It was a rare occasion in the bedroom, but your favorite when Levi was willing to give you the reins. 

No wonder the two of you had so many fucking kids.

“Yeah, yeah. Easy as hell. Brat,” Levi muttered, rolling his eyes at you in amusement. 

“What are you guys talking about? What did mama win?” Eli inquired, tugging on the shirt of Levi’s sleeve. 

You hid a laugh behind your hands while Eli stared up at his dad, even encouraging Annabelle and Isabelle to do the same. Put on the spot, Levi fought the urge to silently flip you off from behind the kids’ heads and simply shook his head, before laughing to himself. 

“Don’t worry about it, Eli. It’s...” Levi sighed. “Grown up shit.” 


	41. Dad-vi | 5 (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**"Visitors"**

Erwin stared out of the window adjacent to his bed, his brows furrowed in deep contemplation. After the nurse had checked his arm for any signs of infections, she left him to his lonesome in the room. And he had nothing to keep him company but his thoughts. True to his nature, Erwin accepted all news - good or bad - in the same way. Although losing his arm in his gamble to save Eren shouldn’t have come as surprise to him - it would’ve been a lie to say the absence of his limb wouldn’t take some getting used to. 

His eyes fluttered shut as he closed them in deep thought. He’d have to pull himself away from his bedrest soon enough. There was still so much more to be done. For humanity. For his soldiers. For **himself**. Erwin sat with his thoughts for a second, knowing he had only but a few moments before he could start his day. He hardly wanted visitors as it was, but he still had a job to do. Erwin needed Levi to come by again as well as Hange so they could further discuss what Connie Springer had surmised regarding the Titan they’d found in the Regako village during the Wall Rose breach. 

Only when he heard a soft knock at the door did Erwin open his eyes.

“Come in,” his voice boomed. 

What he saw when the door opened was a sight he’d never forget. 

“UNCLE ERWIN!”

“Wa-wa?”

In bustled in the entirety of your little family, with Eli leading the pack while Levi held onto the twins, and you, Farlan. Not only did he not expect to see any of you, but he was truthfully thrown off guard. _And did Farlan just speak for the first time?_ Erwin thought to himself, bewildered. 

He hesitated to say a word - unsure of what to say to the children regarding his appearance, but gathered himself quickly once he realized he still had his long sleeved shirt on today. Although the looseness of the fabric was easy enough to identify the lack of limb, it didn’t display the bandaged up nub for all to see. The last thing he wanted was to scare the kids. Maybe they couldn’t tell anyway.

“What a surprise,” Erwin said, greeting you all with a smile as he pulled himself together. 

His eyes roamed to each and every single member of your family, and it was hard not to laugh at the twins who were trying their hardest to stay still in Levi’s arms. Their little legs and arms kicked out from underneath Levi’s hold, and it was evident they wanted to get onto the ground and swarm Erwin’s bed.

“I hope we’re not intruding,” you piped up, walking closer to the chair that was close to his bed and sitting down. 

Eli followed after you and stood behind your chair, clutching onto his wooden toy soldier in one hand and holding the box of pastries with the other, while Levi stood on your opposite side, holding onto the girls. 

“The kids really wanted to come visit you,” you finished with a grin. 

“Never an intrusion. It’s lovely to see all of you,” he commented. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” he tried to joke to the kids in particular. 

“Ooooof,” Isabelle whined out, trying to reach out to the man seated on the bed. “We have something for you!” 

Erwin laughed to himself and gave you and Levi a wide grin, before staring up at Levi’s face and nodding, as if to gesture to him that he could place the girls down. Levi understood the meaning behind his wordless nod, and set them down onto the bed but not before whispering a soft warning. Erwin picked up on the words, “ _Remember. Gentle,_ ” and wondered for a brief moment if the little girls who often climbed over him and tugged on his brows could do that. But to his surprise, they crawled to him gingerly, sitting down on the side where his arm no longer was. With his good arm, he reached out to pet their heads and they beamed at him, able to keep their excitement contained. You and Levi looked back and forth at each other with a small bit of surprise. 

Apart from sleeping, you had never seen the twins so...still. Or quiet, for that matter. 

“What do you have for me?” Erwin whispered, trying to mirror their excitement. 

You rocked Farlan in one arm as you sat, reaching your free hand out to the side where Eli was standing. 

“Eli, can you please give him what we got today?” 

With his usual shyness, Eli padded closer to Erwin’s bed and handed him the box of pastries, averting his gaze. 

“We got you lemon pastries. For, you know,” Eli nodded to Erwin’s phantom arm. 

Erwin gave him a humble smile. He was always such a smart kid. 

“Thank you very much, Eli. I appreciate this,” Erwin grinned, setting the treats aside on the small table next to his bed. “This is...this is very thoughtful of all of you.” 

Stepping back behind you now, Eli continued to hold off on his questions as per the promise he had made with Levi and you prior to coming here. The two of you told him to keep it to three minimum, and he was allowed to ask only if Erwin felt comfortable enough to answer. You tried to bite your lip to prevent a laugh from bubbling out. You could tell it was killing him. 

“One more!” Isabelle squealed. 

With another laugh, Erwin looked down at the girls with surprise in his eyes then to you and Levi. 

“One more thing?” he repeated.

The girls nodded fervently, and Annabelle tugged on his shirt sleeve - also able to figure out that the excess fabric that swung when Erwin spoke meant he got hurt there. Without another word, she stood up and walked closer to where Erwin’s arm used to be, standing up onto her tippy-toes so she could kiss what she knew was left of his arm. Isabelle followed shortly after, and it was truthfully hard for you to not cry. 

You swore, for a very brief moment, that there was a glassiness in Erwin’s eyes, too. 

“Kisses,” they chimed in unison as they stood away.

When Erwin gave them the biggest smile they had ever seen, it was hard for them to contain their excitement any longer. They both scrambled to sit on either side of his legs, bouncing up as they spoke. 

“Better?” Isabelle asked excitedly.

“When papa does it, it feels better,” Annabelle nodded. 

Erwin bowed his head and gave a laugh of disbelief. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine the kids would be so...okay with seeing a limbless him. Nor affectionate. Gentle. Kind. But then again, these were yours and Levi’s children. Exceptional beyond all measures in all ways. 

“It feels much better. Thank you, girls,” Erwin beamed, returning their wide smiles back at them. 

The two of them hugged Erwin’s torso as best as they could before turning their heads towards yours and Levi’s direction. 

“Papa, I have to pee,” Isabelle professed happily, clapping her hands together. 

Annabelle nodded in agreeance, and Levi sighed - slightly happy that he had now had an excuse to leave this overly emotional moment. It wasn’t that he minded (he did) - but you knew that Levi felt odd sharing moments like this with Erwin. Moments like these were best shared with you and the kids in his eyes. Alone. In private. And although this was still technically private, Levi had to admit, it was making his ass itch to stand in the room like this not discussing only work with Erwin. He reached out for them so they could climb into his arms, and he nodded curtly at Erwin. 

“See you later. Say bye,” he continued as he adjusted his hold on them. 

The girls both cheered as they waved to Erwin, affectionately cooing out their “bye byes” and you had to suppress a laugh at how quickly Levi walked out of the room with them. Erwin followed shortly after you, snickering to himself as well. Even Eli laughed a little bit. 

“He lasted longer than I thought he would,” you snorted. 

“I appreciate his efforts,” Erwin said solemnly. 

He meant that. He knew what Levi was like. What he was doing today took more strength than taking on a 15 meter Titan. Erwin shook himself out of his thoughts, and laughed again before turning towards Eli. 

“You’re quiet today.”

Erwin was gentle with his delivery, but what it was meant to be an opening for Eli to just be himself. The question phase was brought up once or twice by Levi, and several times from you. And seeing that Erwin had been on the tail-end of Eli’s question phase more than once, he knew that Eli was holding back for several reasons. 

“You may ask me anything you want, Eli. It’s okay,” Erwin finished with a smile. 

In a flash, Eli was by his bedside, gripping onto his toy soldier with excitement. 

“How did it happen? Dad told me it was a Titan!” 

“Eli,” you warned slowly but gently. 

With his good hand, Erwin held it up to you to signify that it was more than okay. 

“It was.” 

“Did it hurt?” 

“I can’t remember if I’m being honest with you.” 

You laughed at Eli’s curiosity alongside Erwin’s truthfulness. 

“Does...it bother you?” Eli asked this last question in a hushed tone, but both you and Erwin heard him loud and clear.

“Not as much anymore,” Erwin replied gently. 

If someone had asked him a few minutes ago before the arrival of your kids, he might have responded differently. 

“Does it bother _you_?” Erwin asked in return. 

“Why would it bother me? No. It doesn’t bother me. I actually think it’s kind of...kind of fascinating!” Eli said, scratching his head with his free hand. 

It amazed both you and Levi just how much Eli sounded like Hange in that moment. Eli turned to you and smiled as he realized he hit his three question limit - satisfied that he kept both his promise to you and Levi - then turned back to Erwin to reveal his toy soldier. He held onto that thing as often as he could since the moment Erwin gifted it to him. You weren’t sure why he felt the need to bring it to Erwin, but when he unraveled his fist, you understood. Erwin’s face softened once he realized, too. 

Eli’s wooden toy soldier now sported one arm, just like Erwin himself. 

The other arm had been haphazardly broken off, but with purpose. Although Levi never got to finish his sentence earlier this morning, you knew Eli was a smart kid. Levi got the word ‘lost’ out, and you mentioned that Erwin injured his arm. It didn’t take Eli long to put two and two together.

“Now you match,” Eli said, holding his soldier up to Erwin’s face. 

The glassiness you thought you had imagined earlier returned to Erwin’s eyes, and he closed them briefly to nod at your son.

“And what an honor to do so,” Erwin put his hand to his heart with a smile, and Eli gave him a wide grin before clambering off the bed and back behind your chair. 

“Baby, can you go outside and ask the cadet standing by to go look for your dad? I need him to help me bring you all home before he comes back for his meeting here.” 

Eli nodded, and headed out the door but not before waving goodbye at Erwin. Once he left, Erwin turned to you and gave you the kindest smile. 

“Your children are quite magnificent,” he commented plainly. 

“What can I say? They love their Uncle - oh wait. I have to show you something,” you chirped with excitement, your shoulders bouncing up as you shifted Farlan in your lap. 

“Farlan, can you say hi to your Uncle Erwin?” 

“Wa-wa,” Farlan said without hesitation, pointing a chubby fist towards Erwin’s face. 

“I - I thought I was hearing things earlier,” Erwin chuckled to himself. 

You placed Farlan into his good arm so he could hold Farlan for a moment, and Erwin stared down at Farlan’s face with wonderment. 

“What an honor, Farlan.” 

“Wa-wa.”

Farlan’s little hands reached up toward Erwin’s face, and Erwin indulged his curious pinches of affection before handing him back to you. You gave him a smile and rocked Farlan in your arms for a little bit while the two of you sat in comfortable silence. Erwin’s eyes flickered to the treats on the side of his bed, and thought of all the love he was given in this brief moment from your family. 

“Thank you very much - I know -”

Before he could finish his sentence, both of you heard footsteps - indicating to you that Levi was approaching the door with the kids in tow. 

“Ready to go?” Levi asked, head faced in your direction as he leaned on the door frame.

You nodded and stood up, adjusting your hold on Farlan once more.

“I’ll be right there, Levi.” 

Levi kept his hands in his pockets, his eyes darting back to his kids every now and then to make sure they were okay by his side. In a rare occasion for everyone, he allowed the twins on the floor so long as they held onto each other’s hands, and Eli’s. Still, that didn’t mean they wouldn’t run off at any moment. 

Turning around so that you were now face to face with Erwin, you gave him another smile to urge him to continue. 

“Sorry, Erwin. You were saying?”

“Ah. Right. I meant to say thank you. I know that everything today was your idea. I appreciate it more than you could know.” 

You laughed a bit to yourself, and Erwin tilted his head at you in confusion. 

“It wasn’t really my idea, Erwin,” you whispered, jerking your head towards Levi’s direction. 

With that, you left and all of you (apart from Levi) waved goodbye to Erwin. Levi gave Erwin a two finger salute, more to signify that he was leaving than to say goodbye but Erwin appreciated it all the same. Once the door was shut, Erwin put his head down, sitting with his own mirth and gratitude, and disbelief as well. After a few moments passed, he shook himself away from his earlier moments of self-deprecation, feeling his spirits lifted now. With a grin, he reached out for the box of pastries sitting on the bedside table, happily bringing one up to his mouth. 

No, he didn’t want many visitors. 

That was the truth. 

Something to do with his pride, ego, and need to stay stoic. 

That was also the truth. 

Visitors made that job that much harder, hence the need to keep people away. Visitors rarely offered treats, or kisses, or gestures out of love. No. Visitors always had bad news for him. Odd news. Needed him for something. One thing or another. The kind of burdens that came with being the Commander of the Survey Corps, he supposed. Visitors never gave him much of anything else but a heavier weight on his shoulders.

At least - that was - until today. 

At least today - alongside everything else your family gave to him - Erwin also got some lemon pastries. 

_If only all visitors could be like your little family_ , he thought to himself with a smile as he brushed pastry crumbs off of his blanket. 


	42. "Temporary" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CollegeAU prompt request: my roommate and i aren’t getting along. now i need a new dorm and fast. “can i move into your dorm?”

_**“Can I move into your dorm?”** _

_That was the first thing you asked Levi when the two of you met up for lunch together. It took him a second to register what you had said, but he chewed on his food slowly, eyes only narrowing at you when you took something directly off his plate._

_“Why?”_

_“Because I’ve had it with Ymir, Levi. I swear to god if I have to stay with her for the rest of the year, you’re going to need to bail me out of jail,” you whined, leaning forward onto the table._

_“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ve got money saved up,” he smirked._

_You slapped his shoulder and poked your lips out, which made him lean back in his seat and look at you in amusement._

_“What happened? She fuck someone in your bed or something?”_

_A beat of silence. Levi’s brows raised slightly at this, and he sipped his tea in response when you didn’t answer._

_So she did._

_Ymir had been the roommate from hell from the moment you met her, but finding her in your bed with her girlfriend after a long day of class was the last straw._

_You were able to look past her messiness (although Levi could never), and you could even put up with her selfishness as it was hard for you to get mad about much._

_When you continued to remain silent and just stared at Levi, he had to suppress a laugh._

_“I’d say we should do the same to her, but no way in fuck will I ever climb into that filth she calls a bed.”_

_You wanted to laugh, but you were desperate and serious._

_“Levi, please. I mean it, I cannot stay another night in there,” you stuck your lips out and pouted again, crossing your arms all the while. “Pleaseeee, Levi. I’ll be the best roommate. I swear, please baby.”_

_You wrapped your arms around his middle, and leaned into his neck, your lashes brushing up against his skin all the while. Although Levi rolled his eyes at the pet name, you could see his resolve was weakening once you said it._

_With one hand, Levi reached out to pat your head and turned away from you, keeping silent for a moment. You bit your lower lip as you waited for him to respond, almost certain he was going to say no. Say something about how it’s against the rules. Anything along those lines. But when the pads of his fingertips massaged your scalp, a grin grew on your face._

_“Go pack up your shit, you little brat,” he said flatly._

\- - - 

That had to be about a month ago when you first asked Levi if you could move in with him. Right after lunch, the two of you headed back to your dorm and Levi helped you box up all of your things to take to his room. 

“This is only temporary. I’ll help you look for a new place soon,” he muttered as soon as you flopped yourself onto his bed. 

He said that to you a lot during the first week. 

That this arrangement of you living with him was temporary. 

Yes, temporary. 

Levi was blessed to have a single room, and you initially expressed your jealousy all the time. While it worked to both of your advantages when you wanted to have sex, or spend time with each other - it had never occurred to you that you could try to move in with him. You didn’t think to ask because you knew Levi liked his privacy. But desperation called, and Levi was your only answer. 

The first day you stayed with him, you were surprised to come back only to see that Levi had taken the liberty of reorganizing everything in the space so that your things didn’t mix with his. He didn’t want a “fucking mess” everywhere even if your stay was “temporary”. 

Despite his insistence that it wouldn’t be a long arrangement, Levi never _did_ find a new place for you to live. At first, that would be his ‘threat’ to you when you’d leave small messes around the room. He’d poke your sides to tickle you and point to your dirty clothes in the corner, and mutter that your eviction would be coming soon. 

But it never did. 

Eventually it became an inside joke between the two of you, and you internally hoped that it would continue to be a joke as it was peaceful to live with Levi. 

You got to see each other more than usual, which you cherished. Many nights were spent sitting side by side with each other on his bed. Studying. Watching Netflix. Helping each other with homework while lo-fi music hummed in the background. Levi would always bring you food when you were stressed, and you were also able to soothe his stress - often massaging the tension out of his shoulders when things annoyed him. Your presence even helped Levi sleep for more hours than usual. 

It was paradise.

Paradise, except for one little thing.

The _only_ thing that you found difficult about dorming with Levi, was trying to sleep next to him in his twin bed. 

The two of you tried to find the best position to sleep in which was often both of you on your sides, with him wrapping his arm around you to prevent you from falling off the bed. You were sure it killed Levi’s back as you felt the pains of it too, but Levi surprisingly never complained. Nor did he ever try to find you a new place. Towards the end of the first month of living together, he even stopped joking with you about evicting you out. Instead, he’d just pick up your dirty clothes, hit you gently in the head with it, and throw it in the hamper without another word.

Nothing was hard about living with Levi.

It was paradise, so to speak. 

He was the best roommate you had ever had, and you never wanted it to end.

\- - - 

“Hey, I’m back. I got us some lunch - whoa, what's going on?” 

What you had come back to was...unexpected, to say the least. 

Levi had rearranged the entire room again. 

As soon as you walked in, you could see him sitting on the floor putting together some new furniture. His twin bed was gone, and he had gotten a newer, smaller desk. Everything was new, it seemed. It didn’t go past you that your stuff was packed away neatly in the corner of the room next to a rolled up mattress. 

You frowned. 

Paradise never did last long, and you supposed you _had_ overstayed your welcome.

“What...is this, Levi?” you asked gently as you placed the food down by his desk.

Levi secured the last screw in place, and got up to walk past you, choosing not to answer you. With a gentle touch, he pushed you back so he could grab the mattress that was in the corner, and rolled it out onto the furniture he had just put together.

“This,” he said as he threw down the new cushion in place, “is our new fucking couch that also pulls out into a double bed. Like this.” 

The hinges squeaked as he laid the couch bed frame flat, and the new mattress spread out with it. Levi sat down to face you once he was happy with his work, and held back a laugh at the astonished look on your face. He crossed his legs over one another as he waited for you to speak. 

“You got **_us_** a new bed?” you tiptoed over to him gently, unable to help the smile that was spreading across your face once you were able to register what he had done. He nodded, and your face grew into a full blown grin. You tried to lean over Levi to give him a kiss on the forehead as a thanks. But that was cut short when he pulled you down in one swift motion so that the two of you could finally lie down comfortably on your much bigger bed. 

Yes. 

He was the best roommate you could ever ask for.

And you couldn’t have been happier that this “temporary” arrangement had turned into a permanent one. 

Guess paradise does last forever.


	43. "Official" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CollegeAU prompt request: i’m sick with a cold and so i ask you to take notes for me in a lecture. you do more than just that.

It was a whirlwind trying to make it from your dorm across campus for class, but by some miracle, you were able to make it. You weren’t sure how, but sometime in the morning, you somehow slept through your alarm. And...pressed snooze more times than you cared to admit. However, fate was kind of on your side and when you did finally spring up from bed - you realized you had only five minutes to walk the usual ten minutes to your Biology class.

Grabbing the closest clothes you could find, you ran faster than you’d ever tried to run before in your life. It must’ve been a sight to see you sprinting through the halls with a toothbrush still in your mouth. 

But it was one of those days, that much was certain.

You didn’t even have time to check your phone in the midst of rushing. 

\- - - 

“Jesus. Did you get caught in a storm?” 

You flung your bag down in your seat, and threw a middle finger up at your friend as you sat down.

“No, Farlan. I missed my alarm,” your hands flew up to your face as you rubbed your still tired eyes, and Farlan laughed. “I know I look like shit, shut up.”

“Eh. I’ve seen worse. You should’ve seen Levi this morning,” Farlan said as he slouched down in his seat. 

You grew alert upon hearing his name, but tried to suppress your concern. Farlan had no idea you and Levi were dating, and you weren’t sure if Levi wanted him to know. Always one to fiercely protect his privacy, you were fine with keeping things from his roommate, too. Things weren’t “official”. Not to anyone else but you or Levi, anyway.

Still. You were concerned, and you had to ask more. 

“Is he okay?” you asked slowly, biting on your bottom lip. 

Farlan shrugged and threw the hood of his sweatshirt up, folding his arms across the table when he saw the professor walking in. 

“I’m sure he will be. Hey, I’m taking a nap. You should do the same. Or just wake me up when it’s over,” Farlan finished, laying his head down and closing his eyes. 

You wanted to smack Farlan for being so nonchalant, but you were more concerned about other matters. When you ran into class, it didn’t even occur to you that Levi wasn’t there. It panicked you a little seeing as he was always in class. He did have perfect attendance, after all. 

He was just that kind of person.

Glancing up, you noticed that Professor Zackly was still setting up for his lecture so you whipped out your phone under the table to check your texts. Not too many missed notifications, but a few missed texts. You ignored them all as you scrolled through your inbox, intent on looking for a text from one person only. 

_“Woke up feeling like shit. Do me a favor and take notes for me if you can. Farlan’s useless. Thanks.”_

You chuckled, amused by Levi’s curtness even through text. Note-taking wasn’t your speciality. In fact, you rarely took notes, choosing to absorb the lecture audibly instead. Levi was the same, too, but he took notes on top of being able to be a passive learner. This was going to be a challenge.

When the projector turned on, the lights in the class dimmed, and you groaned at the blue-gray tone in the room. Farlan had the right idea, as this was the perfect environment for napping. You could feel your lids growing heavy and the weight of sleep on your shoulders, but shook yourself out off it. 

You had a job to do. 

Opening your bag, you searched for your highlighters, and colored gel pens. Even as Professor Zackly opened his mouth to drone on, you had to suppress a yawn and find your focus. 

If you were going to take notes for someone like Levi Ackerman, you might as well make them the best damn notes you’d ever taken in your life. 

And you were determined to do that.

\- - - 

It had to be about six in the evening when Levi heard a knock at the door. He didn’t know what time of day it was or what fucking day it was, honestly. Most of the day was slept away as he tried to fight off his fucking annoying cold. Tea didn’t even help, and tea always helped. Nothing he did worked. 

He had never been so irritated in his life to be sick. 

His eyes fluttered open as the knocks became more persistent, and he ran a hand over his face, grumbling all the while. Walking to the front door was a challenge, and Levi swore his body was running on auto-pilot as he made it to the entrance of the apartment.

“Hey Levi - whoa. You look awful,” you expressed with worry once the door swung open. 

Levi’s eyes were half-lidded, both impacted by his inability to get good sleep and from his illness. He was wearing gray sweats and a plain white tee shirt, and you had to admit that it was strange for you to see him so...casual. Not only that, but he was pale. Paler than usual. He looked tired in more ways than one. 

Upon your borderline insult, Levi’s brow rose a bit, and he glanced at you up and down. You didn’t look any better yourself in terms of appearance, but he was too tired to insult you in return, and too exhausted to ask. 

“Why are you -” Levi tried to speak, but he stepped back and sneezed into the crook of his elbow instead.

“Oof. _That_ is why I’m here,” you replied as you pointed to him. “I have your notes. And I’m making you soup,” you finished happily as you held your grocery bags up to his face. 

“You don’t have to do that,” he said blankly as he looked at you. 

Levi appreciated the gesture. He did. But the last thing he wanted was for you to get sick too.

“I got you medicine, too,” you pushed past him and made a beeline to the kitchen, completely ignoring his statement. 

While you scrambled around in the kitchen, you could hear the front door shut with a click. Levi shuffled over to where you were, making sure to keep his distance as he watched you take vegetables out of the grocery bags. You smiled upon noticing him, and in his tiredness, he couldn’t fight the ability to return one to you.

“You don’t have to do...this,” he gestured to everything you had set up. The medicine. The preparation for soup. The notes on the table. 

“I know. I wanted to,” you replied simply as you turned the kettle on. “Let me take care of you, Levi. Please.” 

Your tone was gentle, and the expression on your face was one you often gave him when you stared at him. Reserved for him only in the most private of moments, and it was one that he could never fight. Levi chose not to answer you as you pierced him with your gaze, only moving to grab the notes off the table, and headed to his room. Damn you.

“Make sure you wash your hands and keep your distance,” he commanded as he walked away. 

You laughed at how bossy he remained even with a cold, and nodded. 

It would be hard to stay away from him. 

But you supposed you could do that for now if it meant he would get better quicker.

\- - - 

While you worked in the kitchen to finish the last touches on your soup, Levi flipped through the pages of the notes you had taken for him in his absence. From the color-coordinated titles and subtitles, to the highlighted texts - he noticed that you really had gone all out in the process of taking notes for him. _He_ didn’t even take notes like this, and Levi knew you definitely didn’t take notes like this for yourself on a regular basis. 

“Levi, I’m bringing you soup,” you shouted from the kitchen. 

Closing the notes and throwing them onto his nightstand, Levi found the energy to get up and walk to where you were.

“I don’t eat in my room. I’ll come to you.”

When he walked out, he saw that you were sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Two bowls of chicken noodle soup sat neatly on the coffee for you and him to enjoy together. You smiled when you saw him, and he sat down with a surprised look on his face. Due to his cold, he couldn’t smell what you were making, but now that he was closer to it, he could feel the aroma of the broth - the broth you had made for him - clearing his sinuses. 

The warmth of the bowl coupled with the warmth of your presence felt like an instant cure. 

But he wasn’t going to tell you that. 

Instead, he opted to eat what you had worked tirelessly on, only choosing to speak when he cleared the entire bowl. You were both silent as you ate together, and the silence only grew as Levi leaned forward and steepled his fingers together in thought. 

While the two of you ate, he stole quick glances at you. Even when you opted to dress more casually, you never looked like the way you looked today. Today, you looked as if you rolled straight out of bed. Levi didn’t miss the bags underneath your eyes, or the amount of times you yawned between bites of soup. From your taking diligent notes for him to coming all the way over to his apartment to make him a homemade meal, Levi realized something. 

“You...did more than I asked for.” 

Levi’s tone was almost annoyed. You frowned, unsure of where it was coming. 

Noticing your change in expression, Levi rolled his eyes and got up to where you were sitting so he could place his hand on your knee. 

“When I stop feeling like shit, I’ll thank you properly. But thanks. I mean it.” 

Levi tried to keep his distance, but you could feel his sincerity as he rubbed a thumb over your knee and his features softened. Another smile grew on your face, and you raised a hand up to caress his cheek. Dry lips grazed your fingertips as he turned his head in an attempt to thank you, and you couldn’t help but blush. 

“Go wash your hands and shower. You look like you need it. You can sleep in my room for the night,” he directed, saying your name sternly.

“Ugh, Levi. You’re so damn bossy,” you crossed your arms and pouted, annoyed that he had ruined the moment.

“Yep. That’s me,” Levi replied as he walked to the linen closet. “Now go.”

\- - - 

You cracked an eye open when the morning light peeked through the windows, disrupting you from your slumber. After you showered, Levi changed his sheets and gave you some of his clothes so you could sleep in his bed for the night while he took the couch. You didn’t remember much, but you know you sunk into his bed and fell into a deep, deep sleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. 

Your arms stretched over your head as you roused yourself awake, and you felt more rested than you had in a while. You peered around his bedroom to get a view of your surroundings, and grinned. Somewhere in the middle of the night, Levi even placed your bag in his room and you clapped your hands in excitement as you remembered your toothbrush was still in there. Flinging the covers off of yourself, you tied your hair back so you could make your way to the bathroom. 

The space from Levi’s bedroom to the bathroom was almost pitch black with no lights on, but you could make out Levi’s sleeping form on the couch, completely passed out. With one arm over his stomach and the other tucked behind his head, you thought he looked more peaceful than you’d ever seen him. You focused on his light sounds of breathing, only jolting up when something smacked into your side. 

Your yelps woke Levi up in an instant, and the lights flickered on in the hallway to reveal that the person who had bumped into you was Farlan.

“Oh shit,” Farlan whispered your name as soon as he saw you, “what are you doing here?! Wait, what _are_ **_you_** doing here?” 

Farlan wiggled his brows at you, and Levi was by your side in an instant. The smug look on Farlan’s face didn’t go past either of you as he stared at the two of you side by side together. 

“What the fuck does it look like, Farlan?” Levi asked as he snaked an arm around your middle, bringing you into his chest. 

You bit your lip as you noticed the color had returned his face, and even his voice sounded clearer. He was feeling better.

Farlan kept his grin as he waited for either you or Levi to speak, but Levi ignored him and rolled his eyes, choosing to press his chapped lips against your cheek instead.

“Morning, brat,” he said plainly, as you blushed against his hold. “And shut up, Farlan,” he finished, flipping Farlan off before padding back to his bedroom.

You and Farlan stared off as Levi walked away, and Farlan nudged you in the shoulder, shooting you a cheeky grin all the while. 

Warmth spread through your cheeks again as it dawned on you that Levi did a few things for you. He went out of his way to thank you as soon as he felt better, just like he promised. And he publicly displayed his affection for you, in front of Farlan no less, breaking out of his comfort zone for privacy in an attempt to show you his gratitude. 

"So. You and Levi, huh?” Farlan poked the cheek Levi had just kissed with his index finger. 

You swatted his hand away and gave him a sarcastic smile, despite the blush that was still on your face. 

“Shut up, Farlan.” 


	44. "Just The Two Of Us" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CollegeAU Prompt: "we‘re part of a study group but everyone bailed out so i guess its just the two of us"

There are some things people do that are universally understood. Signs, gestures, and unspoken words that need no further explanation because they generally only mean one thing. After all, some things only mean **one** thing. Whether it’s a simple middle finger, or.... _this_. 

As soon as your Calc. professor placed your test face down on your desk, you immediately understood that you didn’t do well. Seeing as you were one of the few people in the class to which he did that to, it was easy to guess your score. Hell, if you had to be honest, you could’ve guessed the score while you were in the middle of taking the test. Perhaps it was the point when you closed your eyes and let your “intuition” guide you to the right answer rather than trying to figure it out for real because you had no idea where to start. Or maybe it was the part of the test where you started swinging your necklace around, hoping that the pendulum of your pendent would land on the answer for you. 

Maybe it was then that you should’ve known that you failed. 

Burying your face in your hands, you groaned in frustration. Upon you doing this, the person next to you chuckled and patted your shoulder in solidarity.

“I’m guessing you didn’t do too well?” Erwin asked with a kind smile. 

“I’m not even going to look at it. Professor Shadis put mine face down, and he only did that to one other person in this class. At least he put yours face up,” you huffed out, your breath blowing your hair away from your face. 

With another smile, Erwin tilted his head to the side and paused in thought.

“We can always start a study group, if you’d like.”

“What do you need a study group for, Golden Boy?” 

You nudged him with your elbow and giggled before gesturing down to the grade on his paper with your index finger. Although Erwin laughed, he merely waved his hand in the air to dismiss you. 

“A B- is alright, but I’d like to do better. I’ll ask some other people in the class if they’d like to join. How does that sound?” 

You sat with Erwin’s idea for a moment, chewing on the inside of your cheek while you thought. 

It couldn’t be too horrible. Erwin was your only good friend in the class, so you supposed it could be a nice way to get to know some of the other students. For a moment, your eyes flickered to the quiet kid in the corner who you wanted to get to know the most. You could practically see the bored expression on his face already through his body language even though his back was turned to you. As you studied his undercut, and the way he cooly leaned back in his seat - you secretly prayed that Levi was terrible at math and would need to join this little study group of yours. 

But this wasn’t your first shared class with him, and it was hard for you to believe someone like Levi Ackerman was a “bad” student in any way, shape, or form. Throughout all the years that you had shared classes with him, he never seemed anything but studious, even if he kept to himself. He showed up on time, and you were certain he didn’t ever miss a day if he didn’t have to. 

You were even sure you two had the same major, but you never got around to asking. Getting to know Levi felt like an inaccessible quest that you would never achieve. All of the fleeting moment of exchanges you did share with Levi made you feel warm, even though Levi was far from what one could describe as warm. 

Being that you were good friends with Erwin, you saw Levi more than just in class. You’d often stop by their dorm to grab Erwin for lunch, and Levi would always be the same. According to Erwin, Levi was nicer to you than he was to most people, but you felt that often changed when Erwin was around. Maybe Erwin was too kind to know, or too used to Levi to notice, but as soon as Erwin would get close to you - whether that was putting an arm around your shoulder, nudging your cheek, whatever - Levi would grow cold and quiet toward both of you.

Still. 

While you didn’t know much about Levi, it was a lie to say you didn’t want to know more. 

As the students bustled out of class to leave, Levi passed yours and Erwin’s table, only stopping when Erwin grabbed onto Levi’s forearm. Levi gave Erwin a death stare of annoyance that made you cower, but Erwin returned his stare with a warm smile, unfazed. 

“Hey, Levi. We’re thinking of starting a study group. Would you like to join?” 

“Who’s we?” Levi asked shortly.

“Well I’m still working on getting to everyone else, but so far it’s me, and this young lady right here.” 

Erwin wrapped an arm around your shoulder affectionately as he said your name, and you had to avoid Levi’s gaze out of embarrassment. Had you looked any further, you would’ve caught a glimpse of something in Levi’s stare as he watched Erwin side hug you. Erwin noticed it was a mixture of Levi’s usual annoyance and something else he couldn’t place but could sum up to an emotion he rarely saw Levi display, if ever. 

_Interesting_ , he thought. 

“Tell me know when and where, Erwin,” Levi monotoned. 

Before Erwin could reply, Levi left without another word, turning on his heels to exit the classroom. You gave Erwin an awkward smile, and he merely laughed as he put his head down.

“I’ll...just let him know when I see him again later tonight. I’ll text you the rest of the details too as I wrangle in more people. How does that sound?”

As you took one last look at the back of Levi’s head, you sighed. 

“Yep. Perfect,” you replied. 

Not missing the airiness or dreaminess in your tone, Erwin simply laughed again before whipping his phone out to find some more people to join the study group. 

\- - - 

Being the popular person that he was, it wasn’t hard for Erwin to get a study group together, and quickly. It consisted of him, you, Levi, and a few other students in your class - both a mix of upper and under class men. 

All of you would frequently meet up in the private rooms tucked away in the back of the library, and you had to admit that it was helpful. Even if Petra and Oluo spent most of the time bickering, and Eld, Gunther, and Eren napped more than they helped. You, Erwin, and Levi made great use of the time. Erwin even rolled in a big chalkboard once so that Levi could teach everyone how to solve certain equations. 

Out of everyone in the group, Levi was the most helpful for you. Being that you struggled the most, Levi would often look over your shoulder as you worked on problems. As soon as you would get frustrated and try to give up, he’d let out a little “tch” and walk you through the problem with a surprising amount of patience and quietude. Sometimes he’d even make little shit jokes as he helped you with problem solving, which always got a laugh out of you. It didn’t make much sense to the problem itself, but it eased your anxiety about math in general. 

Many nights were spent ordering (and sneaking) food into the library - much to the chagrin of Levi - all while the group worked through homework together and went over the concepts from class again. 

You could practically _feel_ yourself getting better at math, even though you weren’t due to have another test for a while. 

Who knew that studying with others would be so helpful? 

The key word word though, was others. 

Others, meaning more than one.

That was why it was surprising to you to walk into the private room in the back of the library today, only to see one other person sitting at the tables.

“Where is everyone, Levi?” you asked as you dropped your bag into a nearby chair. 

“Erwin said he got caught up in something,” Levi said dryly as if he didn’t believe Erwin for one second.

“Hm.” 

You pulled out your phone to see if anyone else from the group texted you, but your phone was empty of notifications. 

“Should we also bail for the night?” you asked, tugging on the sleeve of your hoodie. 

Levi’s eyes flickered up to your shy stance, and his features softened upon noticing the way your fingers danced along the hem of your shirt sleeve. It wasn’t long before his expression went back to his usual neutral look of glazed over boredom.

He paused.

“If you want,” he finally replied.

You didn’t. But you were sure the last thing Levi wanted to do was spend the night with only you. Just as you reached down for your bag again, Levi called your name out. You turned to look at him again, and Levi stared at you for a long moment before tossing his pencil to the side of the table.

An awkward moment of silence passed before he spoke again.

“You’re real shit at math, you know that?”

“Wow, thanks,” you answered with a smile as you sat down again next to Levi. “Honestly though, I feel like this group has been helping me.” 

Levi nodded as he thought of how you breezed through the homework last week without needing his help. No longer did you tug on his shirts to ask him to explain problems to you. Long were the days where you’d look up at him with those puppy dog eyes as you asked for his help. His eyes narrowed as he realized how much he didn’t like that change. 

“Just fucking stay. Maybe we can actually get out early for once without all of those idiots bullshitting around,” Levi said without malice in his voice. 

He almost seemed like he was smirking. You gave him another smile as you thought of your friends, semi grateful that they had bailed and given you a chance to spend time with Levi alone. 

“Well, let’s stop bullshitting and study for this exam then, Levi.” 

\- - - 

“Oi. Wake up,” Levi’s voice was gentle as called your name and nudged you out of your sleep. 

As you moved your head up, you realized that some time throughout studying, you had fallen asleep on Levi’s shoulder. You could feel your face getting warm, and it didn’t go past Levi that you were embarrassed.

“How long was I out?”

He shrugged.

“Just woke up myself.” 

Warmth spread throughout your body again as it dawned on you that the two of you had fallen asleep _together._ The soft flutters in your stomach made you feel as if you were falling. Mainly because Levi seemed so...unbothered by it. If anything, the tender look he was giving you at this moment showed you he was anything but bothered by the fact that you two fell asleep together.

“Sorry for sleeping on you,” you sputtered out in nervousness.

Levi shrugged again as he leaned back in his seat to get a better look at you.

Another moment of silence fell between the two of you, but it was comfortable this time.

“You snore,” he deadpanned. 

Your eyes bugged out before you slapped his shoulder. Levi didn’t flinch as you attempted to protest against his claims. 

“I do not!”

“Yeah. You do,” he finished, giving you a smirk this time. 

It was hard not to stare too hard at his smile, as you were sure it was rare to see, but you couldn’t help but feel like you had overstayed your welcome in the library. Perhaps it was the librarian rapping her knuckles against the glass window of the room or the time on your phone, but you and Levi took one look at each other before moving to get up, both ready to leave. 

"Are you hungry? Do...you maybe want to get some food together?” you asked in a moment of boldness, as you moved past the stern librarian who was staring down both of you. 

Levi returned her stare with a deadlier one of his own before turning to answer you. His features softened again when he looked at you. 

“I could eat.”

\- - - 

The night you had with Levi could be summed up in one word, and that was peaceful. 

As the two of you ate together, you felt an unknown calm wash over you. Even as you chewed on your food in the generally anxiety inducing cafeteria, you felt calm in his presence. You learned that Levi was funnier than you thought and had more jokes up his sleeve than only shit ones. You also learned that the two of you did indeed share the same major. Levi learned that you preferred hot chocolate over teas, and as blasphemous as that was to him, he supposed it was okay if it was you. He told you that you had shitty taste buds, and you shrugged in agreeance, all while laughing at the way he poked fun at you. 

As you thought about all of those things, it was hard to shake you out of your thoughts. That was until two large hands grasped your shoulders from behind. You turned around to see the familiar face of Erwin, and smiled before pinching his bicep.

“Where were you last night, Golden Boy?” 

“Busy,” he said with a smile. “Did you end up jumping ship too?”

“No. I showed up because unlike you, I care about my classes. It was just me and Levi,” you answered. 

The smile that grew on your face as soon as you mentioned Levi’s name let Erwin know that his plan had worked. But he couldn’t let you know that. He bowed his head and held a hand to his heart in a faux attempt to apologize to you.

“My deepest apologies. Catch me up on how it went.” 

While you and Erwin walked to Calculus together, the two of you bumped into Levi on the way. He was holding two cups in his hand, and wearing his usual look of boredom across his face.

“Good morning, Levi,” Erwin waved his hand to greet Levi, but Levi pushed Erwin’s hand away with his free hand.

“I just saw you this morning, idiot.”

You laughed behind your hand at their interactions with one another, but stopped when Levi turned to you and gave you one of the cups he was holding.

“For your shitty taste buds,” he remarked before heading into the classroom.

You could see the writing “HC” over the plastic lid, and you didn’t even have to ask what it was as you could smell the hot chocolate wafting through the air. 

“Thank you, Levi!” you called out to the back of his head. You flushed as you sipped your drink, and Erwin gave you a knowing smirk. 

“You know...I always did find it interesting that Levi agreed to join our study group.”

“Why’s that?” you asked, tilting your head to the side in confusion. 

Erwin shook his head and laughed, then patted your shoulder. 

“Because he has an A in this class. That’s why.”


	45. "Busted" (Eren Yeager x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CollegeAU prompt: “i would rather die than take this exam.” “same.”

The lo-fi music hummed low in your ears while you tried to pore over the pages of your psychology textbook. You had to have been in the library for a good hour or two now, but none of the material was getting absorbed by your brain. If you were a betting woman, you could’ve sworn you’d read over the page you were on at least three times by now. At one point, all of the words started to look the same, and you weren’t sure if certain words were even words anymore. The particular chapter you were reading was full of jargon, complex concepts, and words and meanings beyond your understanding. 

It didn’t matter that you had found the perfect alcove in the back of the library. Nor did it matter that you had spent thirty minutes curating the most perfect lo-fi study playlist. Even the coffee with double shots of espresso that you purchased from the university cafe was tepid by now because you couldn’t be bothered to drink from it due to being too frustrated with studying. 

What did it matter when you didn’t understand any of the material? 

What did it matter when your exam was four hours away? 

“UGH!” you groaned, yanking your headphones out of your ears. **“I would rather die than take this exam!”**

**“Same,”** a gentle, yet familiar voice agreed. 

Turning your head to the direction of the voice, you smiled upon noticing who it was. You tried to play it off like you hadn’t noticed him from the moment he stepped into the library, but let’s be honest. You felt his presence before he even walked into the library.

Your ability to notice Eren from a distance was a skill you had picked up from the moment you first met him. Even your roommate Annie had to tell you to pick your jaw up a few times every time she saw you notice him from afar in the cafeteria. You couldn’t help it. Maybe it was his boyish charm that drew you to him. The cute way he’d tie up his hair in a messy bun. Or the way he’d make you feel completely sure of yourself during your moments of self-deprecation. All you knew was that you wanted more moments with him, and they were so far and few in between that every little interaction the two of you shared with each other had you wanting more. 

Eren shot you a grin when the two of you locked eyes, and he situated himself next to you on the floor in the corner where you were sitting. 

“How long have you been trying to study for this now?” 

You giggled and moved your hands over your face, rubbing the tiredness out of your eyes. 

“Too long. I don’t get it. I feel like it’s never going to sink in,” you whined, pouting your lips out in annoyance. 

Eren laughed at this, leaning his elbow onto his knee as he watched your face twist up into cuter frustrated expressions. You were always cute to him, even if the moments the two of you shared in class were brief. In any other normal situation, he would’ve tried to pursue you, but something about you made him grow shy around you. As you continued to smile at him, Eren could feel that shyness growing again. He couldn’t even count on his hands all of the things he liked about you, but his favorite had to be your kind smile which he was lucky enough to see right now. 

It wasn’t as though he was in search of you as he scrambled to the library for a quiet place to study. Eren just happened to get lucky enough to find you. And it was in this moment that he was willing to take a chance to get to know you more due to your shared desires to skip out on Professor Rico’s notoriously difficult exam. 

“We could always...skip together, if you want,” he jested at first. 

From the tone of his voice, you couldn’t quite place whether or not he was serious. But as you slowly cocked your head to the side to meet his stare, you realized you didn’t care. 

“Let’s do it.”

“Wait, are you serious?” Eren held his hands up in protest and sat up straighter as he watched you pack away your stuff. 

“I’m dead serious, Eren. I am not ready for this exam,” you crossed your arms around your chest and stuck your lips out again. “We should email Professor Rico right now and ask for an extension! You should do it, too. Just tell her you’re sick, remember her policy?” 

Eren nodded.

Professor Rico was a hard ass in terms of everything, but one of her most lenient rules had to be her sick policy. Her sick policy was basically “no questions asked”, and no documentation needed unless your illness exceeded a certain amount of days. It was one of the rare moments where she was willing to understand that life happens, whereas every other policy she held was strict. 

It felt bad to both you and Eren to abuse her policy like this. But the stolen glances and shared giggles between both of you reassured you that it would be worth it. 

You could just take the exam another day. 

“I can’t believe I have a free day today,” you breathed out, throwing your hands up behind your head. “I never have time off. Is that sad? I don’t even know what I’d do with a whole day free.”

Eren remained quiet as he studied your face. When you looked in his direction again with that smile of yours that he liked so much, he knew how to answer you. 

“Spend the day with me,” Eren said your name shyly as he scratched the back of his head. 

You had to bite on your lower lip to prevent yourself from grinning like a lovestruck idiot, but Eren was too adorable to you in this moment. The grin stretched across your face before you knew it, and you tried your best to hide your excitement.

“Sounds like a plan.”

\- - -

After the two of you left the library, you met up with Eren back at his dorm and spent the day playing video games and watching Netflix. As the hours grew, so did your boldness towards one another. The two of you talked without shyness, and flirted without reservations. All that time spent holding in your affections and mutual crush towards one another suddenly spilled out from its confines all in the span of a few hours in Eren’s tiny dorm room. 

You could remember a few things about how things with Eren blossomed, but not everything. 

At one point, you played with Eren’s hands and held them against yours, complimenting his larger hands against your smaller ones. You remembered that Eren stared at you for a long while as he leaned on his side and told you a few things. He told you that you were pretty. And he told you how much he liked your smile. 

And honestly, you don’t remember who leaned in to kiss who first. 

But you _do_ remember that your first kiss with Eren Yeager was shared under the covers at the top of his bunk bed. 

Even now, as the two of you walked hand in hand to the university cafe, you could feel the warmth of his lips imprinted on yours. 

That had to be an hour ago.

“What do you want?” Eren asked as he turned to you and flashed his student card at you. “On me, of course.”

“Big spender,” you rolled your eyes, joking. 

“Anything for my girl,” he returned. 

You flushed at the comment. _My girl._ Eren meant it as a joke, but it felt nice to hear, even if the two of you were navigating the waters of a relationship together and finally acting on your feelings for one another. 

“What do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Eren asked as he put his hand in yours.

Before you could reply to him, both of you heard your last names sternly called from behind you. 

“I see both of you are feeling _much_ better.” 

You winced and Eren cringed, not wanting to turn around to face Professor Rico. Eren glanced at you from the side, and squeezed the hand that was intertwined with his as if to signal to you that he’d take this one. 

“Um, yeah, Professor Rico. Must’ve been a 24 hour bug,” Eren said as the two of you turned around. 

He scratched his forehead with his free hand but kept his other hand in yours, squeezing it all the while as if you were his anchor of support. You gave Professor Rico a wry smile, wanting to smack Eren in the back of the head for his excuse, which was shit.

It hadn’t even been 8 hours, let alone 24. 

Professor Rico looked down at yours and Eren’s hands then back up to the barista with a look of annoyance. Sighing, she snatched her latte from the mobile order side of the counter before returning her glare to you and Eren.

“Your makeup exam is tomorrow at 8AM. Sharp. No exceptions or extensions.”

With that, she walked away in a huff, and you and Eren didn’t even wait until she was out of earshot to start laughing.

“Sorry,” Eren laughed out. 

Giggling yourself, you let go of his hand and put it up to his cheek.

“Don’t be. I guess we know what we’re doing for the rest of the day now.” 

Eren sighed and kissed your forehead.

Yep. 

Studying it was. 


	46. "Pay Attention" (Levi Ackerman x Reader, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Kinktober/Fictober edition. I am not doing the full days of Kinktober - every story is a kink + something Halloween themed ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Cockwarming

"Who do you think the killer is?” 

“Iunno. Never seen this before,” Levi whispered your name with exhaustion.   


The two of you were lying down on the couch together watching a slasher film Farlan had recommended to Levi not too long ago. As the two of them were somewhat of slasher movie aficionados - they often sent each other recommendations to watch, especially during October. After of a while of dating Levi, you got used to watching slasher films - so much so that you started to have favorites. You loved that he was willing to share this tradition with you, and Levi enjoyed it, too. Nothing was better to him than being alone at home with you as you indulged him in his favorite films. 

Even though sometimes you spent more time watching your phone than watching the movie, and you had the attention span of a goldfish when you _did_ watch; Levi couldn’t deny that this was something he enjoyed doing with you. 

However, tonight was one of those nights where your attention span went completely left. It was hard to keep focus, and you honestly found the film boring. After a while of scrolling through your phone and looking for spoilers (and getting scolded at by Levi), you resigned to burying your face in Levi’s chest. He didn’t care that you weren’t watching the film, but the fact that you kept asking him questions about a movie you weren’t even focusing on was preventing _him_ from watching the movie. 

As you breathed in the clean scent of his t-shirt and felt the hard muscles of his chest under the thin material of his clothes, your mind started to drift to earlier in the morning when the two of you were in a similar position. Levi was buried deep inside of you for lazy morning sex, and you had to admit it was your favorite way to wake up. Once the memory hit you, you could feel the warmth pooling between your legs, and you started to wonder - very briefly - if it were possible to get Levi in the mood once again even though he was focused on something else. 

Your movements started out subtle and slow as you pressed yourself closer to him in the faux attempt to “snuggle”. And although Levi’s brow rose up at this at first, he said nothing. Your hands were warm as they crept up underneath the hem of Levi’s t-shirt while you peppered his neck with light kisses. Levi was always so warm to the touch, and there was nothing that you loved more than touching his bare skin, and laying kisses onto him when you could. Your lips were soft against his skin as the two of you lay chest to chest, but your little teasing wasn’t allowed to last long. In a flash, Levi paused the movie and flipped you onto your back, peering down at you with an expression of annoyance and curiosity. 

“Oi. What’re you doing?” 

You bit your lip to stifle your giggles and he rolled his eyes. 

“Levi, I’m bored,” you whined out, moving your hands down the sides of his torso.   


“So watch the movie, you little runt. It’s almost over anyway,” he challenged with a smirk.   


“I don’t want to,” you replied with a smile, rutting your hips against his now.   


Levi quirked a brow up at you as you attempted to dry hump with him, and despite his growing erection and slowed breathing, he showed no signs of giving into you. Pouting, you reached out to scratch the back of his undercut, finally getting him to emit a low groan. As soon as his head dipped down from your actions, you leaned up so you could steal a kiss from him. His tongue darted inside of your mouth as you moaned at his small touches, grinding up into him harder with every touch he gave you. Levi’s hands started to grope over your legs, thighs, then ass and you could feel the slickness between your legs growing. Moving away from your lips, Levi trailed down to your chest, kneading your breasts all while he licked and bit your nipples through your t-shirt. 

Levi continued to do this for a while, leaving wet spots on your shirt with his mouth as the two of you moved your hips together in synchrony. Your nipples started to pebble under the feeling of his warm mouth over your clothes, the sensation of tongue and teeth both overwhelming and welcomed. A rough tug of his hair elicited a growl from him, which was honestly music to your ears. Before you could ask for more, Levi pulled away from your chest - a small string of saliva still left on his lips as he hovered over you. 

“Levi,” you moaned again, grinding up into his now full erection as best as you could.   


“Say what you want,” he breathed out your name, rutting his hips harder into you as you grasped his forearms.   


“I want your cock inside of me.” 

Your ability to be blunt was a direct result from being with Levi. He always told you to ask for **exactly** what you wanted. And in this case, you wanted him, deep inside of you. 

In one swift motion, your yoga pants and underwear were torn off of you and Levi crawled down to your slick entrance, his face looming over your core like a predator ready to eat its prey. Your eyes fluttered shut as his warm breath fanned over where you needed him most, and it didn’t help when Levi chuckled at this - the little huffs of breaths tickling your inner thighs further, causing you to grow wetter with desire. 

“You know something?” he murmured, hovering over your clit now. “Your timing is shit.”   


“What do you me - ah!”   


You couldn’t even finish your sentence as Levi pressed his tongue down onto your clit before wrapping his lips around it, suckling and flicking his tongue over you all the while. Your hands tried to find purchase in his hair, but he moved quicker than you and took his mouth off of you so he could tug his sweatpants down. A deep exhale left you once Levi freed his erection, his thick cock slapping against his stomach as he did. The wet bead of pre-cum was visible across his tip, and the way you licked your lips at its appearance truthfully made Levi’s dick twitch. 

“Lay on your side,” Levi commanded your name out sternly as he pumped himself before you, his hand gripping his shaft with as much force as he spoke to you.   


You tore off your shirt before you complied, giggling at the feeling of your still wet nipples now that they met the cool air. Even Levi laughed, but for a different reason. 

Or so you’d come to find out. 

Once you made yourself comfortable on your side, Levi situated himself behind you, rubbing his cock between the warmth of your ass cheeks, making you moan once more. Again, Levi laughed at you - placing a gentle kiss on the side of your neck before sheathing himself inside of you. You shut your eyes tight at the sensation of him filling you up, and you swore you could never get tired of the feeling of him inside of you. Levi’s hand gripped your hip, slightly spreading your legs open wider as you adjusted to to his size and the moans that left both of you were all you could hear in the room.

That was, until, you heard the TV turn back on and the screams of the final girl in the slasher film rang through the room instead.

Not exactly the kind of screaming you had envisioned for the night.

“What the fu-”   


But you were cut off as Levi gave you one hard thrust, making you clench around him and cry out. Levi chuckled again, both of his hands now firm on your hips, keeping you in place. 

“Levi, what the fuck? Move,” you whined, trying to tighten your walls around him.   


Although you could feel him twitching inside of you from your teasing movements, Levi didn’t give in. Instead, he moved his lips to your ear, nibbling at your earlobe as he pulled out of you, only leaving the tip in before filling you up again. 

“That’s not what you asked for, brat,” his voice was filled with amusement as you whined and tried to thrust back into him.   


Levi’s grip on your hips only got tighter, and his teeth grazed your neck this time as you attempted to get off around him without him moving into you. 

“Maybe I’ll fuck you when the movie’s over,” he said nonchalantly.   


Craning your neck to get a better look at him from where you laid, you looked at him with disbelief. 

“Maybe?! Levi -”   


He reached out for the remote, and paused the movie once more. 

“Oi. Look at me. Here’s how it’s gonna go,” he directed, pinching at your nipples with one hand and rubbing your clit with his other hand. You tried to keep your focus on him as he rubbed lazy circles on you, but it was proving to be a hard task. Still, you kept your gaze trained on him even through half-lids. “You try to move? I'm pulling out. Touch yourself? That’s all you’ll be fucking doing tonight.” 

_Fuck_ , you thought. 

There was no way he expected you to stay still while his cock was deep inside you. No fucking way. You whimpered as he continued to rub on your clit, hoping to cum around him in this instance to avoid what was sure to be a rough punishment. As if reading your mind, Levi smirked at this and gave a light tug on your nipple which made you cry his name out. You could feel him twitching inside of you, but still; he refused to give in. 

“You try to cum right now, and I won’t let you cum for a week.”   


You nodded weakly as you understood his intentions of keeping his cock warm inside of you for the remainder of the film. Your eyes drifted off to the side as you tried to find the will to behave, but you _did_ still have one trick up your sleeve. Shaking his head at you now, Levi took his hand off your clit and gripped your chin so that you could look at him. 

“One more thing.”   


You bit your lip and nodded again, feeling yourself growing wetter and wetter with every one of his threats. 

“If you even **try** clenching this **_wet_** _,_ little cunt around my cock, you’re going to need to become _good_ fucking friends with the shower head for a _long_ time.”   


With that, Levi turned the movie back on and you shut your eyes in resignation, pissed at yourself for even trying to tease him like this. Why the fuck weren’t you clearer with what you asked for? You should’ve known you wouldn’t have dominated this man. It never worked anyway, and this had to be the worst punishment he’d given you shy of the time he edged you for an **entire** day before fucking you deep into the mattress towards the end of the night. 

The sounds of the movie barely registered in your mind, and you kept your eyes shut as you focused on the sensation of his thick cock stretching you open. You could feel your juices trailing down your thighs, still incredibly turned on from his earlier teasing and his current teasing. You weren’t even sure how Levi had the self-control to stay so deep inside of you without moving a muscle because all you wanted to do was fuck yourself back onto his cock. His arm was still tight around your hip, preventing you from being able to move back into him. 

Levi tried to suppress his own laughter at how badly you were trying to keep it together from what he could see. From the way you chewed on your lower lip and whimpered softly here and there, he knew you were trying hard to obey. Your knuckles were bare white as you dug your nails into the couch for moral support, and it was tempting for him to check the timestamp on the movie. He preferred it when you were gripping onto things for dear life because of him. 

But he supposed in this instance, it was all the same. 

At some point, Levi stopped focusing on the movie especially because your walls started to involuntarily flutter around him, unable to prevent your body from reacting to how good he felt. He tried to focus on his breathing to keep himself from pounding into you, but it was proving itself to be challenging. 

You weren’t sure how much time had passed, but your resolve had completely faded. You **were** sure, however, that you never hated a slasher movie more than the current one playing in front of you. As the final girl screamed again, you rolled your eyes and kept them shut tight out of defiance. 

It should’ve been you screaming for the night, goddamn it. 

“Levi,” you whimpered.   


From your brief knowledge of slasher movies, the movie had to be damn near over. You tried to push your ass back into him, but he held your hips still, gritting his teeth while he spoke to you. 

“It’s almost over.”  


Not that you knew, seeing as your eyes were still shut tight. 

Levi wasn’t even sure if he was reassuring you or himself in that moment, but as soon as the screen went black and the credits rolled - he flipped you onto your back and gave a deep, bruising thrust into you. You cried out at the sudden sensation, already feeling the peak of your orgasm from the feeling of his cock pulling all the way out before thrusting all the way in again. Levi pushed your knees up to your chest so you could take him deeper, making your back arch up off the couch as that familiar sensation that made you see stars started to overcome you. 

“Ah! Fuck, Levi!” you moaned.

“Shit.”   


He was panting now too, as the feeling of being inside of you for five minutes or so without being able to pound into you the way he wanted was harder on him than he actually thought. Letting go of your legs now, Levi moved his thumb down to your clit, pressing hard as he rubbed circles around your sensitive bundle of nerves - never relenting with the pace of his movements. You wrapped your legs around his middle to try to bring him closer to you, and he continued to rock his hips into you. It wasn’t long before the two of you came - expletives and each other’s names spilling from your mouths as you rode out the highs of your orgasms together. 

Levi dropped down over you to bury his head into your neck, his cock still hard as he twitched and continued to release himself inside of you. The two of you stayed like that for a moment as you tried to regulate your breathing, before Levi finally pulled out of you - making you whine over the absence of his cock. You could feel the warm liquids of your cum and his dribbling out on your inner thighs, and you sighed as you embraced the feeling of fucked out bliss. 

Levi snorted at this, his breath tickling your neck all the while. With one hand, you reached up to run it over his undercut while he nibbled on your clavicle - your hands stroking over him as the two of you laid together in silence.

“Hey,” you whispered.   


“What?” he asked, lifting his head from your chest to look at you.   


“Who ended up being the killer?” 

Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes at you in disbelief.   


“How the fuck would I know? I wasn’t paying attention.” 


	47. "Drive-In" (Eren Yeager x Reader, NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: public sex

Dating Eren was a fun experience, and that was putting it simply. 

He was such a passionate person, and he made sure to pour that into you every chance he got the moment the two of you were official. Every date night he planned was always something special or different and tonight was no different. 

Eren was bringing you to something neither of you had experienced before, which was a drive-in theater. It was a small, local theater that projected classic Halloween movies during the month of October, and neither you nor Eren knew about it until Armin told Eren about it last week. Needless to say, as soon as Eren discovered this new, fun activity - he FaceTimed you to tell you to clear your schedule for Friday because the two of you had plans. You couldn’t have been more excited especially because it had been a week since you had last seen him as he had family things to tend to, which kept the two of you from getting together.

As you added the finishing touches to your hair, you felt your phone vibrating across your desk signaling that you had a FaceTime call from Eren. To be truthful, FaceTime calls were unwelcomed from anyone else in your life. But if Eren Yeager’s sweet face was popping up on your phone -- you were more than happy to indulge him -- no matter what you looked like.

“Hey, bab -- oh, wow. You look pretty,” he said as he flashed you his pearly-white smile.

“You’re not too bad yourself, cutie,” you flirted back, shooting him a wink. 

You tried to peek at his surroundings, and couldn’t help but notice the moving scenery from the window on his side. You paused. 

“Eren... please tell me you’re not driving right now.” 

“I am, but I’m almost there. Literally right around the corner, babe. Don’t worry. Oh, and bring a jacket. It’s cold out.”

Frowning, you rolled your eyes and threw a jacket on. 

“I’m hanging up and waiting for you outside. Stop calling me when you drive!” you finished, pressing end on the call before Eren could retort. 

A quick check to your appearance in the bathroom mirror before you left was all you needed. You had to admit, you looked cute. With your mini skirt, boots, and turtleneck -- you were Autumn ready. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too cold like Eren said. Happy with your look for date night, you flicked the lights off in your apartment and headed down the steps to wait for your boyfriend.

Eren’s vintage green cadillac pulled up as soon as you made it to the front building, and you had to suppress your smile when he rolled the windows down, and clutched at his chest upon seeing you. 

“Hey, beautiful. I missed you,” he said your name sincerely with a grin. 

“I missed you too, Eren,” you replied as you climbed into his car, your cheeks warm from his cute actions. 

It was amazing how he could still make you feel like a teenage girl even though those years were long gone for you. Once you put your seatbelt on, Eren leaned in to kiss your cheek, which made you giggle. With a laugh of his own, he ran a thumb over your lower lip affectionately before starting the ignition to the car again. 

His hand rested on your bare thigh while he drove, fingers intertwined in yours while the two of you sat together in comfort. Eren loved holding your hand when driving, and right now, you couldn’t have found it more welcoming. Especially as it was one of the only things keeping you warm apart from the heat he already had going in the car. 

“Do you need me to make the car warmer?” he asked, reading your mind. 

Eren emphasized your name with concern once more as he pulled up to a stoplight, and casted a sideways glance at your shivering figure. 

“A little bit,” you grinned sheepishly. 

Eren shook his head at you in amusement, and rubbed up and down your thigh. 

“You can adjust it. Might as well make the car as warm as possible before we get there.” 

“Wait, why?!” you questioned in confusion as you reached out to turn the heat up. 

“I can’t keep the car running for over two hours when I’m not driving. You know my car’s old. It’ll kill the battery.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Eren could see you pouting and he laughed as he started to pull up to the drive-in, his eyes set with focus as he looked for a good spot. 

“I have a blanket for you in the back, baby. And snacks. I didn’t know what you wanted, so I just got a little bit of everything,” he shrugged as he settled into a nice spot towards the back. 

Once Eren put the car in park, you flipped around so you could grab all the things he told you he had for you. True to his nature, Eren made it special. In the back seat of his car was a box filled with chips, popcorn, candy, soda, water, and a little blanket which had been lazily folded up, but you could tell he attempted. Adorable.

“You’re the best, you know that?” you asked, leaning across the console of the car now with your face hovering over his lips. 

Eren scratched his ear in shyness and looked away from you and back to the snacks. 

“I tried,” he admitted. 

You couldn’t help but smile at how cute he was. He was always so sure yet _unsure_ at the same time, and it was part of his charm for you. It was a personal goal of yours to make him more sure of himself, and especially of your love for him. He often felt as if he didn’t deserve much good in his life, and it broke your heart. Holding his face in your hands now, you leaned in to give him a deep, soft kiss before moving up to kiss his nose, then his jawline and down to his neck. 

“You smell nice, too,” you giggled, continuing to shower him with compliments. 

“It’s the same cologne I always wear. You bought it for me, babe,” Eren mumbled.

“I have good taste, and so do you for wearing my gifts. Thank you for this date idea, I love it,” you sang out reaffirming the word ‘love’ with emphasis as you teased him with more kisses. 

“Oh. And you look very handsome tonight.”

He honestly did. From his boyish yet masculine face, sharp jawline, and bright green eyes -- it was hard not to stare at him some more. Not to mention the way stray pieces of hair fell out of his bun, as well as the way he looked in his simple collegiate sweatshirt and jeans. Your boy looked good. And that was putting it lightly. 

“Okay, babe! I love you, too,” Eren mumbled as he pulled away from you, still shy from all your praise. “I have to turn the car off now. Are you going to be okay?” 

His eyes darted to your bare legs, albeit for a moment too long, but as soon as you placed the blanket over your lap -- his gaze was back on your face. You nodded with a smile, placing the snacks and drinks beneath your feet in the passenger seat as Eren turned the ignition off, and cracked the windows of the car halfway. You opened your bag of candy as Eren pushed his seat back so he could stretch his legs out more, and it wasn’t long before the movie started to play. The theater decided to project the classic original _Halloween_ movie for the first night, and as soon as the classic music started to tinkle, both of you turned to each other and laughed. The first “scary” movie you and Eren ever watched together when you were dating in high school. Fitting. 

As the movie droned on, you took the time to unfold the blanket over your lap, placing your Sour Patch kids in the center of it. Your eyes darted over to Eren’s figure, and you noticed he was leaning back in his seat with his hand up to his face. He was so cute. Your free hand reached out to grab his, moving it underneath your blanket to settle back onto your thigh. Eren laughed at this, and leaned in to press his lips to your temple but not before stealing some of your candy. He popped it into his mouth with a smile, and sat back in his seat again making your heart feel full in that moment. No matter how much time passed between seeing him, nothing ever changed between the two of you. 

While the movie continued to play, you admittedly couldn’t help but squirm in your seat a little. From the warmth of Eren’s hand, to the smell of his cologne in the car, to the way he just fucking _looked_ tonight _\--_ you realized how long a week had actually been. Your eyes kept darting back to his face as he kept his hand on you, and it dawned on you how much you missed him, too. Although the two of you talked almost every day while he helped his dad with his half-brother, it wasn’t the same as being in his presence. And **fuck** , did you miss him. 

As soon as that thought hit you, Eren’s hand left your thigh and you were brought out of your salacious thoughts. You looked out to survey your surroundings first to check to see if the coast was decent, and it was. The drive-in wasn’t packed but there were a decent amount of cars all over, and about two or three near were near where you and Eren were parked, with Eren’s car behind all of them. While this may not have been the most ideal place to try to have sex with your boyfriend, you were also incredibly horny and hadn’t been fucked by him in a week. Surely, the two of you could be discreet about it. 

_Fuck it_ , you thought. You started to fake shiver under your blanket, which inadvertently got you to shiver for real. Once Eren heard your teeth chatter for a bit and he noticed your shivering figure, he grew alert and called your name out, placing his hand onto your lap. 

“You cold, babe?” 

“Yeah, just a little,” you stuck your lips out in a pout. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. Do you want me to turn the car on?” 

“No! I mean, no,” you said a little too hurriedly. “We can’t drain your car battery, we still gotta go home.” 

“It’s not a probl-” 

“No, Eren. Seriously. It’s okay.” 

You tried to play it off, hoping that Eren would offer you his lap. Sometimes your boy could be so oblivious, but you were grateful that tonight was not one of those nights. 

“Here. Come sit in my lap. I’ll try to warm you up.” 

It wasn’t suggestive, on his end. All Eren wanted to do was help you in that moment. But what he didn’t know was that his open invitation was all the help you needed already. Eren slid the seat all the way back, and in an instant, you climbed over the car console. You situated yourself onto his lap, making sure to bring the blanket with you so you could cover your legs and his. Once you sat down onto his lap, Eren placed his hands onto your thighs and started rubbing them up and down while you leaned into his chest. He pressed another kiss to your temple, and continued his innocent ministrations as he tried his best to warm you up. 

If only he knew how not innocent you were about to make this.

Your eyes met your surroundings once more, and you could tell that everyone was preoccupied with the movie. Not that it mattered as you and Eren were covered and off in the back and it was night time, but still. While Eren moved his hands over your bare legs, you started to press down onto his crotch with your ass, winding your hips in the slightest of ways. Eren’s breath hitched in his throat, briefly stopping his movements over you before starting again. 

Desperate to get him to move up higher, you turned your face to his and muttered, “I really missed you, baby.” 

“I know. I missed you, too,” he replied in earnest, his hands a little higher up on your thighs now. 

If he moved a fraction higher, he could’ve been under your skirt which was right where you wanted him. You had to get him to take a hint, so you placed the palm of your hand over his jeans and started to rub his dick through it. 

“Bab-”

“I missed you _so_ much, Eren,” you breathed out lowly, cutting him off. Eren closed his eyes at this, whispering out expletives with your name as you helped his erection grow. 

He had no idea you missed him this much. And while it was risky to even try to have sex with you in the car, he was past caring at one point especially as his dick started to tent up to full in his tight jeans. His hands moved up your thighs, finally, tracing over the soft skin of your inner thighs as he grazed the tips of his fingers over your clothed folds. A gasp escaped you when he pressed down on your clit through your panties, and Eren kissed your neck once you reacted to his touch.

“Try to keep your eyes ahead, baby,” Eren whispered. “We can’t get caught.” 

You nodded and whimpered, leaning back into his touch with gratitude and excitement while he continued to rub your pussy through the thin material of your panties. Your hand dipped down his jeans past the waistline to do the same, and you started to rub his cock through his boxer-briefs -- feeling an already damp spot on the material from his pre-cum. It wasn’t long before your own underwear started to get soaked from Eren’s actions along with the lewdness of what the two of you were doing, and where. You moaned. 

“Shh,” Eren mumbled into your ear, his own breath strained.

Pulling your underwear to the side now, Eren rubbed at your clit directly for a moment before slipping two fingers knuckle-deep inside of you. You yelped at the direct movement, clenching around his fingers once he was all the way in and he had to suppress a groan. With Eren fingering you gently underneath the blanket now, you had to grind against his strained cock with your ass as you attempted to get off on his fingers without making the car rock too much. His thumb grazed over your clit as he murmured praises into your ear -- calling you beautiful, telling you how wet you were, how good you were being -- and it wasn’t long before you came onto his hand and coated his fingers with your cum. You could’ve drawn blood with how hard you chewed down on your lower lip, but even that orgasm didn’t feel like enough for you. You wanted more.

“Fuck me,” you whispered with a whine, leaning your head back onto Eren’s chest. 

Eren shut his eyes tight and moved you to one side of his thigh, unbuttoning his jeans for you and lifting his hips up slightly so he could pull them down halfway. He didn’t bother to pull his boxers all the way down, more anxious to free his cock than he was to do anything else. Once he freed himself, he sighed at the release -- only to hiss later when your soft hand immediately made contact with the sensitive, velvety skin of his cock. You pressed your thumb down to the tip, making him bite down on your shoulder to hold in a moan. He took this as a sign to make the next move, and slid your underwear to the side so he could fuck you. When he did this, you lifted your hips up and arched your back out a bit so you could sink down onto him in full. 

It took Eren a lot of self-control that he didn’t normally possess not to rut his hips into you immediately, not wanting to bring any attention to what the two of you were doing. 

A car rocking up and down with two people in it seldom meant car troubles. 

“Ah, shit,” Eren whispered into your back. You leaned your head back onto his shoulder, with understanding and gave a light peck to his jawline.

“Let me,” you mumbled. 

Careful not to rock the car either, you chose to squeeze your inner walls around Eren’s cock -- almost instantly eliciting a quiet moan from him. His hand made its way back under your underwear, and he started to rub your clit again with his thumb while you clenched your tight walls around him. Both of you started to wind your hips together as you ground your ass up and down over him, and he grinded up into you, lifting his hips ever so slightly. 

A whine escaped you as you continued to squeeze around him and he continued to fuck you with slow, soft motions. You could feel yourself growing slicker the longer the two of you fucked in secret, and it would’ve been a lie not to admit that doing this in public added to the pleasure. The whole ordeal reminded you of the times you and Eren used to dry hump in secret when you dated in high school, and even then -- the excitement of being caught or just acting like horny teenagers added to the fun. 

This was no different. 

Eren’s head started to fall onto your shoulder, his thumb never leaving your clit and you could tell he was close. 

“I’m close too, baby,” you whined out softly. 

Pressing harder now, Eren’s teeth found their way to your earlobe, nibbling down on it as he whispered dirty nothings into your ear. 

“I love being inside your pussy, baby. So fucking good. Always feels so good. Fuck! I'm gonna cum, holy fuck.” 

“Yes, cum inside me, Eren. Shit, make me cum,” you whined out once more. 

Something snapped inside Eren once you said that, because his hips pistoned up into you with short, shallow thrusts -- no longer caring about making the car rock. His motions made you moan quietly with pleasure, feeling particularly sated when his warm liquids coated your insides. With you still pulsating around him, you could feel his cock twitching inside of you, and he leaned forward onto your shoulder, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. A silence passed, but Eren was the first to break it -- letting out a soft laugh once he realized what the two of you had just done. You had to join him in laughing because never in a million years did you imagine doing that with him. But there it was. 

Dating Eren really was a fun experience, and that was putting it simply. 

And what could have been more fun than having sex in public?


	48. "How's Your Head?" (Levi Ackerman x Reader, NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: stockings + face-sitting

You lifted the earring back to your ear and clasped it in place as you continued to get ready in the bathroom. The music hummed in your ears through your AirPods, and you tried your hardest not to hum along with it, careful not to wake up the man sleeping in the bedroom. The plan for tonight was a haunted house crawl with Farlan and Isabel, and you would’ve been more excited for the occasion had Levi been able to come, too. 

But the man was currently out of commission, lying in bed with a hot compress to his forehead due to the massive migraine he’d had since early this morning. Despite your protests to stay at home with him so you could take care of him, Levi harassed you to go out and have fun instead. He didn’t want your Halloween plans to go completely to shit because of his shitty head.

In a last minute effort to try to coordinate with you, Isabel texted you last week about matching Halloween costumes, and the two of you chose to go as the Candy Girls from The Purge: Election Year. You opted to go for the Candy Girl who had the lingerie set, black mask, and bandoliers seeing as you had several lingerie sets in your arsenal as it was. The easiest and ‘cheapest’ costume option for you. Isabel was going to go as the main Candy Girl with the “Kiss Me” mask, and the two of you planned to give Purge masks to Farlan and Levi last minute so all four of you could match. 

Both Levi and Farlan always chose to wear all black, and wanted to cover their faces so no one would bother them. Farlan would go a little more all out with his costumes, but Levi could never be bothered. Now, that was out the window due to him not feeling well. But you were still excited to show him your costume to hear his thoughts. His thoughts on your costumes were almost always the same. _Cool_ , he would say. You laughed to yourself as you pictured your boyfriend’s nonchalance, and stepped out of the bathroom to check on the man himself. 

Your steps were gentle and softer on the carpet, thanks to the thin material of your stockings. The lights were completely off due to Levi feeling sensitive towards brightness, so you had to navigate your surroundings slowly so you wouldn’t bump into anything. When you rounded the corner of the bed where Levi was lying, you sat down with caution, careful not to wake him. You removed the compress off him gingerly and pressed your palm to his forehead, making him open one eye at you. 

“Hey. How’s your head?” your whisper was quiet.

“Never heard you complain about it,” Levi joked, making you laugh at his childishness. 

“Very funny, idiot. I mean it, how do you feel?” you tried to hide the warmth that crept up your body upon his plain innuendo and focused on his well-being instead. 

Levi’s eyes drifted over to your cleavage, still visible to him in the dark, before letting his eyes fall to the stockings that were hugging your legs. He paused.

“Still feel like dog shit,” he deadpanned, his expression neutral. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to st-”

“You’re not staying. Go out. I’ll be fine.” 

You frowned and carded your hands through his hair, making him close his eyes.

“The medicine didn’t help?” 

“Nope.” 

Levi’s fingers started to idly play with the hem of your stockings as the two of you sat in silence, making you shiver unexpectedly. 

“The fuck are you supposed to be?” his voice was sharp and caught you off guard, but his tone showed he was amused, if anything.

“One of the Candy Girls from the ‘Purge: Election Year’. Remember? We saw that with Isabel and Farlan?”

“Yeah.” 

Levi’s eyes fell to your figure again, focusing on the way your supple flesh spilled out of the stockings. A moment of silence again before he said your name slowly.

“Yes, Levi?” 

“Not that I give a shit, but isn’t this just fucking lingerie? Don’t remember the get-up being only this.” 

You rolled your eyes and smacked his hand away from your legs, preventing him from playing with your stockings any further. 

“The mask, gun, and other stuff are outside. I’m not done yet. You thought I was just going to go out like this?” 

“I don’t care if you do,” he shrugged, his shoulders lifting off the bed. “Just didn’t understand the costume. It’s...” 

“Cool?” you finished with a smirk. 

“No,” he said, his eyes traveling down to your legs again. “Looks good on you.” 

He snapped the elastic band on your stocking upon complimenting you, sending waves up your spine. Even in the near pitch-black room, you could see the way his eyes darkened the more he looked at your lingerie set. It was true that you had many of these in your arsenal, and Levi was the sole reason why. You liked wearing them for him for one very special reason. This particular set was new, and it didn’t even occur to you that he’d yet to see it. And the mere fact that he was confident enough in himself, in you, and your relationship was enough to send you over the edge in a good way. Any other man would’ve gone into a jealous rage upon seeing your costume. But not Levi. 

“You know...” you trailed off, still playing with Levi’s hair as he stared at you with a bored look. “I heard orgasms help with headaches.” 

Levi’s hollow laugh filled the room, and you slapped his shoulder in a playful manner.

“I mean it! I don’t have to meet Isabel for at least another hour. Want me to help you?” your voice grew quiet, and you squeezed your thighs together in anticipation for Levi’s response. 

“Thanks. But I'm too tired to fuck you, brat. Sorry,” he put his hand up to his head then, furrowing his brows in slight frustration over having to turn you down. 

“Levi,” you climbed over his chest, both legs on either sides of him. “Let me take care of you. It’s worth a try, right?” 

His reply was cut short as you grinded down on him, your hips winding and swirling with slow vigor as you tried to get him in the mood. Levi’s fingers dug into your flesh, and an uncharacteristic groan of acquiescence left his mouth the more you moved. You giggled. Sick Levi was always so much more pliant, which was a welcomed change. 

You crawled down his body so you could palm his erection and rub it through his pants. Any other day, you would’ve tried to tease it out but you knew you had Levi in the palm of your hands now. There was another reason why you loved to wear lingerie around Levi, and if you didn’t make him cum now, you probably wouldn’t have had enough time to get to your favorite part. Without another word, you yanked his pants and underwear down, gripping the base of his cock in your hands as your tongue brushed against his tip -- the salty pre-cum lingering on your palate. Levi’s breath paused the moment you did that, and the soft “ _fuck”_ he released when you hollowed out your cheeks to take in as much of him as you could was enough to make your clit throb. 

His hand gripped the back of your head out of habit to push you down, and you gagged at the intrusion but a surge of pride flashed in your chest over his neediness. Once you adjusted to the feeling of him stretching your throat out, you bobbed your head up and down his length, swirling your tongue around him all the while. You continued to do this for a while, relishing in the way his breath hitched and the way his chest rose and fell. All because of you. Just when you thought he was about to cum, you popped off and moved to his balls, flicking kitten licks all over them as you pumped him with your hands, your thumb focused over the slit of his tip. 

“Fucking brat,” Levi managed to get out. His tone was anything but malicious, but you figured it was time you gave him his well-deserved release. You moved your mouth back to his cock, and rested his tip on your tongue. You held your tongue flat and continued pumping him, desperate to have him cum in your mouth. No words needed to be said, and you barely had to beg for it as you used your spit for lube and jerked him off with your hands. The warmth of your tongue against the tip of his cock alongside the feeling of your warm hands gripping his length was all it took. It wasn’t long before Levi groaned out, and you could feel the hot ropes of cum coating your tongue and mouth in spurts. You wiped whatever hit your face with your thumb, and crawled back up to him so he could watch you suck the remains off. 

Levi closed his eyes at this, before gripping your thighs again, digging into your flesh harder than he did earlier with his fingertips. He snapped the band of the garter again, and tilted a brow up at you. 

“Sit,” he commanded. 

You could barely hide the grin of excitement on your face as you moved to sit up on his chest. That one special reason you kept an arsenal of lingerie around? It was this. When you could time it just right -- a generous and horny enough Levi alongside a particularly alluring set of lingerie -- you were guaranteed the opportunity to sit on Levi’s face. Not that he ever relented full control to you. He’d always guide your hips, your movements, and control your orgasm. And you lived for it. 

Seeing your excitement, Levi laughed to himself and snapped your garter again to tease you. Too lazy to take off the entire set, he opted to slide your underwear to the side, dragging you up to sit closer. His nose dipped into your wet folds momentarily so he could inhale your scent, and it wasn’t long before you felt him raising your hips up so he could place you directly over his mouth. Levi didn’t bother to tease you tonight either. His tongue immediately probed your sensitive clit, and his hands were bruising as they gripped onto your thighs. Your movements were entirely controlled by him as he guided you back and forth over his tongue, your clit occasionally brushing the tip of his pointed nose, only adding to the sensation of pleasures. You tried your hardest not to grip his hair like you normally did, still mindful of his headache and pinched at your nipples through your lingerie instead. Levi noticed this from below you, and locked his arms around your thighs to prevent you from grinding down on his tongue the way you wanted.

Your moans were the only sounds heard in the room, alongside Levi’s tongue lapping up the juices trailing out of your pussy. The coil in your stomach was so close to snapping, and when you started to whine and whimper, you could feel Levi’s mouth forming a smirk against your dripping core. You looked down at him with a pleading expression, moaning out his name. Levi responded to this by using his thumb to lift up the hood of your clitoris, fully exposing it to him now. The cool air of his exhales alongside the feeling of his calloused thumb holding you open was enough to make you snap, and you finally did when he enveloped his mouth over your clit and sucked on the hardened bud with as much force as he could. Merciful in his ministrations tonight, Levi let you come down from your high gently, allowing you to pulse and quiver around him as he continued to clean your folds of your juices. You pulled away from him with reluctance, but moved back out of sensitivity to his touch. 

With a satisfied sigh, you sat on his chest for a moment before leaning down to cup his face in your hands so you could plant a sweet kiss onto his lips. You could taste your own tangy juices on his lips, but it didn’t take away from the softness of his tongue intertwining with yours nor did it ruin the tenderness of the kiss. You pulled away to kiss his nose, the taste of you still prominent there, too. 

“How’s your head?” you whispered gently, the concern returning to you all at once. It wasn’t long before that concern dissipated, due to the shit-eating smirk Levi had on his face.

“Tch. You tell me, brat,” he retorted. 


	49. "Click" (Eren Yeager x Reader, NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: role reversal

“Shit. Let me touch you, please,” Eren rasped out, reaching his hands out to your waist. 

You nudged his chest back down to the bed with the ball of your foot, and waved a finger at him. 

“Aht, aht,” you scolded. “I thought I said, ‘no touching’?” 

Eren nodded painfully. That you did say. 

The “no touching” rule was established after you and Eren got home from Connie’s house. 

The gang had gotten together to watch some scary movies for October, and the pick landed on “Hereditary,” which was a mistake. It was a mistake to watch for a few reasons. 1, Connie’s house was eerily similar to the house in the movie. 2, you all gathered in his ATTIC to watch the movie. 3, it was 1AM when all of you decided to do that. 

Needless to say, by the time you got home, you were jumpy, exhausted, and terrified. None of which was helped by Eren in any way, as he kept making the same _click-_ ing noises as the girl in the film. It was his idea of a joke. Eren loved to prank you here and there, but he always had a tendency to take things...too far.

He did it to you three times tonight. Once in the car. Once while you tried to brush your teeth in the bathroom. And lastly, in between heated kisses as he tried to make up for his transgressions in bed. 

As soon as the ‘ _click’_ noise left his mouth, Eren knew he made a mistake based on your reaction. He tried to apologize to you, and called you every pet name in the book. Baby. Babygirl. Doll. Princess. Angel. Admittedly, some of the names added to the desire Eren had built in you before essentially cock blocking himself, but it was the final straw for you. 

Sort of. 

When you flipped him off you, you had to pause. You thought about your growing arousal -- the very arousal Eren had pulled from you earlier, and it hit you. It wouldn’t have been a punishment to withhold sex from Eren. But it would’ve been a punishment to _you_. 

That was how you ended up here.

Naked on his chest, playing with yourself for him to see all while not allowing him to make a single move or sound. And he was definitely not allowed to touch you. 

Not that it prevented him from begging you every other second anyway. 

The more you parted your slick folds for him, the more Eren whined. And you had to admit, you liked him this way. Needy. He needed you so badly right now. It was often the other way around. But not tonight. 

Plunging two fingers into your dripping core now, you threw your head back and moaned as you scissored them in and out of yourself. The feeling of your fingers could never amount to Eren’s cock, but they were doing the trick for now. It almost never did, but tonight was an exception. Masturbating in front of your boyfriend while he pleaded for you must’ve made the feeling that much better. As you pulled your fingers in and out of yourself, you imagined how satisfying it’d feel when you finally gave Eren the green light and gave into his needs. The thought of his cock pistoning in and out of your wet cunt made you clench around yourself, and the sinful, loud moan you pulled from yourself made Eren’s dick twitch with anticipation. 

He groaned and tossed his head back to the pillow in frustration. Reaching up to his hair, he forcefully tugged on it, making a looser mess of the bun. His dark green eyes were entirely entranced by your figure and with what you were doing with yourself while you sat on his chest. From the confidence you exuded, to the way he could see your juices gleaming off your fingers -- Eren could safely say he had never been so turned on by you before. His cock was throbbing with need for you, and it didn’t help that every now and then you’d sadistically rub your palm onto his boxers, pressing down particularly hard where you knew his tip was. 

“Fuuuck,” Eren drawled out, making you giggle. “Baby. Please. Let me taste you.”

Shaking your head no, you continued to rub Eren’s cock through his boxer briefs all while pleasuring yourself. A wet spot of pre cum kept collecting underneath your palm the more you rubbed over him, adding to your overall arousal. 

Eren was so needy for you. 

What a welcomed change. 

You pressed down harder on Eren’s cock with your palm as you continued to finger yourself, making both of you moan. Eren rutted his hips up to try to meet the friction of your hand, but you pulled away almost instantly. 

“Angel, please.”

With a pout, you slid your fingers out of your pussy, and leaned forward on Eren’s chest. 

“I feel like you can beg for me better than that, no?” you teased, holding your fingers in front of his face. 

Eren licked his dry lips, and tried to take a breath. He could smell your arousal on your fingers. And fuck, did you smell good.

“Well?” 

Your fingers were now a centimeter away from Eren’s lips. If he wanted to jut his lips out, he could’ve tasted you. But he knew what you wanted. He had fucked up, and this was your way of getting back at him. In a sense, he deserved it. And even if he didn’t, Eren couldn’t have cared less in that moment. The sheer power you had over him was the hottest thing he’d ever seen from you and he needed more. Whatever you wanted, he was happy to give. 

Eren swallowed his pride, and gulped.

“Y - yes,” he stammered, pulling his head back. 

“Then do it. Beg for it,” you gave him a sweet smile, pushing your fingers closer to his lips. 

“Please, let me taste you -- you always taste so fucking good, baby girl. Your pussy’s so pretty and sweet -- I just wanna taste you, fuck,” Eren cried your name out in a blur, with his lips brushing across your fingers every time he spoke. His brows were furrowed with a pleading look as he stared into your eyes, desperately trying not to lick his lips to get the slightest taste of you. 

He not only needed your permission, but he **_wanted_** it. 

You could feel your pussy dripping with more need from where you were seated on his chest, and Eren felt it too. Without another word, you pried open his mouth with your fingers and Eren responded. He wrapped his soft pink lips around your fingers, swirling his tongue around them as he did -- relishing in your taste for every moment you allowed him. When you were satisfied, you pulled them out agonizingly slow and leaned closer to him so that your lips hovered over his. 

“You did _**so** _good, baby,” you cooed. 

You lined his chiseled jaw with kisses that barely grazed his skin, but not before moving up to nibble at his ear. Eren let out a pained gasp over this, completely touch-starved for your lips against his skin. His cock was fully strained against his underwear now, and he was certain he’d cum quick once you finally did touch him. If, you did, that was. The more he thought about that, the more he fought to keep his hands to himself. 

_What a good boy_ , you thought. 

Crawling down to his underwear covered cock now, you ground your hips down hard against the thin material of his boxers. 

“What do you want, Eren?” you asked between breathy moans as you rode over him, forming a darker wet spot onto his underwear while you rubbed your arousal over his. 

“You. I just want you,” he responded, saying your name with desperation.

“Aw, but I’m right here, Eren. Come on, tell me what I want to hear,” you teased, slamming your hips down harder.

“Fuck, please fuck me. I need to feel you around my cock, princess. Your pussy always feel so fucking good, please.” 

Now _that’s_ what you wanted to hear. You had to bite down on your lip to suppress how turned on you were, pausing your movements to try to prove to him that you weren’t going to give in that easily. But hearing him beg for you was unlike anything you’d ever heard from his mouth. It was better than him telling you he loved you. Better than him calling you pretty. Better than anything, at least in this moment.

It made you feel so...wanted. 

And what a good feeling that was. 

You slowed your hips down as you rubbed yourself over him, before finally lifting yourself up. Both you and Eren peered down at the wet spot the two of you had created on his underwear, and it only took a moment for your desire to over power you. You bent down to where his cock was outlined underneath the material, and licked a long stripe right over where your mixed juices had collected on his underwear. Then with a tug of his underwear, you freed Eren’s cock from its confines. The tip of his dick was red and swollen, and his veins were more prominent than ever as it pulsed with need for you. It almost looked angry with desire, which was fitting for someone like Eren. 

Especially right now. 

In one swift movement, you gripped him into your hand and guided him up into your greedy cunt. With all the slickness you had built from teasing Eren, it was easy for him to bottom up into you with one go. He wanted nothing more than to thrust up into you, but Eren stilled his hips anyway. You waited with bated breath to see what he’d do, but still as docile as ever, he refused to move. Eren simply rested his hands on your waist, and gazed up at you. You had the reins. It was in your hands. He was completely and utterly submissive to you. 

It was **_such_** a good look on him. 

You braced yourself onto his chest, leaning forward so that your clit rubbed against his stomach. You were extra careful not to lean too far lest you hurt him, but the angle was just good enough to rub you where you needed and make Eren feel good too. The more you moved, the louder Eren moaned for you. The way your ribbed walls squeezed around his throbbing member made him twitch inside of you. He could feel his sack tightening up the more you ground into him, and you couldn’t deny the feeling knotting up within you either. The feeling of him inside you after repeatedly (and still) begging for you made you a moaning mess. Still compliant for you, Eren only continued his pleas as he fucked up into you and you ground down on him. 

The knot in your stomach released before Eren’s did, and you could never remember cumming that quickly (or that loudly) before in your life. You had also never heard Eren moan so vocally, but he came inside of you harder than he ever had. Even as your walls fluttered slower, you could still feel the spurts of Eren’s cum shooting up into you as he tried to come down from his high. His thigh shook as you continued to milk him of his cum, and the long breath Eren exhaled out made you laugh -- if only because you felt the exact same way. 

_That was amazing._

With heavy lids, you gave Eren a sweet smile and he returned it back to you, reverting back to the boyish asshole you loved so much. When you were ready, you slid yourself off of his cock and plopped down flat on his chest in exhaustion so you could rest your cheek against his chest. Eren’s hands tentatively reached out for your hair once you did this, still obedient to your “no touching” rule, but he paused. You laughed at this, and kissed his chest as a way of giving him permission, and he obliged. His strokes were gentle and soft, and you barely heard his voice say your name as he lulled you to sleep with his tender touches.

“I'm sorry about earlier. I was being an asshole. Took it too far,” Eren said, looking away from you in embarrassment. 

It was rare that Eren took accountability for much. But he was willing to do that for you. There wasn’t much he wouldn’t agree to when it came to you. 

“You are an asshole...,” you said slowly. “But I forgive you, Eren. Just don’t keep fucking doing it or I’ll have to punish you all over again.” 

Eren laughed at this, but you gave him a serious raise of your brow to try to show him you meant business. He remained unfazed. If that was your version of a punishment, he’d let you punish him any day. 

He paused.

You could tell from the way Eren looked that he was up to no good. His eyes had a playful glint to them, and the crooked grin he gave you was one that meant trouble. 

That’s why it shouldn’t have surprised you when Eren leaned up to nibble on your earlobe before letting out a soft ‘ _click’_ right into your ear. 


	50. "Nice Lips" (Levi Ackerman x Reader, NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: deep throating, face fucking, semi-public sex

"Breathe through your nose.” 

The command was soft yet firm. A gentle reminder from the man above you to relax as you tried to pleasure him.

Even as the tears prickled your eyes, you relaxed your jaw and inhaled through your nose. This made Levi stroke your cheek, and along with his actions, your ego. 

The two of you were currently hidden away in a walk-in closet, away from Erwin’s annual Halloween frat party. Your knees ached as you tried to take in every inch of Levi in your mouth, but with every inch you were able to take down; you’d receive the smallest amount of praise from Levi. All of that combined with the reason why you were in this closet to begin with made you clench your thighs together. 

All you could remember was laughing with some random frat boy by the snacks table, when suddenly, he complimented your dark red lipstick. When he tried to compare you to other women and how red lipstick didn’t look right on them, but looked _great_ on you -- your flight or fight mode activated. Red flag. Retreat. As safely as possible. You tried to be polite but recoiled once he leaned in closer, and you could smell the booze pouring off his lips. He whispered that you had “nice lips,” and in an instant -- Levi was by your side. Always able to spot you from across a room, Levi watched the exchange from afar and gauged your comfort level for as long as was necessary. 

He trusted you. 

Whole-heartedly. 

If you wanted to, you could’ve slapped the guy or stood up for yourself. 

But the moment you didn’t, Levi felt compelled to pull you away. He couldn’t stand when people didn’t respect your personal space or you. And if he had to be additionally honest? He felt a surge of possessiveness overtake him in the moment. Levi was never jealous. He trusted you too much to care about that. But what he hated more than anything was when other people tried to encroach on what he felt like was his. 

You were his.

The little brat who would coax out the scarce smile from him? 

That was you. 

The idiot who stole his heart one random morning as you ate breakfast together?

That was you.

And you were his. 

And he was yours. 

The mutual possessiveness the two of you shared for one another was always an occasional turn-on. It wasn’t about a lack of trust within each other. It was about wanting the other person as much as they wanted you. And oh, how he wanted you in that moment. 

Levi had hearing like a hawk. And even though he was about a few feet away from you, he could _still_ hear the drunk frat boy’s comment to you. Oddly enough, Levi liked your red lipstick too. But he mainly just liked to mess it up. And your lips? Oh, he fucking loved those. Especially around his cock. 

Like right now. 

You were picturesque. 

You were always beautiful to him. Levi would say it to you here and there when it was often most unwarranted and you felt your worst. 

But he loved to shower you with this specific praise and any other praise most often when your throat was full with his cock. The smeared lipstick (if you were wearing any), your glossy lips, your glassy eyes, runny mascara, and your eagerness to please? 

It was - 

“ _Fucking perfect_ ,” Levi grunted out. 

His hand palmed the top of your head to encourage you to take more of his long length, and you acquiesced. You relaxed your throat and jaw, gripping his thighs for support. When your nose met his neat, trimmed pubic hair, Levi let out a low, deep groan. His calloused thumb rubbed circles over your cheekbone, wiping away the little tears that involuntarily escaped from your eyes. Even while you pleasured him, he cared to comfort you in return. It was also his way of assessing whether or not you needed him to ease up off of you. But when you stared up at him with need, Levi knew he could start moving. 

He reveled in **every** moment of this. From the choked noises and moans you’d let out around his cock every time he thrusted deeper to the way your throat would constrict around his cock -- Levi loved every moment of it. 

You continued to squeeze your legs together for friction as Levi fucked your throat, and purposefully gagged and moaned around him as he battered your throat with his cock. You knew your underwear had to be soaked with your slick by now, and although it was tempting to touch yourself, you knew better. The more pliant you were for Levi, the better the reward would be. 

With every one of your sweet, lewd, little gurgles around his cock, Levi could feel himself getting closer to the edge. The more your throat convulsed around him, the closer he was to cumming. But he couldn’t cum just yet. 

Levi pulled out of your mouth gradually, allowing the spittle you’d built up to drip all the way down to your chin, your breasts, and your knees. The color of your drool had pigments of pink and red tints to it from the lipstick that no longer existed on your lips due to the intense blow job you were giving him. It even pooled down to the carpet. 

It was all so fucking **_filthy_**. 

And fucking amazing. 

If only because he was sharing the experience with you. 

Levi pumped himself with one hand while you tried to regain your composure and your breath, and only when you stared back up at him did he get closer to you. He swirled his tip around your messy, spit covered lips -- tapping it ever so slightly against you to get you to open your mouth again. When you complied and stuck your tongue out flat against his tip, Levi moved his cock back down your throat slowly. It only took a couple of rocks and thrusts into your mouth again before you could feel his warm cum hitting the back of your throat. 

You breathed through your nose as you remembered his instructions from earlier, and took a moment to relish the look on Levi’s face. The way his eyes were closed in complete, relaxed bliss as he came down your throat was always reason enough to get on your knees for him. 

When Levi pulled out of your mouth one last time, you hummed in satisfaction and gave him a smile. Levi knelt down to meet you at your own kneeling position, and rubbed his thumb over your lip to try to clean up all the spit that had dripped down to your chin. Your lips poked out to kiss the thumb that was now stroking your lower lip, and Levi smiled back at you, to your surprise. 

“Nice lips,” he finally said. 

In another additional moment of surprise, Levi chuckled when you rolled your eyes at this. 

Yes, you looked beautiful with red lipstick on or any other fucking lipstick for that matter.

And yes, Levi thought you had nice lips, too. 

And all of that, along with you, were all his. 


	51. "Late to the Party" (Eren Yeager x Reader, NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: cream pie + costumes + quickies

“Babe, are you almost done?” Eren asked with a slight edge in his voice. 

He sighed and looked down at his phone. There was no doubt about it -- the two of you were going to be late to Jean’s Halloween party. 

Eren loved you. By God, did he love you. But you always took forever to get ready, and tonight was no exception. Whatever you had to do for your costume must have required more effort than he thought. You insisted on keeping it a surprise, and Eren was more than happy to oblige. However, in hindsight, Eren couldn’t help but think to himself that it would’ve been better to just ask you. Maybe he could’ve helped. 

Something. 

_Anything_ to get you out of the damn door faster.

But no. 

The two of you were always late to events. 

Such was the nature of dating you, he supposed. 

“Eren?” you called from the bedroom. 

His head perked up. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you help me?” 

You could hear Eren shuffling and dragging his feet across the carpet in the living room, and you tried not to laugh at his sour mood. Had you kept him waiting any longer, it probably would’ve turned into a mini temper tantrum. But you knew that once he saw you -- or your _costume_ , rather -- any anger or edge to him would melt away. 

“What do you need help wi-” Eren tried to say when he entered, but he couldn’t finish once you came into view. 

He honestly had the urge to slap himself awake as your “costume” was the stuff of his wildest fantasies. 

Back when the two of you first started dating, you and Eren shared sexual fantasies with one another after one particular fun tryst in bed. Your fantasy was having sex in public which had already been checked off with Eren more than a few times after talking about it. But Eren was too shy to share his with you. It took you forever to coax it out of him, and he only gave in when you tried to tickle it out of him. 

But now there you were, dressed up as his wildest fantasy. 

A school girl. 

It was the hottest he had ever seen you. 

Your plaid red mini skirt barely covered your ass, and the cotton shirt you paired with it exposed the skin of your stomach. Not only that, but you topped off the rest of the outfit with the most sinful black thigh high socks that hugged your legs in **all** the right ways. 

Eren could hardly believe it. 

He gulped. 

“Uh, shit. Sorry. What did you need help with?” 

He scratched behind his ear the way he always did when he was nervous, and you giggled. 

“Can you help me with my tie, babe?” you asked, holding it out towards him. “I tried looking up some tutorials, but I don’t get it.” 

You jutted your lips out upon not being able to tie your tie on your own, and Eren gave you a soft smile. He walked to where you were standing and took in a sharp inhale as he got to see your costume up close. 

_Shit, you looked good._

Exhaling out a long breath, he grabbed the tie from you and started to wrap it around your neck. 

“I should teach you someday. Who’s gonna tie _my_ ties for me, huh?” he jested as he twisted the fabric neatly into place. 

“You can tie your own ties, handsome. You’re a grown man after all,” you winked, placing your hands on top of his shoulders as he finished. 

You ran your hands down to his forearms, enjoying the feeling of the leather texture against your fingertips. Eren’s “costume” was perplexing to you, and you never did ask him what he was supposed to be. His hair was slicked back in a bun, very unusual from his normal messier bun. And he was wearing a leather jacket, white t-shirt, and blue jeans with converses.

“What are you supposed to be again, Eren?” you quirked up a brow in amusement. 

Eren sighed and took your hands off his forearms, holding them to his chest so he could pull you closer. 

“A Greaser,” he said shamefully. “Jean wanted all the guys to do this so he could be Danny Zuko. I didn’t really have a choice.” 

“I’m...surprised you went along with it,” you grinned. 

“Yeah, well. It’s whatever. I owed him. Douche,” Eren sighed, dropping his head down. 

"Well, for what it’s worth -- you look _really_ good.” 

Eren cocked his brow at you, his posture completely changed from one of shame to one of confidence. 

“Yeah?” 

“Mhm,” you hummed, pulling your hands out of his grasp so you could wrap them around his middle. Eren leaned in closer to your face and brushed his lips against yours upon closer contact, getting a soft giggle to bubble out from you. 

“I don’t look half as good as you,” he murmured, lips grazing against you as he spoke. “Seriously, babe. You look so fucking good,” he finished, practically growling the last part. 

Eren’s hands started to trail down your skirt, his fingertips barely trailing along the hem of your skirt and the top of your thigh highs. You tried to hide your shit-eating grin to yourself as you realized your plan worked and played it off instead. You leaned in to give him a deep, long kiss and pressed closer to his chest as he continued let his hands roam down your sides. Eren groaned when you managed to slip your soft tongue into his mouth, and moved to grab your ass with his hands. You pulled away reluctantly and gave Eren the most innocent look you could muster as he continued to massage your flesh, allowing the warmth to pool between your legs even more.

“So...just _how_ late are we?” you asked sweetly as you fluttered your lashes at him. 

He shook his head and laughed at you. 

“We were going to be late no matter what,” he murmured, still smiling. 

It was then that you couldn’t suppress your glee, letting your grin stretch wide across your face as you pressed even closer against him. 

“Then do you wanna finish what you were starting there?”

Eren nodded, and kissed your forehead. Without another word, he led the two of you to the closest wall, spinning you around so that your back was flush to his chest. You giggled airily as his hands roamed freely across your backside, squeezing and playing with as much as he could in the short time he had. He nibbled on your earlobe and moved his hands across the smooth skin of your stomach before slipping them over your breasts. 

A soft moan escaped you once he did this, and you threw your head back towards him. You could feel the bulge of his erection pressing against your ass as he rutted his hips against you, kissing the bare skin on your neck all the while. You threw your hips back to him as the two of you dry humped and his hands continued to roam over you, but if the warmth between your legs indicated anything, you knew you needed more. 

“Eren,” you moaned quietly, your patience wavering. 

“I got you,” he said between strained breaths. 

Eren moved one hand in between your legs and pressed circular motions over where your clit was, making you moan. He could feel the damp spot growing on your thong already, and moaned in tandem with you as he continued to grind against your ass. Once he could feel that you were wet enough, Eren stepped back and pulled his pants down. He was behind you again before you knew it, and you groaned as you felt him placing his hard cock between your ass cheeks and thrusting up to tease you. 

“Eren, please!” you shouted, your patience completely out the window. 

You could hear Eren chuckling behind you and got ready to continue scolding him, but paused when you felt his fingers pulling your underwear to the side. He held the tip of his cock in his hand and rubbed it against your clit to tease you even more before finally sheathing himself fully inside of you. Eren gripped your hips and stilled his own as he tried to regain his composure, making you drop your head. This fantasy had been building up in your own head all day as you thought of how it would play out, and you wanted more. You clenched around Eren out of frustration, making him moan deep in your ear. 

“Fuck me,” you whined, throwing your hips back to him. 

Always one to obey your commands, Eren started to thrust into you, meeting your own hips in a rhythmic motion. Your tongue lolled out of your mouth as Eren kneaded your breasts, and you reached down to play with your clit as his cock rubbed your inner walls, thrusting in and out in and out just how you liked it. 

“Baby, you’re getting so tight,” Eren moaned through gritted teeth as he tried to fuck deeper into you. 

The feeling of your tight walls contracting around him signaled to him that you were close to orgasm, and his hand moved over yours to take over your motions, rubbing faster and harder over your clit for you. Your slick started to drip down your inner thighs as Eren tried to help you reach your orgasm, and all that could be heard in the room were the sounds of skin slapping against each other and your wanton moans. 

“Don’t stop, Eren,” you cried out as you felt the knot in your stomach coming undone. “Baby, I’m gonna cu-” 

“Me too,” he muttered, pressing his lips to your shoulder. 

As Eren’s thrusts started to slow and shallow, you purposely contracted your walls around his cock, making him fuck into you deeper as he tried to find his release. His hand never stopped guiding your fingers over your clit, and he made his motions even quicker, the two of you desperate to make each other cum as quickly as possible. 

A whimper of each other’s names escaped both of your lips as Eren came deep inside of you, the warm feeling of his seed filling you up in more ways than one. The two of you tried to catch your breath, and only when your breaths evened did Eren start to pull out. His fingers hooked around your underwear still as he reluctantly took his cock out of you, and you could only imagine the shit-eating satisfied grin Eren had on his face at the moment. He always had a thing for finishing inside of you as he loved the way his cum would drip out of you.

Before it could drop to the floor, Eren pulled your underwear back in place and pulled his own pants up before leaning forward to kiss your cheek. 

“Are you good, babe?” he asked as you swung around to face him. 

You grinned at how thoughtful he could be when it came to you and placed a hand on his cheek. 

“Mhm. I’m okay, Eren.” 

“Good,” he said, pressing his lips to your temple. 

You tilted your head at him and paused in thought. 

“So, we’re officially...really late to Jean’s party, right?” 

Eren shook his head at you, and moved one of his hands to your tie. He fisted the material so he could pull you closer to him. You giggled at the action, unable to fight off your amusement over your own tardiness. 

“We’re **always** late, beautiful,” Eren finished, pressing his lips onto yours. 


	52. "Room 27" (Levi Ackerman x Reader, NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: mirror sex

"Here, give me that.” 

You set your bag on the floor, and folded your arms across your chest as you stared at Levi with a knowing smile. 

“I can carry my own luggage, Levi.” 

“I know,” he said gently as he bent down to grab your bag. 

You leaned in to peck his cheek to thank him, eternally grateful for his gentleman-like nature no matter the circumstances. With a wide grin on your face, you looped your arm in his and practically giggled to yourself with glee. Levi gave you an amused look and pinched your cheek affectionately before heading into the hotel with you. 

Despite his usual quietude, you knew Levi was looking forward to this weekend trip as much as you were. 

Even though you were just tagging along to one of his business trips, it was a well-needed reprieve for both of you. The two of you had been burning both ends of the candle for a while -- trying to juggle your own lives while also being busy with work. Saying that you needed a break was putting things lightly. It was actually at the insistence of Levi’s mother that the two of you agreed to get away for the weekend. You were almost sure that if you didn’t agree right then and there, that Kuchel would’ve packed your bags for you and kicked you and Levi out of your own house anyway. Kuchel insisted that you two needed to enjoy yourselves, and get away from life if possible. 

Your mother-in-law was always a smart woman, and the way you were taken aback by the image in front of you let you know that she was also right. 

The hotel was one of the best rated hotels in Shinganshina despite being fairly old. It had a rich history. From what Hange told you, the hotel would do renovations annually to make sure that everything was up to date. And it reflected in all aspects of the building. As you walked in, you noticed the serene waterfall fountain placed in the middle of the hotel, the sleek modern furniture, and lofted high ceilings. The color palette was soothing to the eye and not too gaudy despite being a “luxury” hotel. There were mixes of beige, white, black, and neat trims of rose gold within everything you saw. 

Needless to say, while you were impressed, Levi was not. His eyes flickered over to the water fountain as the two of you stood in line for check-in, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Waste of water,” he muttered to himself. 

You giggled to yourself and nudged him with your elbow. 

“Really? I wanted to put one right in the center of our house,” you pouted playfully. “You think it’s too much?” 

Levi smirked at you and shook his head.

“Waste of electricity, too,” he mumbled, wrapping his free hand around your side to pull you into a brief hug. 

You buried your head in his chest and inhaled his musky scent, only to be pulled out of your thoughts when you and Levi were called up to be the next ones to check in. 

“Mr. Ackerman and Mrs. Ackerman?” the blonde girl at the desk asked. 

“Yeah,” Levi replied, dropping the bags down to the floor so he could hand her his ID. 

“Thank you very much. May I also get your credit card, too?” 

“It should all be covered under Smith Corporation.”

“Oh. I see that right here! Thanks. Sorry, it’s my first day on the job,” the girl smiled politely at both of you. 

“No worries...” you looked down at her name tag, “Christa. You’re doing fine. Right, Levi? 

You poked Levi’s side to try to get him to respond, to which he shrugged. 

“Yeah. Sure. Good luck with this,” he monotoned, gesturing to the grand hotel. 

You knew he meant it, but by the way Christa’s blue eyes almost bugged out of her head, you also knew she couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not. You held in a laugh and Christa let out a soft clear of her throat, tapping the screen in front of her to distract herself from her nerves.

“The two of you will be staying in room, let me see here...” she scrolled a bit more before pausing. “Room 27! Oh. Room 27,” her face fell flat. 

You and Levi stared at each other, then back to Christa.

“What’s wrong with that room?” you asked slowly.

“Nothing! Nothing. Nothing is wrong with that room,” Christa giggled, the nerves still apparent in her voice. “It is a great room! Great room. Here are your key cards.” 

“Convincing,” Levi said flatly as he took the key cards out of Christa’s hands. 

You gave Christa a wry smile, unsure of what she meant yourself, and walked to to meet Levi by the elevators. As you and Levi waited in the lift together to get to your room, you sighed and took a deep breath in. You were a bit unsettled by Christa’s weird comments. But you had to remind yourself to calm down. Christa was new. Surely she didn’t know shit about this hotel yet. 

Your room was going to be fine. 

This stay was going to be amazing. 

Nothing was going to ruin your much needed trip with your husband this weekend.

\- - - 

The moment you and Levi stepped into the large suite, the first thing you wanted to do was plop onto that king-sized bed. As if reading your mind, Levi laughed to himself and dropped the bags down onto the floor. He walked over to you and gave you a hug from behind, only pulling away so he could kiss your temple. 

“No outside clothes on the bed, you little brat. Go take a bath and nap. I have to go meet with Erwin for something first,” he muttered against your skin. 

You nodded sleepily against his chest as he stroked the soft skin on your forearms. 

“I’ll make us dinner reservations.” 

It was less of a request and more of a command. Levi wanted to wine and dine you. Take you out on a date. Pound you into that king-sized mattress right after. 

You were more than okay with that. 

Despite being okay with his plans as you desperately needed a nap, you refused to pull away and let him leave. Levi sighed as you clung to him like a spider monkey, and ran a hand over the back of your head. 

He paused. 

“I’ll run your bath for you, then I’m leaving,” he stated.

You giggled against his chest, making him pull away from you with an amused look on his face. Silently, he was always going to give in to you. One way or another, anyway. You followed him to the bathroom and leaned against the door frame, watching him with adoration in your eyes as he knelt down to start a warm bath for you. Every once in a while, he’d reach his hand under the flowing water to check the temperature, adjusting it to the warmth he knew you liked. When he was finally satisfied, Levi stood up to dry his hands off on a nearby towel, but not before grabbing some towels for you, too. 

You beamed at him when he came over to you and pressed your lips against him for a deep kiss.

“Thank you.” 

“See you later. Enjoy your bath and nap,” Levi said with a rare smile on his face. 

With that, he left and you stripped yourself of your clothes so you could take a much needed bath. The bathtub was the stuff of your dreams, and you couldn’t wait to get in. It was a marble clawfoot tub with rose gold trimmings, matching the signature decor and design of the hotel furnishings. You rummaged through the hotel soaps and found a wash that smelled like heaven. 

When you sunk down into the warmth of the water, you swore you’d met another level of bliss and relaxation. The peace and quiet of being away from home and work was what you had needed. Just getting away from the chaos that was home was necessary. And as the air conditioner hummed quietly in the background and you lathered the soap up onto your arms, you sighed in satisfaction, sinking down into the water a little deeper. 

Your eyes started to droop the longer you bathed yourself, but you were quickly snapped back to reality when you heard a noise coming from the bedroom. 

It sounded like someone singing to themselves. 

“Levi?” you asked tentatively. 

You tried to peer out of the crack of the bathroom door, but no response. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up, as you realized it couldn’t have been Levi. The voice was too high pitched, and it came out as more of a melodic hum. It was definitely not a song from this time period. As you tried to soothe the growing goosebumps on your skin, you thought nothing more of it...

You were probably just freaking yourself out. You were tired. You needed to get out of the bath and sleep. Maybe the person next door to your suite was singing, and the walls were thin. 

That had to be it. 

You rinsed the soap off your skin with the shower nozzle attached to the tub, and stepped out to dry yourself off. You didn’t bother to blow dry your hair, and instead wrapped a towel around your head, then wrapped one around your body. 

When you stepped back into the bedroom, you studied your surroundings. Everything was still in place. 

Nothing out of the ordinary. 

Yep, you were definitely hearing things.

You tightened your hold on your towel and shut the blinds, then the curtains, allowing the room to darken. Sighing, you looked at the long mirror across the bed and stared at your reflection, frowning. If the bags underneath your eyes indicated anything, you knew you looked as tired as you felt. 

With that, you fell back onto the plush bed and enveloped yourself in the covers, tossing your towels to the side. 

Sleep overtook you in an instant.

You fell into such a deep sleep that you didn’t even move when you felt the other side of the bed sink, and Levi crawled into bed with you. 

\- - - 

By the time you had woken up, your eyes were blurred and bleary with sleep. The sun had set, and there was hardly any light in the room shy of the light peeking out from the bathroom door. You could hear the whirring of Levi’s toothbrush and the sounds of his feet padding across the bathroom tiles. With one hand, you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and sat up in the bed, tilting your head at your own darkened reflection. You frowned as you wondered why you looked so wretched even after a long nap. 

And that was when you saw it. 

The face reflected back in the mirror wasn’t yours...but that of someone else’s. 

It took Levi less than two seconds to make it to where you were when he heard your bloodcurdling screams from the bathroom. He didn’t even have time to change, running out to you with nothing but a towel around his waist.

“Shit, what’s wrong?” Levi asked as you cried into his arms. 

Levi held you close to his chest and rubbed soothing strokes across your back as you tried to calm your breathing. 

“Hey,” he said softly. “Look at me.” 

You willed yourself to stare up at his face as you came down from your fear. Levi wiped your tears away with his thumb as you clutched your bare chest. Your heart was beating a mile a minute. 

“Breathe.” 

You obliged and took in a shaky inhale. 

“Nightmare?” Levi asked. 

You shook your head no, and gripped his forearms as you continued to try to soothe yourself. 

“I -,” you gasped. “I - I think I saw something in the mirror. It was not me, Levi - I don’t know what the fuck I saw but -” 

You inhaled sharply again and pointed at the bathroom. 

“Earlier, I heard someone singing when I was taking a bath. It sounded so close, I swore it could’ve been you. But it sounded more like a woman, and then what I just saw in the mirror -” 

You tried to gather yourself together again, and Levi wiped your still damp hair out of your face as you breathed in the clean scent of his soap. It was the only other thing calming you down right now besides the man himself. When your breathing evened, he murmured your name, willing you to look at him. 

“Look. You’ve had a _long_ fucking week. We both have. Doesn’t help that the brat at the front desk acted all weird about our room either,” he reassured you. He paused in thought, then stood up. 

Levi flicked on the lamps by the nightstand, then moved to the front of the bed so that he was directly facing the mirror. He patted his thigh to gesture to you to sit down. 

“Levi...” you mumbled as you sat down on his thigh, facing away from the mirror. 

“Look in the mirror,” Levi suggested with a playful tone in his voice. 

Tentatively, you turned towards the mirror with your eyes still closed. Levi grabbed your arms and shook them, making you laugh into his chest. 

“Come on.” 

You sighed. With one eye still closed, you opened the other one and looked at the mirror. 

No strange faces in the mirror.

Just you and Levi, while you sat naked over the towel that was hardly covering his lower half. 

“Look. Nothing fucking weird here. ‘Cept you,” he jested, poking at your cheek. 

You laughed into him, making him wrap his arms around your middle protectively as he rested his chin on top of your shoulder. He was right. Maybe you overreacted and really were as stressed as you felt. Levi rubbed soothing circles over your wrists and sighed.

“Whatever you saw wasn’t real,” he murmured against your skin as he pressed his lips to your shoulder. “This? Real.” 

His lips trailed to your neck, and you gasped as he nipped at the sensitive skin. 

“This? Real.”

Levi’s hands cupped your breasts, kneading at the soft flesh while you moaned and leaned into his touch. 

“I think these are real,” he joked again. You laughed again at his joke, amazed at how well he could still comfort you and make you smile even when you felt like shit. 

“And if they weren’t?” you teased back, cradling his face with your hands as you turned towards him. 

“I wouldn’t give a shit either way,” Levi replied with a shrug. “You still have cute tits.” 

You let out a soft laugh over his sense of humor, then placed your lips over his. The kiss was tender and sweet. You were thanking him for being a source of comfort. When you pulled away, he studied your face with concern. 

“You okay?” 

“Much better. Thank you,” you said sincerely. 

He nodded, then paused.

“Want me to change the ro-”

“No. It’s fine, Levi. You’re right. I think I’m just stressed,” you sighed, smoothing your hands over his face and moving his hair out of his eyes. 

The two of you kneaded each other’s tension out of each other for a while as you massaged his scalp with the pads of your fingertips, all while Levi rubbed his thumbs over your lower back. Tender motions turned into ravenous ones as the two of you enjoyed this quiet, alone time with one another. No obligations to work. No obligations to life. Just the feeling of one another. You were chest to chest with the person you loved the most, and that was all you needed.

You started to move back and forth over his lap, feeling his growing erection the more you whirled your hips. The combination of your hands now tugging on his hair alongside the feeling of your ass grinding against him made Levi growl. His hands roamed up to the front of your chest, kneading at your supple flesh again before wrapping his lips around your pert nipples. He inhaled the sweet scent of your skin; teeth grazing, biting, sucking, and licking all around your sensitive nipples as he relished in your motions. Your little moans spurred him on, and in one motion, Levi turned you around and had you facing the mirror again. 

He whipped his towel to the side where yours laid, allowing his erection to spring free, slapping against your thigh and his stomach as it came to view. Levi gripped his cock in his hand and you lifted your hips up to meet him, already wet with desire for him. He didn’t even bother teasing you, needing to feel you as much as you needed to feel him. You sunk down on him with ease, moaning loudly as you watched the way his cock sheathed itself inside of you. There was something particularly lascivious about watching the way his cock moved in and out of you with the assistance of the mirror, and you had never been so turned on in your life. 

Levi thrusted up into you with slow motions while he played with your clit with one hand -- his other hand keeping a firm grip on your hip so you could stay facing forward. He could never get tired of the feeling of your warm walls contracting around his cock, nor could he get tired of your little mewls and cries for him. You moaned at the sensation and leaned back in his chest, making Levi grip your face with the hand that was on your hip. 

“Look at yourself,” he commanded. 

You whined as he made you face the mirror again, and your cries got even louder as you watched the way his hips pounded in and out of your pussy. He wrapped his hand protectively over your stomach and used his other hand to rub on your clit. You could practically feel your orgasm surging through you, and closed your eyes again. Upon you doing that, Levi pulled all the way out before thrusting deep into you again. 

“Look in the mirror. Look how fucking beautiful you look,” he praised uncharacteristically, rubbing his index finger and middle finger over your clit heatedly while he slammed his hips into yours. 

The compliment was all it took to make you come undone, and your warm juices spilled over his cock, and down to the bed. Even as you tried to come down from your high, you wanted nothing more than to make Levi cum. You could only imagine how good it’d look to see his cum dripping out of your pussy from in front of the mirror. While your walls contracted and you could feel the feeling of warm bliss coursing through your head, you reached back to hold Levi’s head. His head drooped down to your shoulder while you ground down on him, teeth baring down onto your skin as he came closer to his own release. 

“Look at how deep you are inside of me, Levi,” you mumbled, making him face the mirror. 

He grunted and drove his hips up into you deeper upon your uncharacteristic dirty talk, and you whimpered. 

“It feels so fucking good,” you cried out, reaching down to touch your clit again as Levi chased his orgasm. He gripped your hips with force and gave a bruising thrust into you, making you whine again. 

“Shit, Levi. Cum inside me, baby,” you gasped out. 

“Beg for it,” he grunted, out of breath. 

Levi’s hands replaced yours, moving over your clit with better force than you could ever give yourself, rubbing over the bundle of nerves with faster heated pressure than earlier before. 

“Fuck! Please cum inside of me, Levi,” you screamed out as you writhed over him and your second orgasm radiated over your body. Levi’s head dropped over your shoulder again, and he bit down on your shoulder as he came -- his hot, warm cum coating your inner walls with shaky spurts while your cunt milked him for all he was worth. 

The two of you stayed like that for a while, and Levi pulled out of you with reluctance; both of you watching in awe as you looked at the way his cum dripped from your entrance. 

“Holy shit,” you mumbled, throwing yourself off his lap and face first into the mattress. 

Levi let out a soft chuckle and laid down beside you, sweaty and tired himself. 

“Yeah.”

The only thing that ended up breaking the silence between the two of you was the rumble of your stomach. 

You laughed and so did Levi.

“Are we still doing dinner?” 

“Yeah,” Levi said. “Go pee, and when we’re both ready, we can head down.” 

You nodded and pushed yourself up off the bed while Levi sat up. You stumbled as you got up, your legs still shaky from your romping session with Levi. You had to brace yourself on the nightstand for a good minute before you were able to get your bearings. Levi snorted at this, and you flipped him off while you struggled to walk to the bathroom. You could still hear Levi’s childish laughter while you sat down on the toilet, and you had to roll your eyes at him. 

“I didn’t even hear you come in,” you said to him as you stood by the sink to wash your hands. 

“What do you mean?” Levi asked, head darting up in confusion. 

You peeked your head out of the bathroom and stared at him like it was obvious.

“When you came in and slept with me. I didn’t even hear you coming in,” you shrugged. 

Levi held his lips together in a thin line. He was about to speak but stopped when you gave him a smile. 

“I’m going to shower again. Wanna join me?” you asked with a cheeky grin. 

“I’ll pass. I gotta do something really quick,” Levi said.

You shrugged again and closed the bathroom door, while Levi sat on the bed in disbelief. 

What the _fuck_ were you talking about? 

He never crawled into bed with you. 

You had to have been in the room alone by yourself for a good hour or two before he returned. 

He had only just gotten back into the room to take a quick shower, and had maybe a minute to brush his teeth before you let out a bloodcurdling scream. He never got in the bed with you. 

Levi shook his head and looked over at the mirror again. He stared at his reflection for a moment, then reached over to the phone by the nightstand to dial the front desk without a second thought. 

“Hello Mr. Ackerman, how can we help you to -” 

“Yeah. I need to change my room.”


	53. "48 Hours" (Eren Yeager x Reader, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was super inspired by the game Until Dawn while writing this which will be evident to you if you played before, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: body worship + praise kink

The static on the radio was all you could hear as Jean attempted to fix the dials. The two of you had been on the road for two hours now, and the higher up you got to the mountains, the worse the reception got. You couldn’t even hear the general announcements from the local Trost radio station. Truthfully, you gave up after the first few statics, tuning out the sounds to focus on your on thoughts instead.

_“Authorities ha - been investigating - on - Trost Mounta - cautioning visitors to - lookout -”_

“Okay, I give up,” Jean muttered as he turned off the radio completely in frustration. “Wind must be intercepting with the signal.”

“Do you think it’ll storm this weekend?” you twiddled with your fingers in your lap.

“It shouldn’t. I think it’s just heavy wind and some snow right now.” 

You nodded, then tightened your hold on the scarf around your neck, sighing deeply to yourself. 

“What’s on your mind?” Jean asked, glancing over at you. “Car’s too cold?” 

“No, it’s fine. I just...” you stared at him thoughtfully, then moved your gaze to the windows. 

The snow flurries had only just started when Jean picked you up from your house, but it had changed into a steady snowfall now that the sun was setting. You prayed that the snowfall would stay steady, because the last thing any of you needed was a storm this weekend. The more you imagined a storm and being stuck in the cabin with a bunch of your friends and _him,_ the more your heart ached. 

You chewed the inside of your cheek, and paused before speaking.

“Wh - ... why did you have to invite Eren?” 

“Oh Christ,” Jean said your name with a slight bit of exasperation. “You told me you were going to be okay with him being there. That’s why I invited him in the first place, don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind now.” 

You rolled your eyes and suppressed the urge to hit his arm. Instead, you kept your gaze on the road ahead and watched the way the snow blanketed the trees, enjoying the silence and scenery. 

Jean scoffed at your sudden quietude, feeling the annoyance bubbling up as the warmth of anger spread up his neck. You always had a habit of doing this ever since the two of you were kids. Whenever there was a tough conversation to have, you saved it for the car ride. Jean later figured out that your reasoning for doing so was so that no one could escape the conversation, and so that no eye contact had to be made. Brilliant, but annoying. 

He said your name again. 

“Look. I made sure to keep your rooms far away from each other. We’re also getting there earlier than everyone else so you can have a moment to yourself. Can you please -” Jean huffed out.

He slapped the steering wheel in an effort to let out his anger before speaking again.

“Can you _please_ be civil towards him? I know he’s a little shit. Trust me, I know. And while I hate him for breaking up with you, _you_ were the one who told me to forgive him. _You_ were the one who kept me from rearranging his fucking face at Mikasa’s birthday dinner. I promised I wouldn’t hurt him because you asked me not to. Do I need to go back on that?” 

You let out a sad laugh and tried to keep the tears from escaping your eyes. Jean had always been so protective of you, but you knew that yours and Eren’s break-up had been hard on him, too. In a sense, he had to choose between his two best friends. And of course, he chose you first. It was only due to your persistence that he agreed to forgive Eren and mended his friendship with him. You told him that Eren didn’t have many solid friends apart from his sister and Armin. And after what Eren had gone through last year, you at least wanted him to have that, even if he didn’t want to have you anymore. 

"No, Jean,” you sighed again. “You don’t have to go back on that promise. I’ll be fine. It’s just...it’s going to be hard.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jean mumbled your name. “I really am. I’ll try to do what I can to keep you guys apart.” 

He paused again. 

“And if you want me to punch him for breaking your heart, just tell me.”

You let out a sad laugh again, but this time the tears fell. You were touched, and you had to admit it was tempting. Out of the corner of his eye, Jean could see your tear-stained cheeks, but chose to say nothing. He knew how you were. The longer you were silent over the truth, the more that meant you were trying to convince yourself of a lie.

As you studied the snow falling, you thought to yourself that you could make it through this. It was only going to be two days. It was supposed to be a fun annual get-away at the Kirstein lodge. Just forty-eight hours. Two days of silent suffering, and then you could go home and cry it out as needed. So you told Jean the lie you told yourself every night. 

“No broken heart over here. I’ll be okay, Jean. Really.” 

\- - - 

When Jean finally pulled up to the cabin, you had to take a moment to marvel at its size. The rustic lodge was tucked away and secluded at the top of Trost mountain, and it sprawled across more than half an acre. Although the Kirsteins and guests only came up during the winter, the place was always kept in tip-top shape. The timber that made up the house never rotted, and the stones always looked new. Your second favorite thing about the house had to be the stained glass windows that Jean’s mom insisted on having installed. From the inside you could see everything, but it perfectly protected the privacy of those indoors. You were so lost in your thoughts that you could hardly hear Jean speaking to you as your eyes drifted to your first favorite thing about the house.

The balcony. 

Just a year ago, you were up there with Eren, giggling all while he kissed your freezing cheeks in an attempt to warm you up. 

You hadn’t even realized you were crying until the cold wind stung against your damp face.

“Hey! You ready to go in or are you just going to keep staring?” 

“I’m coming, mom. Hold your horses,” you jested as you slung your duffle bag over your shoulder. 

You wiped your cheeks with the back of your hand quickly and ran towards the front door. By the time you had made it up the steps, Jean was tapping his foot impatiently at you. 

“I’m only going easy on you with that horse joke because you’re heartbroken,” he muttered as he fiddled with the key to the door. 

“I’m not heartbroken. I _told_ you, I’m fine.” 

Jean ignored you, and jiggled the door open to reveal the lodge’s interior to you. The mansion always felt like a maze to you due to how it was structured, but when you saw the familiar living room that opened up to the kitchen, you breathed out a sigh of relief. Jean’s mom didn’t bother to change the furniture this time around, and the long sectionals that hugged the center of the room were calling your name for reprieve. You threw your bag down and tried to peer through the darkness for any possible new changes while Jean searched for the light switch. The moonlight served as a decent source of light, but it wasn’t enough. Jean flicked the switch a few times before sighing as he realized it was for nothing. 

“Fuck me, I think the generator’s out. I have to go down to the basement to turn it back on. Just wait here.” 

“What?! No, don’t leave me alone,” you rambled as Jean turned the flashlight on from his phone. 

“There’s nothing to be scared of. The others should be here soon. Let them in when they start pulling up. I’ll be back.” 

With that, he left to go down to the basement leaving you all by your lonesome. You had to roll your eyes at how easily he left you behind. He could be such an asshole sometimes. You closed the door behind you, and picked up your duffle bag so you could make your way over to a nearby couch. As you sat across the fireplace, you wondered if it’d be a good idea to get a fire going but were quickly interrupted out of your thoughts by a light tap on the door. 

“Let us in!” 

You grinned when you saw Sasha standing by the door with Connie, Armin, and Mikasa by her side. Despite being bundled up in their best winter gear, you could see their shivering forms even as they waved to you. You didn’t hesitate to run over to the door to let them in. 

“Oof, thanks for that. It’s freezing out there,” Sasha said as soon as she stepped in. “Why’s it so dark in here?” 

"Jean’s turning the generator on now, power should be up soon,” you pulled her into a hug and closed the door with your foot when everyone stepped in. 

“Was the weather okay coming up here?” 

“I think we just escaped the worst but we should be okay this weekend!” Armin replied cheerfully as he shook some snow off his coat. 

You greeted everyone as they walked in, but tentatively approached Mikasa. Truthfully, you were apprehensive to greet her. But the quiet girl pulled you into a tight hug before you could say a word to her, and she even patted your head in an attempt to greet you warmly. She always liked you for Eren, even if she never spoke to you much. At least that didn’t change. 

You paused awkwardly in her hug as you realized Eren wasn’t with her, and a sudden panic overtook you. 

“Where’s...everyone else?” you asked casually as your friends started to set their bags down and unwind. 

“Eren’s coming with Christa and Ymir,” Armin replied, giving you a wry smile. “They all got off work together so it was just easier that way,” he finished quickly. 

You nodded, and even through the dark of the night, you could see the awkward expressions on all of your friends’ faces upon the mention of Eren. 

"You guys, relax. It’s fine. I’m okay, really. You don’t have to walk on eggshells around me or Eren this weekend.” 

They all casted tentative glances towards each other, and you internally wished the ground would suck you in right then and there. You didn’t want to be probed with questions nor did you want anyone’s pity. Before you could reassure your friends once more, you were interrupted by Jean. All of you turned your heads towards the basement door as Jean was bitching all the way back up the stairs, letting out a litany of curse words you didn’t even know he knew. 

“What’s wrong, man?” Connie asked once Jean got to the main living room. 

“The goddamn generator’s completely busted, and there’s no way to fix it. Looks like some animals chewed through the fuses,” Jean muttered, flopping down face first on the couch like a child.

“There’s not a backup?” Armin questioned in confusion.

Jean flipped over with an attitude and huffed as he threw his arms up. 

“The backup generator’s a few miles out towards the back of the lodge but there’s no way of getting to it right now. Not with the way the snow’s looking and _definitely_ not at this hour. I’ll just fix it in the morning.” 

“Fix what in the morning?” a voice sounded out. 

Everyone’s attention turned toward the door, and standing by the entrance was Ymir, Christa, and Eren. Clad in winter gear themselves, they, too were shivering from head to toe as they entered. Eren’s eyes locked with yours the moment you looked in their direction, and it took every ounce of will you had in order to tear your gaze away from him. 

“I’m going to fix the generator in the morning, Ymir. It’s out right now. We’ll have power tomorrow,” Jean muffled into the couch. 

You folded your arms across your chest and shook your head at how dramatic he was being. When you finally walked over to him, you sat by his side to try to shake him out of his moment _._ You were always trying to wrangle in Jean’s drama queen moments, and you were truthfully the only one who had the power to do so. You could hear the sounds of your friends settling down around you, and the start of different conversations behind you. Had you paid closer attention, you would’ve felt the burning hole in your back as eyes literally green with envy glared in your direction as you slapped Jean on the back. 

“Jean, get it together. For God’s sake,” you rolled your eyes. “Where are your leadership skills?”

“Gone. Out the window.” 

“Come on, you’re being a drama queen right now.”

A muffled sound of your name came out in the attempts of a warning, but you remained unfazed. Jean always hated when things didn’t go according to plan, even if it was something as minor as no power. But you could see from the way his back moved that he was taking in a sharp inhale because he knew you were right. Before you knew it, he flipped back over and popped up off the couch, dusting himself off in an attempt to recollect himself.

“Fine. Everyone, just leave your bags where they are. I’m going to place them by your rooms upstairs.”

“Put me with Christa,” Ymir chimed.

“No, I’m going to put you with Armin. Of course I’m putting you with Christa. Jesus,” Jean muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Ymir flipped him off from where she was sitting in the corner of the living room, but he ignored her. 

“While I do that, you guys look for spare batteries, candles, matches, and flashlights. There should be some in the dining room and attic.” 

“How are we going to eat?” Sasha whined, stamping her feet down as if she were already starving.

“There’s a portable stove somewhere in the kitchen. I think the gas cans are in the basement though. Just use the flashlights on your phone to look for things until we can find batteries for the real flashlights. I don’t want anyone’s phone dying before morning.” 

“Jeez. Sir, yes, sir,” Ymir commented as she slung an arm around Christa. “Come on, babe, let’s go to the dining room.” 

Armin and Mikasa started to migrate upstairs with Jean while Sasha and Connie left to go back down to the basement, leaving you and Eren alone in the living room together. Tension swam in the air as you realized neither of you were left with any “tasks”, but you tried to hide your nerves from being around him. 

You avoided Eren’s stare again, but he was the first to break the silence. 

“Should we start a fire?” he took off his snow covered beanie and shook his long hair out. He was so cute. 

You tried not to sigh dreamily at the image before you and nodded. _Damn him for that,_ you thought. 

“There should be some matches by the fireplace already,” you mumbled. 

Eren knelt down by the fireplace and started setting logs down, while you fumbled around by the mantel to look for matches. You breathed a sigh of relief when your hands met the familiar top of a match cover. Bending down now, you knelt down besides Eren and watched as he added kindling besides the logs. 

It was hard not to steal glances at him while he worked. You always admired his boyish face, and as he grew older, he only seemed to grow into his features. Damn him for that, too. 

When he was finished setting the fireplace up for you, you struck the matchstick against the book and the warmth from the fire filled the room instantly. You could feel Eren’s eyes darting back to your face every now and then, but looked away from his gaze. 

You had the willpower to do this. You did. 

“It’s good to see you,” Eren mumbled your name, breaking you out of your trance. “Again...” 

Your mood dropped even further, something you didn’t even know was possible. The last time you saw him was at Mikasa’s birthday party, and that ended with you crying and breaking up a fight between him and Jean. You had managed to successfully avoid him since then.

“It’s...good to see you, too, Eren,” you sighed, looking back at his face this time. 

“You look pret -” he coughed, “Nice, I mean. You look really nice.” 

Tucking away a piece of hair behind your ear, you found that you couldn’t exactly return the same compliment with so much ease. He always looked good to you, but you’d be lying if you didn’t say he looked different now. You could feel your heart sinking the more you stared at him. He looked tired as if he’d lost weight. And although those bright green eyes looked the same at first glance, there was an emptiness behind them. 

Grief did that to a person, you supposed. Once again you were brought out of your thoughts as you felt a thumb rubbing on your cheek tenderly. Your eyes snapped up towards Eren who held his hands up in protest while you glared at him. 

“Sorry. Some soot got on your face.” 

“Oh,” you looked down at your knees, still feeling the warmth of his hand on your face. “Thanks...”

“Yeah, don’t mention it,” Eren mumbled, scratching at his forehead with unease. 

You rubbed your forearm in an attempt to calm the goosebumps growing on your skin. An effect of the cold, you told yourself. Even as the flames burned steadily in the fireplace, you told yourself that it was the cold that made you feel that way. 

“Look,” Eren whispered your name lowly, trying to stay quiet as your friends bustled into the living room. "I just wanted to say -”

“Alright, kids. Your rooms are assigned. Don’t even think about bitching about where I placed you. I do not care anymore. Goodbye,” Jean grumbled as he plopped down onto the nearest recliner and whipped his phone out. 

“Good lord. Lighten up, Jean,” Ymir quipped as she dumped the batteries and flashlights she and Christa had found onto the kitchen island. “Trip hasn’t even started yet and you’re already grumpy. Seriously, how do _you_ deal?” 

The question was directed at you, and Eren’s jaw set tight once Ymir asked it, a flash of anger dancing behind his eyes. Rather than reacting, he chose to walk far away from the rest of the group. He collapsed down onto the steps of the staircase, folding his arms across his chest while he scoffed to himself. 

“It helps when you’ve been dealing with it since you were little,” you responded as you stood up to make your way to the kitchen. 

You handed your matchbook to Armin who was organizing all of the materials together, and smiled at him. 

“Also helps that I _don’t_ deal with it. The key to dealing with Jean’s bitchiness is to not deal with it.” 

Ymir smirked at this and threw her arm over your shoulder, pulling you into a very awkward hug. 

“That’s the trick, huh? Well, let’s do something to make the night fun and alleviate some of that bitchiness.”

Jean flipped her off from the corner of the room and continued scrolling through his phone while Ymir stuck her tongue out at him. 

“No service either, this night just keeps getting better,” Jean grumbled. 

Ignoring him, Ymir turned back to the rest of the group and kept her awkward grip on you.

“Let’s play a game,” she continued. 

“Yeah? What kind of game, Jigsaw?” Connie joked, making Sasha bust out in giggles. 

Ymir ignored this and strode to where the fireplace was while everybody started to shed off their winter coats and boots.

“It’s a game I found online. It’s simple. I recite a little poem to you while you have your eyes closed, and you’ll have visions of how you’ll die while you slip in and out of consciousness. Who’s up for it?” 

“Seriously? Count me out,” Eren said, his tone bitter and angry. “I’ll be upstairs.” 

Mikasa almost ran after him, but was stopped by Armin who gave a sad shake of his head. Furtive glances were exchanged amongst the entire group in an awkward silence, and even Ymir looked remorseful as she realized how insensitive her suggestion was, especially to Eren. You could practically see the anger radiating off of Mikasa, but Ymir didn’t budge. Hardheaded and determined to stand her ground, she stood with her arms akimbo and narrowed her gaze at everyone.

“Well? Who’s up for it?” Ymir demanded now. 

“I...guess it could be interesting,” Christa piped up as she headed towards Ymir, determined to play the role of the supportive girlfriend. 

You didn’t miss the way she shook as she moved closer to the center of the room, and even you had to admit you weren’t sure this was the best idea. As the group gathered reluctantly by the fireplace, a chill ran up your spine. Something told you this game would end terribly, but you found your legs carrying you closer to Ymir despite it. 

"Christa, my dear. Do you want to go first?” Ymir smiled at her girlfriend, gesturing an arm out to her.

Christa nodded and laid her head down on Ymir’s lap while the group watched in fascination. You admittedly tuned out Ymir’s starting poem and let your eyes drift to the staircase, curious about how the boy upstairs was coping. Although Mikasa seemed okay with everything that had happened last year, she always was a lot stronger than Eren was. But you knew how Eren could be. He was sensitive, and hard on himself. And after what happened last year, the topic of death wasn’t an easy one for him and you weren’t sure if it’d ever be. 

“AHHHHH!” 

Christa’s scream made the hair on the back of your neck rise, and she popped off of Ymir’s lap in a flash, tears brimming in her eyes as she cried hysterically into her hands. Her entire body was shaking, and you could see fear flashing in everyone’s eyes, even Ymir’s. 

“Whoa, Christa. What did you see?” Connie asked with curiosity and concern. 

“I - I don’t know! I just remember broken glass, and blood. And -” she couldn’t even finish her sentence while her entire body wracked with sobs, and the entire group drew in a long inhale. You set a gentle hand down on Christa’s lap to comfort her while Ymir held her, and you couldn’t help but let your eyes dart back to the stairs again. 

“Ymir...maybe we should stop,” Armin rubbed the back of his head with his hands, sharing scared exchanges with Sasha and Jean. 

“Or maybe we could keep going. You know what, you should go next, Armin. Seeing as you have so much to say. As a matter of fact -” 

“Alright, fuck this. ENOUGH! I want everyone to go to bed, I’m _sick_ of the shit tonight. Fuck this game and fuck this night -- we’re going to try everything again in the MORNING,” Jean shouted.

“You know what, Jean? I’ve had just about enough -”

You didn’t even get to hear the rest of the argument because you were already up the stairs by the time the bickering _really_ started. All you could hear were heated yells, but you paid it no mind. Your eyes narrowed as you tried to make up the doors in the dark hallway, but it wasn’t hard to deduce that the room Eren was in was the only room where there wasn’t a bag sitting out by the front door. You approached his door with caution, as your heart ballooned with anxiety. But still, you knocked. 

“Eren? It’s me, can I -”

The door creaked open before you could finish your sentence as a tired Eren opened the door wide for you. He didn’t make eye contact with you as you entered, and you crossed over to his bed, sitting down with hesitation.

“How’s the game going?” Eren asked bitterly, shutting the door behind him with a slam. 

“I don’t think it is anymore,” you whispered. 

“Hm. Wonder why,” Eren rolled his eyes and took a seat next to you, making sure to keep his distance. 

You chewed on your lower lip as you studied his face, and you could recognize from the way his cheeks were puffed up that he had been crying. Your hand reached out for his without another thought, but you pulled it back to your chest before you could touch him.

“Are... are you okay? I’m so sorry we even thought to participate in that downstairs. I can’t imagine -”

You jumped when you heard doors slamming, indicating to you that the rest of the group decided to retreat to their rooms for bed. Eren’s eyes darted to the door to acknowledge their presence, and he tried to keep quiet as he heard more of them making their way upstairs. 

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” Eren mumbled. 

“I know. It’s just everything that happened with your mom last year, even hearing about the game -” 

“I _said_ I’m fine,” Eren stood up from the bed and walked to the door as if he were ready to kick you out. He clenched his jaw in place and balled up his fists in frustration as he tried to keep his temper in check. “If I tell you I’m fine, then I’m fine. Why are you in here anyway?” 

“Jesus. I just wanted to check on you, asshole,” you snapped as you stood up from the bed too. “Is that a problem?” 

“Yeah - it is, actually. I don’t need you to fucking check up on me. I’m not a little kid,” Eren shot at you. 

You could feel your anger bursting through your veins at this point, and you moved to where Eren was, seething with rage while you stared into his eyes. The last thing he had said to you when he broke up with you was “I’m not a little kid”. Some shit about how he didn’t need you worrying about him, and how it felt like you were suffocating him when all you tried to do was love him. It had been his go-to arguing point after his mom died, and you were sick of walking the tight rope for him by now. 

“You’re not a child but you sure act like one, Eren. Why is it such an issue with you every time I try to show you I care about you?” 

“I’m not answering that.”

“It’s the least you owe me, Eren - just tell me WHY -” you growled through gritted teeth.

“No.”

“Eren -”

“BECAUSE I DON’T FUCKING DESERVE IT!” 

Eren’s shoulders slumped when he faced you, and he buried his face in his hands before looking at you again.

“I don’t fucking deserve **it** , or you. Do you understand? I don’t deserve you. I never have. You’re better off with someone like Jean, okay? Just go fucking be with him, stop wasting your time on me. I don’t deserve you,” he spat out in anger.

His eyes brimmed with tears during his tirade, and you could feel the grip on your heart tightening because you knew the anger wasn’t directed at you. It wasn’t even directed towards Jean. 

Eren’s anger was only ever directed at himself, and himself only. 

He wiped his cheeks with the back of his hoodie, and you took a chance to step closer to him even though your heart sank with every step.

“Is that what you think?” 

If you weren’t so close to him, Eren wouldn’t have heard you. But you were practically chest to chest with him, and he could feel his heart hammering as you uttered the question.

“It’s what I know,” he replied, desperate to convince you. “I was never good enough for you. I pushed you away, I’m an asshole. Just leave me alone.”

You smoothed some hair away from his face with uncertainty, but when Eren didn’t lean away from your touch, you continued on and spoke. 

“It’s true. Yes...you did push me away. And sometimes you’re a huge asshole, like right now. But underneath all of that is also a sweet, sensitive soul. The same one who would drop everything at a second’s notice to be there for the people he loves.” 

Eren shrunk as you complimented him, backing up to the door completely now but he never pulled away from your touch. He looked down and away from you. 

“I don’t...do that,” he stammered.

“You’re the same person I fell in love with in high school when you argued with me. Remember? When you passionately debated me and said that Valentine’s day was not, in fact, a commercial holiday but a holiday about cherishing those you love,” you continued.

“Because it is,” Eren stuttered unable to find his breath as you drew closer.

“You’re the same person I fell in love with, and the same person I still -” your voice faltered, making Eren panic. He could see the way your lip quivered, and his hand reached up to you to make you face him, worried that you wouldn’t continue if he didn’t reach out for you. 

“The same person you still what?” his voice was barely audible as he made you stare into his eyes. 

“You’re still...” your eyes started to well up but you met Eren’s gaze anyway. “You’re still the same person I want. And I still lov-”

You never finished your sentence as Eren pulled you into a deep kiss that made your head spin. Your confession to still loving him bundled up with affirmations for him was all it took for him to show you how he still felt about you. How he’d always feel about you.

In the midst of kissing you, Eren inched your body closer to the bed, and when your knees hit the back of soft mattress, you didn’t wait to pull him down with you. 

“I love you,” he whispered against your skin as he trailed kisses down your neck. “I missed you so much. I’m sorry.”

His kisses were urgent as he groped your body, mapping your skin with his hands. With every kiss you shared, you could feel his urgency to show you how much he missed you. How much he still loved you. His fingers fumbled with your shirt as the two of you clumsily tore each other’s clothes off, immediately pressing down onto one another for warmth again. Eren nibbled on your ear while he kneaded your ass with his hands, muttering praises into your ear all the while. You were so dizzy with your affection for him, you could hardly hear the words. But you remembered hearing beautiful, perfect, amazing, and the like. 

“I missed you, too, baby. So fucking much,” you whispered. 

Unable to wait anymore, you reached down for his hardened cock and lined it up with your entrance before sinking down onto him completely. You let out a strangled cry as he thrusted up, burying your head down onto his shoulder to muffle the sounds. 

Eren held your face in his hands as you wrapped your legs around his hips, bringing the two of you closer together in your seated position on the bed. He was always so sweet with the way he revered you, especially during sex. You were an angel to him, one he was sure he didn’t deserve. Part of the reason he’d let out his praises for you during sex was because it was the only way he could show much he loved you. 

“I missed you, princess. You feel so perfect wrapped around me -- fuck, you’re fucking perfect,” Eren whimpered against your lips as he rolled up into your slick entrance. 

You bit down on your lower lip, unable to form any coherent responses while Eren complimented you. Instead, you cupped your hands around his face, allowing your lashes to flutter against his skin all while the two of you murmured “I love yous” against each other’s lips.

“You feel like heaven. Shit. You’re a fucking goddess. So beautiful, everything about you is so beautiful,” Eren whispered as his hands moved from your backside, up your sides and to your breasts. He worshipped every curve of your body tenderly, and you could feel your walls convulsing around his cock the more he praised you. He always made you feel uniquely beautiful. In his eyes, you had no flaw. You were just...perfect.

You let out a strangled cry for more, and Eren moved his hand over your clit in a flash. He rubbed it slowly as he rocked up into you while you ground down against his throbbing cock. He was so close to falling apart first, but he couldn’t. Not before you did. 

“I love you, baby. You feel amazing, God. Feels so good to be inside you again. You take my cock so well, cum for me, angel -- please,” Eren muttered, setting a faster pace with you. He pressed a gentle kiss to the middle of your chest right where your heart was, and the tender action combined with the motion of his hands and hips made you fall apart in his arms with ease. 

“I love you, Eren,” you sobbed out against his lips as you rode your orgasm out, squeezing and clenching around him. You could feel actual tears in your eyes over the intimate moment the two of you were sharing together, and it only took a few more rolls of your hips around Eren’s cock to make him shudder underneath you as he filled you up to the brim with his cum. 

When you were able to catch your breath, Eren stole another kiss from you and pulled out gently. You stayed still in his lap while you rested your forehead against his, and it was the first time in the night that he gave you a genuine smile. 

“I...guess we have a lot to talk about in the morning?” he asked, scrunching his face up in the cute way he always did when he was nervous. 

“It can wait till morning,” you responded, moving his long hair away from his face. 

He kissed your shoulder. 

“Yeah, I guess it ca-” 

Eren was cut off by the sound of the power coming back on, and the room was filled with the sounds of white noise as all the machines that kept the house running came back to life. You frowned, but Eren shrugged. 

“Huh. Guess Jean fixed the power?” 

You furrowed your brows at Eren and jumped off his lap to grab one of his t-shirts to wear so you could peer out the window. His room had the best view of the back of the house, but you couldn’t make anything out as the snow blocked any clear view for you.

“It shouldn’t be fixed. The backup generator’s miles away out back, he said he wouldn’t get to it until the morning.” 

Eren pulled on some sweats, and grabbed another nearby shirt of his so he could clean you up while you looked out the window. He hugged you from behind and kissed the back of your head. 

“Maybe he changed his mind, baby.” 

“I doubt it, you know how he -” 

_CRASH!_

You jumped back into Eren’s arms as the both of you tried to register what you had heard.

“...was that glass breaking?” Eren asked. 

As soon as Eren asked that, your entire body froze as if you’d been dumped into an ice bath. You thought back to the game from earlier, and what Christa supposedly saw before she was supposed to die. But no, it couldn’t be. There was no way. 

It was just a stupid game. Parlor tricks that weren’t real and had no effect on what happened in the real world. 

“Maybe they’re still playing the game downstairs, babe?” Eren said cautiously, feeling your fear and apprehension. 

Before you could answer him, the sound of the power cutting out jolted you back into Eren’s arms again and you looked at him in horror as a bloodcurdling scream rang through the halls. 

It was so high-pitched, you knew it couldn’t belong to anyone else but -

“Shit. Christa!” 


	54. "Mental Note" (Levi Ackerman x Reader, NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: edging + spanking + marking/biting + choking

Maybe it had something to do with the costumes. 

But you and Levi were on another level with each other tonight.

Admittedly, when you dressed up as a school girl for Halloween, you were deliberately trying to coax him to punish you. For what? You had no idea. But the thought of him raising up your skirt to mark your skin red with his hands made you squeeze your legs together the entire night. And to your luck, that was exactly what happened anyway. 

That was how you ended up flat across his thighs as you stuck your ass up in the air for him while his hand came down across your ass cheeks. You lost count of how long he’d been spanking you by now even though he told you keep track. 

You jolted forward as another smack landed on your ass, letting out a sound that was a mixture between a whine and a moan. Levi chuckled darkly over this and ran his hands over your red skin with his calloused hands, pausing when he got to your soaked panties. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like this shit,” Levi taunted as he dragged your underwear away, exposing it to the cool air in the bedroom. 

You wiggled your hips to try to get him to touch you more, but Levi moved your underwear back in place and directed you to sit on the bed while he stood up. 

“Touch me, Levi,” you begged as you spread your legs across the bed for him to see. You parted your legs so he could see how much wetness had pooled up against your panties, grabbing your breasts out of your bra all the while. You pinched your pert nipples between your fingers with one hand and rubbed your clit with the other, but Levi didn’t waver. 

Instead, he grabbed a nearby chair and slouched down in it while he kept his eyes on you. 

“Looks like you’re having fun doing that all on your own,” Levi said flatly, though there was a playful tone in his voice. 

You groaned and threw your head back. 

“Please,” you begged, jutting your lips out for him in a pout. 

He shook his head and folded his arms across your chest. 

“I’ll think about it,” he deadpanned. 

Levi’s level of self-control was always so frustrating for you, especially in moments like this. Even with a fully tented erection in his pants, he didn’t move a muscle until you did exactly what he wanted.

You rolled your eyes and pulled your bra off in one go. Desperate to get any stimulation on your clit, you yanked your panties off and flung them to the other side of the room. When you finally got to your short plaid skirt, Levi held up a hand to you and spoke. 

“No.” 

You raised a brow up at him in confusion.

“Keep those on,” he smirked, sitting back into the chair. Now his hands were folded across his lap, and you didn’t miss the way his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip when you spread your legs wide for him to see. 

You parted your folds and started to rub your clit with your fingers. Although the feeling couldn’t compare to Levi touching you, you still knew your own body well. You kept your eyes on Levi all the while, and the predatory gleam in his eyes as he watched you playing with yourself combined with the perfect amount of pressure you put onto yourself made your head swim. When your lids closed and your head dropped back -- Levi spoke again and told you to stop. 

Frustrated, you pushed yourself up on your forearms and found yourself about to scold Levi, but you paused when you saw him moving towards the bed. He didn’t even waste any time speaking to you. Instead, he gripped your thighs with his strong arms and pulled you down to the edge of the bed so he could place his mouth over your pussy. 

“Holy shit,” you gasped out as Levi buried his tongue inside of you and pushed your skirt up past your hips. 

You yanked on his hair out of surprise and shock, practically pulling away from his touch as the stimulation of his mouth over your already needy pussy was too much to handle. You could feel your stomach knotting up as the fuzzy feeling overtook you once more, but just like that -- Levi was off of you in a pop. His face moved down to your inner thighs as he grazed your soft skin with his teeth, and you yelped in pain and pleasure when his sharp canine teeth made its mark on you. 

“Fuck, Levi. Watch your teeth,” you laughed out. 

This made Levi move back up to your face, and he shook his head in disbelief, laughing a little bit on his own. 

“Fucking things won’t come out,” he growled. 

He was referring to the vampire teeth you glued on him earlier in the night. Levi rarely dressed up, but you told him if the two of you were going to a party together, he may as well make his all black outfit worth the while and dress up as a vampire. In a surprising move of acquiescence, he let you do it. But now he was regretting it as the damn things were still in his mouth hours later. 

You cupped his face in your hands and gave him a deep kiss, slightly pushing him away from you so you could look down between your legs to see the mark.

It looked just like a vampire bite.

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be, I like it,” you grinned shyly against his lips. “Just be careful, please.”

Levi shook his head again and scoffed -- this time amused by the things you enjoyed during sex. 

This was new for you. 

He’d have to make a mental note of that. 

As he was paused in thought, you took the moment to wrap your legs around his waist and sat on his lap. You removed his shirt off and reached down to palm his erection, making him groan out. While you rubbed his cock with your hand, Levi took the opportunity to mark the swell of your breasts with playful, gentle bites. You scratched his undercut with your other hand while Levi continued to leave little marks across your tits, mewling all while his real teeth and sharper fake teeth etched its way across your skin.

Heat pooled between your legs the more Levi left little marks on you, and you finally whined out for him, begging just like he liked. Your moans, cries, and mewls for him to fuck you combined with your innocent looking outfit drove him crazy, and when you were pushed onto your back -- you had to take in a sharp inhale. 

Levi pulled his pants down half-way and started to lift your legs up so he could rest them on top of his shoulders. He held his cock in his hand and rubbed it over your wet slit a few times to tease, finding zero resistance in your pliant cunt once he buried himself to the hilt inside you. 

This angle let him get all the way inside you, and _fuck,_ was he all the way in. 

When he bottomed out, you threw your head back so fast you thought you pulled a muscle, but you were barely able to complain as Levi started to drive his hips against yours in slow, rhythmic motions. His thrusts were bruising, deep, and achingly, purposefully slow. 

Every time he buried deep, you felt full. And every time he pulled out, you felt empty. 

You writhed and moaned under his touch as a quiver broke over you from your head to your toes. You were so close to cumming, and being denied the ability to cum twice already had your head buzzing. And when his strong hand wrapped its way around your throat, you swore you saw stars. That was until fingers pinched your clit, making you jolt against the bed and arch up into him; you almost lost yourself into fucking space then. You could hardly gasp for air as his hand tightened its grip around you, and you could hear your pulse in your ear as Levi continued to fuck you slowly, filling up your greedy pussy with all of him. 

With one final tight grip around your neck and a throaty growl of “cum for me,” you found yourself gasping and stuttering in Levi’s hold. Pleasure shot through your entire body as you tightened your walls around his cock, so much so that your toes curled and you had to fist the sheets to come back down to reality. Levi’s hips faltered as he stroked inside your pulsing walls, and you felt every twitch of his cock as he emptied himself inside of you. 

When his hand unraveled its tight grip on your throat, you huffed out a sigh of disappointment -- something else that doesn’t go past Levi. 

Another mental note to make.

Levi gingerly pulled out of you, allowing his warm fluids to seep down your inner thighs. He dropped his head down between the crook of your neck and your shoulder, and you found yourself at the mercy of his teeth again. You giggled when he gave you a playful bite on your clavicle, pulling his face to meet yours again. 

With a lazy smile, Levi couldn’t help but acknowledge the fucked out grin on your face and found himself thoroughly entertained by how relaxed you looked in that moment. 

"I really like when you have these things in,” you mumbled as you ran your thumb over his lips and exposed teeth. 

Levi shook his head at you again and gave you a lighthearted scoff. 

You were so weird. 

"Yeah. Well, I don’t mind this,” he said as he ran his fingertips up your bunched up skirt. 

You nodded and gave him a playful quirk of your brow. 

So Levi Ackerman liked you in school girl skirts, huh? 

You’d have to make a mental note of that. 


	55. "On The Right" (Eren Yeager x Reader, NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: hate fucking (kind of) + shower sex

After he had ghosted you, you blocked him from everything you possibly could. All social media, his number from your phone -- everything. 

It didn’t even matter that Eren surpassed every college boy you’d ever hooked up with before. No, you didn’t care that he made you cum and fall apart in his arms easily every time the two of you fucked. And you _definitely_ didn’t miss the way he’d take the opportunity to finger you in empty classrooms whenever he passed you in the halls. 

No. 

You didn’t miss Eren Yeager at all. 

So if that were the case, why did it hurt so much to watch him flirting with another girl? 

You could feel your anger ripping through you as you gripped your red solo cup in your hand. You felt so pathetic as you stood in the kitchen, drinking alone while you watched the guy who used to fuck your brains out talking to some other girl who wasn’t you. 

Eren was leaning into some short blonde girl’s neck, no doubt whispering dirty little nothings into her ear all while he played with her hair. It was embarrassing how you could’ve easily snagged any other guy at the party but you were hung up on the one who didn’t want you anymore. Cringing at yourself, you downed the liquor that was in your cup and felt the warmth spread down your throat as the alcohol trickled into your veins. You could feel the buzz overtaking you, and you were determined not to let this bother you or distract you from enjoying your time tonight. 

Halloween was your favorite holiday after all, and there were several cute guys scattered around the frat party for the taking should you have wanted them.

You rolled your eyes and tossed the cup haphazardly into a wastebasket. Jean spiked the punch well enough with more than three different kinds of liquor, and you desperately needed another drink. Distracted by your fading anger, you didn’t see where you were headed and bumped head first into a hard chest. You would’ve tumbled backwards had the asshat in front of you not wrapped his hands around your torso.

“Whoops, my bad. You alright, angel?” 

You nearly chewed your tongue off as you stared into the green eyes in front of you. 

“I’m fine, let go of me,” you growled, pushing his arms off of you. “And **don’t** call me that.” 

Eren chuckled and held his hands up to you in defense. 

“Jeez. Relax. Is that not what your costume is?” Eren asked in amusement. He pointed to your wings, halo, and short white dress, and suppressed a laugh by biting his lower lip. His green eyes lingered over your form from top to bottom, as he drank in your appearance, and you wanted to do nothing more than run away.

If only because you were enjoying _every_ moment of it. 

“Whatever,” you sneered once you were able to muster up your anger again. “Can you just... - I don’t know, **_move_** so I can get some punch?” 

Eren never took his eyes off you as he leaned against the kitchen counter and continued to stare at you, making you self-conscious. You found yourself folding your arms across your chest, and that was when that stupid shit-eating grin danced across his handsome features. 

“I can get it for you, _angel_ ,” he emphasized that word this time, and gently moved you out of the way by resting his hand on your lower back, making you shiver. 

You immediately moved off to side, feeling like an idiot as you watched Eren grab another cup of punch for you. You sat with your thoughts as you tried to figure out his costume, but it wasn’t long before Eren turned back around to you with a cup of punch for both him and you. 

“Here you are, an-” 

“Call me that again and I’m kicking you in the nuts,” you warned as you hesitated to grab the cup from him. 

“Damn,” Eren laughed as he said your name. “You sure there aren’t some horns hiding underneath that halo?” Eren reached out for your halo headband, making you smack his hands away from you.

“Leave me alone,” you growled. 

You rolled your eyes and took a sip from your cup again, feeling the liquor burning down your throat once again. Despite hating him just minutes earlier, you couldn’t tear yourself away from his presence and didn’t walk away. Oddly enough, it seemed like Eren wanted to be around you as much as you wanted to be around him. The two of you stood there awkwardly in the kitchen next to one another as you sipped on your respective drinks, unable to converse any longer. 

If this had been just a few months ago, you were sure you would’ve been writhing under him in some poor bastard’s bedroom instead of exchanging awkward conversations with him like this. 

“Eren!” a voice cried out, making the two of you look up. “Can you get me a drink, too?” 

The short blonde girl from earlier had entered the kitchen, and just like that, all your anger came flooding back. You rolled your eyes at how she sauntered over to Eren and ran her fingertips across his forearms, completely ignoring your presence. 

You weren’t sure what was worse. 

Your irrational anger and jealousy towards a girl who didn’t deserve it, or the way it almost hurt when Eren leaned back into her touch with so much ease. 

You downed your drink without another thought, and left the kitchen before you could see anything else play out in front of you. 

\- - - 

When you finally caught up to where Jean was, you found him playing flip cup with some other people in the backyard. The moment you saw him, you felt bad as it had to be the second time you’d seen him in the night apart from when he met you at the door. The other half of the night, you were too busy grinding up against strangers in the attempts to forget about Eren, or just too busy looking at Eren. 

Not that it mattered to him anyway. Once his eyes met yours, he waved you over and invited you to the game in the same friendly manner he always did. You and Jean had been friends since you started college, but that was all you were. 

He was sweet, but he wasn’t your type. 

Apparently you had a thing for fuckboys. 

“Let me guess,” Jean said, putting a hand onto your shoulder once you walked over. “You ran into him?”

“Yeah,” you whined out pathetically making Jean laugh. 

“I told you so,” Jean shrugged. “Didn’t I tell you?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” you waved him off and hugged your body as the night began to chill. 

What Jean was referring to was the conversation he had with you the **moment** he introduced you to Eren. Able to recognize the look on your face, Jean knew you were swooning over his fellow frat brother at first fucking sight. Had it been just a few months earlier, Jean would’ve been fine with it. But something changed in Eren in over time, and Jean had to admit to himself that his friend had changed. He couldn’t even keep track of how many girls waltzed in and out of Eren’s room which was adjacent to his. 

It was always a different girl every week. 

The only one who lasted longer than seven days was you who won out for several _months._ Jeaneven knew you were more special than most as Eren never even brought you to the frat house, let alone to his fucking room. While he easily subjected the other girls to the walk of shame, not once did Jean ever see you exit Eren’s room despite knowing the two of you were hooking up.But of course that didn’t last long once Eren stopped talking to you out of nowhere. 

Your lips were pouting and your eyes downcast as fidgeted in place. All Jean had to do was take one look at your sad face, and he no longer felt like scolding you.

“Look, fuck him. For real. Come play flip cup with us. Get your mind off that idiot inside. What do you say?” 

You chewed on your lower lip in deep thought as you looked at the game in front of you. Jean had managed to gather a small group of his fellow frat brothers alongside some girls you knew, and it had to be the least suffocating yet entertaining place in the entire party. 

You nodded and looped your arm into Jean’s. 

“Let’s play.” 

\- - -

Somehow, you ended up on the team opposing Jean’s and the addition of you helped them gain the winning streak. You were always able to hold your liquor better than most, and despite having drank earlier in the night, you were just a a little past tipsy. But you weren’t drunk. The same could not be said for the members of Jean’s team, particularly Reiner, who was stumbling as he walked up to the table to face you for the third time. 

“You alright there, big guy?” you joked as Reiner held a hand up to what had to have been his aching head. 

“Mhm,” was all he could say. 

Jean shook his head at the sight before him and slapped Reiner on the back. 

“Don’t fuck this up for me - us, us. Don’t fuck this up for us. You’re gonna let _her_ drink you under the table?” Jean asked, pointing to you. 

“Don’t talk about my teammate like that, dick,” Annie, the captain of your team said. She swatted Jean’s finger away from you and pushed him out of the way. “Just drink, idiots. Go.” 

With that, you started to pick up your red solo cup but the game was over before it could even start. In his drunken stupor, Reiner forgot to take a sip of his drink and just flipped his cup over with the beer still inside of it. Due to his brute strength, the liquid splashed all over your front, completely ruining your dress. You barely reacted as you knew Reiner was as drunk as skunk, but you had to admit you were feeling very uncomfortable as your clothes reeked of beer and started to cling to your skin. 

“Jesus Christ, REINER!” Jean started to yell at Reiner but Reiner toppled over into the grass with a soft thud. 

Annie and the rest of your teammates scrambled to clean you off with any napkins they could find, but Jean brushed them all off, stepping over Reiner as he did so. 

“That’s not gonna do anything, she’s wearing white anyway,” Jean muttered in annoyance. “Sorry. If you want you can take a shower in my room and just borrow some clothes for the night. First room on the left when you go up the steps.” 

You gave him a grateful smile and nodded, still relaxed by the liquor coursing through your veins. You practically ran into the house, desperate to get clean as your wet clothes stuck to you. 

While you still weren’t drunk, you were definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol by now and you knew it the moment you made your way up the steps. You stumbled on your way up and had to grip the staircase railing for balance. With heavy lids, you looked at two doors at the stairs in confusion and tried to remember which room was Jean’s. 

_Was it to the left or the right_ , you thought. 

You tapped your chin as you pondered, and tried to remember what Jean had said to you moments earlier. First door on the...right. 

Go up the steps to the first door on the right. 

You shrugged as you thought more about it, and it felt right. 

Either way you had to get clean, so you entered the room on the right without a second thought. 

\- - - 

Eren couldn’t help but stare at out at the backyard while he watched you play flip cup with Jean and some other people. His jaw tightened in anger when Jean gave you a side hug, and he gripped his plastic cup so hard in his hand that it almost broke. Even though Christa was a nice girl and clearly into him, he couldn’t say the same. 

Throughout the night, he kept trying to test if his dick would get hard over small touches from her, but it didn’t. He kissed her. Let her grind her ass against him. Nothing. 

The only time he even felt a jump below his pants was when he saw you alone in the kitchen dressed as a fucking angel. 

And there it was again. A slight erection, but not because of the actual girl in front of him but because of the mere thought of you. He groaned in frustration which Christa obliviously took as a sound of need. When she tried to reach down, Eren pushed her away gently and backed up. 

“I - uh. Sorry. Need to take a shower.” 

Christa giggled. 

“I can help you with that,” she flirted. 

“No. It’s cool, I’m actually tired. Might head in for the night,” Eren tried to let her down in the kindest way possible, and luckily for him, she took the hint. 

Although her features turned down at first, it just as quickly brightened up when she saw a tall girl walking by in the kitchen. Eren’s eyes flashed over to Ymir and quirked a brow up. Guess those rumors of Christa going both ways were always true. 

But he couldn’t be bothered to see for himself despite his growing curiosity, as something else was growing and he needed to take a cold shower to deal with it, _stat_. 

Eren put one hand in front of his pants to hide his erection as he made his way up to his room upstairs. He headed to the first door on the right and shed off his costume in a flash. When he got to the bathroom door, he could hear the faint sounds of water running and he rolled his eyes. The worst part about holding parties at the frat house were the strangers that would bust in and out of their personal rooms. But he never had a problem kicking people out, and he wasn’t about to hesitate now. Eren rummaged through his dresser and pulled out a towel to wrap around his waist, and opened the door without knocking. 

\- - - 

You weren’t sure how long you had been in the shower, but you had no idea it would be as relaxing as it was. As the water trickled all over your body, you found yourself getting lost in a haze of warmth and relaxation as you cleaned the beer and sweat off your body. 

“Hey!” 

The sound made you jolt forward into the shower door, and you froze in fear as that voice was familiar to you. 

You were _pissed_.

“I don’t know who you are, but hurry up and get the fuck out.”

The shower door slammed as you opened it to reveal none other than Eren fucking Yeager right in front of you. Although Eren was momentarily surprised to see you, that quickly changed once you started to rip into him, not even bothering to step out the shower.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing in here?! Are you stalking me, you fucking creep?! _”_

You hadn’t even bothered to cover up when you opened the shower door, and Eren could feel his dick twitching underneath his towel as he looked at your naked form. You were so beautiful in every way.

“HELLO? EARTH TO EREN, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?”

Eren snapped out of his thoughts and moved his hand in front of his towel again as he stepped closer to you.

“The better question is, why the fuck are _you_ in here?”

“What are you talking about? This is JEAN’S room. First door on the right up the stairs...” your voice faltered as Eren began to laugh and shake his head at you. 

“Jean’s room is the first door to the _left_ up the stairs, angel. You’re not in Jean’s bathroom right now, you’re in _mine_ ,” he growled as he inched even closer. 

“Well,” you started to stammer and step back towards the shower door. “Get out, why are you still in here anyway, you pervert?”

Great comeback, you thought to yourself. 

Eren merely stepped closer to you, giving you a cocky grin as he did.

“You really wanna know?” he asked as he was face to face with you now. 

_Yes._

“No,” you spat out. 

This made Eren laugh, but he didn’t answer. Instead, he leaned over your ear and whispered your name. 

“Do you miss me?” 

You chewed on your cheek as Eren’s lips grazed over your earlobe, and you tried to fight off the shiver that ran up your spine. 

“No,” you tried to lace your answer with venom in your tone, but Eren didn’t seem convinced. 

“Shame. Cause I miss you,” Eren mumbled as he moved his lips to your forehead. “I mean, that’s why I’m in here anyway. Had to take a cold shower.” 

“Wh - what?” 

“All I had to do was think about you in your pretty little fucking costume, _angel_ ,” he said almost mockingly, “and this happened.” 

Eren dropped his towel to free his erection, and your body betrayed you when you watched his cock slap against his taut stomach. You squeezed your thighs together for some friction, and Eren exhaled a laugh at your reaction. He was always needier for you, and when you wanted him to be obedient, he was. But tonight was different. For once, you were under his thumb. Wrapped around his finger. 

“You’re such an asshole,” you muttered with no strength in your voice. Eren watched as your resolve broke and took the chance to murmur your name in your ear again as he felt your walls crumbling down. 

“Maybe. But this,” Eren held his erect cock in his hand and gestured down to it, “hasn’t happened for me since we stopped fucking. No other girl just does it like you do. So clearly I miss you. The only question is - Do. You. Miss. Me?”

His cock was so close to your slick folds at this point, and you could feel yourself getting drunk off the sound of his voice and the smell of his skin. 

“God damn it. YES!” 

All it took was an affirmation of consent from you, and Eren had you lifted up into his arms. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he hoisted you up and joined you in the shower, attaching his lips to yours in a heated, sloppy kiss. As your teeth and tongue mashed against his, you rutted your needy pussy against his cock, desperate for skin-to-skin contact with him. 

Eren let you down gently, and you parted your legs for him while he tapped the blunt head of his cock against your swollen lips. 

“So pretty,” he whispered to himself as he sank into you, gripping your waist for support. 

You held in a moan and Eren rested his forehead against yours while you adjusted to him being inside after being absent for so long. Once he felt that you were fine, he started to thrust into you with expert rolls of his hips. It took him a while to find that rhythm with you at first, but once Eren discovered what your body liked, he didn’t stop. 

He always was a quick learner. 

Your wanton whimpers for him were loud and heady, not even caring that anyone could hear you should they have walked past Eren’s room. 

“Fuuuuck, angel. You take my cock - So. Fucking. Well,” Eren punctuated each word with an additional deep thrust of his hips, and you couldn’t even muffle the moan that escaped your lips. 

His grip on your hips were so tight, you were sure his fingerprints would be embedded into your skin by morning. It was part possessive and part protective as he tried to prevent you from slipping onto the shower floor, but you needed more. You reached down to rub hard circles over your swollen clit, which only made Eren pick up his pace. The tight band in your stomach snapped with one particular hard thrust from Eren, and your head dropped to his shoulder with pleasure while Eren tried to meet your high. A few more weak thrusts of his hips, and you felt the familiar twitch of Eren’s cock inside of you before he pulled out and let his cum cover the shower floor. 

You could feel his warm breath against your skin as he slumped over you in exhaustion, and the small feeling of awkwardness mixed with shame started to wash over you. 

After all that shit you had talked, you still gave into him _that_ easily. 

You gave Eren a light shove away from you, and he recoiled back in shyness. The two of you stood there in an awkward silence as if he wasn’t balls deep inside of you seconds earlier, but you were determined to break it. 

“I should leave,” you muttered quickly. 

As you tried to turn away and run out the tub, you felt Eren’s arm reaching out for your forearm. 

“Don’t,” he mumbled softly. “You should...stay.” 

“You’re kidding me, right?” you yanked your arm away and grabbed a nearby towel. 

Eren shook his head no and started to furrow his brows at you as he tried to come up with an explanation for his behavior in the past few months. He knew he owed it to you, even if it was hard to talk about. 

“I’m not kidding. Please stay. I...owe you an explanation. If you want it.”

That was really all you had wanted, and now he was ready to give it to you. 

Maybe you ended up in the right room after all. 


	56. "Murphy's Law" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

You had never hated an adage so much in your entire life and you hadn’t even heard of it until today. Murphy’s law, people called it. Never in your life did you believe an epigram like that could apply to you in every which way possible, but it did.

You had a **_bad_** day.

It was the kind of bad day where anything that could go wrong, did go wrong. And when it went wrong, it soared past your expectations each time.

Murphy’s law would have been proud.

You sank down into the tub with a sigh, and allowed the warm water to cascade over your skin. Exhausted was the wrong word to describe how you felt. It didn’t even pinpoint the root of your problems. You were tired down to your bones, and it had nothing to do with how you felt physically. Mentally, and emotionally, you had been battered by the day. Like a zebra running from a hungry lion, you ignored every wound you received along the way and just kept running. You were hopped up on adrenaline and continued on with the day out of the sheer need for survival. 

Or maybe it was your pride. 

Or both.

But now that you had a moment to lick your wounds, you realized how wounded you were.

The more you thought about it, the harder it was to keep the tears from spilling off your cheeks. You watched as they dripped down into your bath water, and clenched your fists as you tried to catch your breath. The sobs tumbled out of you like waves, and you couldn’t stop as every last bit of emotion flooded out of you like a hurricane to the shore. 

\- - - 

When Levi finally came back from work, he practically sprinted up to the apartment.

You talked to him throughout the day, updating him about what was going on in your life, as you always did. And when the mood and tone of your text message changed, Levi knew things had gone from bad to worst. It was probably the most irritated he had been at work in a while as he thought of how you were dealing (or weren’t dealing) with your shitty day. 

All he wanted to do was come home to you to see how you were. 

As Levi unlocked the front door, he hesitated to reach for the handle as he thought of how he could comfort you. The more he thought about it, the more he shrugged it off. He was just going to find you, wherever you were, and assess what needed to be done then based on how you were. 

He kicked his shoes off quietly once he entered and closed the door behind him, pausing to see if he could hear any movement in the apartment. Levi crept to the bedroom, only pushing the door open by an inch and that was when he heard it. 

Sniffles coming from the bathroom. 

Without a second thought, Levi knocked on the bathroom door and waited for a response. 

The best thing about being with someone who didn’t talk much was that he wouldn’t take it personally when you didn’t talk either. So when no answer came, Levi remained unfazed. 

He cleared his throat.

“Do you want me to come in?”

Levi heard you sniffle again as if you were trying to gather your thoughts, and waited. Only when he heard your voice, small and frail in its reply whispering out a tiny “yes” did he open the door without hesitation. 

When Levi saw you huddled over in the bathtub, his first thought was to kill whoever ruined your day. 

But then his eyes moved to your sad, puffy eyes. Your wet cheeks. Your runny nose. And all he could find himself doing was rolling up his sleeves, and walking over to you so he could kneel by the tub. 

He didn’t even bother speaking as he grabbed your loofah, and lathered it up with soap. He rubbed soft circles over your entire body with it, and not a single word was exchanged between the two of you as Levi tenderly washed away the remnants of your horrible day. Neither of you had to say much. 

Levi knew, and you did too. 

It was simple. 

You had a bad day. 

He was trying his best to be there for you. 

When you were able to meet his gaze, Levi looked over you with sad eyes before giving you a tender smile. You looked somewhat better. The sadness behind your eyes had dissipated for the most part. Maybe all you needed was a good cry. Just as he gave you his heart without reservations, he gave you his smiles without them, too. Although you returned the smile to him with little strength, that was more than enough for Levi. 

He didn’t expect anything out of you today. 

He just wanted you to be okay. 

Wiping his hands on a nearby towel now, Levi moved back to where he was kneeling and knelt beside you once more. He cupped your face in his hands, and leaned in to press a long, sweet kiss to your forehead. 

The grip on your heart from your shitty day had loosened, and you could feel your day turning around from the moment Levi came home. 

And no, maybe it wouldn’t end perfectly.

But at least with someone like Levi by your side, it wasn’t going to end horribly.

Take _that_ , Murphy’s law. 


	57. "Memories" (Eren Yeager x Reader)

“Baby. Wake up,” Eren’s voice murmured softly as he tugged on your shoulder. 

Once Eren roused you awake from your peaceful slumber, you furrowed your brows at him. Through sleepy eyes, you could see that the sun hadn’t even risen yet. But there was your boyfriend, fully dressed and awake. Eren had his hair up, and was wearing a simple t-shirt, jeans, and the leather jacket he always wore when he would ride his motorcycle. 

“Am I missing something, Eren?” you mumbled as you rubbed your blurry vision away. 

Eren gave you a wide, sweet grin upon seeing you awake and leaned in to kiss your cheek. 

“The sun’s about to rise! I wanna get some pictures and I want you to come with me. Please?” 

You let out a long sigh as you sat up in bed, but Eren didn’t wait for you to give him a yes or no. In true Eren fashion, he started to pull clothes out for you as he had already decided for you. You wanted to do nothing more but flop back onto the bed as you were exhausted, but you knew this was important to him.

Ever since Eren had taken up photography for fun, it wasn’t long before it became his full blown obsession once he realized he was pretty good at it. At first, it was just him using his iPhone camera. Then that turned into buying lenses for the camera, before fully committing to a professional camera. Despite the need to be still and quiet (something Eren rarely was unless he was in a bad mood) for a craft like photography, Eren was surprisingly good at it. He had a knack for capturing what people didn’t see. His pictures blew everyone out of the water every time they saw the finished result, and you were sure that if he wanted to make a career out of it, he’d be successful. 

That was why you had to go with him, despite being so tired you could hardly keep your eyes open. When you once asked him why you had to be included, he kept mum and said “lots of reasons” but that the main reason was that you were his muse. Eren seldom wanted to take a picture of something if it meant you weren’t included in the camera roll, too. 

“Do you like this shirt?” Eren asked as he held up a blouse to you, pulling you out of your thoughts. 

A giggle escaped your lips as you looked at the outfit he attempted to put together for you, and you threw the covers off of yourself so you could get up and dress yourself. The blouse he pulled for you was one of your work shirts, and he tried to pair it up with some jeans that didn’t match. 

Bless his heart, but no way in hell were you wearing that. 

You walked up to Eren and gently grabbed the shirt out of his hands, moving your free hand to rest on his face. 

“I’ll brush my teeth and get dressed, baby. Give me a minute.” 

Eren smiled once he realized you were on board with his plan, and kissed your forehead, not even caring that you didn’t like the outfit he grabbed for you. 

“No rush, but the sun rises soon. So please hurry up,” he emphasized, whispering your name as he gave you another kiss. 

Eren scrambled out the bedroom door in excitement, and you had to laugh to yourself at his conflicting statements. Dating him was never a dull experience, that was for sure. 

You let out a long exhale and grabbed a different set of clothes from your dresser before heading into the bathroom to get ready.

\- - - 

You had mastered the art of getting ready quickly, and that was all thanks to dating Eren. He often wanted to whisk you away to last minute locations and places, and it was almost always unplanned. And ever since he took up photography, you made it a point to look camera ready and to do so with speed. 

When you made it down the apartment steps, you saw that Eren was already waiting for you by his bike. He was tucking something away into his tail bag, and only when you walked over did he notice you. 

“You look beautiful. You ready? We gotta go before we miss it,” Eren said in one breath as he handed you a helmet. 

You shook your head in disbelief at how energetic he was and giggled. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ready. Let’s go, cutie.” 

Eren gave you another wide smile and pulled on his own helmet before sitting down onto the bike. You adjusted your own helmet and situated yourself behind him, making sure to wrap your arms around his torso tightly. As the bike revved and roared, you gripped onto Eren’s jacket tighter and leaned into his back for safety. Although he was a pretty safe driver, getting on the bike always made you a little nervous. 

Luckily for you, it didn’t take long for Eren to pull up to where he wanted to go. The two of you didn’t live too far from Shinganshina beach, so it was a location you frequented often. You could hardly recall all the late night walks you had taken with him on those very shores, but it was one of your favorite places to be. 

You gingerly pulled your helmet off your head, while Eren threw his off without a care to the world. He rushed to the tail bag on the back of his bike while you adjusted yourself and stepped off the bike, and you had to laugh at how messy his hair looked due to his haphazard way of taking his gear off. While Eren fiddled with his camera, you moved your hand up to his hair so you could flatten his flyaways for him. 

“Thanks, babe,” he mumbled shyly as you moved from his hair to caress his face. “Come on, we gotta go -- there’s a perfect spot here.” 

Eren slung the tail bag over his shoulder, and offered you his hand as he dragged you to a cozy spot tucked away near the end of the beach. 

You had been admittedly annoyed when Eren woke you up early, but all of that melted away once you saw the sight before you. The beach was quiet and serene, and you could see the sun starting to rise as it met the horizon. The smell of salt water was crisp in the air, and the sounds of the waves meeting the shore was the perfect soundtrack to an early morning. Even the seagull squawk here and there couldn’t pull you out of the peaceful trance you had fallen into as you watched the water move in its hypnotizing fashion.

_CLICK._

You looked to your side and smiled, hearing another _click_ once you did as Eren took more pictures of you. You put your hands up in protest and Eren laughed before setting his camera back down into his bag. 

He wrapped his arms around you from behind and nuzzled his face into your neck, pressing light kisses across your face while the two of you looked at the ocean and watched the sun rise. Eren’s hands were warm as they splayed across your stomach, and he swayed with you in his arms as the scene unfolded before the two of you. 

You could’ve stayed like that with him forever.

Then Eren leaned into your ear and whispered your name along with, “Happy anniversary.” 

You turned around with shock on your face and smiled, but you didn’t hesitate to pull him into a kiss. _This_ was why he wanted you here early in the morning. 

“I can’t believe I almost forgot,” you cried out, moving your arms down to hug his middle. “Sorry, baby.”

“You didn’t,” he laughed. “It’s just early, I wasn’t expecting you to know the date or anything. Let alone the hour right now.”

You pulled away from his chest, and Eren started to scratch his temple. It wasn’t long before he gestured to the tail bag he had brought with him. 

“I, uh. Have something for you.” 

“Wait, what?!” 

“It’s nothing big. Your real gift is later, don’t worry. We’re doing more than this for our anniversary, trust me,” he rambled. “I have more planned than this, this is just the beginning.”

“Wait. Why did you get me two gifts, Eren?!” you protested, hitting his chest lightly as you thought of how much money he planned to spend on you, or already spent on you. 

“Babe. It’s small, I promise,” Eren gave you a wide grin, showing off his pearly white teeth. You had to laugh over how excited and nervous he was to show you his gift. “You, uh - wanna close your eyes for me?” 

You moved your hands to cover your eyes and waited.

“Okay, open.” 

Your eyes fluttered open to see Eren holding a leather-bound photo book in his hands, and embroidered on the front was today’s date -- the day of your anniversary. 

“Eren,” you gasped in disbelief. “What is this?” 

“Just open it and you’ll see,” Eren responded shyly as he pushed the book towards you. 

You gave him a gentle smile and took the book out of his hands. The book was heavy and thick, and as your fingers traced the material, you could tell it was hardly a “small” gift. You slowly opened the album to reveal the pages inside, and once you did, you could feel tears pricking your eyes from what you saw. 

Page after page were documentations of yours and Eren’s relationship together.

From his earlier iPhone test photos of you, to his better ones, to pictures you didn’t even remember taking with him from early on in your relationship -- Eren had collected hundreds of items to tell yours and his love story. He even included the movie ticket from your first date. Right next to that were the photo booth pictures the two of you took together after the movie ended.

“I - I - don’t know what to say, baby. This is amazing - thank you. I love this, I love you,” you sobbed out. 

Eren let out a soft laugh and pulled you into a deep embrace, kissing your temple and cheeks while you tried to pull yourself together. 

“I love you, too. Happy anniversary,” he murmured your name against your lips. 

Your lips found his again as you gave him a deep, sweet kiss and Eren couldn’t have been happier in that moment. He had hoped you would like his gift, but he didn’t expect you to love it as much as you did. 

As the two of you stood there by the ocean kissing and holding each other, Eren couldn’t fight the smile off his face as he thought about all the additional memories he wanted to document with you; this day included.

Needless to say, t he two of you were going to to need **a lot** more photo albums.


	58. "From Me" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short ficlet about the kids enjoying reader's pregnant belly before Farlan was born.

The first time the baby kicked you, the kids couldn't have been more fascinated by it. So much so that they asked to feel it every time the baby moved. The twins would giggle when the baby kicked back at them, while Eli looked on with wonderment, and concern. 

All of you were waiting for Levi to return from work so you cuddled up in bed together. The twins were snuggled up to one side of your stomach while Eli was under your arm on the other. 

"Did we kick this hard?" Eli asked as he palmed your stomach. 

"Well, you all kicked me kind of hard. You get it from -" 

"Me," a voice interrupted.

Looking up from your position on the bed, you saw Levi leaning against the doorframe. He had his arms folded across his chest as he put all his weight onto his right side. And his expression was soft. Even under the glow of the candlelight, you could make out the faint smile on his face. Preoccupied with the kids, you didn't even hear him come in but you returned his smile as soon as you saw him. 

The children practically leapt off the bed to go hug him when they noticed his presence. When they finally surrounded him, Levi patted their heads tenderly to greet them.

"Do we really get that from you, papa?" Eli questioned, hugging his dad's torso with a tight grip while the twins swung from Levi's legs. 

"Yeah. All you brats get that from me," Levi finished with a laugh as he looked back at you in amusement. 

You laughed as you thought of how he was in the Underground, and how he still was now. Levi was always kicking the shit out of something. 

The kids shared traits from both of you, but the kicking? 

That one was definitely on him. 


	59. "Just You" (Eren Yeager x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request for a coffee AU on tumblr: " I’ve been writing lame jokes on your cups because you’re the grumpiest person ever and you finally crack a smile."

You tapped your foot impatiently as you waited in the line at the coffee shop. It wasn’t that you had an issue with waiting, but you _were_ in a rush to leave. The line wasn’t long, but that didn’t matter to you. 

It was early. 

You were tired.

And you had a mountain of work to get to.

The scowl you were wearing had been imprinted on your face since the moment you woke up (although everyone in your life would argue it was permanent), and while you tried your best to hide it, you knew you were failing. You wondered how you looked according to everyone else, and if the brief, short glances everyone gave you were any indication, you knew you probably looked like you had steam rising from the top of your head.

You breathed a sigh of relief as the line began to shorten, and focused on the floor beneath your feet. You studied the patterned tiles for a moment before you heard your name being called out. When you looked up, you saw the barista waving to you from behind the counter. In an instant, you found yourself waving back to him, albeit less enthusiastically so. 

Eren had started a few weeks ago, and the moment you met him, you had to admit you found his charm appealing. He was like an overly excited friendly dog, and it was hard not to like him. He remembered your name by day two, and knew your order by heart by day five. 

You recalled asking him if he was just that good of a barista and was able to do that for everyone or just you, and without hesitation, Eren answered, “Just you.”

You would’ve been lying to yourself if you didn’t admit that part of the reason you were trying to make your face look nicer wasn’t because of him.

With another long exhale, you adjusted your bag, then tried your best to adjust your expression as you approached the counter. 

\- - - 

Eren put his head down and suppressed a laugh as you got closer to the cash register. Since the moment you came in, your expression was grumpy. While Eren was fairly new to the shop, he never failed to notice you. 

You always came in at the same time. 

You were always grumpy. 

And you were never late. 

Despite your less than cheerful disposition, you weren’t intimidating to him at all. You were polite, civil, and always tipped with cash. On your better days, you made the attempts to make small talk with him, even though it was evident to Eren that you’d rather do anything else in the world. He also noticed your incredible self-awareness as he’d often see you doing things to make yourself seem less annoyed. You’d adjust your bag, or try to stop biting your lips, and you never seemed to realize it made you look angrier than it did happier. 

Not that he cared either way. 

He found you adorable. 

And by the third week of his being there, he had an idea to make your mornings better. Whether you were grumpy by nature or you just had a tendency to have terrible mornings, Eren still had a plan to try to make you crack a smile. When he first met you, he was lucky enough to get a small smile out of you when he remembered your name, then your order. While he was never the type of guy to tell a woman to smile more, he had to admit that he _really_ did like your smile. 

He liked it more when he was the reason for them. 

“Morning, Eren,” you said as you got to the counter. 

“Hey, morning,” he said with a smile as he began to get your order ready for you. 

Grabbing the cup he had already drawn on earlier when his shift began, he started to get your drink ready for you. 

You always drank the same thing every day, and it wasn’t hard for him to memorize your order.

Whether that was because of the simplicity of the drink or his attraction to you, he wasn’t sure. 

\- - - 

You watched as Eren prepared your drink for you, and silently hated yourself for always ordering something so simple, every damn day. 

A caffe latte wasn’t hard to make, and if you _really_ wanted to, you could’ve made it for yourself at home. Maybe you needed to start doing that. You could save money. Save time. Avoid the short walk across your apartment, and then avoid the lines. 

You needed to stop coming here. 

You huffed out another long breath at the thought, and as you did, Eren handed you your drink. 

“Here you are.” 

You admittedly stared at him for a little longer than you wanted to, then accepted the drink with a quiet ‘thank you’. When he tilted his head at you and gave you his signature bright, wide smile, you sighed. 

You weren’t going to stop coming here. 

You tried to give him a polite, small smile then tapped your card to the mobile payment device, but not before dropping some money into the tip jar. 

As you left quietly, Eren held in another laugh to himself. In that moment, he realized that maybe you were never grumpy to begin with, but more so shy. 

It was sweet. 

He wondered how long it would take you to notice the joke he wrote onto your cup. Hopefully you wouldn’t be annoyed by it. While he wouldn’t be there to see your reaction, he at least hoped it would make you happy. 

He sighed as you disappeared out of view, and returned back to work. 

If you came back the next day and didn’t completely avoid the cafe, then that would at least mean you liked his gesture for you.

\- - - 

By the time you got to work, it was a mad house. Everybody working with frenzy, and you knew you had to get to your desk to do the exact same. 

When you finally got to your cubicle, you took a moment to take your coat off and put your things away. But before you got straight into work, you remembered your latte and took a satisfying, long sip out of the cup. 

You placed it down by your laptop, and paused when you realized something had been drawn on the back of the cup, and below your name were some additional words.

Peering closer, you saw a cute yet crudely drawn cartoon of a coffee cup, then the words, “ _have a brew-tiful day!_ ” along with it. 

You tried to hold in your smile at the pun, but couldn’t stop the longer you looked at it. By the time you had digested what Eren had done, you were smiling so wide, you were sure you looked like a loon.

There was no way you could stop going to that coffee shop. 

\- - - 

The coffee jokes continued as the days passed. 

While Eren never got to see your expression at the shop itself, he could tell that you enjoyed them as you seemed different with each passing day. You never said a word as he took his time to write on your cup, and you even seemed less grumpy. You weren’t in as much of a rush to leave, and he no longer heard your foot tapping as you waited because your impatience had flown out the window. 

How could you be impatient when you had personal coffee puns and jokes written on your cups daily anyway? 

They made your day. 

So much so that it even tempted you to try new things just to see what Eren would do in lieu of you changing things up. And to no surprise, he did not disappoint. 

When you ordered your usual latte, Eren wrote “ _thanks a latte_ ” on your cup. 

The day you tried to order a frappuchino, and he wrote “ _don’t worry, be frappy :)_ ” on your order.

Then the day you ordered an espresso, you were _thoroughly_ amused at the drawing accompanying it along with the creativity Eren had mustered up for you. He took his time to draw a little coffee cup wearing sunglasses, and the quote he wrote alongside it was “ _espresso yourself_ ”. 

While you usually reserved your smiles at your desk, you had finally found the courage to show it in front of your now favorite barista today. 

You arrived earlier than your usual time, and the shop was quiet for the most part. There were a few people sitting at the tables beside you, but other than that, no one was in line. 

Eren noticed you as soon as you walked in and greeted you as he normally did. He was wearing a dark green shirt alongside his beige barista apron today, and his hair was tied back in its usual bun. You couldn’t help but notice how the color of his shirt brought out the clarity in his eyes, and bit your lip as you approached him. 

“Morning,” he smiled, your name flowing off his tongue like honey. 

“Hey, Eren,” you returned, your tone kind. 

“Your usual latte today or something different?” he asked as he grabbed a cup for you. 

You tapped your finger on your chin for a bit, then leaned forward on the counter. 

“Surprise me.”

Eren nodded then started to make a drink for you. You were sure you looked like a school girl ogling at her crush as you stared at Eren’s back, but you didn’t care how you appeared to anyone anymore. Today, you were determined to thank the barista who made your days with his silly coffee puns, and nothing was going to stop you from doing that. 

“I wonder what you’re going to write on my cup today,” you teased, making Eren look up at you with a bashful grin. 

“Oh, so you **do** notice those? And here I thought you just didn’t care,” Eren joked back. 

“No, of course I do,” you said almost too quickly. 

You could feel your confidence dwindling as you remembered why you came in early today, but when Eren handed you your cup with a smile, you felt your confidence returning. 

“Sooo I take it you like them?” he asked, scrunching his face up at you as he leaned across the counter to mirror you. 

You paused, then met his gaze, your expression softening once you did. 

“Yes, I like them...they make my day,” you replied quietly. 

Whether you were talking about the puns or Eren, you weren’t sure anymore. But upon your admission of liking his puns, Eren gave you a sincere smile. 

“Well, hopefully you’ll like the one for today,” he said softly, backing up away from you with an odd shyness as he watched you turn your cup around. 

He had been building up his own courage to write this on your cup for the last few days, and prayed that you wouldn’t find it off-putting. He wasn’t trying to be a creep, but Eren...liked you. 

You were shy but kind. You were super self-aware of yourself, and there was a sincerity about you that he enjoyed. 

The anticipation killed Eren as he watched you spin the cup around for his daily joke. 

But it was well worth the wait. 

Because once you saw what he had written for you today, your face cracked into the kindest, most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. 

It had to have been the first time you really smiled in front of him, and to know it was because of him made it feel that much worthwhile. 

You couldn’t stop the smile from stretching across your face, and even ran a finger over the words in admiration as you stared at the cup even longer. 

“ _You’re brew-tiful_ ,” was the pun for the day, and you were sure it took Eren as much courage to write this as it did for you to approach him. 

“Do you do this for everyone or just for me?” you joked with another gentle smile, staring back into Eren’s eyes again. 

Eren let out a sigh of relief when it dawned on him that you appreciated what he had written, and gave you a sweet grin. 

“Just you.” 


	60. "Tea For Two" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Coffee AU prompt: "you're the night manager who runs open mic nights and I'm the baker who starts at 3am, and sometimes our paths cross and I like talking to you."

There was nothing Levi hated more than open mic nights at the cafe. 

It wasn’t the late shifts that bothered him, but more so the piss poor attempts at talent that would waltz onto the stage every other week. 

From the cringe-worthy spoken poetry, to the outdated comedic acts, to the acoustic guys with their guitars -- Levi hated every aspect of open mic night. While he supposed he could give people a nod of acknowledgement for getting up there, he simultaneously thought they were better off shifting their energy elsewhere. Like at something they were actually good at, for instance.

Nonetheless, he bore the brunt of it every other week as was needed of him. 

With a deep sigh and roll of his eyes, he stacked another chair up onto the tables then let his gaze flicker over to his staff. Tired, underpaid, and young -- the kids employed under him were dragging their feet around like zombies as they tried to help clean up for the night. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see one of his employees practically sleeping, using the handle of the broom as a fulcrum. 

He stopped in his tracks.

“Sasha.” 

She jolted upwards, her back stiff and straight.

“Yes, sir! I wasn’t sleeping, sorry.”

Levi shook his head, then walked over to her so he could take the broom away from her. 

“You can go home for the night, I’ll finish up here,” Levi started to sweep up the remnants of the dirt Sasha left behind, making her bite her lip out of nervousness.

“Um...are you sure? I can -”

“Go before I change my mind. Tell everyone else they can go, too,” Levi continued, never stopping his cleaning. 

Sasha tried to hold in her giddiness, but the smile and little laughter of glee spilled out before she could contain it. With her fists up to her chest, she let out a little “yay,” which made Levi laugh internally. 

“Thank you, sir! I’ll see you tomorrow, have a good night!” 

“See ya.” 

Levi watched as she skipped over to the rest of her coworkers to deliver the good news, and in no time, they all finished what they could and filed out of the cafe one by one. When the last person left, the chimes on the front door jingled, Levi stopped and leaned on the broom for a moment. 

The one good thing about managing the night shifts was the silence. 

After all the patrons had left, and most of the staff dwindled, there'd be an ease of silence that'd fall over the cafe. It was probably the only reason he enjoyed open mic nights as the night shifts would go well beyond midnight. There was something calming about the gentle quietude of the night, especially in the cafe. The neon ‘closed’ sign would blink even after all the main lights were turned off, casting a soft red glow over over the shop. The hum of machinery keeping the cafe running was the perfect soundtrack of white noise. The cars that whirled and passed outside were a momentary stop-motion film for Levi to observe as he stood in the shop by himself. 

These late night shifts gave him time to think. 

To breathe. 

To just be. 

Alone, often. 

But then again, that was how he preferred it. 

Levi continued to clean up, making sure the cafe was to his standards. After double-checking, and triple-checking that the place was spotless, he headed to the kitchen in the back to make himself a cup of tea. 

It wasn’t necessary, and it was probably going to keep him up longer than he normally stayed up but it was a habit. And it was one he wasn’t going to let go of, no matter the time of day. Levi sighed as he gripped the warm mug of black tea in his hand. He felt exhausted by the day, but enough time had passed now that the discordant sounds of off-key whining no longer echoed in his ears. Annoyed by the mere memory of the earlier night, Levi gulped down the rest of his tea, not caring about the burn. 

He washed his cup in the sink thoroughly, then grabbed his coat and things to get ready to leave for the night. 

But just as he was about to head out the backdoor, he heard the security alarm beep, signaling that someone else was coming in. 

He paused.

\- - - 

You immediately threw your hands in your pocket after you dialed in the passcode to the backdoor. The winter chill was starting to creep its way into the weather, and you couldn’t wait to head in for some possible warmth. 

You had only started a few weeks ago, but you already liked the job. Even though you had to head in around 3AM, you were fine with the scheduling. There was a beautiful calm that would wash over the cafe at night. That, coupled with the kinesthetic art of baking made you feel like you were in your own little world. 

You liked it that way, being by yourself. 

You looked forward to the solitude, even. 

Once the door beeped and clicked, you jiggled the handle open so you could head into your sanctuary. 

But as you walked in, you were surprised to see another person already there. You had never seen him before, but you could safely assume he worked there. Despite being short in stature, your first thought was that he was handsome. He had short, dark locks that framed his angular face, and there was something about the way he held himself that piqued your interest. 

“Oh, hello. I didn’t know anyone would be here this late at night,” you chuckled, closing the door behind you. 

You took off your coat and set it down onto one of the nearby counters while the man in front of you remained silent. With a wry smile, you gave him your name then held your hand out for him to shake. 

“I’m the new baker. Just started not too long ago,” you continued.

“Levi. Night manager,” he said in return, shaking your hand with a quick but firm grip. 

You smiled then headed over to the small kettle situated in the back, pleasantly surprised to see that it was already hot. 

“Nice to meet you. I suppose we’ll be running into each other sometimes, right, Levi?” you looked over your shoulder with another soft smile, and started to make yourself a cup of chamomile tea. 

Levi’s eyes flickered down to your cup as he watched you dump spoonfuls of sugar into your cup, then returned the stare back to your face. He nodded.

“Awesome,” you grinned, holding up your mug to your face. “I’ll see you around then. Have a nice night,” you waved with your free hand. 

A silence befell before the two of you, then Levi lifted his hand up towards you to give you a half-hearted wave. 

“Night,” Levi replied, shutting the door gently behind him once he left. 

_Interesting, that one_ , you thought as you continued to sip your tea. 

You hummed and sighed with content, enjoying your moment alone to yourself. Then when you were done, you rinsed out your cup and washed your hands so you could get to work. 

\- - - 

Another exhausting night it was for Levi as open mic night came to its final close. Luckily for him, it wasn’t held often. Every two weeks or so was the general schedule for the events. The owner of the shop suggested that it was so customers could enjoy it in bursts rather than have it thrown in their face all the time. That way, open mic night would be more “special”. 

How anyone found off-tune singing and poetry that was better left off in journals “special” was a mystery to him. 

After dismissing his staff to leave early once again, he took his reprieve in the back. There he was, sipping on his hot cup of black tea, and it wasn’t long until you came in through the back door. 

This time, you were clad in heftier winter gear, donning a winter hat with a huge pom pom on top of it. It was a sight to see, and if Levi wanted to be honest with himself, it was almost endearing. 

“Oh! Hi again,” you smiled, taking your hat off and laying it down on the counter. 

Levi gave you a nod of acknowledgement and continued to drink from his cup. His eyes narrowed at your informal way of putting your clothes away, and you didn’t miss it. Despite that, you laughed to yourself and kept it where it was. With a stroll, you made your way over to where he was and began to make yourself some tea, while Levi watched you out of the corner of his eye. 

The two of you stood there in comfortable silence.

You hadn’t seen him for a while, and almost forgot about your encounter with him several weeks prior. When you didn’t see him the next night after first meeting him, you safely assumed he didn’t always work as late as you did. 

Again, you were fine with it. 

You liked to be alone. 

“How are you today?” you steeped your tea bag into the hot water and glanced over at him.

With a tilt of his head, Levi leaned against the counter and stared at you for a bit. 

"I’m alright, you?” he asked, voice tired. 

“I’m good. Another long night for you?” you joked, swirling your bag around, watching as the tea began to dance in the cup. 

“Yeah. Open mic nights,” Levi replied with an eye roll, running a hand over his face. He leaned back on the counter again. 

You laughed at how annoyed he sounded by the mere thought of open mic night, and realized these nights were the reason for running into him in the first place. You chewed on your lower lip and looked at him out of the corner of your eye, silently admiring his side profile. When he caught you, you glanced down at your tea and cleared your throat.

Levi may have hated open mic nights, but you weren’t so sure you did. 

Although the two of you were strangers to one another, you enjoyed his presence. From the moment the two of you first met, he didn’t pester you with questions. Most importantly, he seemed to like silence as much as you did. Most people couldn’t understand that in regards to you, always desperate to break it, but Levi didn’t and you liked that. 

You worked in silence to finish making your tea while Levi downed the rest of his, and that was when he broke the quiet. 

“You take your sugar with tea.” 

You furrowed your brows and stopped. 

“What?” 

Levi set his cup down, then turned to you. 

“Your tea. You add more sugar in it than tea. Might as well drink sugar water,” he said flatly. “It’s a sin.”

You laughed a little at his bluntness. Although his face was expressionless, there was a playful tone behind his comment. So you giggled again. 

“It might be a sin, but I _am_ a sweets person. That’s why I’m bake,” you jested. 

Amused by your quick quip, Levi let out a small laugh then moved to the sink to wash his cup. You watched as he cleaned his cup out, then took a sip of your sugary tea. 

“Wanna know what I’m working on today?” 

Levi began to dry off his cup with a dish rag, but turned towards you and paused before giving you a simple nod. 

“It’s a triple layered lemon cheesecake. It takes forever to set, but it is so worth it,” you said giddily, almost dancing in place as you thought of the filling you worked so hard on yesterday. “Do you want to try some?” 

Another gentle laugh left Levi’s lips, and he looked at you thoughtfully with an expression you couldn’t quite place. He didn’t have the heart to tell you he wasn’t a sweets person. So he put his cup away, and started to head towards the door where his coat hung on the hooks beside it. 

“Maybe another night. Sounds interesting, though,” he replied, his voice gentle. 

“No worries,” you smiled, giving him a wave. “Another time.” 

And with that, Levi left you again for the night. 

You paused, and stared at the room as he exited. Placing your cup of tea down, you suddenly noticed how empty the back kitchen was without Levi. Like the warm air escaping an open door, the air felt different. 

And you weren’t sure how you felt about it. 

\- - - 

You weren’t ashamed to say you looked up the open mic nights schedule for the cafe. Although you mainly lived in your own little world as the baker for the shop, you figured you should’ve at least had some semblance of what the cafe did when you weren’t there. 

Yes, that was why you looked the schedules up. 

At least that’s what you told yourself. 

And to your extreme happiness, tonight was another open mic night for the cafe. 

You pulled your scarf up around your neck and began to approach the backdoor, a bit of excitement following your every steps. But before you could punch in the pass code, you were surprised that the door opened for you. And there was Levi, clad in a forest green peacoat, his hands tucked in his pockets.

Was he leaving already? 

“Oh! Hi, Levi. Heading out?” you asked with a grin, trying to mask your disappointment over possibly not being able to talk to him for the night. 

He stared at you for a bit, then paused. 

“No,” he replied, opening the door wider for you. 

Realizing that he went out of his way to get the door for you, you gave him a shy smile and entered. You wondered how he knew you’d be arriving, then shook your head at yourself when you remembered he was a manager. He probably had access to everyone’s schedule. 

After all, it wasn’t hard for you to figure it out, why on earth would it be difficult for him? 

You began to unwind the scarf around your neck, then tilted your head towards Levi who was still watching you by the door. He kept his hands in his coat pockets, and you noticed how reserved he was all of the sudden. 

“Where’s your tea?” you joked, pulling out a mug so you could make your own. 

“Drank it already,” he sighed. 

“Ooo. Rough night? Let me guess, there was too much spoken word poetry tonight and not enough ‘Wonder Wall’?” 

This got a laugh out of Levi. You could tell it was genuine as it came from his chest, and you liked the sound of it. You were sure it was rare to come by, so you relished in the moment, enjoying the way his lips almost curled up into a smile as he laughed at your joke. You giggled to yourself, adding water into the kettle all the while so you could heat it up once more. 

“Yeah. Something like that,” he said sitting down by the table adjacent to the counters. “Sorry about the kettle. Didn’t have time to make another pot. Didn’t want to set the place on fire in case you didn’t work tonight.” 

“Oh, it’s okay,” you replied, taking a seat across from him while the water began to simmer. 

The two of you sat in silence while you waited for your water to boil. Your gaze drifted down to the table, and you watched the way Levi’s long, slender fingers drummed against the wooden surface. Curiosity struck you once you realized he didn’t have his tea. His shift had to be over. 

Why was he still here? 

Instead of asking, however, you chewed on the inside of your cheek and glanced at the fridge. 

“Actually. It’s not okay,” you piped up, making Levi cock his brow up at you in an amused manner. “I know how you can make it up to me.” 

“Okay,” he said softly. 

“I made a tiramisu chocolate mousse last night, and I really need a taste tester. Up to the challenge?” you smiled. 

Levi looked over at the fridge with a small grimace you didn’t miss, but he returned his stare back to you and nodded. With a clap of your hands, you giggled then began to take out your dessert from the fridge. You rummaged through the cabinets for a clean knife, plate, and fork then started to cut a small piece for Levi. Placing the plate down before him, you sat down in your seat across from him again and rested your chin on your fists. Without hesitation, Levi put his fork into the chocolate mousse, then brought it up to his lips. You watched with bated breath, both enjoying the moment to appreciate his face, and dying with anticipation over what he’d say. 

“What do you think?” you asked quietly. 

He swallowed the rest of the food, then leaned back in his chair to get a good look at you. He placed his fork down.

“I’m not a sweets person,” he answered. You could feel your heart dropping, but then Levi spoke again. “But this...is good. Nice job.” 

You bit your lip then stretched your mouth wide into a smile at his genuine compliment. 

“Thank you,” you chirped. 

Levi nodded again, then stood up to wash his plate and utensils while you put your chocolate mousse back into the fridge. When he was done, he bid you good night and left again. 

This time, the emptiness of the room felt tangible. You sighed as you remembered the way he joked with you. Your heart even ached when you thought of his genuine laugh that almost broke into a real smile. 

When he left, a question hung over you for the rest of the night. 

Did you really enjoy being alone as much as you thought you did? 

\- - - 

Another week of open mic nights, and for the first time in a long time, Levi actually didn’t hate it. He had to admit, he actually looked forward to it. 

Not because of the talentless hacks that traipsed across the stage of course.

But because of something else entirely. 

After he cleaned up and his staff left, he headed straight for the kitchen to put the kettle on. 

Levi couldn’t help but sigh while he readied your cup of chamomile tea for you, disgusted by how much sugar he was adding into it. It felt like he was desecrating the tea more than he was preparing it. 

But this was the way you liked it, so that was the way he made it. 

When the security alarm beeped, Levi looked up, and his face softened once he saw you come in. You were shaking off bits of snow flurries that had fallen onto your jacket and hair, and the way you scrunched your face up at the cold was once again endearing to him. 

“Hi,” he called your name out. 

“Hi, Levi,” you smiled. 

You started to take your coat off, hanging it by the hooks on the door this time. When you finished, you looked over to the counter and tilted your head to the side at the two cups that were sitting there. Without another word, Levi grabbed the one opposite to him and handed it to you. 

“Here. Your sugar water with tea,” he monotoned with a slight lilt in his voice which made you laugh. 

You gave him a wide smile, accepting the warm cup of tea from him with gratitude. A funny feeling bloomed in your chest as you thought of him going out of his way to make you your tea just the way you liked it, and it was hard to suppress the warmth that spread onto your face, too. 

“Thank you.” 

“Mhm,” he answered.

You leaned against the counter with him, the two of you drinking your cups of tea in complete, comfortable silence. After some time passed, you looked over at him with a particular look on your face. Levi sighed. 

“What?” 

“Do you want to be a taste tester for me again? Please?” 

He stared at you for a moment, then wriggled your cup from your hands. Without another word, he grabbed his own then made his way over to the table to take a seat, and you almost clapped over his silent ‘yes’. 

With a hum of excitement, you skipped over to the fridge. Levi watched as you sang to yourself and got out two plates for you and him, and silently laughed to himself at how happy you were. When you got everything ready, you placed the treats on the table then sat across from him. Levi looked down at the pastries you placed before him, and tilted a brow up at you, waiting for you to explain your creations. 

“Lemon cream pastries with a bitter blueberry compote. I felt like you’d like this more,” you said quietly, feeling shy as you realized you went out of your way to make something he’d like. 

Levi acknowledged the gesture, too, and you could see it in his face as the corners of his lips lifted up into the smallest smile. 

“Thanks,” he said softly, staring into your eyes all the while. 

He kept the gentle smile on his face while he looked at you, and you whispered a quiet “of course” before sharing the dessert with him. You remembered him telling you that it actually went well with his tea, admiring the polite way in which he chewed. And Levi remembered the way you’d twirl your fork around as you spoke about your passion for baking. 

After a while, a silence befell you two again. Comfortable. Nothing audibly present in the room except the sound of white noise, a fork scraping the plate, and a sip of tea here and there. 

Being by yourself was nice, and you always enjoyed your own company. 

You were sure you always would. 

But as you took one last look at the gentle smile on Levi’s face, you knew you finally had the answer to the question that loomed over your head a few weeks earlier. 

Your solitude was nice. 

But sharing that sweet sense of solitude with someone like Levi?

That was even nicer. 


	61. "New Light" (Eren Yeager x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For optimal reading experience, listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qe7xe7zgS5k) while reading!
> 
> Prompt: "you hire my band to come place on a weekly basis but the more time I spend with you the more time I want to kiss you"

It was yet another week of you hiring the Titans to play at your cafe. 

At first you told yourself the reason you kept hiring them to play was because you wanted to do Mikasa a favor. After all, her brother was one half of the band alongside his best friend. 

That was what you tried to convince yourself of at first.

But as you leaned against the doorframe and watched Eren strum his guitar and lull the crowd with his voice, you knew it was a little more than that. His voice reminded you of your favorite drink; a cinnamon spiced coffee. In the way that cinnamon would evoke a certain memory for most people, Eren’s voice felt familiar like that, too. But there was a hint a spice in the way his voice would rasp sometimes, and you felt bashful when you thought of the way you fawned over it. 

Not only that, but you would be hypnotized by the way he played his guitar. There was something alluring about he’d strum his guitar, almost like he was casting a spell over you with his deft fingers. 

You let out an airy sigh to yourself. 

Well, you tried to. 

“This is the fourth time you’ve hired my brother to play here,” you Mikasa’s voice ring out behind your shoulder. 

You whipped your head around to meet Mikasa’s blank stare, and gave her a wry smile. 

“Yes...he and Jean are great together! I mean look, the crowd loves them,” you replied bashfully, averting your gaze from her so you could gesture to the crowd. 

When you turned back to her, Mikasa blinked at you a few times. Were it anyone else, Mikasa would’ve responded to your statement with more blunt honesty. But seeing as you were kind of her boss, she chose to held her tongue. She was sure you knew what she wanted to say anyone judging by the expression on your face now. She sighed and pat your back with a particularly hard smack that made you jolt forward. 

“Yes. The crowd does,” she said. 

You chewed on your lip, watching while she walked away to head towards the back. 

Were you really that obvious? 

You continued to ponder, casually letting your gaze drift back to the stage. When you did, Eren caught your attention this time, immediately flashing you a smile once he noticed you. He dropped his head with a small laugh when you smiled back, audible in the way he sang, then got right back playing the song with Jean. 

The crowd was completely entranced by their music, and although you hated for it to come to a close, it had to. You were about forty-five minutes away from closing time, and you knew you had to tell them so. When the two of them finished their song, you tried to wave to Eren to try to get his attention. He snapped his head up once he saw you, grinning at you again. With a smile of your own, you held out both index fingers and began to make a rolling motion towards him to signal to him to wrap it. Understanding your gesture, Eren nodded and faced the crowd once more. 

“Hey, thanks for having us here tonight. While we’d love to stay longer, I think we have to wrap it up,” Eren said into the mic. 

The crowd groaned but Eren calmed them down with a ‘settle down’ motion using both of his hands. With a glance back at Jean, the two of them quietly came to a conclusion as to what their last song should be. A few more hushed whispers, tune-ups of their guitars, and they began to settle back into playing. 

“This is our last song for the night. Enjoy,” Eren smiled, eyes darting up back to where you were to see if you were looking.

You were.

When the crowd seemed to quiet down again, Jean and Eren began to tap on their guitars in unison. Then the two of them began to play a slow song, which you were sure was a cover. It sounded familiar but you couldn’t place the artist at the time. Eren kept checking back up at you while he sang, and you felt as if an invisible spotlight were on you. The shared glances the two of you exchanged with one another while he sang made the hairs on the back of your neck stick up, and your stomach fuzzy. 

If you were honest, you had to admit that it almost felt like you were being serenaded. But you knew there was no way that were possible. Although you and Eren would talk a lot after his performances, you were sure he was being kind to you. Just grateful that you hired him and Jean. That had to be it. 

You sighed. 

As much as you enjoyed hearing Eren sing (and practically being sung to), you knew you had to start cleaning up the cafe. 

The last thing you heard him singing before you headed to the back was, “ _But if you give me just one night, you're gonna see me in a new light.”_

_\- - -_

“Do you think it worked?” Eren asked while Mikasa shoved a cup of coffee his way. 

The cafe closed about thirty minutes ago, and the three of them were in the back hanging out while you cleaned up out front with a few other staff members. 

“No, she’s too oblivious,” Mikasa said blankly. “I don’t know why you won’t just tell her you like her, Eren. Do you want me to do for you instead?” 

She started to head towards the front door, but stopped when Eren protested and Jean held her back by gripping her arm.

“Mikasa. Relax. If you do that, she won’t let us come back here,” Jean shook his head in a disapproving manner. 

“Thanks, Jean,” Eren muttered, bringing the cup of warm cinnamon spiced coffee back to his lips again. 

“She’s right, though. You should just tell her. What’s the worst that could happen?” Jean shrugged. 

Eren rolled his eyes and set his cup down onto the kitchen counter with a thud. There were a million things that could go wrong. One, he could make things awkward for Mikasa by dating her boss. Two, it was possible you didn’t feel the same way. Or three, it was possible you didn’t feel the same way and you’d fire Mikasa as a result of Eren trying to make a move on you. These were just a few scenarios that ran through Eren’s head when he tried to find the courage to tell you he liked you. 

At first, he tried to reason with himself and told his mind that it was a silly crush and he’d get over it. But then he got to know you and that notion was wiped away. After his initial performance, he hung around and spent some time talking to you. While he was initially struck by your beauty, your personality knocked him off his feet. You were sweet. Affable. Funny. Charming. And so many more adjectives he’d yet to develop the vocabulary for but knew you possessed the traits anyway. 

Suddenly, he was shaken out of his thoughts by his sister. He felt Mikasa’s hands firmly gripping his shoulders. With a sharp turn, she made Eren face her and gave him a stern look. 

“Look, Eren. You can stay back here and think about it all day, and not tell her. It’s okay if you want to be a coward.” 

“What the fu -” Jean began to say.

“Mikasa...” Eren tried to say, but Mikasa cut him off again. 

“Maybe she will continue to hire the two of you to play here. And you can spend the rest of your days wondering what would’ve happened. But you will never know because you’re more comfortable being a coward.” 

“Jesus Horatio Christ,” Jean slapped his hand to his forehead. 

Feeling the heat rise up to his ears and cheeks, Eren could feel his agitation growing the more Mikasa tried to play her game of reverse psychology on him. She had a habit of doing this whenever Eren or any one of their friends didn’t want to do something. Rather than encouraging them to just go for it, Mikasa would go into a tirade that often bordered on belittling them. And to Eren’s great frustration, it worked. 

Because the more Mikasa goaded him, the more fed up he could feel himself getting. With a roll of his eyes, he gently removed Mikasa’s hands off of him and pushed the back doors open so he could go find you out front. 

Eren could admit that he was many things. 

But a coward was not one. 

And he was tired of pretending to be one when it came to you. 

\- - - 

You hummed to yourself while you adjusted the fairy lights on the cafe wall. When you came across them one day in the store, you immediately purchased a few for the shop. You had always dreamt of having a cafe that felt like something out of a fantasy book, and that was what you created. Not only did you display shelves of crafts and things from artisans around the area, but you had a small library available for patrons of the shop. You’d line the walls with art from local artists and you even let people rent out from your old collection of vinyl records. And of course, you’d hire musicians that needed a leg up to play at the shop every Friday. Your cafe was popular. It was known as one of the coziest places on the block, and you were proud of it.

You wanted it to feel like a second home for people -- something straight out of a fantasy world -- and you achieved that goal. 

Now, with the fairy lights strung up in intricate patterns onto your walls, you felt as if you had reached the highest point of your goal. They were the last finishing touch you didn’t even know you needed. 

You stepped back for a moment to stare, and sighed. 

Everybody up front had already gone home for the night, so you finally had a moment to yourself to appreciate what you had built and created. 

“Pretty,” you heard a voice say. 

Your head turned towards the voice, and you were met with none other than Eren who was staring at your face. You smiled. 

“Yeah, aren’t they?” you sighed, facing the lights again. 

Eren scratched his forehead and closed his eyes. That wasn’t what he was referring to. 

“You and Jean were amazing tonight,” you said, turning to him again with a grin. 

“Oh, thanks,” Eren mumbled, looking down. 

He suddenly felt shy in your presence and he had no idea why. All his courage flew out the window once he saw your face illuminated by the fairy lights in the cafe. It lit your face in such a soft way that he could feel himself melting over your smile, enamored by how the lights casted a glow over you.

“What was that song you played towards the end? I liked it so much,” you continued, taking a seat by one of the tables. 

Eren took the seat next to you rather than across from you, and kept his gaze on the backdoor. He could almost feel Jean and Mikasa’s prying eyes, and if not that, then their prying ears. They were so irritating. 

“It’s called ‘New Light’ by John Mayer,” he answered, still facing the door. 

“Oh, that’s why it sounded so familiar. I really liked the version you did, though. I never realized how pretty it sounded slowed down,” you tilted your head towards him and smiled, trying hard not to sound dreamy in your reply. 

You were sure you failed in that aspect, but as you recalled Eren’s voice, it was hard not to sound that way. Eren felt his face warming up once more, and rocked back and forth in his seat, making you giggle. 

“Thanks for hiring me and Jean to come by and play again,” he muttered. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Eren. You guys are amazing,” you shrugged. “Plus, I love having you around,” you finished quickly, eyes bugging out of your head once you realized how you phrased your last statement. 

Eren seemed to realize it, too because he sat up a little straighter upon you saying it. His demeanor shifted when he realized the weight of your words, and he chewed on his lower lip while you tried to look away. You hadn’t meant to be so...brazen with your words. Even if you meant what you said. You hoped he wouldn’t take it the wrong way. 

A small moment of silence passed, then Eren called your name out so you turned towards him. 

“Yes, Eren?” 

He gave you a sweet smile that had a hint of bashfulness to it.

“For what it’s worth, I...really love being around you, too...” he trailed off. “I mean, why else would I keep coming back?” he let out a soft laugh. 

You gave him a soft laugh in return, and the fuzzy feeling you normally felt when he sang started to reappear. Your stomach fluttered. When you didn’t protest or shift away from what he said, Eren leaned in closer to you. 

“Not only that but I...”

Your breath hitched in your throat as you studied his lips, and he studied yours. 

“I really like you,” Eren finally said. 

You gulped, but still you leaned closer towards Eren with a smile. The fairy lights cast the prettiest glow on his face, highlighting his bright green eyes with specks of yellow. You sighed, and Eren leaned even closer towards you. With a gentle touch, he moved some hair off of your face and gave you a smile in return.

“Can I...do something?” he asked, unsure, eyes still trained on your lips. 

You almost wanted to laugh at how sweet he was being, but you didn’t. Instead, you shook your head ‘no’, and pulled Eren in for a deep, sweet kiss before he could express any confusion. 

He tasted like your favorite drink. A cinnamon spiced coffee. 

And the kiss felt comforting, exciting, and familiar. 

Finally, both of you were able to do the one thing you had been wanting to do since meeting each other. After weeks of tip-toeing around each other, you no longer had to do that because you both realized your feelings were mutual. 

And you didn’t even have to see Eren in a new light. 

He just had to meet you under some fairy lights. 


	62. "New Memories" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I just bumped into my ex so I slip my arm in yours to pretend you’re my current partner even though you were just standing in line behind me"

You **hated** this cafe. 

All this place brought back to you were the worst memories, all soured by one person in particular. 

In fact, the last time you entered this coffee shop was six months ago. 

If you had to close your eyes and picture everything again one more time, you could remember every last little detail. You remembered the color t-shirt the barista was wearing (red). You remembered the special drink of the day -- a chai tea latte with cinnamon spiced foam on top. You even remembered where you last sat and who you were with. 

After all, how could you forget any of that when this coffee shop was the place where your boyfriend broke up with you? 

But that was almost half a year ago, and your heart felt mended by now. You were different. Your ex was in the past, and you were focused on the present. You weren’t fazed by him, his face, or the thought of him anymore. And you weren’t going to let him sour one of your favorite coffee shops, especially since _you_ were the one who introduced him to it in the first place. 

You gazed at the frosted glass door in front of you, and let out a sharp exhale. You **refused** to let this place be ruined for you. 

Besides, what were the odds you’d run into your ex in here anyway?

You adjusted the buttons on your coat, then pushed the cafe door open. The moment you walked in, you were greeted with the smell of strong black tea, coffee, sweet pastries, and the fresh smell of bread -- the cafe speciality. Although the cafe was crowded, it was far from packed. Best of all, you couldn’t see your ex at all. 

Letting out a sigh of relief now, you made your way in line and began to scan the board to see what specials they had for the day. 

You were so engrossed in looking at the menu that you didn’t hear someone calling your name out. 

And when you looked up to see who it was, you stumbled backwards and felt your arm being pulled upwards to prevent you from falling. 

\- - - 

“You okay?” Levi asked, looping his arm into yours so he could pull you back up to standing. 

When Levi saw your face, he registered that you looked like a deer in headlights. Clearly you weren’t okay, but he wasn’t one to press. Before you could answer him, however, Levi heard your name being called out once more. He noticed the way you shrunk as the person came closer towards you, and raised a brow up at the expression on your face. You began to fiddle with your necklace and kept your eyes trained onto the ground, but you never removed your arm from Levi’s. 

And despite his growing discomfort, the longer Levi watched you fidget and sway in place, the less willing he was to let go of you, too. 

\- - -

“Hey, I thought that was you! I’d recognize that face anywhere. How long has it been since we last saw each other?” 

You took a deep breath and realized you were still looped arm-in-arm with the stranger who helped you. You gave him a wry smile before letting go of him with reluctance, then stepped in front of him so you could approach your ex. 

“6 months...” you replied with a fake smile that stretched so wide, it hurt. 

You wanted to add “you should remember,” but you didn’t. Instead, you stayed silent and let your ex figure out the rest. Narcissistic as ever, you were almost sure he either didn’t care to remember or just plain didn’t remember. But then, you heard his next reply. 

He let out a sharp exhale and grimaced at you, giving you a slight pout.

“Oh yiiikes. You still remember that, huh?” he laughed. “Thought you would’ve been over that by now. I mean, at least I thought you were,” he gestured to the man behind you now with a nod of his chin. 

While you gave him a bewildered stare, you noticed that the man behind him was less than impressed. Your ex looked back to you, then grinned. 

“Either way. Good to see you,” he said in a sickly, sweet tone. “Glad to see you’re, uh, venturing out too,” he noted, staring at the visible height difference between him and the man behind you. 

To your luck, your ex didn’t continue to bother you. Instead, he left right after that painful, rude goodbye and you felt all the air leaving your lungs. The stinging sensation behind your eyes began to burn, but you took a deep breath and willed yourself not to cry. You felt awful for the person behind you, having roped them into your shit like that. So although you wanted nothing more than to go home and cry, you had to check on them first. 

But the man behind you beat you to it before you could even say another word. 

\- - - 

“So. You’re not okay,” Levi stated, not hesitating to speak. 

It was less of a question and more of a statement on his end. But he felt right to make that assumption considering how red your eyes were. You sniffed and looked away to avert his gaze. 

“I am so sorry for dragging you into that - I didn’t even think -” 

“Relax. It’s fine,” Levi cut you off, holding a hand up to you. 

He could see you getting ready to protest once more, but you were interrupted suddenly.

“I can take who’s next!” 

The two of you glanced up at the barista’s sudden call, and Levi couldn’t help but stare at you when you tried to give him a sad smile. His lips turned down at your expression.

“Again, I’m really sorry. Thank you for making sure I didn’t fall,” you straightened up, trying to regain your composure. 

\- - - 

After that entire exchange, you wanted the ground to swallow you whole. Your ex didn’t just effectively embarrass you in this coffee shop once, but twice now. Despite that, you refused to let him get the upper hand. You would at least go up to the counter and order a drink to drown your sorrows into. 

At least this time you were able to hold your tears. 

“Good morning, what will it be?” the barista asked with a smile. 

“Um, I’ll just get a small chai latte. Thank you,” you replied, not looking them in the eye. You weren’t trying to be rude, but you wanted to get out of here. 

“Small chai coming up. That’ll be $4.25.” 

You began to dig around in your bag in search of your wallet, but stopped when you heard a gruff voice go, “Here.” 

You looked to see who it was and realized the man behind you was now beside you at the counter, and he was handing the barista his card. 

“Can you add a small black tea to that and a biscuit?”

“Sure thing, sir. Name for the order?” the barista took the card from his hand and swiped it.

“Levi.” 

Dumbfounded, you found yourself standing there with your mouth agape. You hadn’t expected him to help you out twice, let alone pay for your drink.

“You don’t -”

“Stop,” Levi cut you off, his tone soft. 

He dropped a few dollars into the tip jar and turned to you. 

“I know I don’t have to,” Levi finished. 

He began to move away from the counter so the next person could order, and you followed him to the side of the counter where everyone waited for their drinks. Levi shoved his hands in his pockets while he stood there in wait, and you took some time to study his face. 

_Handsome_ , you thought. 

When he caught you staring, you smiled and looked away but not before giving him your name. Awkward introduction aside, Levi gave you a simple nod then repeated your name. Then the two of you stood there in silence while you waited for your drinks and Levi’s food. 

It wasn’t long before the barista returned with everything in hand, and you breathed a sigh of relief. While you were grateful for Levi’s incredibly kind gesture, you weren’t sure if you were over the embarrassing exchange between you and your ex yet. With a huff, you reached out to grab your drink but Levi had both of them in his hands before you could even blink. 

You looked back to him, and he gave you a blank stare before gently jerking his head toward the tables. Although you weren’t sure where this was headed, you followed suit. However, to your greatest misfortune, Levi chose the very same table where you last sat at with your ex when he broke up with you.

Just your luck. 

\- - - 

Levi watched as you sipped your drink in silence, and drank his in silence, too. He hoped he wasn’t being too forward by bringing you over to the table because that wasn’t his intention. But based on what he saw, he was sure the last thing you needed was to be alone. It was shitty, what happened to you. From the small interaction he saw, it was clear you had history with the person you were talking to and none of it was all that good. Not only that, but the person was an obvious shit stain. 

Still, Levi didn’t interrogate you. 

If you wanted to talk about it, you would. 

\- - - 

"I never expected to run into him,” you suddenly murmured after some silence had passed. 

Upon you speaking, Levi looked up. His eyes were trained on you with intense perception, but he remained quiet, giving you the floor to say more. 

“The last time I saw him was right here,” you tapped your finger on the table. “He...broke up with me _here_.”

Levi stayed silent and digested the information you gave him while you tried to find your breath. You weren’t sure why you were bearing your soul to the stranger behind you in line, but here you were. You didn’t mean to dump on him, but you figured since he inadvertently got roped into your mess that you owed him some kind of explanation. You closed your eyes and sighed.

“Your ex is a twat,” Levi deadpanned, suddenly. 

Surprised by Levi’s sharp retort, you choked on a laugh that turned into a full, bubbling one. You couldn’t disagree with that statement. 

“He is,” you laughed again. 

But that laugh faded as soon as it came, and it wasn’t long before you felt a sense of shame washing over you. He really was a twat. But was he always? You wondered if you missed all the signs before. Maybe he was always like that and you were blinded by your affection for him. Perhaps if you saw the signs earlier, you could’ve avoided the heartache. 

You sighed.

“I should’ve known better,” you said softly. 

“You didn’t. But now you do.” 

While Levi’s statement was blunt, his tone remained gentle. You could tell he meant it in a comforting way. And although he was right, you still couldn’t help beating yourself up over it. 

“Yeah,” you replied. “Also, I am so sorry for the...height comment he made,” you cringed as you thought back to the exchange. 

“I don’t care,” Levi shrugged and took a sip from his cup. 

From the nonchalant way he crossed his legs and leaned back in his seat, you could tell he really didn’t. Levi seemed to be one of those rare men who didn’t feel insecure about his height, and his confidence in himself only made him that much more attractive to you. You weren’t sure you were ready to dive back into anything though, so you shook yourself out of those thoughts and continued speaking.

“You know I actually had to find some courage to come back here?” you let out a hollow laugh.

Levi leaned forward to listen to you, and his gaze was so sharp, you felt like you were burning underneath his steel gray eyes. 

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I guess I just didn’t want my last memory of this place to be so...negative. I used to love it here...” you trailed off. “I was the one who introduced him to this cafe in the first place anyway,” you finished, your tone bitter. 

You shook your head at yourself, annoyed by how you were spilling your soul out to a complete stranger. Levi had done enough for you already, he didn’t need to listen to this. So in the attempts to shut yourself up, you brought your cup up to your lips and avoided Levi’s gaze. 

“You’re really gonna let that shit stain ruin this place for you?” he asked. 

His tone was so domineering without meaning to be that you stood up straight in your seat upon the question. 

“Fuck him,” Levi continued, his tone still nonchalant. 

You laughed at his honesty. It was refreshing to hear, and almost what you needed to hear. 

“So what? I’m just supposed to come back here every day? Make new memories, meet new people - that sort of thing?” you asked.

Levi let out an amused scoff and grabbed his cup of tea and food. He began to stand up, and you watched wistfully as you realized he was taking his leave.

“Yeah. That sort of thing,” he said softly, looking at you with a gentle expression. 

“I mean...I guess I _did_ meet you after all. Already on track,” you jested. 

“Yep,” the corners of Levi’s lips curled up ever so slightly when he replied to you, giving you a surge of confidence.

“And...will I ever see you again?” 

You fiddled with your cup while you waited for him to respond, almost half expecting him to brush you off but he didn’t. Instead, he shrugged and turned to where the barista’s counter was. 

“If you want,” he answered. 

He paused, then turned back to you. 

“I come here on the weekdays around 8 in the morning,” he finished. 

Your brows furrowed in surprise at the subtle invitation Levi was giving you, and you tried to hide your excitement over it. When you let out a soft laugh, he nodded and headed for the door. 

“See you around,” Levi replied, saying your name one last time before leaving.

You watched as he exited the cafe, your mood and spirit feeling lifted already. 

What had been the second most embarrassing encounter at this coffee shop also turned into one of your most memorable ones, for the better. 

All thanks to Levi.

\- - -

You went back to the cafe without hesitation, often during the weekdays in the early mornings. 

And while it took some time for you to adjust to feeling comfortable there, Levi was right. 

All you had to do was make some new memories with new people in the cafe to turn things around. You no longer feared the place nor did you dislike it. You no longer approached the cafe with bitter memories at the forefront, but happier ones. 

With all the new memories you were making with new people, it was inevitable. 

You could never truly **hate** this place. 

Because what had once been soured by your ex-boyfriend was now sweetened by your new one. 

You looked into a pair of steel gray eyes then felt slightly chapped lips pressing against your forehead, and closed your eyes in bliss as you came to a realization.

You were _always_ going to fall back in love with the cafe again. 

After all, how could you not when this was the place where you met Levi Ackerman? 


	63. "For You" (Eren Yeager x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy winter prompt: "cuddling by a bonfire in the snow with s'mores and hot chocolate"

If you had to stare up at the popcorn ceiling in your bedroom **one** more time, you were going to lose it. 

Although the first few days of winter break were a welcomed rest from the hell that was school, you had to admit that you were bored now. You had already caught up on all your missed sleep, binged your favorite shows, and so much more. At this point, you had scrolled through your phone enough that the algorithms no longer suggested new content for you to look at. 

_Embarrassing_ , you thought as you hit the refresh on your phone again. 

The evening was slowly approaching, and you hadn’t even made it out of bed for most of the day shy of going to the bathroom and getting more snacks. With a sigh, you closed your eyes and silently prayed for something - anything - to make your winter break more exciting than it was turning out to be. 

Suddenly, as if someone heard your quiet prayer, your phone began to buzz across your bed. 

When you glanced down, you couldn’t stop the smile that spread across your face as it registered that your favorite person was calling you at the moment. Although the two of you went to different colleges, he never hesitated to reach out to you or keep in touch. Being apart from him for the first semester of college and meeting boys who weren’t him only reaffirmed for you how much you adored him. 

It always warmed your heart to hear from him. 

“Hi, Eren,” you chirped out once you brought the phone up to your ear. 

“Hey!” he called your name out with enthusiasm, sounding a bit out of breath. 

You were almost positive Eren was outside as you could hear the wind whipping in your ear, and the sounds of things falling onto the ground. 

“What are you up to?” you asked slowly. 

“I’m - shit -” Eren mumbled as you heard more things dropping. “I’m building a bonfire with my dad. I wanted to see if you wanted to come over and hang out.” 

“Sure, hang on. Let me see what it’s like outside.” 

You jumped up from your bed to peer out your window, brushing the curtains back to see how the weather was. With a grimace, you put the phone back to your ear. 

“Um, Eren?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s snowing outside.” 

“Yeah!”

You sighed and brought a hand up to your forehead. Being that you had spent the entire day cooped up in your room, you had missed the first snow fall of the month. Not that you were complaining, seeing as you despised the snow. Unfortunately for you, however, Eren loved it. And now that he had invited you over, you knew you had no choice but to go out into that cold, disgusting slush no matter what. 

“Uh, you still there?” Eren asked tentatively, breaking you out of your thoughts.

“Yes, I’m here. I’ll...” you let out a long, deep exhale. “I’ll be right there. Give me ten.” 

With that, you hung up the phone and groaned. 

You hated the cold. 

Hated the snow.

Hated winter. 

But Eren was your best friend. Your favorite person in the entire world, and the feeling was mutual on his end. Even when you were kids, he wouldn’t find it in his heart to say no to you and accompanied you to do things he hated all the time. 

You thought of the time he went with you on every rollercoaster at the amusement park despite getting sick easily. You could remember his mother berating him because he got so dehydrated from nausea that he almost passed out. And when she asked him why he did that, he simply told her, “because I didn’t wanna leave her alone.” 

As that memory came flooding back to you, you hopped off the bed. And you began to get dressed in your warmest winter gear although every bone in your body told you not to. 

Because although you hated everything about the cold and this time of year, you _also_ didn’t want to leave Eren alone. 

\- - - 

You opted not to drive to Eren’s house, but to walk. Being that he only lived a few houses own from your own, it was a walk you’d taken many times. And you were only willing to brace that walk for him. 

In hindsight, it felt like a mistake. You were shivering down to your boots at this point, and you couldn’t wait to get to some warmth - any warmth. With a sigh, you began to raise your knuckles to the front door, but it opened for you before you could even hit the wood. 

“Hi sweetheart,” Eren’s mom beamed as she opened the door farther. “Oh my goodness, you look like you’re freezing - come in.” 

“Thanks, Carla,” you tried your best to say with chattering teeth, stepping in and sighing at the warmth of the house. 

Right as Carla shut the door behind her, she rounded on you and held your face in your hands in an attempt to warm your cheeks up. 

“Honey, why didn’t you drive over here? Or ask Eren? Grisha and I would’ve been happy to pick you up -” she began to fuss and rubbed her thumbs over your face.

“Mom, leave her alone.” 

You turned your head upon hearing Eren’s voice, and could see him standing by the back door. He gave you a smile and a wave when he saw you, but could barely let out another word as Carla moved her attention to him. 

“Eren! Why didn’t you tell me she was coming over? I would’ve made her favorite foods!” 

She turned back to you with a smile. 

“I would’ve made your favorites - I can now, if you want me to. Maybe Grisha and I can make a quick run to the grocery sto -”

“MOM!” Eren protested, ears turning pinker and pinker the more his mother fussed. “Leave us alone, we’re just gonna hang out in the back where dad and I made a bonfire. I have s’mores and stuff. ” 

“S’mores and ‘stuff’? That’s not enough food for the two of you,” Carla said in exasperation. 

“It’s okay, I like s’mores and stuff,” you replied, moving past her so you could stand next to Eren in solidarity. 

When you made your way over to him, he gave you a smile of gratitude and you returned a knowing smile of your own. Seeing this, Carla put her hands on her hips and couldn’t stop a smile of her own. 

“Hi,” he whispered.

“Hi,” you returned just as quietly.

“Okay, fine,” Carla spoke again, breaking the two of you out of your trance. “Go on and enjoy your ‘s’mores and stuff’. I’ll go out with your dad to just get a FEW things,” she held her hand out as if to tell Eren to simmer down when she saw him getting riled up again. “We’ll be back soon. You two go outside - go, go.” 

She began to usher both of you out the back door with so much enthusiasm that you almost missed a step. Just as you were about to topple over, you felt Eren’s arm around your waist. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, pulling you to his chest so you could find your footing again. 

You took a second too long to answer, and you could even feel your cheeks heating up the longer Eren held you. The tips of his ears began to turn pink, too, but you wrote that off as the cold even though you personally felt warmer than ever. 

You cleared your throat. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you answered, your voice an octave higher than usual. 

Eren’s hand stayed a second too long on your waist, but he removed it with reluctance and stepped back. He ran his hand over the back of his head, then scratched his nose with a gloved finger. 

“The bonfire’s right over here,” he mumbled, pointing to the fire pit behind you. 

You nodded and followed behind him. The walk felt like it was eight miles long, and every crunch of snow beneath your feet was nothing more than a reminder that you were freezing. 

“Here, sit down,” Eren patted the bench across from the fire pit. 

As soon as you felt the warmth of the flames hit your face, you let out a sigh of relief. While it wasn’t a huge relief, it was a momentary one. While you attempted to warm yourself up, Eren worked behind you, pulling things out from a basket. 

You noted that he indeed had everything needed to make s’mores, two thermoses, and two blankets. 

“These are for you,” Eren said, catching your stare. 

He unraveled one blanket and placed it onto your lap, then wrapped the second one around your shoulders. You were covered head-to-toe in warmth, and although you still hated the cold, you had to admit that this entire situation was making it slightly better.

Or maybe it was just Eren that was making you feel that way. 

“Thank you,” you said earnestly, touched by his thoughtfulness. 

“Yeah, of course. I know you hate being outside and stuff,” he laughed, taking a seat next to you. 

When he took his seat, you leaned your shoulder into his making him wrap his arm around your shoulder. 

“Need me to make your s’mores for you, too, princess?” he teased, poking your cheek. 

You heart fluttered at the nickname Eren had for you since childhood; its origins being that he used to pretend to be your knight in shining armor, and you the princess locked away in her towers (on punishment by your parents). 

“Yes, please,” you giggled, brushing the memory away. “You always melt the marshmallow and chocolates just right.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren rolled his eyes. “You’re just saying that cause you always burn them.” 

Eren could remember all the times he’d let you ‘melt’ your own marshmallows, each time ending up more disastrous than the first. The first time, you burnt it completely black. The second time, you managed to burn it down to ash. The third? You nearly set the roasting stick (and yourself) on fire. Had Grisha not run to your rescue along with Eren, your entire arm would’ve probably caught on fire too. 

Remembering this, Eren began to rip off his gloves so he could quickly assemble the marshmallows onto the skewers. 

The last thing he needed was you attempting to do it yourself again. 

You watched as Eren worked quietly to make s’mores for both you and him, leaning onto his shoulder as a makeshift pillow all the while. Although the tip of your nose felt like it was turning into an icicle, and you could no longer feel your toes, you had to admit you felt warm. The smell of fire, ash, melting marshmallows and chocolate along with Eren’s signature scent that reminded you of slipping into your favorite sweater was all you needed to warm up. 

“Here,” Eren said softly as he handed you your s’more sandwich. 

“Thank you,” you murmured taking it from his hands. 

Both of you enjoyed your s’mores in silence and contentment, with you keeping your head on his shoulder the entire time and him never moving you off. You sipped on your hot chocolate while Eren devoured his s’mores sandwich and what was left of yours. 

“Sorry I didn’t call you earlier, by the way,” he muffled through a mouthful of food. 

You sat up straighter and looked his way, busting out into a burst of giggles once you did. You meant to reply but it was proving itself to be a challenge as Eren’s face was covered with specks of chocolate and dried marshmallow. You wasted no time grabbing his face into your hands so you could wipe his face. If it were anyone else, Eren would’ve protested and pushed them off, especially if it were his mother fussing over him. 

But because it was you, he stayed still. 

“It’s okay, it’s only been a few days.” 

“I know, but we need to catch up. You were also probably bored as hell. It’s my job to prevent that from happening.” 

“No it’s not, idiot. You have your own life,” you smiled at him, brushing your thumb over a bit of chocolate on his nose. “I get it.” 

Eren gave you a sad smile then placed what little was left of his sandwich onto his seat while you kept your hands on his face. He placed his hands over yours and brushed his thumbs over wrists and put his head down. 

“Yeah, but I missed you.”

“I know. I missed you, too. I mean, who _else_ would I brace the cold for?” you wrinkled your nose in disgust. 

“I’m sure someone else,” Eren answered quickly, suddenly unsure of himself and letting go of your hands. 

You dropped your hands off his face, too and frowned at his sudden change. He turned his body away from you as if to shield himself from you so you placed a hand on his thigh to get his attention again. 

“What’s that supposed to mean, silly?” you asked gently, careful not to poke the bubble that was his sensitive armor. 

“Iunno...” Eren replied quietly, looking your way once more again. "Forget I said anything.” 

You rolled your eyes and grabbed his face again, this time with a little more force. 

“Eren. Look at me. I hate the cold. I hate winter. I’d rather eat your gloves over there than be out here around this time of year,” you joked, making him laugh. 

He tucked his head down in your grasp, but didn’t move.

“There is only one person in this world I’d brace the cold for, and that is you. I’d do anything for you, you idiot. I love you.” 

“I’d do anything for you, too,” Eren said seriously, closing his eyes as he savored the admission of love you gave him. 

With a sigh, he wondered if it was worth it to repeat the words back to you but in the way he’d always meant to say it. 

“Hey?” Eren called your name out softly while you kept your hands on his face. 

“Yes, Eren?” 

“I love -” 

Before he could get the full confession out, he felt your lips pressed up against his. It took him a second or two to regain his composure, but once he registered what you were doing, he leaned into your kiss, melting into your embrace without hesitation. 

You hadn’t meant to cut him off like that, but you could read Eren better than anyone else in the world. You knew where his insecurity came from because it ran through your mind, too. You knew how much he loved you and in what way he loved you because you felt the same. It was a line that both of you were too shy to cross. 

But being away from him pushed all of that out the window. 

No one in the world was like Eren Yeager for you. And similarly, no one else had a hold on your heart the way he did either. 

You could hardly feel the cold anymore the longer you stayed enveloped in his embrace with your lips slotted against his. The kiss was perfect. It was warm, like him. Understanding, like you. And tender, like your cherished childhood friendship. 

When the two of you pulled apart, it was nothing but shy murmurs and giggles. Once those passed, Eren took your hands in his and held them close to his chest.

“I really do love you, you know? Not just as -” he tried to reassure you, but you pressed a finger to his lips and nodded.

“I know. I love you like that too. I always have,” you giggled. 

Eren leaned close to kiss your forehead and held you close to him with a sweet embrace. You stayed like that with him for a moment before he broke the silence.

“Do you want to go back inside? You’re probably freezing.” 

You glanced at the flurries of snow that began to fall from the sky again, then back to Eren who was staring up at them with so much wonderment in his eyes. You sighed. 

You _did_ want to go back inside. You _were_ freezing. 

But you knew how much Eren loved to watch the snow fall, and you were willing to brace the cold just a little bit longer. 

“No, we don’t have to, Eren. We can stay here,” you replied, looping your arm into his and leaning onto his arm again. 

“Liking the cold now, huh?” he joked, kissing your temple three times as if to silently say ‘I love you’ again. 

“For you, I’ll learn,” you laughed, hugging his arm tighter. 


	64. "Gotcha" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Winter Fluff Prompt:** Person A and Person B are having a snowball fight. Person A hits Person B with a snowball and Person B pretends to be hurt. When Person A rushes over to them, Person B launches a snowball hitting Person A right in the face and they wanted canon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the edit I made of a VERY grumpy Levi in the snow. We needed more winter scenes in AOT! >:/

You woke up with your nose pressed against Levi’s chest. 

His arm was draped lazily over your waist. Sometime in the night, he had pulled you close to him and finally succumbed to sleep. And although your eyes were still bleary and drowsy from having just woken up, you managed to open one heavy lid to observe Levi’s sleeping face. 

His thin brows were furrowed as if he were deep in thought or annoyed (or both), while his lips were creased in their usual expressionless straight line as if he were judging someone. 

Even while fast asleep, Humanity’s Strongest looked like he could kill you with a single look. 

You hummed in contentment, burrowing yourself deeper into his embrace, grateful for his warmth. Winter was fast approaching, and you knew it wouldn’t be long before the first snow began to fall. In fact, you wouldn’t have been surprised if it were already blanketing the grounds of the Survey Corps camp. Smiling, you reached out to tug on Levi’s shirt to gently rouse him out of his slumber. 

He grunted. 

“Have you been awake this whole time?” 

“I could feel you staring, yeah,” he mumbled, eyes still closed. “Creepy little brat.” 

You knew Levi meant nothing by his small joke when you felt him kissing your temple in an effort to greet you for the morning and grinned at the gesture. 

“I think it’s snowing,” you wrapped your arms around his middle tighter, burying your nose into his neck. 

“Mhm.” 

There was a gentle silence that hung in the air while you and Levi lazily clung to each other. His hands absentmindedly danced over your sides while you nuzzled your cheek against his warm chest, and that was when it hit both of you. 

No amount of inclement weather stopped work at the Survey Corps. 

So that meant if it were snowing, then...

“Shit,” the both of you groaned out in unison. 

\- - - 

Although training in the winter consisted less of ODM training and focused more on endurance, it was no less brutal. The trek up the mountains often proved a harder task than it looked, with the challenge of weather and snow blurring everyone’s vision as day turned to night. 

Still, it was a necessity. 

Soldiers had to be prepared for any occasion, and it didn’t matter what branch they entered (with the exception of those in the Military Police). 

Everyone had to train in the snow. 

And being that you and Levi were squad leaders, you had to lead by example. 

“Come on, Armin. Try picking up your pace,” you encouraged the younger boy with a gentle smile, stopping in the snow so he could catch up to the rest of the squad. 

He gave you a gentle smile and picked his legs up, determined to make it up and not hold everyone else back. Once he made it up, Levi let out a sigh and narrowed his eyes towards the horizon. The sun wasn’t due to set yet, and the kids had been trekking for hours at this point. 

If he didn’t give them a break at this point, he knew you’d ask him to extend one anyway. 

“Take a five,” he muttered under his breath. 

Murmurs and gasps of surprise rang out among his squad, immediately irritating Levi. But he ran a hand over his face and ignored the sounds, gesturing to the forest.

“Meet back here in **exactly** 5 minutes and no later. That’s an order.”

You laughed behind your hands at how easily annoyed he got over the littlest things and set your backpack down onto the soft ground while his squad let out an obedient “yes, sir” in reply. 

If only they knew how Levi was behind closed doors, they wouldn’t have been cowered under his gaze as easily as they did.

Then again, maybe he reserved that part of himself for you only. 

You let out a deep sigh then sat down while you watched as the young squad scurry off to different spots in the woods, leaving both you and Levi alone in your corner of the forest. 

“Pain in the ass,” he muttered, taking a seat next to you. 

“What? The kids or the snow?” you teased, nudging your elbow into his side. 

“Can’t it be both?” he deadpanned. 

You reached out to gently hold his face with one hand and smiled. 

“Yeah, it can. We’ll be back soon though.” 

“Mhm,” he answered, leaning into your palm. 

Although it was no secret that the two of you were dating, rare was the occasion that you displayed any affection toward one another in public. You tried to keep things as private as possible for each other’s sakes. 

Eren swore to the entire squad that he once saw Captain Levi resting his hand on the small of your back, which eventually escalated into a full blown rumor that Levi was making out with you in the middle of the hallways. 

Needless to say, Eren never cleaned so much in his life after the week that rumor trickled down the Survey Corps grapevine.

You laughed as you thought back to the rumor, and at how furious Levi was. He was less upset that people knew the two of you were dating, and more upset that Eren even dared to let people know about such an intimate moment between the two of you. 

It was no secret that Levi loved you, but he preferred to show that to you in private. It wasn’t necessary to display to anyone else in the world but you. At least that was how he saw it. 

Now, however, he was tender with you. With the squad off to do their own thing, the two of you were alone. And a wicked idea ran through your mind as you looked at the blanketed ground of snow beneath you. 

And that was when Levi felt a snowball dropping over his head. 

With his eyes still closed and his face still leaning into your touch, there was now an apparent frown on his face. Finally, Levi opened his eyes and glared at you, the playful glint behind his eyes still apparent underneath his steely gaze. 

“Gotcha,” you giggled, springing up to run away from whatever punishment he’d send your way. 

“Really?” he asked, still glaring at you. 

Catching the lack of maliciousness in his tone, you only further goaded him. 

“We have, what? 4 minutes now?” you joked. “Come get me back if you want.” 

Levi got up slowly at your last sentence, and that was when you darted for the closest tree so you could dodge the snow he was inevitably going to hurl your way. 

It wasn’t long before the two of you had a full-blown snowball fight, like two kids experiencing winter for the first time. 

You kept it up for a while; both of you dodging and hiding from each other’s snowball attacks, with you trying to hide your giggles each time. Although it was a challenge, you tried your best. 

You knew if Levi’s squad saw him having a snowball fight with you, he’d never hear the end of it. 

After dodging one particularly good throw from Levi, you managed to catch him off guard with a snowball to the side of his knee. While Levi was able to easily maneuver your other attacks with ease, it seemed that this one hit him in a strange way. Your eyes nearly bugged out of your head once you realized where you’d hit him. 

Somehow, you’d manage to to throw the snowball _right_ at the leg he’d injured when he fought against the Female Titan. 

You panicked. 

And when Levi actually sat down on the ground to hold his leg in pain, you didn’t hesitate to rush to his side. 

“Levi! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” you whispered frantically, kneeling down beside him. 

Not caring whether or not his squad would be returning soon, you held his face in your hands and brushed his hair out of his face in an effort to soothe him. 

“That one actually hurt, brat,” he mumbled, shaking his head at you. “You put a rock in it or something?” 

“I - no - I. Ahh. I am so sorry,” you whined, pressing your lips to his forehead and closing your eyes. 

“Mhm,” Levi mumbled in reply. 

Still concerned, you continued to give Levi apologetic kisses over and over again until you felt something cold dripping down the top of your head. 

There was no denying that it was snow. 

And as you slowly peered up at the hand above your head, you could do nothing more than nod in defeat. 

“Gotcha,” Levi smirked when you met his eyes again. 

“I...deserved that one,” you squinted at him playfully. 

He laughed at that and nodded while you attempted to ‘punch’ his shoulder. He was grateful that you had a good sense of humor. Despite that, your concern never wavered. Although Levi recovered better than most people, you knew he wasn’t infallible by any means. It was hard to explain how you felt when you saw him in pain (even if he was pretending) but you knew you never wanted to see it again. 

“You are okay, though? Right?” you asked gently. “Your leg doesn’t really hurt like that anymore?” 

Levi shook his head no at this, but he let out a soft laugh over your concern.

Your ability to be kind in most, if not all, situations was one of the reasons you had such a special place in his heart. 

He didn’t even bother to answer you, opting to stay silent as the two of you sat on the ground together. No. Instead, he reached out to pull your face closer to him with one hand, and offered you a tender, sweet kiss as his reply. It was the kind he reserved for you behind closed doors, and the ones you cherished each time. 

It wasn’t that he wasn’t affectionate. 

And it certainly wasn’t that he didn’t love you. 

In fact, Levi’s love for you ran skin deep and you knew that in your heart. You felt it every time he held you. Every time he touched you. Every time he kissed you. His love engulfed and enveloped you in ways you never thought possible.

It was for those reasons in particular that you were okay with sharing your love with him in private. 

“Oh, shit!” you heard a familiar voice that sounded like Jean’s yelling out. 

Well...you _were_ okay with sharing your love with him in private. 

Upon the sudden noise, you and Levi pulled apart from each other slowly. You cringed when you looked toward his squad, but Levi didn’t bother to look at them. He didn’t move from his spot on the floor with you or make you move either. 

Instead, Levi kept his eyes on you the entire time while you looked down in embarrassment. Then he held up his hand, splaying all five fingers out towards his squad. 

“Any of you little shits say a word about what you saw to anyone and this is how many weeks you’ll spend cleaning the stalls,” he said in a bored tone. 

To this **day** , you still can’t recall a time you’d hear his squad answer “yes, sir,” faster than the day they caught the two of you together like that on the mountains. 


	65. "Sweet Escape" (Eren Yeager x Reader, Jean Kirstein x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't take requests anymore but this was a special occasion thing for a friend.

You stared at the concrete beneath you, eyes solely focused on the gravel kicking up beneath your sneakers as you waited for Eren to pick you up. You couldn’t wait to leave. And although he wasn’t late per se, you couldn’t help but chew on your lower lip, feet tapping onto the ground as you anticipated hearing the signature roar of his old, beat up Cadillac pulling up. Your eyes darted back and forth in between the almost empty parking lot in front of you and the enormous building behind you. Normally packed full of kids, the place was eerily quiet now that the day had ended for most, if not everybody. You frowned as you looked behind you, hand shielding your eyes from the sun’s glare. 

Even with the pretty purple, pink and blue hues casting themselves behind the school, the place still looked and felt like hell. Although whether or not that was indicative of your day or your mood, you had no idea. 

You sighed and pulled your phone out impatiently, butt starting to feel sore from sitting on the side of the curb. It hadn’t even been five minutes. You figured you could scroll through your phone while you waited. Sure, your brain didn’t need the additional rot from social media—almost none of it felt distracting enough—always too much and never enough at the same time. The laughs it did give you felt short, and whatever imaginary stress came with it felt too long. But this was all you had so you gave into it. 

Another car peeled out of the parking lot with speed while the sound of a car’s ignition rang to the left of you. Looking up, you realized the parking lot was fully empty and you were alone now. Almost immediately upon that realization, a pang of emotions pierced through your chest, making your eyes bleary and red with tears that were long overdue to leave you. It was all the stuff you only allowed out at night when you were sure no one would see. When the emotions were so overwhelming, you felt like you’d drown if you didn’t let them out because _fuck_ , something had to give. But you refused to cry here and now (if at all). And as soon as they came, they left—fleeing away once you heard that tell-tale sound of Eren’s car approaching. 

Perking up and straightening your back, you sat up and grinned as the black Cadillac pulled up to the curb. Although it looked like something transported straight out of the 50s, the car somehow suited Eren anyway. He reached over and rolled down the passenger window to half-way, flashing you a bright white smile when he saw your face. 

“Hey, you ready to go?” 

You nodded—trying not to laugh at him needing to _roll_ down his windows even now—opting to open the door instead, getting a kiss on the cheek the moment you sat in the passenger’s seat. 

“How was your day?” Eren asked as he leaned over the center console, giving you a lazy grin. 

“It was…okay,” you replied slowly, trying not to reveal too much at once, making the corners of his lips turn down slightly.

Although you and Eren were on the cusp of dating—somewhere between the infamous ‘talking’ stage and a real relationship—he **still** wasn’t your boyfriend. Both of you were taking things slow, even if he already spent some nights taking things _extra_ slow in between your legs. You weren’t in a relationship with him yet. And you were careful not to tell him too much about everything that going on in your life. It wasn’t that he wasn’t your friend and it wasn’t that you didn’t trust him. It was more like you didn’t want to scare him away, dumping everything onto him all at once, so soon. 

You gave him a reassuring small smile, and he returned it, giving you a gentle squeeze on your thigh with his hand. Another great thing about Eren was he never pushed you even if he could tell things were wrong. He’d always distract you with other things, determined to cheer you up. 

“Wanna eat? My treat,” he said with a grin. “There’s a diner around here that sells breakfast 24/7 and I really want some waffles right now.”

A soft laugh erupted from your chest, entirely too amused by his boyish enthusiasm over eating breakfast for dinner. Being with Eren—well, being with anyone but yourself right now—it was exactly the kind of distraction you needed. So you gave him another sweet smile in return, determined to mask how you felt internally and whispered, “Sure.” 

* * *

You’d never seen someone pile so much syrup and butter onto their waffles before, but then you met Eren Yeager. In between bites of waffles and your pancakes, you and Eren talked about your day at school and his day at his. He had brought you to an old school 50s style diner, complete with the cherry red booths and pastel colored decor. You always felt like you transported to a different time period whenever you were around Eren because the boy could stop time with his aura alone. He was such an intense person that it was easy to get lost _with_ him and **in** him. 

Although that wasn’t why you liked him—the real reasons were getting longer and longer with each passing day you spent with him—one increasing reason you enjoyed being with Eren was because every moment you spent with him felt like a get-away. And _fuck_ , if you didn’t need that right now.

“I have to pick a number for my jersey soon,” Eren mumbled through a mouthful of food, bringing you out of your daydreams. 

“Oh yeah? What number are you picking?” you asked as you stole a piece of bacon off his plate. 

“Iunno, I haven’t thought much about it,” Eren gulped and swallowed his food, looking down at the checkered tiles for a moment. He mused thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. “What’s your favorite number?” 

He met you with a boyish grin and you couldn’t deny the smile he pulled from you once he asked you the question. While Eren wasn’t always intentionally thoughtful with you, he was thoughtful like _this—_ valuing your opinion above all others even when it came to stuff you didn’t know much about (like picking the number for his lacrosse jersey, for example). Your cheeks warmed for a second, hands reaching out to steal more of his food in order to hide your giddy excitement. 

You chewed on Eren’s overly sweet waffles for a moment, then spoke. 

“19.” 

“Okay,” he said with a genuine smile that made his eyes shine, “19 it is.” 

The rest of the evening was spent with Eren’s hand over yours, thumb rubbing little circles over your knuckles while the two of you continued to steal bites of each other’s foods. It was a touch too saccharine like something pulled directly out of a teenage coming of age rom com, and you wouldn’t have traded it for anything. It was exactly what you needed to escape the barrage of negative thoughts when you were alone. Being with Eren made you forget about all the bad, even if it was temporary and within the vacuum of being in his presence. 

And luckily for you, it wasn’t anywhere close to ending. 

After he finished paying for both of your meals, Eren pulled you back to his car, pushing you against the black metal of his vehicle while he peppered your face with kisses. He was always affectionate after having eaten a large meal, reminiscent of a Labrador puppy needing kisses and hugs. With his lips still tasting like the root beer float he ordered towards the end of the meal, Eren mumbled a question against your lips, asking if he could take you to the spot near the ocean before he brought you back home. 

It was a spot you’d been at with him a few times already; watching the sunset with him, stealing kisses with him while the two of you avoided homework and studying, and generally avoiding everything and everyone together. Eren was so good for that; making you feel like you could escape it all and everything at once. He felt like an eternal summer break, warm and free, and you never wanted it to end. 

And although you had to go home to get some work done, you weren’t willing to let it end.

Not yet.

* * *

A blue haze had fallen over the sky by the time you and Eren made it to the beach, wisps of purple from the earlier sunset still strewn across the horizon. The two of you were alone in a spot away from the rest of the world, completely lost in each other like two fiends looking for a fix.

His car was too small and cramped for your legs with one pressed up against the car door and the other knocking into the center console while you bounced up and down in Eren’s lap to meet his thrusts. These were probably your favorite moments with Eren, and you weren’t ashamed to admit it. The moments when he held you in his arms and fucked you like you were his best friend, his “babygirl”—these were the moments that had you coming back for more every time. So careful and considerate with you even when he was more forceful, he was the perfect mixture of tender and rough and you wished you could stay in your sweet escape with him longer. 

The pads of his fingertips were searing hot against your waist, driving you down onto his cock with an almost desperate speed while he whispered praises into your ear. It was almost always the same praise; a mixture of calling you pretty, good, praising your pussy and how you felt, and begging you to cum **for** him, around him, and it’s never long before you were fluttering around him—a whimpering, whining mess, walls contracting tighter and tighter as he released himself into the condom. 

The two of you pressed your foreheads against each other when you were done, chests heaving as he continued to twitch inside of you, still not willing to pull away yet. He never did. Although he was in a rush with every other thing in his life, Eren took his time with you with an uncharacteristically slow patience. When he was finally ready to pull away, cock getting a little softer, he tapped your thigh to signal to you to raise your hips. 

You leaned back against the wheel carefully while he disposed of the condom into some random plastic bag, only able to have a little distance between him despite the driver seat being pushed all the way back. You could feel your heart dropping as you realized the day was ending, specifically your time with _him,_ and in spite of him not being yours and you not being his, you couldn’t help but let the question fall from your lips. Sure, you were vulnerable, needy and in need of company, but at least you were asking for his company and no one else’s. 

“If you’re not busy…” you started, “you should come back to my house.”

Eren cocked his brow up at you with a playful grin while he buttoned his jeans back up. 

“I wish I could,” he said as he reached under you with a tissue to clean you up, gently wiping away at your folds and helping you tug your pants back up. “But my brother’s coming down this weekend. We gotta go pick him up at the airport later tonight.” 

“Oh,” you replied, your voice faltering. You tried not to make your disappointment too evident but Eren caught it and held your face in his hands in an effort to comfort you. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I really wish I could.” 

“No, no,” you mumbled as you put your hands over his, rubbing circles into his wrists. “It’s okay, I understand.” 

He frowned. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, his voice quiet. 

While Eren wasn’t great at reading everyone, he was getting better with reading you. You weren’t sure if you liked that yet. 

“Yeah,” you said after a while. “It’s okay. Go be with your brother, I’m sure it’ll be exciting to have him home after so long.” 

You tried to give Eren a reassuring smile, but all he did was pull you closer to his lap, thumbs resting on your back dimples while he held you. He remained quiet for a bit then threw his head back onto the driver’s seat. 

“Yeah, I guess,” he finally said, scratching at his ear without thinking. He paused and tilted his head at you. “Are you sure it’s okay? Maybe I can meet you later—“

“No, it’s okay, really,” you cut him off, pulling him into a quick kiss in the hopes that he wouldn’t ask you further questions. 

When you pulled away from Eren still wearing a fake reassuring smile on your face, he stared at you for a moment too long before closing his eyes and resting his hands over yours. 

“Alright…whatever you say,” he said with a slight frown. 

* * *

By the time Eren dropped you off at home, the sky had turned black only colored by the white lights of the stars gleaming in the night. He gave you three kisses before leaving—one on your forehead, one on your cheek, and the last one on your lips—and then his car peeled out of your driveway, leaving you all to your lonesome. 

All of the lights were turned off in your house when you entered, and you were sure your parents were gone for the night, only further confirmed by a few texts on your phone. Something about a dinner with some old friends, along with telling you to order pizza and to enjoy your night alone. You sighed as your eyes flew over the texts over and over again. 

Didn’t they know? 

The last thing you wanted and needed was to be alone. 

When you were alone—those intrusive thoughts, the ones you worked so hard to push away—would come bubbling up to the surface in all its pervasiveness. It would invade your mind, branching off into a cobweb of miserable nonsense resulting in nothing but a cyclical mess of feelings and self-pity. You knew you were right to be upset. You also knew that it was okay to be upset. Partially suffering from grief and all the woes of life, it was perfectly **fine** to be upset, but it was still the last emotion you wanted to feel. 

You had already felt enough of it and the truth was you were tired. 

You didn’t want to be okay with being sad.

What you wanted was a fucking break. 

Your chest heaved as a broken sob began to wrack through you, the ache of it almost palpable in every inch of your body. 

**This** was why you didn’t want to be alone. Being alone meant facing all of _**this**_ —the jumbled mess that was your mind, your fucking life. This was the last thing you wanted. 

You could feel another sob, stupid and bigger this time, ready to rumble in your chest but were quickly brought out of it when you heard the doorbell ring. Without hesitation, you dragged your sleeves across your cheeks and let out a long exhale before checking the peephole of the door to see who was outside. A slight fear struck your heart as you approached the door, fearful that it’d be an axe murderer or home invader ready to break into your home, but when you saw the familiar sandy brown hair with tinges of gray throughout it, you calmed down and opened the door. 

“Jean,” you whispered in disbelief. “What are you doing here? I thought you had soccer practice.” 

“It ended early so I thought I’d come by to see how you were,” he said with small smile. 

Another feeling blossomed in your chest now, but this time it wasn’t pain. It was a tenderness that only came about when you were around Jean. Although not everyone knew what you were going through, Jean did. You told him more than you told most people, even more than you told Eren. 

Then again, who else would you tell if not your best friend? 

“I have your favorites, too,” he said, holding up two plastic bags for you to see. “Cookies and cream, and cookie dough.” 

You laughed at this, your heart now fully blooming with tenderness. Not only did he come by with some much needed ice cream and the presence of his company, but he made sure to bring your favorite flavors. This was the kind of thoughtfulness you only got with him. 

“You hate those flavors,” you mused as he walked into the house. 

“Yeah, but you love them,” he replied without hesitation, leaning against the wall as you closed the door. He stared at your cheeks and eyes for a few seconds, then continued. “So it is what it is.” 

You mirrored his actions and leaned against the wall, arms folded across your chest while you studied his face. In the past year or so, Jean had taken to growing out his goatee and you had to say you didn’t mind it. It suited his face, rounding out his now longer hair, even matching his gangly, tall features. 

“You’re too good to me, Jean,” you said with quiet earnest. 

“Heh,” he let out a satisfied soft laugh. “I mean, yeah, sure—I try and all.” 

He ran his hand over the back of his head then turned away from you to face the kitchen. He cleared his throat. 

“Come on,” he said as he tilted his head back to the kitchen. “I’m sure you had a long day. Why not end it with some ice cream?” 

You laughed a little at this and followed behind him as he made his way to the kitchen. While Jean took the ice creams out of the bags, you noticed that he didn’t just pick up your favorite flavor but brand as well, the signature black cartons of the Breyers ice cream coming into view once he disposed of the bags. You paused in your search for an ice cream scoop, momentarily stunned by how thoughtful Jean was. 

“What?” he asked, bringing a finger up to his cheek to scratch an itch that didn’t exist. “Is something wrong?” 

You closed the gap in your mouth and looked back at him, shaking your head.

“No,” you murmured. “Um. Can you help me grab some bowls? There’s some in the cabinet above.” 

“Oh yeah, sure.” 

While you dipped the scoop into a mug of hot tap water, you could feel Jean behind you as he reached up above your head to grab the bowls. Although it was fleeting and brief, you couldn’t deny the sparks of electricity you felt bolting across your skin when his chest pressed against your back. But you shook your head. You couldn’t think that way about him. Even if you weren’t official with Eren, you and Jean were nothing more than friends. That was your role in his life. The last thing you wanted to do was to ruin that. 

You let the heat seep away from your cheeks before turning back around to face him.

“Are you hungry by the way? For more than ice cream, I mean. My parents told me to order pizza. I already ate earlier when I went out with Eren,” you said as you passed Jean the ice cream scoop. 

His face dropped to a neutral, hard stare at the mention of Eren’s name but he said nothing. He merely chewed on the inside of his cheek then turned away to start scooping the ice cream out for both of you. 

“Yeah, pizza sounds great,” he answered after a while, keeping his back to you. 

* * *

Jean didn’t hate Eren. If anything, he felt pretty neutral about the guy seeing as he was the one who introduced the two of you. When Jean tried lacrosse for that one year, he and Eren were intense rivals being that they both played for opposite schools. Despite that, they became friends off the field and Jean invited Eren out to a few outings with your mutual friends. When the two of you hit it off, he wasn’t surprised and he promised you he wasn’t vexed by it. He swore he wouldn’t get in between the two of you, and he didn’t. 

He had his own opinion about whether or not Eren was right for you, but ultimately he knew it didn’t matter what he thought about it. Even if he thought that Eren should’ve been here with you and momentarily hated him for not being here, he didn’t bother asking why he wasn’t around. It wasn’t for him to think about, it was for you to think about. And if you were okay, then so was he. 

“Oh I love this scene,” you said as you shoveled another spoonful of ice cream into your mouth. 

Jean had gotten you a second bowl by the time the pizza you ordered for him arrived. In that time, he had also resigned to watching your comfort show with you even though he was sure he had seen it about ten times with you. Aware of everything that was going on with you and your life, Jean knew that any moments of happiness for you were much needed. Whether that meant eating bowls after bowls of ice cream or watching one your favorite show on repeat—Jean was happy so long as you were. 

Despite that—despite your current smile and seemingly happy exterior—Jean couldn’t help but wonder if you were okay. He had received a litany of late night texts asking for him to stay up late with you when Eren wasn’t available, and although he knew it wasn’t his place…although he knew his role as your friend, he said to himself that he stayed up with you because you needed him. It was _because_ he was your friend that he needed to be there for you. He knew why you wanted company and why you wanted late-night talks even if it meant falling asleep with him on the phone. 

You just didn’t want to be alone. 

He placed his third slice of pizza back down into the box, remembering to pay attention to what you were talking about. Currently you were talking about how school went for you, and he listened intently as you spoke about your extra curricular activities, what your team was up to, and so on and so forth. In between that, he tried to hear how you were actually feeling. 

In truth, that was why he was here. 

He wanted to make sure you were feeling okay. 

Every time you told him about how tough things were, he felt like his heart was decaying in slow motion. He told himself that he felt that way because he was empathetic and you were his friend. He was just here to make sure you were okay. 

Because that was his role as your friend. 

"Hey,” he said as he turned the volume of the TV down, turning to you. 

“Hey yourself,” you repeated with a laugh as you set your bowl of ice cream down. “What’s up?” 

You kicked at his thigh lightly, making him grab your socked foot with one hand before placing it down onto his lap with a laugh. He sighed and looked off at the TV then looked over at you. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, trying to start things off slow. 

You clutched the blanket you had thrown over your chest, immobile for a moment at the question. The prickling of tears had yet to hit you but you could feel it inching closer and closer, almost sure that it was the sincerity in Jean’s voice that was making you feel that way. You cleared your throat and sat up. 

“What do you mean?” you asked in return as you tried to play dumb. 

He gave you a knowing, exasperated look as he rubbed a thumb over the arch of your foot tenderly. 

“You know what I mean. I mean…how are you feeling about…everything?” 

You looked off to the side while you tried to get a hold on your emotions, refusing to cry or go into any more details about the matter. You’d already burdened and dumped enough on Jean as it were. But then. Then Jean asked the question that completely _broke_ you. 

In all its compassion, kindness, and empathy, you hated the question more than you could express. Rough things happened to everyone all the time and you were sure you were dealing with it just **fine**. 

But then…

But then Jean just **had** to ask that question. That fucking question that would break anyone going through something tough. And he let it out in the most gentle, tender way that your visage absolutely crumbled once it left his lips. 

Long arms didn’t waste a minute reaching out to you so they could scoop you into a warm embrace. If Jean knew just how easily the question, “are you okay?” would’ve broken you, he would’ve never bothered to ask it at all. Because there was that feeling in his chest again—the feeling of slow decay while he watched you process all of your emotions at once, this time in front of him and not over the phone. 

And there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was hold you, giving you gentle caresses over the crown of your head with his hands while you dampened his t-shirt with your tears. The two of you stayed like this for a while, and Jean never said a single word to you. He didn’t bother with “it’s okay,” or “let it all out” because Jean didn’t believe in saying anything to anyone that wasn’t true. It wasn’t okay. And he didn’t actually want you to let it all out if it meant you’d be wrecked and sad like you were now. 

It was only when your cries faltered that he said anything to you at all, his face carefully gauging whether or not it was safe to say anything to you that wouldn’t send you into another fit of tears. He hated seeing you cry. He couldn’t find the right words for comfort. All he could manage to muster up was this. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered your name. “I wish there was something I could do to make things better.” 

You met his gaze with sadness. He had already done so much for you. This wasn’t his responsibility to bear nor was it his problem to fix. But the fact that he cared so much meant more to you than you could say. 

You laid a gentle hand on his cheek and he leaned into it with closed eyes. Your breath hitched in your throat as you realized how tender your embrace with Jean was. With your arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around your waist, this was the kind of embrace that wasn’t meant for friends.

When his eyes flickered open and stared down at you with a fondness you didn’t know how to decipher, you slowly wondered to yourself if his honey colored eyes always had flecks of yellow in them or if the dull glow of the TV only highlighted them for you. You gulped when his eyes flickered down to your lips, your own eyes unable to tear your gaze away from his lips. 

He mumbled your name, and you could feel yourself leaning into him before the sound of the doorbell ripped you away from the moment. Jean let out a sigh sounding close to something like disappointment but you didn’t have time to figure out what he meant by it. You merely dropped your head and took your arms away from him while he let go of you with reluctance. 

“I should go get that,” you murmured, cheeks still burning. 

“Yeah of course,” he replied. 

You popped up off the couch quicker than you intended to, and Jean threw his head into his hands. He scrubbed over his face over and over again as he tried to measure the gravity of the moment that happened between the two of you mere seconds ago. The way the two of you held each other was a touch too intimate for what your relationship was. While you weren’t with Eren yet, he still didn’t feel right knowing that he almost dipped his head down to…no. 

He wasn’t going to do that, right? That’s not what he was getting ready to do. 

Because his role in your life was your friend. 

And friends weren’t supposed kiss. 

* * *

Once you managed to pull yourself together, you made your way over to the door in a flash and left Jean in the living room. You couldn’t remember when your parents said they’d be home, but you didn’t expect them home so early. 

You knew they wouldn’t mind Jean being over the house seeing as he spent most of his time with you, so much so that your mom had designated mugs and utensils for him just in case. 

This was why you didn’t bother to look through the peephole this time, but upon opening the door, you realized you should’ve. When it flew open, you were met with the last person you had expected to see. You gasped when you saw the familiar face coming into view. 

“Hey, beautiful.”

You brought your hands up to your lips, still tingling from your almost moment with Jean from earlier.

“Eren,” your voice trembled and stammered in surprise. “Wh-what are you doing here?”


	66. "Furball" (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't familiar with the dad-vi family already from these AOT one-shots, you may be a little lost! 
> 
> I wrote this for a follower/mutual who was having a rough couple of days. Enjoy. ❤️

His initial answer was a firm “no”. His voice was hardened, stern, and unwilling to budge. In other words, Levi sounded like himself only more amplified than usual. Despite yours and Eli’s pleading eyes matching that of the small black kitten sitting in the palm of your hand, Levi still told the two of you no.

No, it did not matter that the two of you found it abandoned in a small box by the park. It also didn’t matter that you had taken it to the vet to ensure it was healthy and flea and tick free. And no. It didn’t matter that it was only a few weeks old, and still needed to be fed by a bottle.

Although Levi found it...touching that the twins wanted to name it after him—Papa Junior was the name they dubbed for the kitten—the answer was still no.

As for why? 

Levi had more than a list for you. 

He claimed Farlan could be allergic to it. Even though he’d seen Farlan plunge his face into the kitten’s neck on more than several occasions while you and Eli pleaded with all your might and the twins squealed every time the kitten so much as mewled, Levi claimed _somebody_ could get allergic to it because ‘you never know how that shit works’. When allergies weren’t a reason, the more obvious reason of dander and needing to clean up after the animal were his main reasons for saying no. Seasoned pros to Levi and his stubbornness, neither you nor Eli were willing to give up even though you could feel your own personal strength wavering.

It was only when Isabelle and Annabelle started to sniffle—not cry—sniffle and whimper quietly to themselves over not being able to keep the little kitten did Levi finally acquiesce to something that sounded begrudgingly like a ‘yes’. And even then, it was “yes, you can keep it but only for a week.” Then the task was to find it a new home, and he was firm on that.

But even in a seven day period, the kitten needed supplies, right? That’s what you told Levi in that same conversation. And right when the vein in his neck stuck out in frustration and he sighed in frustration, you kissed his cheek and Eli gave him a hug around his middle at the same time. Suddenly, Levi was grabbing his keys and all of you were on your way to the pet store.

Eli picked out a bowl for it while the twins went crazy looking for toys. Levi was stuck holding the kitten in the palm of his hand while you held Farlan, because you couldn’t do both at the same time. At least that’s what you told him. But Levi knew you better than that. You wanted him to hold the kitten in an attempt to get him to like it more. Anyone else looking at his neutral, flat expression at the pet store would’ve thought he hated the damn thing. But you also knew Levi better than that. Because at one point, he disappeared with the kitten, away from you and the kids, only to return with a small scratch post bed. When your face began to form a shit-eating grin, Levi merely sighed and said it was so the little shit wouldn’t scratch the entire house up.

The first week, Levi only helped with cleaning up after the cat. He spent most of his time teaching the kids to be gentle with the cat, head always peeking over the couch to make sure Eli, the twins, and Farlan were all being as careful with the cat as possible. By week two, you swore you heard lectures to all of the children (even Farlan) about what a big responsibility it was to take care of a living being and that they all needed to take it seriously.

And although Levi would tell you that all of you needed to get more serious about putting the kitten up for adoption, no one ever took the measures to do so. You weren’t going to. And to no one’s surprise, neither did Levi.

It was around week three that you began to see Levi warming up to the cat. 

Still nameless as Papa Junior did not stick, you and the kids referred to the kitten as “kitty.” You weren’t even sure the word “kitty” was a word available in Levi’s lexicon so you never expected him to call the cat that—that was, if Levi addressed him at all. 

However, one night, as you and Levi padded into the kitchen to grab some water after putting the kids to bed, the kitten peeked its little head out from behind the couch. Although it was only a few weeks old, it was quite independent and slept better alone than with any of you (not that Levi allowed for that anyway). You caught its bright green eyes even in the low lights and gave it a wave, awwing immediately at his little appearance. Not once did Levi look its way, only keeping his hand on your lower back while he ushered you to the kitchen. But as soon as the kitten let out a quiet meow, Levi sighed and said, “hey furball,” without hesitation, eliciting an immediate response from the kitten as if he’d heard it a hundred times already.

When a month came, Levi had relinquished all fight to you and the kids. Even though he never stated he'd given up, when he stopped bringing up adoption, you knew you'd won. 

Today was Levi’s ‘day off’. Every now and then, you and Levi gave each other “parent” day offs. It meant one parent didn’t have to put the kids to bed while the other one did. Neither you nor Levi ever turned in those days to each other much, but after a long, long day at work today, you had to force him to take a breather.

By the time you’d finished putting all four kids to bed, you went to meet Levi out in the living room. You knew the likelihood of finding him sleeping in there. When work was was particularly exhausting, it wasn’t uncommon to find him asleep in the recliner, tie loosened and sleeves rolled up after his late night in the office. Occasionally you’d even see the kids sidled up next to him, having snuck out in the middle of the night to find their father for comfort.

But tonight there were no kids by his side. Only one tiny, little thing was with Levi. If it hadn’t opened its eyes, you would’ve missed the kitten altogether. But as you crept into the living room, careful to keep your footsteps quiet, you couldn’t miss the bright green eyes of the kitten which was curled up in Levi’s arm. The way it was tucked into Levi’s arms reminded you of the way Levi would fall asleep with Farlan or the other children when they were babies. 

Desperate to hold in your squeals from the adorable scene in front of you, you slid your phone out from the pocket in your robe, and opened the camera up. You snapped the picture. Literally. 

The click woke Levi up from his nap, and the cat immediately leapt out of his arms and curled itself behind your leg, nuzzling its face into your calf. With one eye half opened, Levi leaned on his hand and looked towards you.

“Oi,” he whispered, voice gravelly and tired. “You woke up Furball.” 


End file.
